The Iced Flame
by Muckefuck
Summary: There are powers that be that were never meant to be tampered with. Magic in the world that, if touched, could change fates in ways that not even time could undo. Aladdin's one mistake will lead to such a path that not even his deepest of dreams and nightmares could attempt to touch upon; leaving him and all those around him into a new path. Fem Aladdin, preg
1. Chapter 1

"I have a few of these bottles from overseas," Yamuraiha proudly declared as she pulled bottles from the shelves and showed Aladdin. "Each one is unique due to the magic each contains. Some have violent reactions, some have deadly reactions inside, but all of them are permanent in their own way."

Aladdin looked at the glittering bottles and gaped. "That's so cool, but why do you have them?"

She smiled over at the boy as she sat down behind her desk. "Sometimes there's a disease that will make someone very old, very pained and in order to let them pass on easier, I'll help them to have a quick death, rather than rot or suffer." She motioned to a shelf. "Some of them are still unknown to even me, but some have very good effects. Some will remove blemishes or ailments from people. We had a plague hit the city when it was being built and this bottle," she lifted a pale yellow vial up, "had the cure."

Aladdin nodded, looking at it in fascination. "How do you know what kind of effect it will have?"

"Usually the creator tests it and leaves notes. Sometimes the smell will give away the effects, but sometimes the rukh will give it away if it's deadly, magic works differently when they're deadly."

Aladdin nodded. "They look like they're drunk around that shelf," he pointed and Yamuraiha smiled.

"Would you like to explain a bit more? I could take some notes and we'll have a nice collection of information. Actually," she pulled out a small crate and held a black bottle up from its containment. "Can you tell me if this one makes the rukh act a certain way?"

Aladdin took the bottle into his hands, turning it over in his hands, being careful to hold the lid of it shut securely. He looked at the rukh around and watched them act normally. Their fluttering not changing a bit as they went about their business. He shook his head. "They're acting normal."

Yamuraiha sighed, "Oh good. I was worried. Normally not a person would put good things in a bottle like that."

"So you don't know what it does?" Aladdin looked at the bottle closer and frowned.

"I haven't a clue," she admitted, shaking her head. "It's a complete mystery to even me." She looked towards the door as a voice called out for her. "Ah, that would be Ja'far's papers for me to look through." She stood up and ruffled Aladdin's hair a bit. "I'll be right back, just set that back on my desk when you are done looking at it and then when I get back, we'll get some lunch and see how Alibaba and Sharrkan are faring from training."

Aladdin nodded eagerly. "Alright!"

The woman quickly left and Aladdin found himself looking at the bottle in his hands once more. It was such a little bottle. It wasn't deadly, that was obvious from the rukh's reactions. They would avoid it like they tried to do with that shelf towards the side of the room. Yamuraiha had said sometimes you could smell a reaction.

Aladdin began to pull at the top of the container, frowning when it wouldn't come off easily. It was really stuck. Maybe just a bit more effort…

The top flew off of it, the contents spraying out as he nearly dropped the bottle in surprise. He found himself doused in the contents, only to begin to panic. He was going to be in so much trouble! They didn't even know, well- they would know what it did now. Whatever it did, it was going to happen to him.

And they were permanent.

Aladdin put the bottle and its lid onto the desk and sat down nearby, shaking his head a bit as he felt the liquid sinking into his skin. He shivered in fear of what his teacher would think. Without a doubt, he would be in some serious trouble. He would have to apologize a lot for this.

At least there was probably still some in the bottle, he reasoned as he sat still and waited.

"Alright, Aladdin," the teacher said as she walked in. "Ja'far is being unreasonable about the budgeting this month, but that's alright. It's lunch," she froze in midstep as she saw him sitting there. Her eyes darted to the bottle before she rushed forward. "Aladdin! What did you do?!"

"I'm sorry. You said you could smell what they did sometimes so I thought I would sniff it, but the lid was stuck."

"Oh Aladdin," she half moaned, half whined, "that's for experienced magicians to do. We sniff for ingredients not… oh Aladdin," she looked at him with anxious eyes. "We don't know what that does."

"I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around his legs and she shook her head.

"Well, whatever happens we will have to deal with." She bit her lip as she stood up. "I'll get you a towel and we'll head to get you a bath. Maybe we can scrub you down before something happens."

"That would be wonderful," he replied, coughing a bit as he stood up.

"Are you alright?" the woman dared not touch him, holding the doors and leading him across the buildings and passed Alibaba and Sharrkan, Masrur and Morgiana. She led him up to the bath houses and made him wait for a bit while she ordered a bath be drawn.

Sinbad passed by and smiled towards Aladdin, "Aladdin! Was training that hard?" He grinned, "You look like you sweat a bath for yourself."

Yamuraiha hovered in the doorway as the king spoke. "Come on Aladdin," she called sheepishly, earning a frown from the king a moment before he began to look between the duo. His frown increased.

"Yamuraiha, if I can have a moment after you've seen Aladdin to his bath."

She winced before nodding, "Of course, my king." Her arms hovered just over Aladdin, scared to touch him as she led him into the bath and carefully made him strip, taking his clothes and using her magic to hover them out of the room.

"What happened," was the only thing Aladdin heard before the door closed. He sunk into the bath and sighed, staring at the bubbles of the steaming hot bath water. Hopefully the woman didn't get into too much trouble. He felt so terrible already about it all. Yamuraiha wasn't at fault for anything. He shouldn't have been poking around at things that were not meant to be messed with.

His body ached a bit, but he doubted it was the mystery potions fault. He just felt guilty. Sinbad wouldn't get mad at her for showing him things, would he? It didn't sound like Sinbad but he still felt like there was that chance.

He would just have to go talk to him after this bath.

"Make sure to scrub well," Yamuraiha called from outside the bathroom.

Aladdin went about scrubbing for a bit, making sure to use a good amount of soaps and unbraid his hair and wash that as well. He shook his head as he climbed out of the bathtub. He smiled a bit as he looked towards the door. "Yamuraiha-san! I don't think anything bad happened! I feel okay still."

"Well cover yourself enough that I can come in and check, please."

Aladdin looked around and grabbed a towel a moment before his gaze dropped. His gaze widened a moment as he took in the sight. He looked around a moment, trying to find a mirror or something before he sat on the floor, grabbing a hold of his chest and letting go. Again and again, then he pressed his face to his chest a bit.

He pulled back as he heard Yamuraiha ask if he was decent and shook his head. "No, but I don't think you will mind coming in."

"Aladdin, I'm not supposed to see your private parts," she chastised.

"They're gone, come in."

The woman had the door open immediately, staring at Aladdin in shock. Her jaw dropped, her hand on the door was frozen there. Aladdin looked back at her as she stood there looking at him.

"I think something went very wrong," he said quietly, covering his breasts. Well, she covered her breasts; his manhood was completely gone.

Yamuraiha moved forward slowly, dropping to her knees in front of him. "Oh… How are we going to handle this, how are we going to handle this." She shook her head more as she picked up his bandages from nearby and held them up for a moment. She gave a small smile. "We'll just bind those for now and you'll just have to go potty sitting down."

Aladdin paled, "Isn't there some other way?"

"I'm sorry, but otherwise I have to find you new clothing and I have to tell everyone else that you're a girl now."

Aladdin shook her head. "Okay, just… don't bind them up too much. I like them."

Yamuraiha bit her lip, but her smile was still evident. "Still love boobs, that's a good sign. See how you feel about them after you have to deal with them for a few days."

"They're really soft," he held them up a bit and cuddled them for emphasis before Yamuraiha stopped him and shook her head.

"Aladdin, it's very hard to bind them if you're playing with them."

"Is there some way not to bind them but not have them obvious?" Aladdin looked up at the woman hopefully. He really wanted to have them like this. They were okay. They didn't seem to be all that troublesome.

"Aladdin," Yamuraiha began to speak when Ja'far came through the doorway, pausing as he saw the two of them.

"Ah… Aladdin?" Ja'far stared at the young magi, his eyes bugged out before he looked over at Yamuraiha. "I… I'm sorry." He spun around and shut the door in front of him before anyone else came along. Staring at the wood, he shook his head. "I didn't realize you ladies were changing."

Yamuraiha stared at him a moment before crossing her arms. She leaned towards Aladdin and spoke quietly, "Just let me take care of this, don't say anything."

Aladdin nodded before the woman stood up and stormed towards the adviser. "Don't you know you're supposed to knock before you enter?! Aladdin is very personal about her breasts!"

"I assure you, Aladdin had even me fooled. I will not be sharing the news about that he's a girl."

"Well the damage is done." Yamuraiha bent down and pretended to pick up Aladdin's bandages that had already been in her hand. "You've ruined her bandages. Everyone is going to find out and I don't want Sinbad getting all upset over anything-"

"If anything Sin will be thrilled," Ja'far replied dryly before looking over at her. "However, if needed, I assure you both that I can find some bandages or some proper feminine attire around the palace somewhere."

Aladdin stared at them both, watching Yamuraiha try to make the adviser feel guilty. Ja'far's gaze stayed far from the magi as he spoke, either staring in the opposite direction or at the magician. "I don't mind girl clothes," she said before Yamuraiha had gotten the other to do as she wanted.

Ja'far pulled his robes off, wrapping them around the child before he actually looked at Aladdin. His smile was sheepish. "If you would just like to follow me then, Aladdin."

"Okay," she held the robes close as she began to follow after him, Yamuraiha trailing behind them as they headed down the hallways and towards the main buildings. There was a look of pondering on the adviser's face as he led Aladdin along the hallways.

"Aladdin," he asked, "Do you normally choose to bind?"

Aladdin spoke before his teacher could stop her, "Nope, probably because I wasn't a girl until today."

The adviser looked back towards Yamuraiha and the woman smiled. "I would love to stay and discuss this further, but I just realized that there are some papers that require my attention." She kissed Aladdin's cheek. "Get some clothes sweetie and we'll resume training tomorrow." She was gone as soon as she said that, nearly sprinting away before the adviser could grab her.

Ja'far knelt down before Aladdin and gave her a small hug as Aladdin shook her head. "It'll be alright, Aladdin. I'm sure we can come to a solution for this."

"I don't know," Aladdin smiled at him a bit. "I kind of like having boobs."

The man stared at him worriedly for a moment before shaking his head. "For when you are older, you are going to like being the gender you were born into. I will speak to Yamuraiha later, after we have found you some clothes or binding bandages."

"I thought we were going to just get some girl clothes?"

"What's going on?" Sinbad poked his head out of a nearby room and looked over at them. A grin came to his features as he saw the two of them standing there in the hallway. "Ja'far, I find the lack of robes suiting you."

"Aladdin needs clothes."

"So where are his clothes?" Sinbad frowned for a moment before Aladdin moved forward and pressed Sinbad's hand to his chest. The king stared at the magi in shock, his gaze going to his hand on the other's chest.

"Yamuraiha had a bottle and I kind of spilt it. I have boobs now."

"Do you have…" Sinbad looked down at him a moment before he nodded, straightening up. "We'll have to find you some more suitable clothing then. Don't worry about it Aladdin." He squished the magi's breasts a bit. "Wow though, these are really well made."

"I know! They feel weird when you do that though." She pulled back a bit and pulled the robes up. "Are they supposed to feel odd when you touch them like that?"

Sinbad looked over at Ja'far excitedly before he found a dagger speeding passed his face. Aladdin was pulled back into the adviser's arms.

"Come on, Aladdin." Ja'far pulled him away from the king. "Let's get you some clothes."

"Wait!" Sinbad followed after them. "Aladdin, you should dress in a manner that won't hurt those. I can order some servants to found some fitting clothes for you."

Aladdin smiled and nodded before Ja'far could protest. "Okay, but don't let them make me bind them. I don't want to hurt my boobs."

Sinbad was practically bouncing as he rushed the way he had come, shouting for a servant immediately as Ja'far sighed, looking down at Aladdin. "You do realize that you might be stuck this way for a while. Those boobs will become heavier over time and could hurt your back."

Aladdin was squishing her boobs again though, not paying any mind to the man. "Ladies are so lucky. These are great."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear the news," a woman at the local market said to another woman. "The magi at the palace is actually a young lady and not a little boy."

"Someone should have known that a bit sooner," the other woman responded, repeating one thing that many of the people of the market had said as Sinbad and several people had wandered through the market, dragging a feminine Aladdin in their wake. The poor newly made girl had been thrust into several outfits, having to spin around and show them all off towards the king and the others.

A few of the palace workers had taken the time to brush through Aladdin's hair, setting it in a more appropriate style for a lady.

The girl at the moment sat nearby, riding on the back of Sinbad's horse as the man looked at jewelry. "I don't see the point if I wasn't wearing it before," she told Sinbad, brushing a pesky bit of hair behind one ear.

"Well, now things are different," Sinbad replied easily. "Come here, I want to see something."

Aladdin hopped down from the horse and walked over onto to have Sinbad hold a pair of earrings to her ears. "Ah, yes. I think I like this a whole lot better than I had first thought I would."

"I thought we just came for clothes. Ja'far said we weren't supposed to be spending much." Aladdin tugged at the king, but Sinbad just laughed.

"Ja'far is just being a bit overly cautious. There isn't anything bad that's going to come of me treating you a bit. You need to be spoiled a bit more since you're a woman." Sinbad handed over the money and set the earrings in Aladdin's hands. He knelt down and looked the girl in the face. "Listen, although it might sound a bit strange, there are definite advantages to being a girl. You have a unique opportunity to see how the other half lives. You will have guys chasing after you, you'll have people bending over backwards to make you even happier than you were before, and best of all," he grinned. "You can have babies."

"Babies?"

"Yes, babies." Sinbad grinned. "You get to have your boobs swell up in excitement for children, getting rounder and giving out milk for the kid. You will get to experience the ease of anal sex without worrying about whether you've used enough lubrication. There's so many things that girls have that guys don't Aladdin."

"I'm lost," the girl admitted, trying to understand the lubrication statement. She smiled though at the thought of her boobs getting larger. "Do you think I will be able to have babies? Ja'far and Yamuraiha seem intent on getting my manhood back."

Sinbad shook his head. "Let them worry about that. We'll just have some fun while you're a woman. Okay?"

Aladdin nodded before frowning once more. "I won't need all this though if I'm only going to be a girl for a while-"

"Well what has the cat dragged in," a voice purred.

Sinbad looked up as he heard the voice, eyes narrowing as the older magi descended by them. Judal smiled sadistically at him. "And here I thought I was going to find you being tailed by your ball and chain, Freckles."

"We were just heading back, if you have come with company to discuss something worthwhile." Sinbad pushed Aladdin behind him as he spoke to the other magi.

"The only thing worthwhile is you giving up on being solo and being my king candida-" the magi paused as he looked behind the king. His eyes focused in on Aladdin a bit. "Ah, Chibi." He moved forward a bit as his smirk darkened. "What's the matter? Can't face someone of actual power?"

Aladdin started to move out from behind Sinbad, but the man held him in place. "Aladdin is ordered not to face you, actually."

Judal looked up at the man with a droll look before he looked back down at Aladdin. "really? I don't see that. Magi, real magi, don't take orders from anyone."

"That's never stopped you from listening to every word from the Al Samen," Sinbad countered. He turned Aladdin around and started to move the young magi away when Judal rushed around him, pausing as he looked at Aladdin and froze. Those red eyes widened as he took in the other's appearance.

Aladdin covered her cleavage, blushing a bit as the other stared at her. The obvious cleavage had been so nice up until this moment. Now Aladdin wished she had chosen something a bit more like Morgiana's outfits.

Judal's eyes were glued to her, staring as though the world had just been revealed as a lie and he was seeing the truth for the very first time. The man stared for the longest time, looking her up and down as though there was something seriously wrong with this.

Sinbad laughed at him, setting a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "Didn't see that coming, did you, Judal? You never suspected that-"

Judal moved forward slowly and knelt down, hands going to Aladdin's boobs as the man squished them once more. Aladdin squeaked a bit, blushing harder as the other continued with the other one. Then squishing them both together, he shook his head. "I swear these weren't here before."

Sinbad laughed at him. "Never seen a woman before?" The king pulled Aladdin away from him and Judal glared at him as he kept Aladdin close. "As I said before, if you would like to discuss something important, then we can do so up at the palace, however, Aladdin and I are going to head back now."

"Hold on," Judal reached for Aladdin again before the king got in the way.

"Enough, she doesn't need you touching her."

Judal pushed his way around the king and slipped an arm around the other's waist, pulling Aladdin against him. "I will say when enough is enough." Judal looked down at the girl. "You were not a girl the last time I saw you. What happened?"

Aladdin shook her head, making the magi narrow his eyes a bit.

"I can find out one way or another if you are really a girl or not."

Sinbad moved fast, pressing the blade of his sword to the magi's throat. "Touch Aladdin and see what happens."

Judal looked back at him and smiled, "Well now I almost have to." He slipped his hands down Aladdin's chest, slipping them under Aladdin's clothing to touch one of her nipples. Aladdin blushed hard as something strange started to happen. "She's very tempting," he told the king. "Just responds so readily." The magi's fingers teased her more before Aladdin was covering her mouth, feeling something strange happening between her legs. She grabbed for Judal's arm, blushing hard. The man was still talking to Sinbad as she flipped him over her and slammed him into the ground.

Judal's face was one of shock as Aladdin rushed for Sinbad's horse and hopped onto it, waving for Sinbad to hurry after her. The king was laughing as he nodded, "I'm coming," he replied loudly before looking over at Judal and shaking his head. "She is very tempting, but I don't think you're her type."

Judal straightened himself as the king slipped onto the horse behind that brat and headed towards the castle, the man singing praises to the young magi in front of him. The growl that came from Judal was low, feral as he watched them.

She had been interested. He could tell by the fact that her rukh had been responding. He moved to float in the air a moment, thinking to himself before he looked around. He followed after them, watching their horse head towards the palace buildings and stop before the stables. Sinbad setting Aladdin down on the ground before the girl was talking to him. Judal landed on the roof of the stables and listened quietly.

"It can't be normal. It felt weird."

"That's what happens," the king replied, probably taking care of the horse or something.

"It felt like my whole body was on fire though."

"Just remember something that makes you sad when that happens despite you wanting it to."

"Does that work?" The girl's voice was more feminine sounding now that he thought about it. Judal frowned as he thought about that and he heard the other speak.

"It works when I like someone too much. It can't be that different for you."

Judal grinned a bit at that, looking over the roof to see the girl squirming a bit in place. She looked over towards where Sinbad stood and frowned. "I don't know what Alibaba is going to think of this. Or Mor-san… They'll be so confused to see me like this."

"Let me worry about them." Sinbad headed over to her and smiled, "why don't you head to take a nap in your room. You've had a long day already. I'll have someone send you food in a while."

Aladdin nodded, yawning a bit. "Alright. I hope Alibaba isn't mad. It isn't like I chose to be a girl."

Judal watched the two before Aladdin headed towards the palace. He watched the gentle sway of hips as she ascended the steps, the way her hair trailed out behind her as she went. He watched the way she looked towards the sun a moment, a small smile on her face before she continued into the building. Sinbad was good at choosing outfits, that was for sure. Judal's body longed to be closer, to see the small rise of that dress over those thighs.

He moved forward a bit before he froze. His gaze found itself met by the adviser standing at the top of the stairs.

"Sin!" The adviser called out, earning a look of surprise by the young magi next to him. Aladdin looked at Ja'far as he yelled to Sinbad. "You have a guest on the roof there!"

Judal stood up, holding his arms open and grinning. "I don't like being set aside for later. I have important things to discuss."

Aladdin looked over at him a moment before heading towards the inside of the palace. Judal made to follow when the adviser got in the way. His hands going into his sleeves; the man's face darkened. Judal looked down at Sinbad, watching the king watch him with an amused smug look on his face.

He touched down onto the solid ground and looked over at the king. "I came to talk to your magi, actually."

Sinbad laughed at him. "Well I don't know if she's taking appointments."

"I think there'll be an exception in order to keep from war having to break out."

"Is that a threat?" Sinbad's gaze darkened. "You were already seen harassing her in public."

"And if you will recall correctly, she was enjoying it." Judal replied, smirking. "I came to talk, not to do anything else… unless you would deny a member of the royal palace of Kou a place to talk in your country…"

"You have a place to talk, but you are asking for one thing I do not possess. If Aladdin would like to speak to you, she can. Otherwise I'm afraid you will just have the place to talk and will have to pass your message along to Ja'far or Masrur."

Judal stared at him a moment before crossing his arms. "Alright, then I ask for a moment to ask to be able to speak to Aladdin."

Sinbad shook his head, "We'll ask her."

"Not what I asked," Judal shook his head before moving forward. He blocked the daggers that came his way as he walked up the palace steps. "I will just have to ask myself without your permission."

Ja'far went to attack again when Sinbad rushed forward, intercepting the magi.

"My dinners are served after the second evening bell." Sinbad grinned, "You will have to attend like any other guest of this country and speak there."

Judal went to argue before shutting his mouth. "…very well then, give me a room, idiot king."

Sin only turned to head up to where Ja'far stood and smiled, "I'm making sure Yamuraiha is rewarded for this. I haven't had this much entertainment since the last time you got drunk."


	3. Chapter 3

The adviser sighed as he followed his king into the palace, followed quickly enough by the dark magi. Even as he followed his wise king's lead, he was bemused to note that the other had no reservations from strutting through the building as though he owned it. He watched as Judal's eyes scanned the room as they went, taking in the place before he set his arms behind his head, yawning. "This place is as boring as ever."

"And here I thought you were all excited," Sinbad replied, looking back at him. "Such a shame only one thing here is so interesting to you."

"I'm not interested. It's just weird that I didn't notice. It's hard to miss a pair of breasts. You tend to have women fawn over you far too much for me to miss something like that obviously, even the old hag still talks about you." Judal looked away from him, outwardly looking bored with the entire affair already. "I still think it's just a trick of some kind."

Sinbad smiled, "And what use would we have for pretending to have Aladdin be a girl?"

"That's where things get interesting," Judal murmured, looking over at him. Those eyes of his flickered with curiosity, trying to read the other man carefully. "What use do you have with the brat being a girl?"

He was asking too much, too quickly. Had neither of them any form of etiquette? There was a time and place for such conversation! Yet Sinbad chuckled at the other's words, grinning like a child with his favorite toy. "Be respectful at the very least. You have far less to offer than she does."

"Oh? Is the idiot king planning to bed her?" He looked between the two shocked men before grinning. "You dirty minded idiots, you were planning that. How cute. Does her precious king candidate know or was he already doing this?"

"Judal," Ja'far snarled, "she isn't bedding anyone."

"I don't know, Freckles," Judal sang, his arms folding across his chest. The amusement was all but vibrant across his face, " by the look of it, that had crossed someone's mind."

Ja'far looked between the two of them once more before he was heading away. His wires felt like they were cutting into his arms, just begging to be used in this case. He could feel his hands shake as he stormed off. "Aladdin will not be sleeping with anyone. She is too young."

The adviser was in a huff, leaving to no doubt either his office or perhaps the young lady's chambers. Judal made a note to look in that direction later. For now, he could find nothing better to do than to watch the other's expression. He turned to Sinbad and shrugged. "You are a king. It only stands to reason that you would think of such things. Even if it would be somewhat disturbing for an old idiot like you to be doing such a thing, there are perks."

Sinbad shook his head. "I have no interest in heirs. I'm still young."

"Not forever though," Judal replied, his face knowing. "You will grow old and Aladdin will come fully into her curves and then what will you do? There will need to be a king after you to rule over the area and you will be watching Aladdin waltz through the palace." His grin increased by volumes as he went on. "Every day walking through your palace, being as energetic as ever, those thighs of hers tempting you and that stupid smile on her face letting you know that she would probably let you do it."

"And you," he countered, interrupting the magi. "You will have to see her far longer then I will. What kind of power would the babe of two magi be like?"

But what a weak argument that was, the other thought as he shook his head. Judal could only snort at the other's assumptions of him and his more base needs. "You act like I want to sleep with her."

"A handful of people in town would attest to that. I have no doubt had I not-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALADDIN!?" Both of them stopped their conversing as they heard Alibaba's voice ring out through the palace. The question was more than enough to have the magi look in the direction of the cry with more interest. Apparently there was something happening that centered around that brat.

"I take back what I said, this is far more entertaining now." There was so much to question and figure out. So very much that the raven haired magi could only feel his interest mount, a smirk coming to his features as Sinbad flinched. Flinching was such a strange thing for him to do, Judal thought, taking one small step to the side. He took the liberty of moving further away as the blond came storming through the building. His hands were still holding his djinn powered metal vessel as he glared at Sinbad. Any sign of common sense or respect for titles was not visible in the other's stature.

"Alibaba, good. I was hoping to speak with you." Sinbad moved forward and wrapped an arm around the boy. His movements strategic, methodical. Judal took his small leave as he watched the other greet their newcomer, spinning around so that he could run in the direction the adviser had gone. Behind him, Sinbad continued to try to calm the dear king candidate. "Put Amon down and talk with me. We have a situation I need to inform you of."

"What did you do to Aladdin?"

"Amon needs calmed down first," Sinbad countered. He looked behind himself and cursed softly. The magi had made a run for it. There was no reason for him to stay after all. The one time he didn't have one of his generals and he was already having a mess occur. He could only look at the still fuming Alibaba, tightening his hold on him. "Where's Sharrkan?"

"Huh?" Alibaba frowned, "he went to clean up before dinner."

"I need him." Sinbad complained, cursing before he let go of the blond. "You'll have to help me with Judal."

"What happened to Aladdin," Alibaba glared at him as he asked again.

"What happened was he doused himself in potions and now is enjoying being a girl but _a certain someone has interest in her and now is running along trying to find her so we need to stop him._" His emphasis was drawn on the final part of his statement with a push on the boy. He quickened his pace to a brisk walk before he felt the other begin to go along with him. Alibaba's temperament changed quickly enough to adapt to the situation, although a frown told him that he would most likely have to explain what had occurred once more to the other in more detail. But not right now; the boy had enough sense to realize that there were more important things to do.

Like stop Judal from getting near Aladdin, Sinbad thought to himself as he grabbed Alibaba's arm and began to run. Their destination still a good distance away and their target much faster than them when the other could use his magoi so readily.

It was up a floor, down several hallways that the young magi was resting. Aladdin was touching her boobs quietly as she marveled in the changes that had occurred. Without a doubt, there were some definite advantages to being a girl. She rolled to her sides and watched the boobs press together. Then she rolled onto her back, watching her boobs spread quietly across her chest and flatten out a bit. She wiggled and watched as they bounced on her chest. He wasn't sure which movement and way her boobs went that she liked they best. They were just so fun to watch and touch and move. They were like endless amusement for her.

"Having fun?"

She squeaked as she realized she wasn't alone. The voice sent her scrambling for her sheets, diving under them in a panic before she would dare look over at the other. Yet when she did, she was still finding herself horrified at having someone waltz in unannounced into the room while she was undressed. Her eyes met that of Judal's only for her blush to become more pronounced. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to talk," he replied easily, his hand sliding across the doorknob only for the thing to make a soft click as the lock was set into place. His motions from that point were more fluid and authoritative as he began to walk over to her. She could only watch as he headed towards the bed. This time, Aladdin found herself thinking, there would be no one to push him away. Her thoughts were set in stone as the other made it to the bedside and looked at her questioningly "You were not a woman when I met you. I would have noticed. What did you do, brat?"

Aladdin shook her head. At this point it wouldn't matter, she was a girl and that was obvious. There was no use in lying about the hows or whys. "I had an accident. My teacher was showing me some potions and I split and unknown one onto myself. I'm stuck like this now." She shook her head at the statement though. "It's not that bad. I like having boobs and everyone has been really accepting of the change so far."

The raven-haired magi sat down on the edge of the bed. His hands gently tugged the sheets down. Aladdin could almost place it as compassion and understanding, but something in the way that he shook his head and spoke made her pout; "You're an idiot."

"I didn't mean to," She argued.

"Probably not, but to be snooping around some idiot's place and spill things was stupid."

"I didn't know it was going to do this!" Her grip on the sheets was dropped as she tried to gesture her point across. The other was being unfair! Yamuraiha had been teaching her about her work and it had been a privilege. It had just... It was no one's fault!

The sound of rushing feet drew her away from her thoughts before the other could say anything. She looked to Judal a moment before she was trying to look behind him at the door. "Ah, no. Look at me." One of the other magi's hands went to her face, turning it back towards him a moment before one of his thumbs went across her lips. Those eyes were calculating something, or thinking at any rate. "So it's permanent and completely changed you?" Her nod made him frown slightly. "I want to investigate myself." His gaze dropped down before returning to Aladdin's eyes. "Is there anything down there anymore?"

Aladdin shook her head. "It's gone."

Judal pulled the sheets further away and his brows rose in surprise. "So it is."

Being exposed to Judal's gaze like this made Aladdin's face burn, wanting to look away from him. Once more her body seemed to react to him. That strange feeling coursed through her. Sad things, Sinbad had told her, think of something sad. Yet her mind was lost, feeling the other's hands moved from cupping her face to her neck, her shoulders. Judal moved closer to her, keeping that eye contact as she felt his body heat against her.

"You act like I'm going to eat you or something," he purred. "What's the matter with you?" His hands slid over her hands, that last bit of space closed as he ignored the pounding at the door. His head slid next to hers, his voice echoing through her mind as he breathed so heatedly against her. "I want to see just how feminine you are, Chibi." The insult sounded more like a pet name that time. She shivered as the magi pulled him a bit closer, pulling back to look at her again.

Regret filled her as the other got to look at her naked person. She should have remained in those clothes, strange as they had seemed to her. It had been foolish on her part to abandon them on the floor, but it was too late now. Her arms wrapped around him, her chest feeling heavier as the other touched her. One of his hands drifted up to her face, pulling it that last bit of distance and pressed their lips together.

It felt like she was wetting herself with that kiss. Her eyes shutting as she held onto him and kissed him back. He tasted like peaches and wine, like foreign things that she couldn't place. The way he was kissing her was making her head spin. He was good at this, so good. Holding him close, she felt her body pressed down towards the sheets. His bracers felt so cold against her skin, making her shake uncontrollably beneath him.

Judal pulled back only enough to look at her, his forehead pressed against hers. "You're so clingy, Chibi."

"More," she retorted simply, panting a bit from the other's kiss. Judal laughed softly as he moved in to kiss her again.

If the others had been knocking, or even screaming and hollering, she hadn't heard them. However, the door to the room was tackled by both Alibaba and Sinbad, the thing splintering under the pressure of their combined weight. Things moved quickly. Judal's lips parting from hers only for his arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her into his lap and away from the splintering door. The sudden surprise had Aladdin holding onto Judal tight, watching as the two men collapsed onto the mess that had once been a door and groan simultaneously.

"That was entirely dangerous," Judal chastised as the two lay on the remains of the door. "You could have hit Aladdin with that."

The young magi's king candidate was the first to react, moving to his look up at him with a furious expression. His sword back in hand, he began to look for the magi only for those eyes to widen. Once he saw Aladdin, he couldn't look away. Stunned, that was the only term for the way his face was. Those eyes locked on the young woman in Judal's arms. It made him want to laugh at him, mock him, but Sinbad spoke up before he could.

"I see you got your moment with Aladdin."

"I was having it when you both interrupted." The black-haired magi waved them away. His arms tightened around the girl in his arms as he leaned closer. "We're still talking, come back later."

The response was the opposite, Aladdin shivering causing the blond to come out of his gawking silence and move. The blond began to remove his robes, averting his gaze as he held them out for the woman; "here. He shouldn't be allowed to see any of that."

Aladdin took the robes, squirming enough that she could slip it on between Judal and herself and hold it tight to her body. Her eyes moved to the floor as she murmured quietly to Alibaba, "thank you, Alibaba-kun."

Judal moved closer to her, brushing some hair back and kissing along her neck. The blush returned as she squirmed in place, holding the robes tighter to her person. Judal's mouth going to her ear to purr to her, "Let your king candidate cover you, I take what I want with or without other's consent. You're mine, Chibi."

With no purpose in trying to continue his conversation; he pulled away, smirking as he stood up and headed towards the door. The magi only paused to nudge at Sinbad. "Show me a room, idiot king. I don't have all day. I'm hungry."

The other simply rolled onto his back. His hands reaching up a moment before he pushed himself into a sitting position. Sinbad shook his head before moving to stand, "Right, I'll get right on that."

"You have to be kidding!" Alibaba glared over at him, mouth hanging open, "You just barge in here and bother Aladdin then expect a room?" He pointed his sword towards the demanding magi. "Why don't you leave?"

"Leave?" Judal looked over at him and smirked. "Do you think you have what it takes to make me leave so soon? Chibi and I were only starting to have fun when you both ruined it. Nevertheless, I came here for a reason and I will finish what I start."

Alibaba moved over, blocking the young magi from view. Yet that seemed to only serve to amuse the other magi. Judal's laughter echoed through the room. "You all make it seem like I'm the only one who wants this." He turned and shook his head. "Aladdin knows where to find me if _she _wants it. And I know the truth of what happened," he added, looking over at Sinbad. "Control your idiot servants better. Last thing we need is a magi running around with a dozen arms."

"It was funny to watch you wonder," Sinbad replied before he stood up and stretched a bit. "Let's find you that room." He pushed the magi out and leaned back a bit. "Find Aladdin some clothes," he told Alibaba as he led the older magi to no doubt the other side of the entire palace.

The blond was fuming as the two left though. His face fixed in a furious expression for what seemed to be a lifetime. All Alibaba could do was glare after them, watching for the longest time before finally he relaxed letting his djinn equip Amon return back into dormancy. He looked over at Aladdin and shook his head, wrapping his arms around the young magi. No matter how angry he was, she welcomed the hug when he gave it. His embrace was a bit colder, but it might have been that she still felt like she was recovering for the fever that seemed to be Judal. She nuzzled closer and relaxed into Alibaba's arms. "It's kind of cold in here," she told him, looking up at him.

Alibaba looked like he wanted to say a lot, but he shook his head. "Do you… are you alright?"

"Yeah," Aladdin smiled up at him. "He was kissing me and then earlier Judal was treating my boobs really weird. He does this thing to them that makes me feel strange."

The blond bit his lip, pulling the robes tighter around Aladdin. "Aladdin, can we just… not talk about your boobs."

"Is it weird?" She looked up a bit worriedly, earning a quick nod from the man. "Sorry."

"It's alright. It's just a little shocking to find out one of your friends is now a girl instead of a guy." Alibaba looked around before he saw the parcels from the market. "Are your clothes over there?"

"Ah, yeah." Aladdin smiled a bit. "It's alright though, I was just going to nap in here. We really don't need to grab them."

"We broke your door," Alibaba countered. "Let's get you dressed and into a different room."

Aladdin nodded, moving to grab her clothes and looking over at him. "Okay. Let's go."

"Aladdin," he stared at her before Aladdin shook her head.

"I can't change in here. The door is gone and you don't want to see me naked." That hadn't been a problem until this point. No one else seemed to mind that she was a girl or anything.

Alibaba looked around a moment before grabbing the bed sheets, he held them in the way of the doorway. "There, change behind this and when you're done, we'll leave."

"It's like you've never seen a girl before," Aladdin huffed before turning to change. She was just getting a dress on when she heard Morgiana coming along.

"Aladdin. Alibaba!"

"We're in here," Alibaba smiled over at her as she entered. Morgiana looked at him a moment before moving around the blankets, looking over to stare at Aladdin in shock. "So what everyone is saying is true? How are you a girl?"

"Magic," Aladdin said with a smile, moving to grab her things before she walked around the blankets and handed the robes back to Alibaba. "Here you go. Let's go get dinner."

"We need to find you a room still." Alibaba took her hand before looking over at Morgiana. "Do you know where most the women sleep?"

"Ah," Morgiana shook her head. "We aren't separated. We sleep in the same area, just different rooms from the rest of you."

"Can Aladdin sleep in your room," Alibaba asked, earning a nudge from Aladdin.

"I can sleep on my own."

"I just don't want Judal bothering you," Alibaba argued.

"Aladdin can sleep in my room." Morgiana moved forward and took some of the clothing from Aladdin. "Come on, Aladdin. I'll show you where my room is and then we'll head down to eat."

The three of them headed down the hall towards Morgiana's room, Morgiana looking at Aladdin now and then before moving to take her hand as well. "Are you alright with this Aladdin?"

Aladdin looked over at her and smiled a bit. "It's fine. I don't really mind."

Alibaba looked down at the magi and shook his head. "That has to feel strange. If you need anything, you know you only have to ask us."

Aladdin shook his head. "I don't really need anything."

Morgiana moved ahead of them to open the door, smiling a bit to Aladdin. "I'm sure Sinbad will fix you soon."

Aladdin didn't really want to be fixed though. She wanted to know what Judal had wanted to do before the others had come in and stopped them. Even as Morgiana took her things and set them on a nearby chair, Aladdin couldn't help but to try to understand what the other had been doing before.

"We'll find a better place for your clothes after dinner."

"Good, I'm so hungry," Aladdin leaned against Alibaba. "I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."

Alibaba smiled down at her as Morgiana moved across the room and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go eat then."


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the hall only for everyone to look over at Aladdin. News had passed quickly through every nook and cranny of Sindria, earning quite a bit of attention now as everyone took the liberty to really notice the difference. All eyes seemed to press down upon the lot of them, making Aladdin move closer to Alibaba as they walked across the room. Up ahead she saw Sinbad waving for her to come sit next to him. Morgiana led her up to the king as Sharrkan grabbed a hold of his apprentice and yanked him along to where some women waited for them.

It was about halfway to their seats that Aladdin felt the other's eyes on her. Like a sudden rise of temperature, it was hard not to notice. Aladdin held Morgiana's hand a bit tighter as she glanced in his direction. Indeed, Judal was looking at her, watching her head towards the main table. There was a way that Judal seemed to look at her that made it seem like she was naked all over again.

Subconsciously, she pulled up the dress a bit, feeling those eyes on her.

That wasn't to say that no one else was looking, it was strange to see a boy one night and a girl the next, of course they were looking, but Judal's gaze was trapped in between Masrur and Drakkon, he seemed to have that presence to him making Aladdin shiver at the hungry look that the man shot her before he glanced over at Sinbad.

Aladdin hurried the pace a bit, taking a seat next to Sinbad and only sighing when Morgiana sat down on the other side of her. Things had gone from being exciting to being strange and awkward fast. She would be happy to have her own room and chance to enjoy the change once more. If anything, Sinbad didn't seem to mind the company that was staring at her. He loaded her plate and laughed loudly. "Try not to look too interested," he said quietly. "You'll encourage his bad behavior."

"Huh?"

Sinbad leaned a bit closer and murmured a bit more softly. "Judal was going to sit next to you before we pushed him to a seat down there. Don't give him eye contact or talk to him for now. You'll encourage him to touch you like he was doing earlier."

Aladdin looked over at Sinbad, taking a moment to try to understand what he meant before realization hit her. "Was he going to try to have sex with me?"

Even Ja'far was glancing over as Sinbad choked on his wine. The glass being quickly sat down before the man was covering his mouth. His hand reached for his napkin as his shoulders shook. Those eyes glinting in mirth as he looked over at Aladdin. "Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do."

Well that was helpful. Aladdin had been curious to know if that was what he had been doing. It had been very confusing. There was so many feelings that the other had made in her. She hadn't minded it terribly though. She leaned over again as Sinbad was eating and tugged for him to lean over again. "What happens if I do have sex with him?"

The king stared at her in surprise. "You want to?"

"I don't know." She shook her head before Sinbad leaned in and murmured quietly to her.

"Don't. I don't want him to have that over you. You want your first person to be someone who won't hurt you. Judal will take every advantage he can. That's why he wants me as his king candidate, that's why he wants you; he wants to have every kind of advantage he can get."

Aladdin nodded, but her gaze flickered over to Judal. Any idea of what he was doing was lost to her though as she found herself staring at what was coming directly from him. Black rukh, dancing, fluttering black rukh moved from where he was seated to where she was. The lot of them hovering around peacefully in what seemed like harmony with her own. She stared at them in surprise as they fluttered down to remain in front of her. "Sinbad," she looked over at him, wanting to get his opinion. This was something he should know about, but the other was already deep in a conversation with Pisti about something.

Her luck was the same as she turned the other way to speak to Morgiana. The woman was deep in conversation with Ja'far, gesturing towards his wires and learning a bit more about metal vessels and how they worked. Not even tugging at Morgiana seemed to capture her attention as she spoke to Ja'far and their conversation continued. Aladdin was on her lonesome for this one.

In the end, Aladdin looked back at the rukh before she began to eat quietly. She wasn't sure what the black rukh were trying to accomplish being over here with her. They were just unusually close and she was worried about hitting them when she was eating. The things moved around her closer than her own rukh, and they seemed to like fluttering around in between her and the two beside her.

She opted out of eating dessert as she pushed her chair back and excused herself. Probably the most foolish of mistakes on her part, since it was not like her to ever decline a good meal to its end. The others looked at her worriedly, Sinbad especially. The king looked around her to his adviser and seemed to feel more at ease as Ja'far stood up as well, declaring that he would escort Aladdin back to her room. First sharing a room when there were so many available and now this? It was so frustrating in the end, to have everyone doting on her like this. It was too much. She just wanted some alone time now. That was what was needed, a good amount of time to just relax and not think about all this. She wasn't any different besides a pair of boobs and a lack of penis. There weren't any new thoughts or ideas, well, besides some groping.

That was always going to be acceptable.

Ja'far seemed more than content to take her hand and begin to lead her from the room. Passed tables and guests, passed even Judal and Alibaba; she was led quickly out of the room and towards the bedrooms from whence Aladdin had come. Up a set of stairs and down another hallway. Through a large connecting room that held the path to many hallways and left to another hallway. Down that one to another, she followed him sourly. She knew the way to the bedrooms, even if she was sharing one with Morgiana.

Aladdin looked behind them and sighed as the black rukh followed after them. "Ja'far," she looked up at him and motioned behind them both. "We have company."

"What do you mean?"

"Black rukh." Aladdin motioned at the fluttering dark subjects. "They've been following us."

Ja'far sighed, pulling her a bit closer and shaking his head. The man seemed to look around more, his daggers glinting slightly from beneath his sleeves as though the magi would show up out of the blue now that Aladdin had mentioned the rukh. "Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight," Ja'far told her. "I don't trust leaving you alone."

"Ja'far," Aladdin shook his head. "I don't mind being alone. I need it."

"Aladdin-"

Instead of whining, she stared up at him. The frustration began to make itself apparent as tears sprang to her eyes. It felt... better, at least to let the frustration be apparent to someone. Aladdin shook her head. "I really just want to be alone for right now. It hasn't even been a day yet and everyone has been acting weird. Just for tonight... please."

The adviser shook his head. "I shouldn't leave you be. There are too many things that could happen."

"Just the room next to yours then, I just need to be a little bit alone."

Ja'far shut his eyes, holding his hand to his eyebrows as he thought. "Aladdin…"

"Please?"

The adviser began to slouch his shoulders, shaking his head before pulling Aladdin along. "For tonight you can have your own room, but if you see any more black rukh or feel any bit of danger, you come straight to my room next door or yell for me."

"Alright." Aladdin hugged the man as they walked. "Thank you."

Ja'far shook his head. "Just be careful please, don't go wandering around on your own for a while. I know this has to be hard for you though. Everyone needs time to adjust, including yourself." He smiled a little for Aladdin, squeezing her hand playfully, "Everyone will be alright soon enough. We're all good at adapting."

The girl nodded and together they headed towards the area for bedrooms. The hallways were smaller once they were away from the main hall, the torches that were set up against the wall made more shadows dance around the hallway than light. Ja'far didn't let her go an inch away from him until they were at the room next to his. Even opening the door for her, he looked inside a moment before motioning her in.

"What did I say for if you feel in danger," he asked as he led her to the middle of the room.

"To call you or run to you."

Ja'far hovered for a moment. The indecision and worry flickered through his gaze as he remained. There was a lot of variables, far too many for the other's liking, but he seemed to accept the inevitable, bending over and hugging her close. "Please don't hesitate to run over. I don't like this idea, but if you really, truly need this time..."

"Thank you."

He sighed, shaking his head and hugging her a bit more. She smiled over to him and hugged him back before pulling away, giving him a slight push towards the doorway just to get him going.

There was no choice for him. The other moved to the door and looked back a moment before leaving, the door shutting with a soft click.

And then there was freedom. She spun around a moment before falling back onto the bed, looking up at the high ceiling and grinning a bit. Her hands went to her chest again as she watched the white rukh flying around the ceiling. They seemed happy enough. She was pretty okay too. Everyone else though was acting completely out of character. It was mildly disturbing.

Maybe Ja'far was right, they needed time to adjust too.

Rolling over, Aladdin shut her eyes and buried her face into the pillows and blankets. When everyone went to sleep, she would go to get some more food. Maybe some of that chocolate that they had been bringing in when she had left the table; it had looked good.

Maybe she would just bring it all back with her and relax in bed for tomorrow. Even as the idea of lounging and eating came to mind, she quickly dismissed it. Yamuraiha would be ready to continue to train her. More than anything else, she wanted that time to train. She could still bring the food back, but maybe she could just lay around for the morning or for a little while. She lost herself in her own imaginings for what would happen tomorrow, to what she would grab first from the kitchens when everyone was in bed. There were many options.

Perhaps she should have paid a bit more attention to reality. A shadow slipped through the room and towards the bed. A hand slid up her waist, a body climbing over hers. Like a wave, the other seemed to wash over her. She could hardly jump in surprise before she felt those lips on her neck, pulling at her dress. "Chibi," the other's voice purred to her, "You look like you were thinking of me."

Blue eyes met crimson before the other was pulling her hand into his, kissing it gently. His eyes glinted with mirth, he stroked his thumb over her knuckles. "What are you doing in here," she could only ask. The door had been shut. She would have heard it had he come in that way. "How did you get in?"

"The window," Judal replied simply. "I did not get to finish what I started earlier."

"I don't want to have sex with you."

Judal shook his head and leaned a bit closer, pushing her down against the pillows and placing his hands over her breasts. "Do you honestly think I'm going to listen to the king's orders from your mouth? Besides," his tongue ran over the lobe of her ear before he nibbled on it softly. "you want this more than I do."

Aladdin shook her head. "I'm not going to."

"Then let me do all the work," he offered. "You saw my rukh protect you during dinner. You can have my protection and body if you just give me yours."

She shook her head, looking up at him. "Why do you want me now but not before?"

Judal ran his thumbs over her breasts, making her breath hitch. She arched her back, moaning softly as Judal played with her. It made no sense to her why he was doing this. What was he even doing in here? Her question didn't seem to have been heard though. Judal was preoccupied with other things. His hands were tracing, pressing down on one place only to stroke along another. She could feel him reach down between them, those golden bracers on his arms only serving to make her shiver as the other's heated touch moved across her body. She wanted to pull them off and toss them aside whenever they touched her.

"Judal, please…"

Judal leaned down, his lips hovering just over hers. "Tell me what I want to hear and I'm all yours, Chibi." His fingers stroked along her breasts, pushing them up to their fullest before his index fingers were sliding across her nipples. She could hardly breathe from the way he worked.

"I can't," she whined. "I shouldn't."

Judal's rukh fluttered closer, his eyes shimmering in the darkness. The moonlight flickering through the windows was the only light in the room. His voice was so smooth as he spoke, "don't be a fool, chibi." He slid his hands down her waist, pulling her dress down her person until it was to her knees. "You can feel your want, I'm offering myself to you with the only price being that you give yourself in return." His mouth bit down softly onto her shoulder as he touched that place.

That place was that wet place Aladdin had felt pooling with something earlier. It served only to make her arch into his touch, her mind begin to turn to fuzz. Nothing seemed to be able to function properly, not even her ability to breathe. All she could do was keep her arms wrapped around him tight, holding onto him as his fingers stroked to their liking.

"Just say you'll be mine and I will protect you and let you have me," he murmured from against her shoulder. "No one owns me, Chibi. No one has this kind of power over me and here I am, offering it to you."

When he said it like that... She felt a soft mental apology slip through her mind for Sinbad as she decided quickly enough. Aladdin shut her eyes, burying her face into his hair and nodding.

"Tell me you will," he murmured.

"If I can have you, then you can have me." She shut her eyes before they opened in shock. The other's finger pushed into her, making her shudder a moment before those lips were over hers. His mouth delved to the very depths of her mouth, kissing her deeply. His eyes were full of amusement, full of what looked like happiness, but that smirk was the same knowing evil looking one from before. She shut her eyes and began to make sounds as the other's finger moved about inside of her.

In and out, repeatedly; until she couldn't see straight; he kept going at it. His mouth moved along her person, never straying too far from her lips before he was back again, giving her another kiss that felt like she couldn't breathe around it. She didn't want to.

His kisses and gazes were far different from anything she had expected. Those fingers stroked along her person, the one inside of her moving in a calm manner, as though he were patient. But the rukh around them said otherwise. They swelled incessantly, spiraling around one another and falling to the sides of the bed as Judal thrust his finger into and out of her. As he touched along her body and marked it with his teeth. She felt the feeling of pleasure and pain along her person as he bit and sucked on her.

Then Judal pushed a second finger in, his eyes were darkening, spiraling in that crimson hue. His hair became unbound as the rukh descended lower. If he noticed, there was no sign of it.

Aladdin wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight, moaning into his mouth, into his shoulder as he bit into one of hers.

"I won't wait forever Chibi," he told her in a huff, pushing her back to the bed and his hand moving out of her. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and pushed them down, Aladdin's gaze turning away before the man turned her head to face him. His grin was wider as he made her look. "This is what a man looks like." He moved in closer and kissed her breathless again. "You were supposed to be a girl all along."

She shivered as she felt him move forward, the magi pushing himself slowly to that place he had been thrusting his fingers into. Aladdin gripped his arms in anxiety before he was pushing himself in. The wetness enveloped him without a problem, like a shirt or a sheathe, he fit into her. Aladdin held onto him and winced at the pain though, but those lips returned and the rukh once more were around them, making her dizzy from it all.

Black and white fluttered around her as the other began to move inside her. She pulled her face away to kiss him back. Her eyes looking into his from under her eyelashes, she smiled to him and she felt him groan against her hands, his chest vibrating.

"Solomon, that face," he yanked her close and kissed her again. His movement quickening inside of her, he began to make sounds again, joined by her escaping gasps and murmurs. "You're so warm inside," he told her. "Damn."

Aladdin moved her hips and felt herself begin to suddenly clench down around him. Her eyes shut as she whimpered Judal's name. Everything just collapsing to her senses. She couldn't move, wanting to just cling to the other magi and ride him out. She felt a warmth flood through her before Judal was kissing her again. Over and over that tongue of his moved into her mouth, driving her mad. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back, trying to get more. It felt like she had to have more. All she could do was make a loud whine as he moved away to pant and move.

He slid along her person, pressing down onto her as his face moved to rest between her breasts. His mouth latched onto one, sucking on it gently as he looked up at her. That flooding filled her beyond her limits, to the point where she feared that it would never end. Yet Judal's attention to her chest, the disarray that had been his once carefully braided hair, the way his face looked; it all distracted her from the feeling inside of her. Clearly he felt something too, opting against remaining at her chest. He pulled himself up to her face, his hands holding onto her shoulders as he kissed her again. His hands could only press her into the bed as he moved, rocking himself against her, moving deeper in and out, until she was crying out again and clenching, coming hard. He was good at holding out obviously. Even as she fell from that high, he seemed to be only just ending with his.

Aladdin held onto him and felt his penis leave her, the magi rolling next to her. She was panting hard as he moved. It had been so nice. The world seemed to revolve around them as she was tugged into his arms. His lips went to her shoulder, kissing it so innocently, as though he had just slipped into bed and not just drove her world to the very edge. "That wasn't so bad, was it," he murmured.

"The rukh look drunk," she stated quietly. "I think they felt too much of what we did."

He grinned, "Good, I hope the whole building heard you."

Aladdin cuddled closer to him, burying her face into his chest and enjoying his warmth. Yet those damn pieces of jewelry... She tugged at one of his bracers. "Take those off."

Judal shook his head. "Not a chance."

Aladdin looked up at him a moment before rolling away, "Then go, they're cold."

"Chibi, come here." He reached out only to let out a loud yelp, glaring as she bit down on his hand. He pulled his hand away before making a sound of bemusement, tugging at his bracers and setting them loudly on the nightstand nearby.

"The necklace too," Aladdin asked him, rolling back over towards the raven-haired magi. Her eyes were glued to the newly revealed skin, her hands running over the forearms quietly. Judal set his necklace on the nightstand and shook his head.

"Demanding minx."

"You're warmer this way," Aladdin cooed as she rolled into his arms and kissed his neck. "You look better without them."

"Go to sleep." Judal looked away from her, rolling his eyes. "You don't know what the hell you are talking about."

She shook her head, kissing him one more time before she settled in his arms. Her mind at peace as the magi stroked her hair. Everything was okay. Sinbad had been mistaken about everything. Sex with Judal hadn't been that bad. Actually, it had been wonderful.

She fell asleep against the dark magi, her eyes only opening one last time to watch the rukh relaxing above them.


	5. Chapter 5

Aladdin woke up early the next morning to the sun bathing the room in light. Her eyes blinked through sleepiness before she looked up, noticing the increase of white rukh right away. She smiled up at them all sleepily. Their light was as bright as the sunlight outside today. They must be very content.

Probably about last night, she thought as she felt the figure behind her shift lazily in his sleep. His hair was tangled in hers as he slept, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. His neck and forearms were paler without the metal around them. For a moment, she was tempted to kiss the white skin, to bury herself deep within his arms and relax a bit more before she frowned.

There were more white rukh this morning, why were there more?

She looked around and noted the black rukh fluttering quietly off by Judal's bracers. They seemed to be liking them more than Judal. Aladdin pressed closer to the magi and shook her head at them. They could keep the metal if she could have Judal be nice like yesterday. It didn't even hurt like she had read in those books back with Ugo.

An arm tightened around her slightly as those red eyes opened to look at her. "Chibi, stop wiggling around."

"Morning," she replied, moving in a bit closer and kissing him. The other's lips met hers readily, pulling her in closer to delve deeper into her mouth. His arms reached out for his bracers before she stopped him. "I don't like those."

"Well that sucks," Judal reached a bit further before Aladdin straddled his waist, pulling his hand to her chest to keep him from reaching them. The two of them stared at one another before Judal began to sit up, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his forehead to hers as a slow coy smile came to his features. "You think you are going to persuade me to part with my metal so simply?"

"No, but I don't like them so I'm going to keep you away from them one way or another."

Judal pressed his lips to hers, kissing her again. "I'm willing to hear your plea." His hands slid up her back, "Maybe you can find a way to persuade me not to put them on for a while longer." His mouth latched to her neck and she shivered under his touch again.

"The black rukh like them," she murmured as he moved along her neck, her eyes shuttering to a close. "I have a bad feeling."

"That's too bad," he replied, his hands cupped her ass. "I have good feelings about them just like I have nothing but good feelings about you." He laughed a bit as she began to blush once more. His hands moving up to her face once more to stroke along the reddened skin.

"Judaru," she squirmed in his grasp a bit.

"Ah, did you want me to play with these instead?" His hands went to her breasts. His eyes filled with amusement before he leaned to far forward to see, his mouth to her ear. "I've noticed you like playing with them. I just love how they're small enough that I'm not fighting to fit them into my hands."

"They can still grow," she argued before the other shook his head, kissing the side of her neck.

"I don't need them to, I love them like this."

She shuttered before she heard the doorknob turning. Her head whipped around before she felt Judal pull her against him, throwing the blanket up to cover them both once more as the door was opened and Morgiana and Sinbad entered.

"Judal," Sinbad looked over at him, those golden eyes clearly in disproval.

"Good morning," Judal countered, his lips returning to Aladdin's person. "You won't believe how well I slept last night."

Aladdin looked between the two of them before she slipped below sight level, under the blankets and against Judal. This was not going to end well. Sinbad looked really upset. It wasn't like she was his magi, she really wasn't anyone's magi. Alibaba was her king candidate. Still though, she had gone completely against his advise and now...

"Why are you in here? It's inappropriate for you to be in her bed."

"A little late for that." Judal reached under the covers and Aladdin shivered as the other stroked along her inner thighs, pulling his hand away after a moment. "We had lots of fun last night."

The king's voice was booming now, reverberating through the room. "OUT!"

"Oh, I think I've hurt his feelings." Judal pulled Aladdin back out from under the sheets and kissed her before standing up. His hands went for his jewelry again before she could stop him, putting them back on as he headed towards the door. "I'll be back after you're done. Be nice, she is probably sore."

Sinbad waited until Morgiana was shutting the door before he turned to Aladdin. "Are you alright?"

Aladdin looked over at Morgiana. "Can you tell Yamuraiha that I might be a bit late to training? I need a bath."

"Sure," she looked between the king and the magi before turning, heading out of the room as Sinbad stood there.

"Aladdin…" He shook his head. "What happened to not letting him get what he wants?"

Aladdin looked over at him a moment before shaking her head. "Judal didn't hurt me. He was actually really gentle."

Sinbad moved to sit at the foot of the bed but stopped up short, tossing the sheets away and shaking his head. "Please tell me he didn't come inside you."

Aladdin stared at him. "I don't think so." Although she wasn't sure what he meant. They had just thrust a lot and then that filling sensation had filled her at the end. There was no coming anywhere really. Sinbad didn't look reassured at all; his fingers going to the blood on the bedsheets.

"Aladdin, it's dangerous to have sex as a girl. There's the chance you could have children."

"You said that was okay, yesterday." Aladdin grabbed at the sheets again, pulling them close. "Is it good or bad?"

Sinbad shook his head, "I was being overly excited. That was before he came and you held interest in doing this." He motioned at her a moment before shaking his head. "Ja'far, Alibaba, or Morgiana will be joining your room tonight."

"It isn't like he hurt me," Aladdin stared at Sinbad skeptically.

"Not yet."

"He said he would offer his protection," Aladdin shook her head. "I doubt he would say something like that lightly."

"Aladdin, see reason." Sinbad moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. "What do you want to get from this? Judal is still with the Al Samen and still is a violent person. Has he somehow decided to abandon the Al Samen and have his rukh turn white?"

"They're um…" She shook her head as Sinbad looked at her critically. "No," She murmured. "Some of them are still black."

Sinbad looked around a moment before shaking his head. The stress seemed to slowly fade from his demeanor as he looked back to her. He smiled as he grabbed a nearby robe to wrap around her. "Focus on what you came here to do. You wanted to get more control over your magoi, let's be concerned about that instead of what tricks some crazed magi can do in bed."

Aladdin nodded. Sinbad was right. He seemed to be a wealth of information lately. She needed to focus on getting a better grip over her magoi. Alibaba would need her to be able to get him through thick and thin. The least she could do was be able to be leaned on in times of trouble. There was only so much she could offer since she didn't have Ugo around anymore nor know how to control the rukh.

Sinbad helped her to her feet before she looked down, paling. "Oh no! I'm bleeding."

"Virgins do that the first time." Sinbad leaned down and wiped at her thighs a bit. "It's almost dry now, but I can carry you to the bathroom if you would like."

She shook her head and moved ahead of him. "I can get there."

"You should have someone escort you there." Sinbad trailed behind her, holding some clothes he had grabbed as he had come to follow. The sentiment was not much appreciated, Aladdin turning around to grab the clothes before spinning around and heading away a bit faster.

"I can get there myself."

She wandered down the hallway and vanished behind the corner before Sinbad looked off to the side, noting the amused magi standing in the nearby alcove. "She can do a lot of things herself," the magi told him. "Surprisingly enough, she's very flexible."

"She won't if her friends ask her not to." Sinbad looked over at Judal and crossed his arms. "There is only so much that sex will get you."

"You think she doesn't know what she's doing?" Judal moved forward.

"I know she doesn't."

Judal laughed, smiling at the king. "You are more of an idiot than I thought." He looked down the hallway for a minute. Then his eyes were back on the other. "She will want more soon enough."

Sinbad shut his eyes, grimacing. "You make it sound like she can't be without you."

"If she happens to want more, I will make sure I'm available."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm just having some fun. It's been a while since I've tried something different to keep me entertained. Playing with your precious magi seemed like a good plan," Judal looked out the window towards the ocean before grinning more. "It looks like you have guests, your highness. I believe those are Kou Empire flags on those ships."

Sinbad looked over at him before heading away from him. His voice calling out for a guard to remain outside of Aladdin's bath and ensure she took it alone.

The fool, as though he needed that time. What the woman needed was some time to miss him. Judal looked down at his bracers and frowned at them a moment, noting a pressure in them. He shouldn't have taken them off last night. There wouldn't be any more doing that.

No, it left his arms defenseless.


	6. Chapter 6

Aladdin walked out of the bathroom and adjusted the thick fabrics around her as she looked around for anyone. It looked perhaps like the others had decided to leave her alone for the time being. That was a relief. She had needed the time to sit in a bath and think.

Judal was strange; that much she was positive about. Even as she had relaxed, her mind had begun to mull over what she knew about him. He had punched her and gotten in a fight with Ugo when they first met then suddenly he's being nice because she has boobs. It was too much of a change. Sinbad had been probably right about being cautious of the magi. Even Sinbad didn't seem all too trustable though. He had said one thing and then the next day the idea of having babies was bad. Alibaba had been embarrassed when she had started to talk about girl things though. Just the mention of her chest had had him looking away and changing the subject yesterday. Her mind went to Ugo again and she sighed. If he was here he would know what to do. The djinn had been nothing but kind to her. Judal had a lot of work to do in order to make her feel any better about the loss of her first friend...

Then Sinbad…

It felt like she could be swept up and led around by the man without realizing it. There was just a way about him that seemed to suck everything in his path in. Someone could easily be used to his ends without realizing it if they weren't careful. He was just far too charismatic.

She looked around before hurrying along the corridor she was in. Thankful as she was about the silence, a part of her wondered about where everyone was. More than that, she was ready to get started on what she was here for. Training sounded like a great way to get her mind off things. Her feet pattering across the marble floors as she went, she began her hunt for others. Her gaze wandered curiously over the building, trying to see anyone. The halls were empty though. There were doors ajar with no one inside. She didn't hear anyone else moving around.

It was truly empty inside the palace and she didn't quite understand.

Where was everyone, she wondered, finally seeing a couple servants scamper across the main hall of the palace. Relief flooded through her as she watched them. At least someone was in the building, she thought to herself as she moved forward. Her hand on the rail of the stairs, she began to walk down towards them. Before she did too much she could at least question them as to where everyone was. Hopefully Yamuraiha hadn't forgotten that they were going to train today.

"Chibi," the word came smoothly from the bottom of the stairs, gathering her attention from her thoughts. She looked down to see Judal watching her from the bottom of the stairs, leaning on the railing in a way that showed off his back. She bit her lip at the small red lines down his back.

"Where is everyone," she asked, hurrying down the stairs to face him.

"They've wandered to the port to greet some guests." Judal grinned. "We should head back up to bed. You must be tired."

Aladdin ignored him after hearing where her friends were. She looked out towards the ocean and frowned. "Is someone leaving or-"

"Just some guests," Judal clarified, pulling her along towards the main floor rooms of the palace. "I have things I have to do today so we should have our fun now before I have to leave."

"Where will you go?" Aladdin looked up at him.

"I was planning to return home." He looked bored as he said this, "Believe it or not, I have better things to do then spend all my time playing with you and messing up things here."

Aladdin moved passed him, nodding as she pulled herself from his grasp. "Have a good trip then." She would meanwhile find her teacher and begin training again, maybe later talk to Morgiana and Alibaba about how their training was going. She hadn't had the chance to ask yet.

The other magi moved forward, wrapping his arms around her again. "What? That's it? No sentiments that you'll miss me or anything?" His mouth trailed over her neck. "So cold, Chibi. And here I thought we had had a connection."

Aladdin looked over at him, "I did too, but you want to go home, so go home." She pushed him away and headed for the outdoors. The other followed after her wordlessly, trailing her down through the city, all the way to the port where Sinbad stood in a bright grin. A great mountain of tension seemed to be slowly ebbing away from the others as the king stood in the midst of them, standing before a pink haired woman and other guests.

"I told you all that I didn't have sex with the princess," Sinbad declared proudly.

That seemed to pull the magi's attention away from Aladdin. Judal looked away from the young magi over towards the king a moment before he gaze drifted over to the guests, he grinned. "Hakuryuu. Old hag." He hurried over and stopped Hakuryuu's apologies to the king. "What are you both doing here?"

"I have things to discuss with King Sinbad." Hakuryuu looked over at Judal and frowned, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm having a romantic liaison." Judal motioned behind himself towards Aladdin. "It seemed more interesting than waiting for your butt to conquer a dungeon." He looked over at Kougyoku and frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Pathetic nonsense," Hakuryuu said as he moved in front of Judal and bowed before Sinbad. "My apologies for the earlier accusations and trouble."

Kougyoku looked over at Judal, "You had sex with someone here?"

Judal laughed as Sinbad and Ja'far visibly paled. Even as Aladdin moved to the Ja'far's side, looking around at everyone who had just arrived, she could tell that something about sex seemed to register the wrong way with everyone. Alibaba moved in front of Aladdin, looking over at Ja'far before the man was nodding silently. Within seconds of the princess's comment, Ja'far had Aladdin's hand in his own and was pulling her away from the scene. Sinbad meanwhile cleared his throat. "There are many fine wines in this country. I'm sure Judal has enjoyed the finest of them."

Judal turned and showed off the marks on his back, laughing. "Chibi's got some claws. It's really attractive."

"Judal, you know you can't just do that!" Kougyoku looked up at him in shock as Sinbad shook his head.

"He got into a fight with a cat." The king laughed a bit before motioning for Hakuryuu. "If you will follow me we can talk up at the palace."

"If by cat you mean your precious magi," Judal looked back to find Ja'far running towards the palace with Aladdin in his arms. "Hey!"

Ka Koubun, Kougyoku's loyal assistant, looked up at Judal. His eyes widened. "If you have indeed then you will have to act accordingly."

"Huh?" Judal looked over at him, "You mean that marriage crap you're always pushing on the old hag?" Judal looked up at the disappearing figure of the brat with that adviser and shrugged. "Like I want to be doing that crap."

"You don't have a choice," Ka Koubun shook his head as he rose to his feet. "If you have indeed soiled the other, then there is no way around it."

Sinbad moved forward, "If neither party gives their consent, then there should be no forcing them to do anything."

Judal looked over at him, a small grin coming to his features. "Well if that's how it is maybe I do want to." The king looked over at him. Judal continued, "Besides, it would be a combining of the Kou empire and the country of Sindria in a more powerful manner then just the kings…. Unless you would like a war to start." Judal grinned, "I'm more than willing to drag the idea of war back to the Kou Empire."

Sinbad glared at him before Alibaba pushed himself forward. "She's too young. You can't-"

"Alibaba," Sinbad threw him a look before looking at Judal. "…Only by her consent will anything come of your previous night activities. She is not a part of my kingdom, but a guest. Therefore, I can't demand, nor can anyone else demand, she do something about her... tumbling in sheets."

"That's a misconception." Judal moved only to stop next to him, "as far as I'm concerned, if it seems entertaining, I'll go for it. It's not like such a thing means anything. Besides," he grinned. "What's one more power in my hands. I'll have her and then you'll be mine as well." He moved to walk passed the king and head up towards the palace.

"Judal!" Kougyoku stood up and hurried after him. "Judal wait!"

Judal looked back at her, crossing his arms behind his head as he waited for the girl to catch up. Together, the two of them headed back towards the palace once more, Judal listening to her blabber on with a bored expression.

"Sinbad," Alibaba glared up at him. "We can't let them do this. We're going to turn Aladdin back into a boy and Aladdin is going to-"

"Alibaba," Sinbad looked down at him. "We need to think carefully about how we want to do this. Judal has claim because of a mutual agreement. The only way we can change that is to ruin Aladdin," he looked at Alibaba closely. "I don't think you want to do that though."

The blond balled up his fists. "We can't. It would be horrible." He shook his head as he moved forward. "There has to be another way."

Hakuryuu stepped forward. "Why don't we take her away?"

The two stared at the Kou prince and frowned.

"Why would you want to help," Alibaba asked.

"Judal is… a cruel person. I don't want to see anyone in pain." The prince looked over at the king. "We could sail her out quickly before Judal notices. My cousin will no doubt be talking to him for a while."

Sinbad nodded, looking over to Alibaba. "We need to find Ja'far and get Morgiana to join Aladdin."

The prince looked at the two, "Can I help in some way?"

"Yes you can," Sinbad answered. "Keep your country's magi distracted."


	7. Chapter 7

Ja'far rushed the young magi in his arms up to the palace and towards Yamuraiha's office. He didn't stop to take the time to open doors slowly, he didn't bother with many buildings, instead sprinting around them. His eyes were behind them at times, looking back to see if there was anyone following them yet. In his arms, Aladdin squirmed slightly. Judal's rukh seemed to move closer, hugging Aladdin's person as they headed away from the docks. The further they got, the closer those rukh came until Aladdin could feel them pressed against her back, a few trailing behind them.

"Ja'far," she held onto him tight as he threw Yamuraiha's door open and slammed it shut behind them. "Ja'far, what are we doing?"

"I'm doing you a favor." Ja'far looked out the window, pushing the curtains shut tight and moving to the next window. One after another, he threw them shut before he took a seat in one of the chairs in the office, beckoning Aladdin to sit down on the floor before him. His expression was so dark for once, those eyes moving from her to their surroundings, like someone would pop out at any moment. All Aladdin could do was listen to him and move to sit by him. They rested there a moment before Aladdin watched the black rukh drift around her in between herself and Ja'far. She had almost forgotten that they were following after her wherever she went.

"Ja'far," she looked over at him questioningly before he began to stroke her hair.

"Don't worry, Aladdin. Yamuraiha and I are going to find the solution for you quickly enough. We're just waiting for her to come and look through her collections. You'll be back to normal before you know it." He would give her a bigger budget if he had to, but they needed a solution fast.

Aladdin watched the other's worried face, the way he watched the door and the windows of the office carefully. "Um… I'm kind of hungry." She looked up at him. "I have to go to the bathroom too."

Ja'far stared down at her and sighed. "I will find a chamber pot for you." He stood up and moved slowly towards the door. He opened it only to freeze. She didn't blame him, there was a collection of black and white rukh hovering outside the door, waiting there like a barrier. Or a marker, she thought as the assassin looked around, his face filled with suspicion.

Aladdin could only shake her head before speaking, "Ja'far, there's a bunch of rukh there."

"Aladdin, I'm going to take you with me," Ja'far moved back and helped her up, making Aladdin stumble against him. She stared at him, astonished by the way he was acting.

"Ja'far! I have to-"

"It's fine, we'll find a new place to stay and then I'll bring Yamuraiha around-"

"Ah, and here you are," the low voice purred from behind them. The black rukh began to swarm around the room as though in cheerfulness, flooding around Aladdin and Ja'far as the other walked in. The adviser spun around to see Judal, his hands going to his daggers. But Judal didn't seem to mind him. He swept Aladdin over his shoulder with a single move and winked over at Ja'far. "Nice try, Freckles."

"Judal! Put me down," Aladdin commanded.

"Kougyoku is hungry and so am I. I'm assuming you are too."

"Judal," Aladdin squirmed in his arms more. She had things she needed to do before that. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Perfect, it's right on the way." He headed out of the room, the rukh following after them. His gaze went to Kougyoku. "Come on, this was the minx I had fun with last night. Let's go get some food."

Kougyoku looked up at Aladdin. Her eyes widening, "I thought you were a boy."

"Magic," Judal exclaimed, tossing Aladdin a bit before beginning to hold her bridal style. "The best kind of magic."

Kougyoku smiled up at Aladdin, holding her hand out. Those eyes of hers seemed to glint as she waited to have her greeting returned. "Well, it's nice to see Judal has interest in something besides fighting."

Aladdin took her hand, but their gazes both darkened. Aladdin squeezed at the woman's hand, squishing it as much as she could as Kougyoku returned the gesture. Now she remembered why the other seemed familiar. It was truly this woman's fault that she didn't have Ugo around to help anymore.

"Stop it," she growled at the princess, "you're squishing my hand."

"That's what you're doing," the woman countered. They continued to squish at one another's hands until Judal pulled Aladdin's free.

"Ladies, enough fighting. I intend to bite this later." He pressed Aladdin's hand to her chest. "Don't get in fights unless you intend to actually fight, Old Hag." Judal grinned over at her. "If you do though, just be sure to leave her in one piece for me."

Kougyoku huffed, moving forward as the magi laughed at her.

Aladdin pinched at the magi's face, glaring at him. "It's her fault my friend Ugo is gone."

Judal looked down at her. "Yeah? And you don't have anyone else to talk to?"

She balked at that, "I… I do, but it's not that-"

"Judal! Kougyoku!" A male's voice spoke up, making the three of them turn to see Hakuryuu running towards them. "Ah, I see you found Aladdin." The prince bowed a bit. "Hello, Aladdin. My name is Prince Hakuryuu."

Judal grinned, motioning towards him a bit. "This is my laziest dungeon- eventually to be dungeon capturer."

Hakuryuu glared at him. "I'm working on it."

"Work a little faster," Judal retorted a moment before Aladdin was climbing out of his arms.

"You're too slow. I really have to go." She smiled at Hakuryuu. "Sorry, I will talk later." She rushed away from them and Judal trailed after her, a bemused look on his face as she began to sprint. The duo sprinted through the palace hallways, Aladdin looking for a bathroom as they went. The black haired magi followed after him, having Hakuryuu trying to stop him to have a conversation with.

"Go train," Judal shouted back at him before he picked up his pace and chased after Aladdin, his wand being whisked out of his garments and toppling a vase nearby over, freezing the water in it and sending the ice spears towards the end of the hallway. Aladdin dived into the bathroom as she reached it, hearing the ice land within the wall nearby as she shut the door and locked it.

She pulled her skirts up and sighed as she relaxed onto the seat. The rukh hovered around as Aladdin's stomach growled. They were so kind, but she really wanted someone here. Things were going too fast. It felt like everyone was in a panic now because of her. Ja'far was trying to hide her away, Judal was chasing her, Sinbad... She didn't even know about him. She shook her head at the rukh. At least they had no unspoken motives. Maybe she would just stay in here a bit until someone came that didn't treat her different.

She smiled as she felt the rukh move slowly around her, a few small rukh floating around. Small, she felt her smile falter as she glanced at these rukh closer to her person. They were smaller than the others. She reached out, letting one of them land in her hands. It was so tiny. Its wings fluttered quicker than the others. Its movements less intelligent looking. She finished her business quickly and pushed her skirts back into place. Opening the door, she looked up at the awaiting magi and held up her hand. "Judal look."

The other magi frowned, "What am I looking at?"

"It's a tiny rukh." She stroked it. "It's so little."

"Yeah, why is it so small?" The other frowned at the thing as Hakuryuu and Alibaba both approached.

"What are you both looking at?" The blond stared at Aladdin's hands. "Is there something wrong with your hands, Aladdin?"

Aladdin pushed some of her energy into the rukh, leaving it visible for the other two to see. "I found little rukh fluttering around with mine."

Hakuryuu looked over at Judal. "Do those take many sizes?"

"Of course not," Judal frowned at the thing, looking towards the other smaller rukh. "They never have more than one size."

"Maybe they are from Aladdin becoming a girl?" Alibaba stared at the rukh before Judal was focusing his magoi, bringing his own rukh into view.

"This is what size they're supposed to be. None of the other magi have them smaller or larger." He stared at it before looking at Aladdin carefully. "What are you, Chibi?"

Aladdin looked away, letting the rukh flicker out of view of the princes and shaking her head. "I'm a magi." Judal went to speak before Aladdin was moving over to Alibaba. "I'm hungry, Alibaba-kun. Let's get something to eat and get to training."

He smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Alright."

Judal looked over at Hakuryuu, the dark magi's face calculating before took a deep breath in.

"Do you think it might be because she's a girl?"

"No, that would be stupid, Hakuryuu. Rukh don't..." His eyes widened a bit as he stopped speaking. He looked around a moment as though trying to think of something. The magi turned and headed in the opposite direction of the food hall, leaving no indication behind as to where he was going.

And then there was only Hakuryuu remaining, standing in the hallway and looking around as he thought to himself. Maybe the rukh were just reproducing. It seemed like a logical thing. They had to come from somewhere.

At least Judal seemed to be distracted. They could get Aladdin out while he was lost in his own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

"They're really little," Aladdin said to Alibaba as they headed down the hall. " I mean really little. You saw them, but you were kind of standing a bit further back then Judal was so I don't think you saw just how small they were. They don't tend to move away from me as much as the others either." She looked up at the blond and shook her head. "Do you think they're just there because of the magic? Do you think they could mean something else is going to happen?"

Alibaba shook his head, "I think maybe your rukh are aging and instead of making more while you are asleep, they're just doing it while you are awake. I don't know, Aladdin. I'm sure it isn't a big deal though." The blond seemed more preoccupied with getting her to the meal area then actually discussing this.

"I think they're cute." She held her hand in front of her and let one land in her hand as they meandered.

"It was really cute." Alibaba looked behind them and sighed in relief. He all but dragged Aladdin through the room to a table and sat her down, filling her plate with food before she could even realize she was sitting. Meats, pastries, juice; her eyes wandered over the various items and Aladdin was no longer thinking about her little rukh. Instead her hands were picking up the silverware and she was eating. "Aladdin," Alibaba stated, looking over at her inquiringly. "Morgiana and I were asked by Sinbad if we could head towards Balbad and check up on things. We were thinking of maybe heading towards the Dark Continent afterwards before coming back here. Would you like to come?"

Aladdin grinned. "Definitely! When do we leave?"

"Right after we eat!" Alibaba beamed to the girl. "Sinbad thinks that the government in Balbad might need some documents and so we're going to take them there. I want to see how things are progressing anyway. Plus our teachers are busy with other things again. They need a break."

"Oh, that's really soon." The other was probably right though. Yamuraiha and everyone would most likely need some time. They seemed really occupied with other things. "Alright." She picked up another slab of meat and set it on her plate, wondering about why it was so soon. It seemed like an awful lot of trouble to be going through. Then again, to be able to wander out would be nice. She didn't mind having to get away from all the staring and murmuring that seemed to be happening.

Morgiana wandered through the door after a while, her eyes searching before she smiled, hurrying to their side. "Are you both ready?"

"Yep! Do we have everything," Alibaba asked eagerly.

"It seems like it." Morgiana nodded. "Pisti is going to join us for the voyage back to Balbad."

"You should eat something before we leave as well," Aladdin told the fanalis before the other shook her head.

"I'm fine. I'm ready to go right after you both finish eating. We've got everything loaded on the boat and the others are just waiting for us before we set sail."

"They're really fast," Aladdin replied, looking towards the Kou adviser that sat on the far end of the hall. She looked away after a moment to look at Morgiana, smiling. "We'll make sure to hurry along after we finish eating, but you really should eat something."

Morgiana went to argue when Alibaba pulled her over to a seat on the other side of him. "We'll be travelling all the way to Balbad. You should eat something just to keep from getting sick during the ride."

"I… alright," she set some food onto her plate and sighed, eating slowly.

They remained in that relaxed way for a while, Aladdin beginning to talk about the little rukh once more to Alibaba. She described the way the moved, as though blind. She described the way they always stayed right up near her. She described how much the other rukh seemed to love them. The bigger rukh were so much more loving, so kind towards the littler rukh.

Alibaba nodded, but he didn't seem to be really listening. Instead he seemed more intent to glance over towards the door.

"Alibaba?" She looked over at him before the blond looked over at her.

"Are you all set?"

Aladdin nodded, but she was nonetheless concerned. If she was boring him, he would tell her, wouldn't he? The blond was already getting up though, pulling her chair out so she could get up. It was only with a sigh that Aladdin moved to get up, feeling a strange feeling sweep through her.

"Aladdin?" Morgiana looked over before Aladdin shook her head.

"It's fine. Let's go."

And off towards the seas they went, Aladdin in between them as they went out the back entrance, heading to a smaller port near the other one. Their path through the city was long, winding down one street only to head up another. Aladdin found herself a bit confused why they didn't take a shorter path. Still, they got to the docks quickly enough, bidding a quick goodbye to Ja'far and Masrur before the boat sailed out. The waves moved between them and Sindria in a short amount of time. And then there was open seas, freedom once more. Aladdin leaned against the railing and grinned at the fishes, wiggling only for Alibaba to grab her and hold her back. They were so colorful though. She wanted to just catch one.

"Alibaba-kun! Look at the fish! Let go!"

"Come on Aladdin, let's go see what Pisti and Morgiana are doing."

Back in Sindria, Judal rested on the roof of a building, shoving some stolen peaches in his mouth as he tried to understand what he was looking at. His eyes wandered to watch the black rukh around him as he thought. Small rukh. He didn't quite understand how the hell the brat had accomplished that but they were there. He thought a bit harder, trying not to think of the implications. His peaches were quickly diminishing from his sight as he relaxed and thought to himself.

There was no way he had gotten her with child. His mind had been only too eager to try to tell him such things. It had been a few hours since they had done it. That was too soon. Yet even as he had ditched his crybaby excuse of a soon to be dungeon capturer, he had found himself drawing back to that idea. He had seen some women in the Kou empire with small rukh before, but they had been big bellied idiots. He hadn't looked that carefully to make sure they were small. He wasn't one to hang around with pregnant women anyway, whiny pains that they were. None of the humans seemed to start showing any type of sign this soon for a child either. Judal looked down at the couples in the courtyard below, watching some speaking to one another and others holding onto the women's bellies.

He felt his stomach drop as he watched the small gathering of house wives and their businesses. Small rukh, they hovered near the enlarged bellies. It was a wonder he hadn't noticed before. They were around large bellies though, only being slightly smaller. There wasn't anyone roaming around with rukh surrounding their middle when they had just been with someone.

_What kind of power would the babe of two magi be like?_

Sinbad's words went through his head, making him shake a little bit. Who needed some kind of brat running around? The last thing the world needed was another pain in the ass running around trying to stop all the fighting and filling the world with more white rukh. If it wasn't for the fact Aladdin had been so interesting…

And very good in bed… and was…

Judal leaned back and stared up at the skies for a bit as he thought to himself.

So the brat was probably pregnant. She would probably dump some miniature brat out and then Sinbad would spend ages trying to raise the kid to be his magi. It would be his kid though, not the king's. Sinbad would try to raise the kid to do whatever he wanted it to. Of course, Aladdin would probably let him. She would probably think him to be some kind of father figure to the stupid baby.

His fists clenched as he thought to himself more, memories from Aladdin's so called wisdom of Solomon coming to mind. The brat knew something about him and now she had something on him.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked towards the palace.

The Al Samen would no doubt want the brat's baby too. It wouldn't be like them to let a power like that just exist in the world without their say in the matter. He could almost see the king and Aladdin trying to hold them at bay. They were so weak though, they would have to rely on more powers, no doubt getting the other magi and countries to help. The entire thing was going to turn into a war over an infant.

Judal grinned a bit, getting to his feet as he thought about everything. It was going to turn into a complete war. The collection of friends Aladdin had were going to have to take her side and she was going to have to fight. The other magi would want some blood. Well, maybe not Yunan, but the other one... She would be all over the mess. She would probably start her own little fight to get her hands on the kid.

Everyone was going to have ulterior motives or be either completely for or against Aladdin. There wouldn't be rest until Aladdin made decisions and set into place her power over her child's future.

It would be so violent, so interesting.

Judal headed towards the palace, picking up some speed as he thought about all the chaos that would happen. He had promised to protect the brat if she let him have sex with her. Even if the rukh were a coincidence, he could just keep coming inside her during sex until she was pregnant, then he could watch the wars begin.

Damn, but the brat was perfect.

He pushed passed Hakuryuu and looked around the entrance hall of the palace, frowning as he tried to pick up on Aladdin's rukh and magoi. His gaze flickered to the prince. "Oi, where's chibi?"

"She's asleep," the other told him, but Judal shook his head.

"Where did she go, Hakuryuu?"

"She's left." Judal looked up the stairs to where Ja'far and Sinbad stood. Sinbad's arms crossed over his chest. "Aladdin wanted to go out and travel. Since she is a guest, there was no point in me telling her to remain."

Judal stared up at him, "Do you want war so badly?"

"I don't want anything," Sinbad replied. "As I said, she was a guest. If you want her, go get her, but she won't be accepting anything if she doesn't want to."

Judal looked up at him, mouth twitching a bit before he began to laugh. His laughter echoed through the room, the others all frowning at him as he did so. The fact that he knew something they didn't, the fact that the man had just let something he really wanted just walk out of his kingdom; Judal wasn't sure which would be better, laughing at him for being an idiot or laughing once the other knew what he had done. The magi looked up at the king and grinned. "You have no idea what you just let crawl right out of your kingdom, do you?"

Sinbad stood his ground. "I will not call her back because you want me to, Judal."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll swipe her up before I head back to the Kou Empire." Judal's gaze flickered to Hakuryuu. "Get your sister, you have no business further with Sindria. We've got a whole new situation to prepare for."

The prince's frown deepened, "What do you mean?"

"Babies, Hakuryuu." Judal grinned. "A small baby from two powerful magi, just waiting to come out," Judal looked over at Sinbad's shocked expression. "after all, Aladdin saw small rukh around her stomach today."

The prince stared at him with the same expression the king wore, Ja'far shaking his head as he moved forward. "That's not possible. Even if you did come inside of her, we don't know what kind of effect the magic had on her insides. She could just be having her rukh suffering from the magic."

Judal looked at Sinbad and grinned, "You let her just walk right out of your kingdom with the most powerful unborn child in the entire world. I bet you're feeling so proud right now."

Sinbad walked down the stairs and stood before the magi and frowned, staring at him. "What will you do if she is with child? I don't see you being a father."

Judal grinned, "I will have an heir, unlike someone. It's mine and I will take care of it accordingly."

"She won't let you take it to the Al Samen." Sinbad took a step closer to Judal. "If she is pregnant, she'll be scared and try to keep it safe, away from them."

"Then they will come after her and she'll have to rely on someone." Judal shook his head. "It doesn't matter what you say anymore, idiot king. There's much more interesting things in the world now then you."

Sinbad looked over at Ja'far, his concern echoed in his advisor's face. Hakuryuu turned towards the door. "If I hurry to the docks, I can get my men to move to catch up to their ship and turn them around."

"No need," Judal turned and headed for the door. "I'll fetch her and drag her to the Kou Empire."

The prince stood in his path. "It would be best to return her here if she's… with child. She needs to be somewhere she feels safe."

"You seem so against the Kou Empire," Judal murmured, moving in closer to grip the prince's face. "What will you do if I take her there? You are from them as well. They'll accept the newborn with open arms when the time comes if they know the facts. I have no doubt of that."

"I am thinking more towards her possible concerns about having friends close that she knows rather than a bunch of strangers."

Judal waved him off as he walked out of the palace, the other's hurrying after him only to be unable to follow as he used his magoi to begin flying towards the ports. They would no doubt be heading somewhere close by, since the brat hadn't said a word about leaving. That meant somewhere probably like her fake warrior's country.

Judal pushed his rukh forward, commanding them to search the area as he went over the ocean.

He found them within the next few minutes. They were about an hour out to sea. He pushed himself to move faster, catching sight of the boat easily. He watched Aladdin stand near the bow of the ship, pointing at things while her wannabe king nodded and pointed to other fish. They were completely open for him to swoop down.

And swoop down he did; he moved down in a whirl, slipping his arms under Aladdin's and lifting her from the ship. He took her into his arms and waved towards her king candidate. "I'm taking back what's mine, nice try flabby." He laughed as he held the squirming girl in his arms.

Alibaba shouted at him, but he wasn't listening. To the Kou Empire they would go. Aladdin didn't seem to be working with his plans though. She squirmed in his arms. "LET ME GO!"

"Not a chance."

"Please! ALIBABA-KUN!" She called towards the ship disappearing behind them and Judal laughed.

"That's not going to happen. Don't worry, we'll go on our own adventure."

"Let me go! I don't want to go to Al Samen with you!" She struggled in his arms and Judal laughed.

"It won't be-AH! DAMN IT!" Judal cursed as his arms released the magi, his private parts in agony as Aladdin vanished under the water. His temper flared as he fell down after her, scanning the water before he saw her head pop up. "Chibi come here!" He held his hand down for her, but the brat shook her head.

"I'm not going to them. I'm going to Sindria again or adventuring with Alibaba-kun."

"Don't be an idiot! What? You think you are going to just remain there."

"I'll drown eventually," she told him, making Judal blanch.

"Don't you dare drown with my brat in you."

Aladdin froze, "what?"

"Congrats, Chibi. I've got a baby growing inside you now." Judal's voice was all but purring the news to her. "Now give me your hand and let's go. I don't want your stupid wannabe king candidate catching up."

Aladdin stared at him a moment before she went under again, making Judal curse as he dived into the waters after her. He hated water, especially when clothed. His clothes filled with the water fast, weighing him down as he grabbed the brat and yanked her up. Her body fighting against his every step of the way, he found himself hating water even more.

They broke the surface with Judal glaring over at her, wiping at his eyes. "Damn you. I told you to do something an-"

She began to spit water in his face as he was talking, puffing her cheeks out as she took a deep breath. "Alibaba or Sindria. I'm not going back with you no matter what you say. Even if I do have your baby."

"Don't tempt me, Chibi," Judal leaned closer. "I can freeze you and cart your frozen ass back to the Kou Empire with me."

She looked down again pointedly. "I could just burn you enough and leave you here. Fly back to Alibaba-kun and Mor-san and go adventure."

The silence between them was deafening, their eyes glued to one another as they drifted in the waters. "I'll leave you to drown, brat."

"Do it."

"..."

After a fierce staring debacle, Judal wrapped his arms tighter around the brat, moving to get them out of the water and back in the air. With Aladdin watching his every move, he found himself returning back to Sindria. She was going to be a pain in the ass. There was no doubt about that. It wasn't even until the nation was in sight that Aladdin finally relaxed into his arms and stopped fidgeting. They touched down to the land at the palace steps only for Sinbad to meet them. The king moved forward to grab Aladdin away from Judal and the dark magi threw his wand up, creating a barrier between them. His eyes flashing as he pulled Aladdin close.

"Not this time," Judal stated to the king. "You kicked me out this morning, but now I want to be here. Not even you will move me from the place."


	9. Chapter 9

Judal's words weren't registering with Aladdin as she finally gave his words some thought. A baby...

Aladdin looked up at Judal as the other spoke to Sinbad. His arms were firmly around her waist. His eyes were glued to their surroundings. Every single fiber of his being seemed bent on being right there, tied to her side. Even the fact that he had flown all the way out to get her made her pause. He seemed to be different than she had first thought. Even if it was just because she was a girl, he at least seemed to be more willing to work with her. Overall, he was being so protective. She watched him press against her back and thought for a moment.

This was all just too much, this was far too much. She was still trying to get used to being called a girl. She was still trying to remember that when she needed to pee, it was in a different place and she had to sit. There was too much to being a girl. Even if some people were nicer to her this way, being a boy had been so much easier. And yet... being held was kind of nice. She looked down at his hands only to notice the rukh swirling around them both. She frowned at the black rukh moving around Judal's person.

"Judal, hand her over," Sinbad asked, his voice laced with warning of repercussions should he not listen.

The magi above her seemed to laugh softly. "Just try to take her."

"She can make her own decisions-"

"I think she's quite content with the options I've given her."

Both of them were pushing to a breaking point, making Aladdin groan a bit. She pushed at the magi holding her and shook her head. "Enough, stop fighting." Sinbad pressed forward at the same time Judal did, Judal's arms reaching for her when Aladdin held up a hand towards both of them.

She glanced at both of them before dropping her hands, shaking her head. This was one of those moments where she really needed a friend around to help. Ugo would have been able to resolve this. All she could do was look at both of them, Sinbad looking about ready to try another heart to heart over what would and wouldn't be a good idea, Judal looking about ready to summon more black rukh and drag her to the Kou Empire still. She sighed, "Judal can stay with me if he gets rid of his bracers and necklace... and leaves the Al Samen." She looked at his bemused expression before looking over at Sinbad. "You aren't allowed to give me any more advice about what I should and shouldn't do."

Judal glared at her. "What's wrong with my metal?"

"Aladdin, I'm trying to help," Sinbad told her, but Aladdin shook her head and headed over to where Ja'far was, easily being accepted by the adviser before Ja'far asked if she was hungry.

Judal looked at her a moment before speaking up. "It's not like I can just leave the Al Samen!"

Aladdin looked back at him before shaking her head, replying back easily. "Then don't expect to see your child."

"You think you can keep it away from me?" Judal glared at her.

"I know I can." She replied before looking up at Ja'far. "Is there still some of the watermelon left? I'm really hungry."

How dare she was all Judal could think. It wasn't her choice whether or not he got to see the child. He would just take it if he had to. He would be around after it was born whether or not she liked it. There wasn't any ifs ands or maybes about it. He would be right there when the baby was born and she wouldn't have the opportunity to not let him see it…

Unless she killed it somehow…

The thought made Judal freeze. Aladdin had found a way to become a girl. It would be so easy for her to kill the baby before it was born. She could train until it died, she could not eat and make it die that way. There were so many ways she could just kill it before it even had a chance to catch its first breath.

She wouldn't though. That would be cruel. Aladdin was nowhere near that cruel or vicious… but if the others persuaded her to, if she got scared…

Judal looked at her a moment longer before his hands went to his arms. He found his hands pulling at the ends of his bracers once more, for the second time in years, both times being because of her. He tore the golden bracers from his arms, tossing them towards the ground in a fury. First one, clattering down the palace steps, then the other, almost hitting a stunned Hakuryuu nearby as he tossed it aside. His gaze was fixed on the female magi as his hands went to his neck, pulling the necklace off and dropping it to the ground. There wasn't a choice with the brat. Judal left his metal behind and stalked forward, not even letting the adviser get her inside before he was calling out to her. "Oi! Chibi!" The girl spun around a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close only for the magi to hug him back. She smiled into his chest.

"Thank you, Jugaru."

Judal froze before tugging her face up to his, "It's Judal, chibi."

Aladdin winced. "Well your name is hard to pronounce."

"It's easier than your failure of a king candidate!"

Aladdin turned around and led him towards the food hall, happily walking alongside Ja'far. "It's not as easy." She looked over at Ja'far and the adviser shook his head at them.

He slowed before coming to a stop soon enough. The man giving Aladdin a small smile before speaking, "I have paperwork that needs doing. If you need anything, come get me."

"Okay," She smiled even as Judal glared at him.

"I can watch her, Freckles." Judal pressed his face into Aladdin's hair, earning a content hum from the feminine magi in his arms. His arms rubbed one another, feeling out of place without the metal against them. Everything felt weird without his armor on.

"Judar?" Aladdin looked up at him and Judal sighed. She had been calling him by the right name up until this point. How hard was it to pronounce correctly?

"What, brat?"

Aladdin pushed at his face a moment before continuing. "It's Aladdin, and are you alright? You're rubbing your arms." She rubbed at them for him, making Judal tsk.

"My arms feel weird without my bracers, Chibi."

"We can get you some other kind of braclets for your arms." She looked up at him and smiled, "Maybe something more fitting for you."

"Are you saying they looked bad on me?"

"Well…" she smiled as she turned and hurried towards the food hall, slipping through the door as Judal chased after her. He shoved the door open and went to continue the chase when he ran into a solid body in the doorframe. His eyes went up to the face of Masrur, the Fanalis looking back down at him. The other's gaze made him pause, an awkward silence happening before Judal side stepped the man and hurried after Aladdin, catching her as she managed to slip herself into a seat. He lifted her up and sat down, leaving her no choice but to sit in his lap. His mouth latched to her neck, making her squeak as he took his sweet time to kiss along her skin. She felt his mouth move towards her ear, murmuring to her.

"Just because of that comment brat, I hope you know that tonight I'm going to take my time with you, this time going slower than before. I'm going to make you make the whole bed wet before I enter you tonight." His hands slid under her skirts. "I'm going to make you feel so needy."

She shook at the other's words, turning to face him only to press their lips together. Her hands cupped his face, keeping him close. The embrace was accepted easily.

Ka Koubun gasped from the doorway, pointing at them as he shouted, "Affair! Affair! Someone get me the king! It's an outrage! A disgrace!"

Judal looked over at him, a low growl coming from him before Aladdin pulled Judal to look at her again. She kissed him once more, earning another sound from the magi, a low, quiet moan. "Chibi, you're going to make me toss you over my shoulder and carry you to the nearest room."

"Outrage! This is completely inappropriate!" Ka Koubun continued to complain from the doorway, bringing Kougyoku to his side as the woman stared at him.

"What's wrong with you- Judal?!" she stared at him before Judal raised a hand in her direction, still kissing the young magi in his arms. Aladdin pulled that hand down, pressing it to her chest before the other laughed against her lips.

"Always back to these," he teased, moving his other hand to the other breast before he began to knead them. "I think you like nothing better than these."

"Stop teasing me, Jugal." Aladdin wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt her stomach growl. Judal pulled back and grabbed some food off of the plate, plopping it into the blue haired magi's mouth. She stared at him in surprise a moment before she ate. Before she could complain, he was stuffing her mouth with more food.

"Eat, you're going to need the energy for later." Judal looked over at the hollering Ka Koubun and sent a frozen spear of wine towards the man. "Oi! Stop that before I show you what inappropriate means."

The magi in his arms leaned forward, curling up in his arms before Judal held her closer, his head coming to rest in her hair. Aladdin cuddled his chest. "Tell me you're never going back to the Al Samen and you can stay here with me."

Judal shook his head, "I'm here, aren't I?"

The woman curled up in his arms more, kissing his neck gently. "thank you."

Judal's mind flickered back to the memories from the Wisdom of Solomon, his body tensing as he remembered. Whatever he was recalling, he was remembering. He held the magi closer as he remembered being an infant, of crying while the screams of two people echoed in the room. He remembered the covered hoods of the Al Samen coming.

"Judal?" Aladdin looked up at him and Judal cupped her face, pressing their lips together again to distract himself. Enough of the memories, he coaxed the woman into interacting more. The woman looked up at him and watched him a moment before hugging him tightly.

Sinbad stood at the doorway to the room and grinned, turning around and heading back out of the room. He grinned at Ja'far as the adviser headed down the stairs with a set of scrolls in hand.

"You look cheerful."

"Two magi in Sindria." Sinbad wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. "Two magi with no affiliations to the Al Samen. One of them having a child. There will be a child running around this palace from the union of two magi." Sinbad shook his head, eyes wide as he spoke again. "We've got the greatest and worst possible situation possible."

"Should we move them?" Ja'far frowned, "Aladdin will need a midwife around to help with the birthing process and at least half a dozen guards to watch for someone trying to attack once word gets out." The magi hadn't been quiet about this. "Word will get to the other countries fast."

"We need to keep them here, but I don't know about after the child's born." He shook his head. "Judal won't let Aladdin be hurt, not while she's pregnant with his kid. We're as safe as we're going to get right now. He won't risk anything." The moment Judal had tossed his metal aside and run for her, Sinbad had been in euphoria. The duo both knew that Sindria was the safest place for them, no one here would hurt them. They would have the child here. If that went well, they would live here as his magi. Three magi in his kingdom, three powerful magi.

He was in such a mind to be drunk off the thought, it felt like his senses were blurred.

Ja'far shook his head. "The other kingdoms won't rest until they have the newborn in hand."

Sinbad looked over at him and yawned, heading towards the stairs with the adviser in tow. "I need a moment to think, Ja'far. I'm busy being happy for them."

"You're a fool," Ja'far stated easily.

"Come on, let's get some wine." Sinbad laughed as the other sighed next to him.

"I'm not pouring it for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Judal went to their room. Theirs, as in his and Aladdin's; finding the other sleeping soundly on their bed, tangled in their bed sheets. After weeks of pushing at the others to let them share a room, finally having Aladdin get hormonal, after bidding an easy farewell to Kougyoku and her adviser, they were to this point. Aladdin's hair was scattered across the pillows as he watched her sleep. He moved slowly across the room. His hands went to the bangles on his arms, pulling them off as he approached the bed. He pulled the thinner clothing on his person off, scoffing a bit at the clothing as he tossed it aside.

"Judal," she looked over at him and smiled faintly as he climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Where were you?"

The other magi leaned in and rested his head in between her developing breasts, watching her for a moment. Her face had a glow to it these days. "Your idiot wannabe king was telling me off for the past hour because you were suffering morning sickness and he wanted you to watch him train."

"I'll apologize tomorrow," she murmured in reply, tugging at the magi until he came slowly up her person. She pushed him into the mattress before curling up in his arms. "It's too late in the evening to go talk to him now."

"You're so lazy now," Judal complained. "It isn't anywhere near as fun with you when you're spending most the day asleep or ill."

"You can take the sickness if you want it." She looked over at him and shook her head. "I'm tired all the time and getting up in the morning to look at that pot that smells is making me sick."

Judal shook his head and huffed quietly. "Let's have sex again."

"But it's so late," Aladdin leaned back against him more and shook her head. "I really don't want to."

"Chibi," Judal moved forward and kissed her belly, looking up at her carefully. His mouth sucked on her belly as he watched her, his tongue moving to delve into her belly button. His teeth grazed along her skin, his hands sliding up her sides. "Chibi, I don't think you realize the situation." He moved his mouth slowly up her person, listening to her breath hitch, her heart racing as he moved kiss along her shoulders. "I don't need you to move, I don't even need you to speak. Let me play with you."

Aladdin groaned, "Judal, you're needy."

Judal rolled his eyes at the comment, feeling a bit better when he felt the other sliding her fingers into his hair, pulling it free from its confines. "You don't seem to be arguing," he murmured.

"It wouldn't stop you," she replied.

"No, it wouldn't." He smirked as he traced along her person. He began to nip along her chest, listening to the soft noises that came from her. His hands slid languidly down her person, going to the warmth between her legs. Aladdin's skin was so soft, it was so warm. Judal laughed a bit as he smelled the faint traces of a perfume against her skin. "Peach smelling perfume? Are you trying to make me want to eat you?"

Aladdin looked down at him and gave another quiet moan, rocking her hips as he stroked across her entrance. "The kitchens were complaining about the lack of peaches because you eat them all. I thought you might like it."

Judal felt a grin come to his face as he kissed along her body, working his way down to her core. He pressed a kiss to the mounds of her chest, to the valley between them. He began to kiss towards her belly button when he felt something hit him. He entire being froze.

It hadn't been a hard hit or anything, but it had felt like something had tried to hit him from within her belly. His eyes flickered up to her face for Aladdin to be staring at him. "Judal?"

"It hit me."

"Hmm?" Aladdin frowned for a moment before another hit came up towards the other magi. Judal leaped from the bed, falling to the floor.

"He's hitting me!"

Aladdin rubbed her belly and shook her head. "It's just for a little while. I think it's just the girl trying to use her magoi. She doesn't really hurt me with it, but it feels funny."

"Girl? Chibi, we're having a boy." Judal stood up and went to return to her. His arms wrapped around Aladdin and slid across her waist when he felt the attack again from her belly. He stood up, grabbing his clothes and throwing them back on before he hesitated. Without a word to her, he turned, heading towards the door and throwing it open.

"Ah! Jugaru! Where are you going?!"

"To get those idiots in here to see why our son hates me," Judal replied before slamming the door shut. The room went back to being silent. Aladdin sighed before looking down at her stomach and rubbing the small bump there.

"It's okay. He's not good at telling when someone likes him, I think." She felt the small hits again against her hand and smiled when the small rukh moved to rest against her hand. This wasn't that bad. Aladdin didn't have to worry about anything for a while. Yamuraiha was leaving her scrolls to read since she couldn't train right now.

She looked towards the door and sighed. She wanted Judal to come back. He had been getting her all set up for this kind of thing and then he went running off. If he was going to do that sort of thing, he could have at least finished. She rolled her eyes as she laid back down, tugging the sheets back up.

"It hit me!" she could hear the other's return after a moment.

"I'm sure it was just your imagination."

"It hit me repeatedly!"

The sound of Sinbad laughing was heard as what seemed to be himself, Ja'far, and Judal came towards the room. The door opened slowly before Ja'far spoke. "Aladdin? Is it alright for us to enter?" The adviser was being more careful, knowing after one morning of a violent rage that he needed to knock first. Judal had found it funny to watch the fire rush out of the bathroom towards the adviser.

"You can come in," she replied, watching as Judal moved ahead of the other two and slipped his arms around her, pulling her into a sitting position. His eyes went to her belly as the baby started to push at him again. Aladdin sighed, "Stop bothering her. She's sleepy too."

"I'm just showing the others." Judal motioned for the other two, Sinbad of whom came immediately over to their side and pressed his hand to Aladdin's belly. His hand was bigger than Judal's, making her shiver a bit. The hitting didn't occur when he touched her. Sinbad looked over at Judal as he waited.

"I don't think she wants to hit anymore."

"It's a boy," Judal countered, before he pressed his hand over Sinbad's. "He was just- Oh! See!"

Aladdin pulled away from them and tugged the sheets back up. "Stop bothering her. She doesn't want to be touched right now."

Judal was grinning at Sinbad though, eyes alight. "I told you! He's been hitting us. He's already set for coming out."

"It takes nine months," Sinbad informed the magi, looking over towards Ja'far. "It's not going to come out any sooner than that, Judal."

"It's already fighting to though," Judal looked between the two. "That has to be some kind of record. He's developing fast."

"Sin," Ja'far looked over at the king before Sinbad shook his head. The king pulled the sheets back over Aladdin, much to her relief. He pushed Judal under the covers and stood up.

"Enjoy the pregnancy. When children are born, they're loud and need lots of attention."

Judal was grinning more though, rolling over to wrap his arms around Aladdin. "I can handle something as simple as some small brat. Don't tell me what to do."

"Sinbad," Aladdin moaned, "Make Judal leave, the baby won't leave me alone to sleep." The baby if anything was kicking her more when he came around. The other's arms around her were making her stomach feel like it was in a war.

"shhh," Judal leaned closer and kissed her neck. "It's fine, go to sleep, chibi. You manage it all day anyway."

"Sinbad," she whined. "Ja'far, make him leave."

The king was laughing as Ja'far began to move forward, ready to pull Judal away.

"Stop complaining and go to sleep," Judal growled as Aladdin squirmed in his arms. Her face began to wrinkle a bit in distress as Sinbad and Ja'far looked over. The two froze at the sight, backing away slowly. The woman reached over for her staff a moment before Sinbad and Ja'far were booking it for the door. They had the door open and were gone before Judal could even realize they had moved. He didn't even see it coming when Aladdin's leg hit him, the heat blast coming shortly after he fell from the bed, sending him running out of the room.

Aladdin looked around the lonely room a moment before she wrapped her blankets around herself. As much as she wanted company, she really didn't want to talk to Judal or the others. In fact, when she headed for the door, she walked right passed Judal and headed towards another room. Ignoring the black rukh that wandered after her, she yanked the blankets tighter around herself as she walked towards the man's room. She slipped inside quietly, climbing into bed and hugging Alibaba close.

The blond groaned a bit in his sleep before rolling over, pulling her into his arms a bit more as she curled up next to him. She could feel the heated gaze trying to burn the king candidate into smithereens behind her, but she was tired and at least here, the unborn child wasn't moving around. She fell asleep contently.


	11. Chapter 11

To say there was a war going on in the kingdom of Sindria was a gross understatement, Sinbad thought as he sat with his generals and watched the silent battle being waged along the end of the table. The sound of a chair being slid back and forth on the ground was the one thing audible throughout the room.

Alibaba found himself sitting stoically, earning death glares from the magi sitting on the other side of suddenly very friendly blue haired magi. Aladdin moved closer to Alibaba and leaned against him, a small smile on her face when the boy was foolish enough to wrap an arm around her.

Probably for comfort, it might have been uncomfortable and almost impossible to eat with someone leaning like that against you, but Sinbad shook his head and averted his gaze when the other magi acted.

Alibaba's arm became encased in ice, being thrown off Aladdin quickly enough before Judal slid Aladdin's chair back to his side, holding onto her closely. She looked uncomfortable though, holding onto her belly and looking up at him.

"He's trying so hard," Ja'far murmured towards Yamuraiha as the woman giggled quietly. They all were watching the scene. It had become the entertainment for small talk and bored fellows in the palace. Even the servants seemed to peek out from behind doors to look over and watch. The three involved seemed to have no knowledge of this though, continuing their struggles.

Aladdin squirmed in Judal's arms, finally freeing herself enough that she slid her chair back over to Alibaba who had finally freed his arm from its icy prison. The blond stared down at her a moment before sighing, beginning the process again until his arm became uncomfortable and he finally wrapped it around her shoulders and earned another frozen arm.

Sinbad shook his head. "So she went to his room last night," he asked Sharrkan.

"Oh yeah, he was perfectly content with holding her last night." Sharrkan laughed, "although I think if Judal knew that-"

Alibaba stood up from where he was, making a run for it as Judal stood up in a fury, his chair falling back behind him as he glared at the dungeon capturer. The ice spears that chased after the man were right at his heels, just barely missing him as Judal gave chase.

Aladdin moved quietly from her seat, carrying her plate as she headed over to where Ja'far was sitting and curling up in his lap. The adviser shook his head a moment before sliding his plate over for her, wrapping his arms around her to let her get comfortable.

"Aladdin," Pisti smiled over at her, "Aren't you going to help Alibaba?"

"They're running," Aladdin complained leaning against the adviser as she ate probably the last of the peaches in the palace. "I don't like running right now."

"Do you want to eat something else besides all the peaches?" Ja'far looked down only to find the woman shaking her head again.

"I need them. Everything else tastes bad."

Sinbad shook his head. "I think we're going to need more peaches after breakfast." And a medic for Alibaba probably, now that he was thinking along those lines.

Aladdin groaned a bit before rubbing her belly more. "It's really annoying to have her start kicking. I wish Judal would leave me alone. He gets the baby all excited and then I spend the next few minutes having to calm the girl down."

Yamuraiha held out her hands with Pisti. "Do you mind if we feel? It's not every day we have something like this happen."

Aladdin lifted her hands and the two generals were feeling the kicking and grinning.

"I bet she's going to be cute." Pisti remarked as the hall doors opened once more and Judal returned, looking smug with himself.

Aladdin's gaze flickered over to the magi for a moment before she was all but climbing out of Ja'far's arms, heading for the other door to the room and slipping through it before Judal had made it halfway back. The magi tried to follow after and was pulled back by Sinbad.

"Judal, give her a break."

"Don't touch me," he warned. "She was getting too close to that idiot. I don't want her or the kid getting any ideas."

"It's still inside her," Sinbad motioned the magi back to the table. "Aladdin needs time away to relax without the baby getting excited over you. It seems to only want to kick when you're around."

Judal looked towards the door once more, grinning. "It's good to know one of them has a semblance of intellect."

"Be nice to-" Sinbad was cut off when the doors of the hall were opened, guards flooding in and bowing before the table.

"A guest has come," one announced.

"Where?"

"They're awaiting you outside-"

The guard was cut off by another running in, "The guest has entered the palace!"

Judal was heading for the door before the others could say anything, Marur following close behind him. No one needed to ask where they were heading. Judal's gaze was narrowed, his body navigating through the hallways as fast as he could. The Fanalis behind him did the same, both headed to find Aladdin.

Aladdin was outside though, lying back as the sun shone down. Her eyes were closed before she felt the shadow over her person. Opening one eye, she looked up at the figure.

"You must be Aladdin," the pink haired man, or more likely women, stated. Aladdin sat up and looked over at the other, frowning.

"Who are you?"

The person smiled, "My name is Kouha, I'm a friend of Judal's." His gaze dropped down before he shook his head. "And you are one fascinating bit of news that has been running rampant through my homeland." He held his hand out a bit cautiously, "Do you mind if I feel?"

Aladdin looked at him a moment before nodding.

"How long have you been like this?" He asked as his hand rubbed the bump gently.

"A couple months," she admitted as the other jumped a bit. The baby had kicked a bit at him.

"Oh, it's so little then." He moved forward and pressed both his hands to the bump lightly, caressing her belly. "It shouldn't even be able to kick yet."

"She kicks a lot when Judal is around," Aladdin informed the other. "I've been trying to stay away so I can sleep, but Judal is always coming over to bother us."

Kouha grinned at that. "He must be excited since he never went home at all. He probably hasn't left your side unless you've forced him, has he?"

"Nope, but he chased my friend out of the food hall this morning."

"He did?" Kouha looked up at her. "Now why would he do that?"

"Probably because I was trying to sleep on my friend." She grinned sheepishly down at him. "I probably should have stopped, but it was comfy against him and I was tired."

The other pulled back and shook his head, "That's so astounding for there to be something like this in you. Have you given any thoughts to what her name is going to be?" He found himself moving to rest his hands against her belly again, finding it fascinating to hold his hands against something so powerful being created so slowly.

"A name?"

"Yes, I bet you must have given it some thought." Kouha smiled to Aladdin as he spoke. "I'm sure they will have a lovely name when you think of it."

"I really haven't given a moment to thinking of such a thing. I was just going to be happy when she's out. I'm tired of being tired."

Kouha looked at where his hands were a moment before speaking. "I'm sure Sinbad and the other generals would love for you to name your bundle after the country, just as I'm sure naming the child after the Kou Empire would make us happy. Personally, I've always been fond of more powerful names. You should name her a strong warrior's name."

"I don't know," she frowned, "I think something more kind would be better. She doesn't need a fighter's name if she's not going to be fighting."

"Not fighting?"

"I don't want her to fight." Aladdin smiled. "I'm going to keep her in whatever country doesn't have fighting."

Kouha shook his head, "I assure you, if she came to the Kou Empire, I would ensure she was spoiled without even a glimpse of war. I would go off to wars and stop them all long before she even heard of conflict."

Aladdin smiled before they both heard shouts from behind them. Kouha moved to grab his weapon from nearby and stand up, proudly grinning as the others approached. Judal was ahead of the others, looking at Kouha a moment before he smirked, "Couldn't stay away, Kouha?"

"Judal! You sly bastard, I should have known you were causing more trouble than imaginable. She's got a kicker in her and she's only a couple months in."

Judal moved over and picked Aladdin up, holding her close as Aladdin looked pointedly at his arms. Kouha began to laugh harder, earning a confused look from the others.

"I don't think you could separate yourself from Judal if you tried, Aladdin. He looks like he's here to stay."

"Good thing she doesn't mind me here," Judal replied, kissing Aladdin's forehead.

"Yes, then I suppose you thought of a name for the girl?"

"It's a boy," Judal corrected. "And I have a few ideas in mind, Shani, Lavi, Enza." He shook his head. "I'm still thinking about other names at the moment."

"I'm not naming her Shani," Aladdin told the magi outright.

"Chibi, we've been over this before, there's a boy in there and he's going to have a good name. I'm not naming him after some plant or anything."

"What if she comes out and you find she's a girl," Aladdin asked him.

"Then I'm naming her a boy name."

Kouha laughed as the blue haired magi went to hit him. "Aladdin, what will you do if she's a boy though? It is tradition to name the child in case it is either gender."

Judal looked a bit relieved as Aladdin stopped to think. She smiled a bit, "Then I'll name him Ugo."

"Ugo?" Judal stared at her as though she'd grown a second head. "That's not happening. He's going to be named something better. Ugo is a horrible name."

Aladdin squirmed in his arms once again, "My friend's name was Ugo and I miss him so the boy's name will be Ugo."

"I'm not naming my son after some djinn that couldn't even handle a fight." Judal looked to Kouha, shaking his head in disgust at the thought. The prince could only laugh as Aladdin looked up at him and the two began to argue further. The young magi glared up at him, holding onto the white fabric of his clothing as she argued. The older magi glared down at her, hands on his hips as he continued to fight having had her climb out of his arms to mimic the same stance as he had. Judal seemed to make it a point to be looking down at her, being close enough that she had to look up at him and fight.

Back and forth they went in their arguing, the more they argued, the closer they seemed to hover to one another. Just watching them argue was amusing. There was just so much chemistry between the two of them. Judal was practically seething as Aladdin continued to argue that she was going to name the child after a djinn whether or not he approved. Judal was warning that he would take the child and run when it was born.

"You will not take my little light from me," she snarled at him, holding onto her belly. "I won't let you come to see him be born."

"Father rights," Judal argued, but Kouha sighed, stepping between the two of them and clearing his throat.

"So it's your little light now?"

Aladdin stared at him in confusion a moment before she realized what she had said. "Yes, he's got really bright white colored rukh, so he's my little light." She smiled a bit as she relaxed, in turn causing Judal to relax.

Kouha smiled, "why not a name that means light then… Nour?"

"Noir sounds alright," Judal replied to the prince, grinning at the name.

"He said 'Nour' not 'Noir'," Aladdin seemed on board with the name though. Her face brightened as she nodded. "If it's a boy, then his name will be Nour."

"Noir," Judal corrected.

"But," she looked over at Judal, "if it's a girl, I'm naming her after my friend Mor-san!"

"I would rather name our child after the old hag back home," Judal remarked, crossing his arms. "If he turns out to be a girl, I'm naming her Kougyoku since you like Kouha's name so much."

Aladdin began to fight back when Kouha wrapped his arms around her. "I think Aladdin is ready for her child to be a boy, don't fight too much more. I'm sure for Aladdin to use her magoi takes a lot of energy that the baby needs."

Judal opened his mouth before shutting it. His eyes were on Aladdin a moment before he turned. "Good thinking, Kouha!" He began to run towrds the palace. "I should have hidden away her staff a while ago to prevent her from using all her magoi."

Aladdin followed after him. "Hide my staff and I'm using your wand!"

"No using your magoi!" Judal called back at her as he ran. Kouha pulled her back and smiled. "If you need me to hit him, I'm more than willing. I'll make sure to hit him where it hurts."

Aladdin nodded as Sinbad and the others came, greeting the prince who apologized for insisting on having to wait like a common guest to the palace.


	12. Chapter 12

Judal grabbed Aladdin's staff and booked it, running down the halls and up towards the offices of Sinbad's. His eyes scoured the halls as he ran, prepared to blast anyone with a good ice spear if they came out at him. He knew the brat would never look in Sinbad's office. No one seemed to look around in there, not even the king himself. The man was endlessly having to be tied up in Ja'far's office in order to get anything accomplished. He reached the room and slammed it open, finding the room as expected to be empty. He slid the staff under his desk before anyone saw him, leaping to the windowsill and jumping down the building. He landed on the roof of a connecting hallway, running across that as he headed out towards the front of the palace. He felt the sun shining down brightly on him, his mood lifted as he felt a bit more amusement from knowing that the brat had lost her only tactic at getting rid of him. With that in mind, he dropped down from the roof to the ground, landing easily enough, but something moved in his peripheral vision.

The magi collapsed to the ground in seconds, watching the pink haired prince laughed. His gaze went to the blunt end of Kouha's weapon that had hit him.

"Sorry, Judal. You upset your lover," Kouha told him, bending down a moment before he was pushed aside. Judal watched Aladdin look furiously at the prince as she knelt down.

"You were too rough," Aladdin's face swam over Judal's person. He could have snorted at the way she acted. Yet he decided against it, feeling those arms wrap around him in comfort. He shut his eyes and leaned against her as Aladdin told Kouha off. "You could have hurt him really bad with that! Then what would we do? Don't hurt him that bad! I need him."

"He's fine. He's faking most the pain." Kouha argued.

"Just find my staff please." Aladdin seemed to sigh as she held Judal's head a bit closer to her breasts.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a wooden staff with a carving of a rukh at the top."

The other's voice laughed a bit, "Well that narrows it down since only you and Judal see the rukh normally."

Aladdin's hands stroked Judal's hair a bit as the prince headed back towards the palace. Instead of following after him to help him search, she remained behind, holding Judal close. "I'm sorry," she told him, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have told him to hit you." Judal leaned against her warmth for the first time in hours. His eyes closed as he was once more allowed to enjoy the comfort of her embrace. This was what he had wanted. Better he get the attention than any king candidate. He could feel the baby kicking at him a bit, but he ushered his own rukh to brush against the baby's rukh, calming them.

The hand on Judal's hair stopped.

"Judal."

Judal opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Hmm?" The woman was staring at him in surprise. "He was bugging me while I was getting your attention."

Aladdin stared at him in shock. "How did you do that?"

"He was playing with his rukh," Judal held onto his head as he sat up a bit. "He just needed someone to calm the rukh down and he would stop."

Aladdin was in his arms within moments, nuzzling him closer. "You aren't allowed to leave me alone," she told him simply.

Judal shook his head, sitting up and shaking his head at her. He loomed over her as he spoke, "One moment you're clinging to your wannabe king candidate and the next you're clinging to me. Make up your mind before I make it up for you."

Aladdin looked up at him a moment before rolling her eyes, reaching up with a hand to pull him down and kiss him. Those lips were so soft, her mouth tasting like his favorite food. Judal wrapped his arms around her tighter as he took the taste in, enjoying her back with him. He tangled his hands into her hair. His head tilted to delve deeper. It was hard not to just lock her up in a room and just never let her see anyone. There was something wrong with the way she managed to clear his mind until he was just wondering how long it would take to get her to their room or an open one and take her again.

He picked her up without hesitation, heading towards the building, shooting a glare towards Sinbad who looked over as they entered the palace. He felt Aladdin kiss his neck and he shivered. "Damn it, Chibi."

"That was all I was going to do," she replied, as though that would finish what she had started. Judal quickened his pace a bit and gave her a droll look.

"You didn't let me get what I wanted last night, don't change your mind after getting me excited." Judal pushed their bedroom door open and threw a chair in the way of the door before carrying her across the room. He laid her down only to follow her onto the sheets. His mouth traveled up her belly, over the light fabric covering her small chest, to her neck where he kissed gently.

The girl under him was whimpering in pleasure. Her eyes closing as she felt his mouth on her, she arched up only for his hands to slide up her pants. Judal pulled back onto to move up a bit more, meeting her more than eager lips.

"Jugarlu," his name was a jumbled mess on her lips, calling him to kiss her more. He only replied by grinning, a whole new idea coming to mind. He continued to kiss her once more, but he called to his rukh, feeling them swell to his beckoning, the rukh pressing against her back, her shoulders. Aladdin's eyes flew open, but Judal focused on her favorite part of their play. His hands were firmly on her breasts, kneading them.

She was moaning within an instant, clinging to him tightly. Her nails dug into his back as she held him tight, clawing him. He turned his head to speak to her, "Your rukh were worried about you. You should just say if you need someone to take care of your back for you."

Her hands tightened on him, a wordless whimper being her reply. He beckoned the rukh to warm her back, watching as she practically melted in his arms. Her eyes hovered to a close, but Judal reached down, taking a finger and running it along her entrance. His fingers teased at her, taking their time to feel around her core. Each inch, wet and swollen, aching for him; he stroked. He took his time about stroking it all as well.

The girl in his arms was lost. She bit down on him, unsure probably of what else she could do. Her cries were getting louder, especially when he began to stroke less gently. He slipped a finger into her and took his time to feel around her insides, letting her scream and cry in his arms. Her eyes were glued to his face as he pressed her down to the bed. The pleas that came from her made him want to orgasm in her arms without even climbing into her.

"Please, Judal…. Get in." she stared at him with bright, demanding blue eyes. Her legs opened wider, begging him visually with what he was going to plow himself into. He stared at the sight for a moment, watching her blush as she panted, breathless from him.

He pushed himself in with a single shove, watching her cling to the sheets, her head leaning back, back arching. The moan that she gave echoed through the room with how loud it was, her hands clenched onto the sheets. He could feel her legs wrap around him, but he tossed those over his shoulders, leaving her more open to his ravishing.

His felt her grab him, grabbing him by his braid and yanking him up more. The result made him push deeper into her, getting her to shriek a second before she was kissing him, letting him steal her breath away.

He slid his hands over her thighs as he slowed his work down, letting himself enjoy her insides tightening around him, the feel of her slick heat encasing him. The cries she made reminded him of the rush of war, the adrenaline running through his veins just as strong, if not stronger. He watched her look up at him as though he were a god. His heartbeat quickened further in his chest.

No wonder that idiot king was so addicted to this.

Her voice was crying out so much for him, her arms wanting desperately to hold onto all of him. The rukh around them holding them close together at what was now both their demands. He couldn't look away before he was moving in, capturing her lips and stealing her breath, again and again, until he wasn't sure if he was stealing it or she was stealing his air. He suddenly found he didn't want to breathe. He didn't want to think about anything else.

He pushed and pushed into her, watching as the different angles drove her mad, her feet were in the air from her legs being on his shoulders. He listened to her come the first time and watched her scream his name, her insides clenching around him tightly. He found himself holding back, biting his lip as he continued to thrust into her, he went faster if anything, wanting to make her do this again, stronger this next time.

She looked ready to rip his hair off as she descended from her first orgasm. Her eyes tearing up as she slowly began to rise once more towards a climax. Her hands moved to slide up his arms, lifting his ice cold bangles up his sweating, heated body. The look on her face drifted to a frustrated yet sensual expression, her eyes promising aggressively that this time, she was going to make him scream. He pounded into her as she made that face, taking up her challenge eagerly.

Her nails slid along his neck, making him groan. His eyes widened as they both realized what her fingers there did. She yanked on his braid more, forcing him to come like a dog on a leash. She held his chin with one hand as her lips went to his Adam's apple. Those lips were like fire on him, sending him into a frenzy. He was grasping for time, to hold onto the pleasure that threatened to overtake him. Just a bit longer to drive her mad, he was going to sear his name into her mind.

She came into his arms again, her mouth biting down on him hard. He felt himself spill into her as he came, her name a breathless growl. Damn, he could only think as she cried out loudly again. Her body was clinging to him frantically once more. He pushed her back onto the bed once more and kissed her, watching her hold him, cradle him as she kissed him back eagerly.

He forced himself to pound for a while longer before he was so far gone he wasn't even sure if he had been pounding or just enjoying being motionless as she clenched and unclenched around him. Her hips were bucking against him to get that last few moments of pleasure. She was trying so hard to have it last longer, but he felt his body spending itself in her. He felt sated, beyond sated; he felt euphoric.

Judal watched her slowly calm down, her arms falling limply to the bed before he gathered her up. His hands went to the covers to pull them up around them both, the rukh were lost, hovering numbly around them as though they too had climaxed. Aladdin held him close and kissed his shoulder gently, her hands resting on his chest.

"I think I'm going to be sick," a voice commented from the doorway.

Judal and Aladdin both turned to look towards the door. Hakuryuu, Alibaba, Sinbad, and Kouha were all standing there, staring at them. Alibaba was holding onto his mouth, shaking his head as he shut his eyes and tried to deny what he had just seen. Kouha and Sinbad were reaching into their clothes, only Sinbad having the decency to pull his hand out.

"We heard screaming and came to investigate," Sinbad stated, as though there hadn't been a chair in the way of the door.

"Are you guys going to do that again," Kouha asked.

"We're leaving," Sinbad informed them, pulling the others away as Hakuryuu pat Alibaba in comfort. The door was replaced back into its proper place before Aladdin was curling into Judal's arms, pressing her face against him before Judal shook his head.

"I'm going to drag you to his office next time, he won't go in there." Judal leaned a bit closer, looking at Aladdin a moment before he kissed her forehead, barely visible from where she had buried her face into his side. "Stop hiding, Chibi. They already knew you were doing this with me when they found out you were pregnant."

Her hand went to her belly, her face pulling away for him to see. She frowned, "our baby will be okay after that right?"

Judal moved slowly, pressing his lips to her belly, kissing it. He felt the strong pull of the rukh around her belly and nodded. "He's fine, he's not a weakling like your king candidate. He'll be coming out just fine."

Aladdin yanked on his braid, making him curse before coming up to her face. "Don't insult Alibaba," she complained.

"He's a weakling. He can't even handle the sight of a couple having sex." Judal frowned at her, "And stop yanking my hair."

"I like to," she replied with a smile, tugging it a couple more times. "It's nice like this- ah, hey!" Judal yanked the ties in his hair free, letting his hair fall loosely around his shoulders. A smug look came to his face before she wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him in again.

He fell beside her without argument, feeling her curl up close again and snuggle into a comfortable place. "Stop tugging on me, Chibi."

"Let me sleep," she countered, hitting his chest weakly.

He replied with pulling her in a bit more and closing his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Days went by as Kouha stayed as a guest. The days turning to months as the palace took care of the magi. Kouha was constantly going to see how Aladdin was doing, if she needed anything. Others came to see her as well, priding her on being strong for the child. "They just want the kid for themselves," Judal would complain to her as he would remain at her side.

Ja'far started to do his paperwork in Aladdin's room after a while. He would come in quietly in the mornings, set things on the desk in the room, his quill scratching away as Aladdin would remain in bed. Occasionally he would awaken the other magi, making Judal grumble about Freckled idiots being too bothersome when there was a pregnant woman who needed rest. It was rare that Aladdin would be able to be leaving the room though. She would wander down to the main hall from time to time, but only with Judal. The magi was never to leave her side unless he had to. Even when he was going to the bathroom, she tried to follow after him. The child was getting more and more restless, kicking at her more often than not.

It was only when Judal was with her that Aladdin was relieved. She needed his ability to calm the child.

Judal seemed to be enjoying his place in the Sindrian palace when he left her side though. He would work with Kouha and sometimes even Alibaba on training. When he could get the chance, he would leave Aladdin in the bedroom with the adviser, slipping down to the main floor and grabbing the prince or the blond, dragging them outside where he would promptly begin to harass them through training. While Kouha would laugh and work with him, being used to the treatment, Alibaba seemed to suffer. The blond would show up to meals bleeding somewhere different, sometimes sporting a black eye here or a bruise there.

"All part of training," an equally beaten Kouha would tell the man, slapping him on the back.

Aladdin looked towards the window this morning though, watching the rain fall onto the area. Her hands were on her stomach as she wondered if she even remembered what rain felt like anymore. It had been ages since she had gone outside and ran anywhere. It felt like she was trapped. Her belly, her breasts, the baby; they were all holding her down.

No wonder almost everyone had warned her about the downfalls of being a female.

"Aladdin," the girl looked over at Ja'far as he paused to speak to her. "Are you alright? Do you want me to close the windows?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just want to go outside for a change."

The adviser set his quill down before moving, climbing out of his seat to join her on the bed. He held her close and shook his head. "It's hard on anyone when their entire life changes so suddenly."

"Yes it is," she agreed. He didn't know the half of it though. There was so much pain all the time and she couldn't even be upset about it. She was excited and yet the idea of getting the baby out almost terrified her. It was growing so much it was making her fat. How was she supposed to get the child out?

"It's going to be alright." Ja'far soothed. "You've managed to get a deplorable person to act at least halfway decent and you've gotten Sinbad to do his paperwork." He smiled at that last part. "I normally never can get him to do half of his work in good time. Normally I'm tying him to his chair and forcing him to remain there until he gets it done."

Aladdin shook her head. "There's just so much that I want to do and it hurts to move or breathe a certain way."

"You're in the seventh month now," Ja'far murmured. "It takes nine months for a baby to be born. Just be patient a little longer and you'll find that it was worth all of the trouble."

The door opened as Aladdin went to speak. The older magi walked in proudly, his torso and hair covered in mud and rainwater. "Chibi, you would not believe the morning I've had-"

The man was stopped from speaking when Aladdin threw her pillow at him and cuddled into Ja'far's arms. Damn him! Just when she was calming down, he had to come in and even begin to tell her good things. She longed to be going outside and he was walking in like that! She really hated that man right now. It wasn't like she could run out and enjoy the rain at all. No, instead she was in this room with his kid in her stomach that kept eating everything that she was eating so that she was hungry again.

"What happened," Judal growled towards Ja'far.

"She wants to go outside and you've just reminded her," Ja'far replied dryly.

Judal blinked. "Well if she wants to go outside, then let her. It's not like there's some sort of rule against it."

The adviser seemed to tense as Aladdin leaned against him, looking over at Judal in surprise, "Judal don't be absurd! She is over halfway into her pregnancy. Any stumble or the like could be- HEY!" He glared at Judal as the other pulled Aladdin from his arms and held her close. The black haired magi grinned down at her.

"You should have just told me, Chibi. It's warm water so I don't think it should get you sick or anything. It's probably snowing back in the Kou Empire right now. It's that time of the year."

Ja'far followed after them cautiously as they went through the hallways, heading towards the gardens of the palace. Despite the other's arguments and pleas, Judal ignored him as he started talking about the snowfall in the Kou Empire. Mostly complaints, as far as Aladdin vaguely heard. Her eyes were more focused on going outside. Her gaze flickered to every window as they passed, watching the rain fall down towards the Earth. Soon. Soon she would be out there and she could lounge about in the rain for a while. As they passed a large sitting room, Judal froze though. His face turning into a frown as Sinbad looked over, speaking to another guest quietly. It took Aladdin a moment to figure out that there was something happening.

"Aladdin. Judal. Won't you join us," Sinbad motioned for them to come in. His voice was strangely more authoritative than usual. The guest looked at them both expectantly before Judal snorted.

"Aren't you the idiot magi that wanders around and cries?"

"Very cruel," the magi sighed, standing up. His green clothes seemed to clash against the royal palace setting, his hat drooping a bit as he pushed it up. The flow of rukh swirled around him as he moved forward, crossing the room to stand before them. His smile was very kind though, those eyes looking down at her with a serene expression, "Your child has cute rukh, Aladdin. You must be proud, despite how scary things are."

Aladdin looked up at him, nodding.

"It's a boy," he stated easily, looking back at Sinbad a moment before he moved forward. "He's going to be another miracle for these times. That's a good thing too, with war coming soon and everyone having to prepare."

Judal stared at the magi. The magi stared right back.

"And you're looking forward to it."

"Who doesn't look forward to such things," Judal remarked easily, holding Aladdin a bit closer. "This is fun and everything, but shouldn't you be wandering to a new set of lands or something?"

Yunan shook his head. "I'm only here to see Aladdin for a moment, I just wanted to be sure the valleys I was in were right. It sounded far too absurd for even me to take seriously." The man turned and began to head towards the door, "Goodbye, Sinbad. Aladdin. Judal. Ja'far. It was a pleasure to meet you all. I will return at a safer time to see Nour."

The man was out the door before they could argue, Judal glaring after him. "It's Noir, not Nour. Where is everyone getting this idea of Nour."

"Our child's name is Nour." Aladdin glared up at him a moment before sighing. "That guy looked like a turtle."

Judal laughed nodding. "We're calling him that now. He's the weird turtle friend of Sinbad's."

Sinbad went to speak but the duo was heading towards the door to see the outside. Aladdin and Judal spoke calmly as they went.

"Do you think that's why he came during this weather?"

"It seems reasonable, who tries to fly in this type of weather? I would be staying inside unless there was something interesting going on."

"I wonder how Sinbad knows him."

"He is a magi, although a weak one if you ask me." Judal shook his head as he carried Aladdin out into the rain and grinned. "There we go. There, now you're going to get soaking wet like I am and have to be wrapped up in blankets all evening."

Aladdin pushed a bit until Judal was letting her stand on her feet. She looked out at the area, enjoying the view and the warm rain. Her hand went to her stomach as the baby started to kick at her again, but she felt Judal's arms wrap around her, holding her. Even his rukh hovered close, their owner sending magoi to calm the baby once more before he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Enjoy the stupid rain, Chibi."

"It's not stupid," she murmured back at him. "It's wonderful after you've been stuck in a room all day with only Ja'far for company."

"Oh yeah?" Judal followed after her closely as she headed towards the nearby wildflowers, sitting down in a mess of them. "You could come down here with me."

"Then I have to listen to Alibaba tell me that you've been mean to him." Aladdin shook her head. "It's tiring. I would rather just stay in the bedroom all day." The other didn't seem to be listening to her though, pulling her into his arms to relax. His hands went to a few of the flowers nearby and she watched as his hands went to work. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

She leaned against him close and watched as his hands weaved the stems together, pulling more flowers and making a circle of sorts. His progress was slow, often being undone with a soft curse from the magi before he would toss an attempt aside, pulling another few flowers up to start again after a few minutes.

She stared in surprise as he held the crown of flowers up, the rain still falling on them both. They were soaked to the bone by this point. "There," he stated, setting the crown on her head. Aladdin looked up at him in surprise. "It suits you."

Her face turned a bit red before she pulled him down to her level, kissing his cheek before pulling his braid into her hands. It was in that place that Kouha found them, Aladdin slowly weaving flowers into Judal's braid.

"I think someone has poisoned me with how often I'm seeing these soft moments," he commented, sitting down beside them. Aladdin looked over at him in confusion before she was back to putting more of the flowers into that ebony colored hair. Judal rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not going to argue if she wants to put things in my hair. I've already put something in her stomach."

Kouha's hands went to Aladdin's hair, beginning to braid it as he looked over at Judal. "I find it very kind hearted and just wonderful of you to want to spend a good amount of time making Aladdin happy. I'm sure she wove that crown for herself before putting those flowers in your hair."

The male magi winced a bit before shaking his head a bit. "I would begin to stop talking, Kouha, before things turn into something bad for you."

The prince wasn't listening though. He looked down at Aladdin sadly, "Don't you want to go inside? It's pouring out here."

"I've been inside all day," Aladdin looked over at him and shook her head.

"The baby needs to have the mother not get sick from being outside though." Kouha's gaze flickered up to Judal.

"If she wants to be outside, she'll be outside." Judal rolled his eyes at the prince. "Don't tell us what to do. Noir won't die from Aladdin spending a few minutes outside."

Kouha stood up with that, shaking his head. "I will make sure someone in that lazy palace leaves some blankets for you both for when you both wise up and come in." The other looked at Judal a moment longer before heading back to the palace.

"He's getting very bossy." Aladdin looked up at Judal, blinking through the rain a bit.

"He's hoping that you'll let him have Noir choose him as his king candidate."

"Nour won't be picking anyone. He's not even born yet," her hand went over her belly as Aladdin spoke. "I don't think I really want Nour having to choose anyone or have to fight either."

"He'll be good at it," Judal stated. "Don't be an idiot. We're just going to make sure he doesn't pick an idiot like you did. He'll pick someone worthwhile and then when they fight, they'll win."

"Why do all the magi have to have kings fight one another." Aladdin flicked the end of Judal's braid around and shook her head. "It's so tiring to hear about that. Can't we just have a few countries and just live?"

"There's no fun in that." Judal argued.

"Well you can do something else than fight." Aladdin looked up at him. "You seem happy enough here."

"That's because I'm either in your bed or beating up your king candidate," Judal replied. Aladdin glared at him before moving to stand up, her fists clenching as she prepared to storm off. It was as she moved that it happened. The ground was soft, weak from the rain as she went to storm off. It gave way beneath her feet, making her behind to fall. Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips as the fear of falling set in. She shut her eyes as she began to feel the ground rushing closer.

And then she was stopped, held in place by a pair of hands. The muddy form of Judal was underneath her. His face was dark, his eyes blazing as he stared up at her.

"Are you insane?"

He pulled her slowly into his arms, the controlled manner making her almost fear him more than any stumble. Those arms locked around her person and clung to her, holding her there. Without a word, he held her, his body shaking. She tried to move, to look at him, but his arms were locked in place, refusing to give her an inch.

"If you ever so much as try to move without me, you damn brat," he seethed. "I will make sure that the damn idiot king ties you to our bed and keeps you there until the baby is born."

"I was just going to head inside," she murmured, shaking her head. "It was an accident."

Judal picked her up and headed slowly towards the indoors. His movements were slow, each step careful as he headed up to the palace and inside, where a couple guards handed them both blankets. He refused to let her leave his side even the slightest as he dried her off. It was only with controlled and rigid movements that he went about helping her dry off, his face set in a vexed expression.

Of course he was still upset, she thought as he finally let her lean back against the wall while he dried off. She watched him before looking down at her belly. It had been like Ja'far had warned, she was too far into everything now. With one fall, she could have destroyed months of careful attention and care they had gone through to bring the child into the world. Judal had been scared. More than anything, he had acted immediately and gotten upset so fast over the possibility that her falling would make them lose the baby.

She looked back up at him as he walked over and knelt down in front of her. She let him pick her up and head towards the stairs, heading back towards their room. Burying her head into his shoulder, she shut her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Judal continued towards their room, opening the door only to find that Ja'far was once more working on paperwork in there again. The adviser looked over at them as Aladdin continued to apologize to Judal, the magi setting her down onto the bed and tucking her in. He left without a word, earning a deep frown from the adviser before Ja'far was moving to comfort a now sobbing Aladdin.

"I made a mistake," she told him.


	14. Chapter 14

Aladdin refused to leave her bedroom now.

After a brief discussion, Sinbad had sent Judal out with Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu to a dungeon to conquer it. The magi had been refusing incessantly before Ja'far pointed out the djinn of that dungeon was a djinn who could control and affect life.

_A useful djinn to have in case something should happen,_ Ja'far had said to Judal, making the other collect Hakuryuu when the prince had arrived and sent Kouha to watch over Aladdin.

Judal and Aladdin hadn't been speaking to one another since the incident outside. Judal slept outside their room, refusing to come in when Aladdin called for him. The magi made an effort to be in the middle of training whenever she wanted him. When Hakuryuu had arrived back from the Kou Empire with Kouha, it had been hours before Aladdin even saw the black and white rukh that settled around the doorway in the night.

When they were left though, Sinbad and the generals came in to try to talk to her. Masrur would bring something for her to eat, Pisti would call animals to the window, showing Aladdin. Yamuraiha would read magic scrolls, explaining how different types of magic worked.

They would leave quietly, usually around the moment Aladdin would sink under the covers of the bed and declare quietly that she was tired.

"How long do you think that he's going to be gone," Kouha asked the adviser.

"Yamuraiha said that they were to the dungeon and inside. She isn't sure any further than that though." Ja'far shook his head. "We need to just keep her spirits up a bit somehow. I don't know what Judal said to upset her, but I wish they would have settled it before he had run off."

Kouha shrugged. "These things are what they are. An upset woman can be made happy again. You are just incompetent." With that the prince entered the room and shut the door before Ja'far could follow. He approached the bed and sat down quietly on the edge.

"I don't really feel like talking, Ja'far." She remained under the covers. "I'm sorry."

"Wrong person, although I have the feeling the sentiment applies to anyone who comes in here to speak with you." Kouha pulled the covers back and smiled, gasping a bit for theatrics. "And there we go; one beautiful face to make the whole room light up."

Aladdin curled up more before Kouha bent over her.

"Oh no, don't hide it away. I was enjoying the view. Should I make you a crown like Judal did the a couple weeks back? Will that let you show me your face?"

Aladdin felt her insides clench a bit as he reminded her of that day. "No."

"Give me a demand," he asked of her. "I may not be Judal, but I will do whatever is asked of me if you're the one doing the demanding."

Aladdin shook her head. "There's nothing I want right now. I just want to sleep."

Kouha leaned over, smiling at her more as he pulled the covers away. "Now come on, there must be some way for you to show your face to me."

"I'm not in the mood."

Kouha grinned, "good neither am I."

Ja'far stood outside the door, staring after where the prince had gone for a moment before he waited for the door to be unlocked. Why the door had a lock now, he would never fully understand. Fulfilling that wish of Aladdin's had been foolish on Sinbad's part.

"Where is Kouha?" The king was heading down the hallway, looking furious as he went.

"He's speaking with Aladdin right now," Ja'far replied, bowing a bit towards the man as he approached. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Kouha has been hitting women in the building."

"Hitting women?" Ja'far stared at him.

"They want him to, he's got them all wrapped around his finger." Sinbad shook his head, pounding on Aladdin's bedroom door as he spoke. "I only found out when one bent over me and expected me to hit her as a reward for good work. Naturally one of the other servants explained what has been happening."

"He's in there alone," Ja'far shook his head. "There's no way… you don't think he's been hitting Aladdin, do you?"

"If he has, it's not going to be me as the only one who will kill him."

Ja'far nodded as Sinbad continued to pound at the door for it to be opened, calling for Kouha or Aladdin to open the door and let him in. "Of course not, Judal will kill the prince. He won't let Aladdin come to such harm. He nearly killed Alibaba for wrapping an arm around Aladdin."

"Open up!"

Ja'far looked at the king a moment longer before sighing. He pushed the king aside and beckoned to a nearby guard, receiving a slim metal rod. "I had this prepared after you installed that silly lock." Ja'far slipped the rod through the crack between the door and the wall, prodding the bolt in place aside. He smiled as he turned the knob, opening the door and granting the king the access he wanted.

Kouha was holding Aladdin up in bed, the child squirming to return to her sheets. Sinbad was across the room within seconds, releasing Aladdin from Kouha's grasp and yanking the confused prince from the bed. He hauled the prince from the room, throwing him into the hallway so quickly that the other had little time to prepare. Ja'far slipped inside the room and replaced the lock before he went to Aladdin's side.

"Aladdin," he murmured, stroking what hair was poking out from the top of the sheets. "Aladdin, please look at me."

The magi sighed loudly before moving to sit up. Her movement was slow, but she looked up at him. "Nour is kicking me really hard and Kouha was trying to get me to smile at him. Please tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep."

"Sinbad was informed that Kouha was hitting women in the palace and is scared that you might have been struck." Ja'far grabbed the wash cloth from the basin by the bed and set the warm cloth over Aladdin's bump in an effort to calm the kicking happening.

"Kouha hasn't done anything to me," Aladdin told him easily. "He just comes in now and then to tell me that Judal is busy or that Judal has left."

"I see," Ja'far shook his head before smiling. "You're almost through with this, Aladdin. Just a couple weeks and we should be seeing your child outside of you. You'll be able to run around and sleep soundly." He kissed her forehead gently. "It'll be soon enough."

"I wish it was sooner," Aladdin murmured. She looked up at the adviser. "Although I don't think that Judal will be happy with me after Nour is born."

"What makes you say that?" Ja'far looked at her in surprise.

"He was so upset when I almost tripped outside," she murmured. The adviser tensed for a moment before shaking his head.

"That's a natural parent's fear, to lose a child before it's born. If that is all-"

"He won't talk to me anymore. He's always working with you all and never talks to me anymore. He left to go conquer a dungeon, but it feels like he's just doing whatever he has to in order to make sure the baby lives." She sighed, "It feels like I'm being used. I don't know how I feel about Nour."

Ja'far shook his head, wrapping his arms around Aladdin and hugging her close. "Judal cares about you more than your son. Don't worry about that, Aladdin. He's scared for you. He wouldn't even leave until we promised to stay in here and watch over you. He left Kouha here for that reason, even though he had wanted to take the prince with him since he was stronger than Hakuryuu."

Aladdin shook her head before Ja'far was stopping her from arguing.

"If he even thinks a bit less of you when your son is born, then I will ensure he hangs in the food hall for all to see as a worthless human tapestry." He smiled down at her. "He won't be able to get away if he thinks he's going to just get a son from you and not want you after you go through all of this… but I don't think that will be a problem. He wouldn't have let you gone outside if he didn't care about you, despite your almost stumble. He would have kept you locked away inside and he would never be demanding so many stupid peaches from the kitchens." The adviser shook his head as he said this. "You have no idea how many of those things you both eat through. I'm not sure if there will be any peaches left in the world after you get through this."

"I don't know what to do to make him come back, Ja'far." Aladdin looked up at him once more. "He won't return to our room anymore."

"He'll come back." Ja'far kissed her forehead gently again. "Just show a little patience… maybe humor the other generals a bit more. I believe you made Masrur cry the last time he came to see you."

"Masrur?" Aladdin stared at him in shock.

The adviser chuckled. "He seemed in a rather put out position when he left here yesterday. He didn't even train as he normally would have with Sharrkan. The man went straight to his chambers for the night."

"I didn't mean to." Aladdin looked up at Ja'far in fear. "I thou-" She stopped short, her face paling.

"Aladdin?"

"Nour must be kicking again." She shook her head. "I think he's made me wet the bed."

"Wet the- Aladdin," Ja'far stared at her in terror. "How long has he been kicking?"

"For an hour now, he's getting good at it too." Aladdin shook her head. "I thought he was going to come out when Kouha was bothering me."

"Oh dear Solomon," Ja'far was to his feet in an instant, throwing the door open to see Sinbad and Kouha in the middle of a scruffle. "For the love of- Aladdin's having the baby now! Get the midwife and some towels immediately!"

Kouha stared at him in horror as Sinbad was up on his feet in seconds, sprinting down the halls and yelling orders as he went. The prince looked up at Ja'far and remained still. "Are you sure?"

"I'm as positive as I'm going to get." Ja'far hurried back into the room to find Aladdin holding onto a pillow, her eyes glued shut.

Kouha stood behind him and stared. "What do we do?"

"It's not our job to have the baby. It's Aladdin's job from here. We must wait for the midwife and await her demands."

Kouha stared at Aladdin until Ja'far looked over at him, pulling him along towards the door as Sinbad returned with the disgruntled midwife. The king pulled the woman into the room before she could even speak, throwing the door shut behind himself. His voice could be heard greeting Aladdin before the woman with him began to speak.

Ja'far and Kouha remained at the door, waiting for some news from either the hallway or the bedroom.

"So…" Kouha looked towards the door, "have you ever been around a pregnant woman giving birth?"

"Never," Ja'far admitted, looking around.

"Neither have I," Kouha stood up and brushed himself off a bit. "I think I should see to it to watch the port for the boat Judal and the others."

"That would be a wise place for you," Ja'far replied without a thought. He watched the prince sprint off and heard the first of many cries from inside the room.

"It's early," the midwife complained. "This baby is going to take a long time to give birth to. Aladdin is being very slow to push. We could lose it if she doesn't try a bit harder."

Sinbad was pushed out a moment later, the door shutting before both he and the adviser heard Aladdin scream again.

"It sounds like torture in there." Ja'far looked towards the room.

"Aladdin's going to give birth slow. The midwife was telling me that it could still be days. She's seen women have the signs of giving birth days before the actual birth. She won't know until a while from now."

"Aladdin is too young for this." The adviser shook his head. "It's cruel for her to be working so hard for something that was an accident."

"I just hope that Judal and the others have the stone we gave them for communication. They need to hurry and conquer the dungeon before it's too late."


	15. Chapter 15

Getting to the dungeon had been an ordeal of its own, with the group being at odds with one another. Judal found himself remaining at the bow of the boat, watching the waves idly or using his rukh to create smaller ice spears to send into the robes of Alibaba or Hakuryuu.

Morgiana continued her efforts to bring them together, speaking to Hakuryuu and Alibaba greatly. She was probably the most helpful with the other shipmates that steered the ship towards the dungeon. A waste of time and energy, Judal thought to himself as he watched Alibaba go shrieking into the cabin of the ship, exclaiming that ice was in his pants once again.

Hakuryuu decided after as they were getting closer to the dungeon to actually attempt a mutually respectable conversation with him, to which Judal found very interesting. The prince came bearing food, setting it down and making some trite remark about good weather. His good nature was returned with Judal's comment about how he had wasted his efforts learning how to cook when he could have been better preparing how to be a fighter like his siblings.

Needless to say, when they had finally gotten to the dungeon and inside, they were at arms with each other. The weak excuse of a dungeon capturer was ready to jump at him if Morgiana would stop getting in the way. Hakuryuu looked about one more remark from jumping him as well. Meanwhile, Judal found himself entertained with the idea of pointing out the other's flaws, laughing when the djinn of the dungeon would join in. Their progress was beyond all manners of slow. The magi wasn't helping, he wasn't even trying. If anything, he was just a tourist visiting for a short time. While Hakuryuu and Morgiana were separated, leaving him with Alibaba; Judal began his wondrous critique of Alibaba.

To his great displeasure though, the man seemed to be adapting. The more critical Judal was of him, the better the man improved. Judal would remark about his lack of focus, his terrible aim and then Alibaba was suddenly managing longer, more powerful attacks to the beasts. The magi's carmine eyes glinted as he watched the blond work his way through their part of the dungeon, making it to what seemed to be a safer area.

"Hakuryuu! Morgiana!" He looked around for them, frowning when he received no reply.

"What will you do, flabbybaba?" Judal asked. "I think they might have died."

"That's a high possibility," the djinn, Zagan, stated, his voice echoing through the dungeon. "They were very tired when you were split apart."

Alibaba glared over at Judal. "They're fine. I'm sure they're just running behind."

"Weak, just as I had thought," Judal replied, shaking his head a bit before he felt the blond's blade at his throat. Looking over at him, Judal could see the fury running through the other's eyes. The traces of worry were etched into the golden eyes.

"You may have gotten my best friend pregnant, you may be stronger than me, but you don't have the right to say those kinds of things about others."

"Ohh, he just talked back to you, magi. What will you do," Zagan purred, earning a scoff from Judal. The magi pushed the blade from his neck with relative ease, moving to sit down on the floor.

"Tell me when the idiots come. I want to hurry this along and get back before I miss anything."

"Such a caring magi, what do you think about his plans, human?"

Alibaba was turned around though, heading towards the other room to fetch Morgiana and Hakuryuu. He ran as fast as he could, throwing the doors in his way aside, disappearing after only a few seconds.

"You can come out if you want, Zagan." Judal looked towards the plants. "I know the fake you is hiding over there."

As though he were listening, the plants merged together, weaving themselves carefully as a figure began to be formed. The djinn walked over to him and sat down quietly, looking after where Alibaba had gone. "I will not become that man's djinn."

"Then pick one of the other two. I don't really care which you prefer."

Zagan looked over at him and shook his head. "Why pick any? They are disgusting creatures. They want and they burn, then their children do the same."

"Don't be stupid, we all do that." Judal's gaze returned to the fake being. "you're going to be seeing my kid running around after we finish conquering this place."

"Yours?" The other moved a bit closer. "I was unaware that magi did such things. I was under the impression that you were all above such a disgusting things as that. I thought that you were impotent to be honest." He laughed to himself a moment before shaking his head. "And here you are when you have someone with child at home." The djinn leaned a bit closer. "Should I add more obstacles? Maybe cause you to have to be in here for months rather than hours?"

"Do that and watch while I give that idiot candidate enough magoi to burn your dungeon and you with it to the ground." Judal glared over at him as he spoke, his fists clenching as he spoke. The other djinn went to speak when he paused, staring towards where Alibaba had run.

"There are others here."

"Others," Judal looked at him a moment before he caught sight of the black rukh that drifted through the doorway. He was on his feet within seconds, but he felt the presence move behind him before he was too far. His hair stood on end as Zagan vanished from beside him.

"Judal," the figure murmured.

"Ithnan, still sneaking around."

"You left us to join them?" The other's hands held his shoulders for a moment as Judal looked back at him. "Did you believe you were free from us?" Those arms moved around the magi's middle, pulling him closer. "There is no true leaving from us."

Judal spun around, pushing the figure before he was hitting him with ice spears, sending the figure smashing into the wall. The figure of Ithnan broke apart easily, crumbling to the ground before Judal was looking over towards the others who were running in.

"Morgiana is down!" Hakuryuu held the body and shook his head.

"Where's the idiot?"

"Alibaba is behind us fighting two people. Did you see the third? He came this way." Hakuryuu looked to him.

"He's taken care of," Judal replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I've got to get to Zagan." Hakuryuu looked over at him and nodded his head to the magi. "If you could help Alibaba…"

Judal was already heading in that direction, waving the other off before he heard the prince rushing along to help Morgiana. The other room housed a long hallway, growth intertwining through the walls like many of the other rooms. Alibaba was in the thick of it, battling against two fallen fighters.

Judal pushed forth a wave of magoi towards the failing blond, earning a look of surprise. "Don't think I do this for your sake," Judal told him, moving to stand beside him, moving his wand in preparation to attack.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Alibaba answered, moving to attack again. Judal didn't give them the chance to explain who they were, attacking and killing them before they could say anything. Judal would spark another flame when the other's power began to fail, cursing his ice magic being incompatible with the idiot. The other needed magoi mostly though. That he could give. The other was only so good with a weapon though. Judal found himself running around the woman, the other having already been defeated. He pushed her from behind, giving the other the opportunity to get that strike in. The woman screamed, dying before them, falling to her knees before the two were staring at one another.

"So... does this make us friends by circumstance," Alibaba asked between pants.

"This makes it easier to go home without explaining how I let you die," Judal replied, watching as the dungeon started vanishing from around them. "Hakuryuu has found Zagan."

The blond grinned as he stood up. "We conquered it."

The magi shook his head before he saw Alibaba pulling the stone they had received from Sinbad out. The blond turned it over in his hands before they heard the king's voice. "Alibaba."

"Sinbad! We did it!" The joy was cut off as they heard muffled sounds in the background, the sound of something making Judal pause.

He moved forward and leaned over the blond. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing is going on," Sinbad told them. "Hurry home though."

"Very impatient," the sound came again and Judal stole the rock away from Alibaba, holding it to his ear. He knew that sound. He swore he did. It sounded like… He frowned, a chill running through him. "Let me talk to Aladdin."

"She's sleeping."

Judal glared into space. "Then wake her up and tell her I want to talk to her."

"Hurry back. I expect to see you within the next day or so."

Alibaba blanched, "It takes several days to get back to Sindria fro-"

"He's gone, I think," Judal tossed the rock at Alibaba before shaking his head. "Idiot king can't even remember how long it takes to travel."

"Judal!" Hakuryuu held Morgiana as he walked in, his spear now wielding Zagan within it. "You can't say I don't have a djinn now."

"Yes, you have a pansy for a djinn, very fitting. Judal pat at the prince's head before heading towards where their boat would be, "get a move on. I have better things to do than watch you all congratulate each other.

"Morgiana," Alibaba smiled at her, "I'm glad to see you're up."

"I just used a bit too much at once," she told him. "I'm glad I was able to make an impact."

"An impact?" Hakuryuu grinned as they headed after Judal. "You saved our lives."

The fanalis blushed as Judal shut his eyes and shook his head. Idiots, he was surrounded by complete morons and in the remains of a dungeon that had wielded another idiot.

What had Ithnan been doing here though?

The magi could only to himself as they climbed onto the ship and Hakuryuu told them what Alibaba had said that the king had told them. Their leave was fast, heading back for Sindria with all the sails out. Judal settled once more at the bow of the ship, watching the waves pass them by.

The Al Samen would know by now about the kid. Ithnan was most likely giving a warning. It would be just like them to leave him a nice warning to pick a side.

"Judal," Hakuryuu moved to stand next to him. The prince smiled at him, holding his spear up tall. The other's features were forced though. He was as tired as the rest of them. "Don't worry about Aladdin, we'll be back in Sindria soon."

"Well aren't you just cocky," Judal watched him a moment before he thought back to that sound. He knew that sound only too well. He had heard it a thousand times before. There was something that struck him wrong and it had to do with that noise. His eyes remained ahead of them, wanting to be alone without these pathetic idiots around him. He knew there was a reason he was wanting to get back to that idiot king's palace and get to Aladdin.

"Judal?" Hakuryuu looked at him before Judal stared over at him.

"Isn't the Fanalis wounded?"

"...right. I should see how she is doing." Hakuryuu turned away, heading back inside the cabin of the ship.

The magi stared after him, leaning on the railing. His mind mulled over the sound and what it could have been. He couldn't place it though. Instead, he could only turn, watching the waves once more.


	16. Chapter 16

The night had been a long one. The servants had closed their doors, either running to the very ends of the palace to sleep or roaming into the city to get rest. A handful were trapped, plugging their ears when they had the chance or rushing to obey the midwife. The sounds of the labor were hard to listen to. While Hinahoho smiled and went about his business, not bothered by the sound, everyone else moved much more languidly, wincing whenever another cry would ring through the building.

The midwife had to be traded out with another, having been called after the second day. The woman was tired, half deaf, and needed some rest. The second midwife was more reserved, blocking anyone but the father and the servants access, but of course Judal was nowhere to be found still.

"Alibaba and the others are coming aren't they?" Ja'far looked over at Sinbad and frowned.

"They were halfway here when I spoke to them last," Sinbad told the man. "Hakuryuu mentioned he has a few bites from something, but he's otherwise intact. The others have some wounds, but no one was injured terribly except for Morgiana. She's staying in the cabin."

"I figured Judal would fly his way back with Aladdin being in labor."

Sinbad bit his lip, "I might have forgotten to mention it."

"How does one forget," Ja'far murmured, "when the sound of her screaming-"

"I waited until she was too tired to scream and then called." He smiled at his adviser even as he saw the fury on the other's face.

"Sin, it is his child as well. He has every right to come back to see the boy be born."

The king turned, nodding. "They just conquered a dungeon. Judal needs to have some time with others." He needed the time to adjust to the idea of working with them rather than even thinking about going back to the Al Samen.

Ja'far moved forward and gripped the man's shoulder. "He needs the moment to see Aladdin have the child though. He needs the time to see something he created be born."

A guard came running towards them as another scream rang out through the building. "The others have returned!"

Sin was grinning. "See? Everything has started to work out." He turned to the guard with a more serious expression. "What news is there from Aladdin?"

"The midwife said that the baby is still being stubborn. They aren't sure what to make of things."

"Perhaps Judal could help, he seemed to know how to calm the baby before," Ja'far offered, making Sinbad nod.

Out at the docks, Alibaba helped a very tired and exhausted Morgiana and Hakuryuu down from the boat, glowering up at Judal as the magi leaped from the deck and jumped very energetically down to the port deck, walking up to the solid ground and beaming. "Land, finally."

"Thanks for the help," Alibaba called towards the magi sarcastically, earning a bright expression from the magi.

"It's the job of a magi to lead a king candidate and idiots through a dungeon. I'm not a heavy lifter. That's the job of dungeon capturers. Even if they are weak," he turned towards the people running towards them and blinked as they bowed down. "What's this?"

"Aladdin has been in labor," one of them told him.

Judal froze, his eyes widening before he looked at the other guard. "For how long?"

"Three days, the midwives have been switching back and forth to care of her."

The magi's face darkened as Sinbad and Ja'far were moving down the road. He practically was snarling at them as not only they, but Alibaba and group reached him. "When was I going to be told that Noir is being born?"

"She was going through a long labor period, we figured you could make it back by normal means and would not have to be flying back. She would rather have you there with more energy than you rushing here only to collapse at her side."

Judal wasn't listening. He brushed his way passed the king and headed for the palace, running as fast as he could. He gave up after a building came and used his magoi, making his way as fast as he could for Aladdin's room. He threw the door open, walking in and ignoring the women beckoning him to leave. He pushed aside their hands and looked at Aladdin.

Aladdin's face was reddened, slick with sweat. Her eyes fell to him before she began to cry again. Those arms of hers reached out for him and he went to her side, holding her close. "I knew you'd come," she said hoarsely.

Judal pressed his magoi into her, giving her a bit more strength. She cuddled closer, despite the servants holding her legs open.

"I need her to start pushing again," the midwife told them.

Aladdin sighed before she held onto Judal tight, beginning to try to push again. Judal stared at her, listening to the voiceless screams, watching everyone around grimace. The midwife continued to order Aladdin what to do, yelling for hot towels before she sighed. "He's finally coming out."

The others sighed, rushing to get things ready. The midwife smiled a bit to Aladdin, telling her to breathe. Aladdin's grip on Judal was tight, her knuckles turning white as she held onto him. Judal though, he decided he wanted to take a look. He leaned forward, but his view was blocked by some sheets.

He edged the sheets up, both allowing the midwife a better view and himself a better view. At the same time, Aladdin gave a bigger push. The scream she made and the sight of the bloodied head made Judal's eyes widen, his stomach churning.

"Ah, he's beautiful," the midwife cooed in encouragement. "Just another few pushes and you're done, Aladdin."

Aladdin was still panting, but she continued to push.

She was pushing this… this _thing_ out of her. Judal felt his head feeling lighter, his hearing leaving him as he watched the thing being pushed out. One of the servants looked over at him and frowned. The person nudged another and looked over a moment before Aladdin gave a greater push. Her cries were joined after a moment by a small voice. The small thing that had been being pushed was out, letting out a high shrill.

Judal felt his sight disappearing from him before he was falling back, landing in a heap on the floor.

"A terribly weak father he is," the midwife murmured as she picked up the child and began to hand it to a servant nearby. "You'd think he'd never asked where babies come from."

Aladdin looked over the bedside, "Is he okay?"

"He's fainted," one of the servants replied as Aladdin's legs were laid down to relax and the door was opened so that the Sinbad could come in, naturally accompanied by Ja'far and Sharrkan. Sinbad, having heard the news was covering his mouth, shaking physically.

Ja'far ducked his mouth behind his sleeves, his eyes glinting a bit in mirth as Sharrkan began to laugh. "He fainted? Because he saw his kid come out, he fainted?" The man was bent over, holding onto Ja'far alongside with Sinbad as the two men laughed at the unconscious magi.

"Do you think he even saw the kid come out all the way," Sinbad asked the general.

"He probably saw the head and keeled over," Sharrkan responded before they were laughing uncontrollably. The midwife was bemused by their banter, noticing Aladdin's worried face immediately. She moved over to the guests and smacked them, despite their higher rank.

"Enough of that; we're exhausted in here. Do you realize how long this has taken?"

Ja'far pushed the two off before he went to the servants bathing the crying child. He pulled up his sleeves and finished their work, frowning a bit and cooing as Aladdin's gaze remained worriedly on Judal.

"Can someone please get him up here?" Aladdin went to move and felt her eyes prick with tears. It was too painful to move right now. "Please, someone get Judal off the floor."

"I've got him," Sharrkan responded, still laughing some as he moved across the room and picked the magi up, resting him quietly beside Aladdin. The blue haired magi forced herself to slide over a bit so she could lean against him.

"Thank you Sharrkan," she murmured.

"Well let's see this kid then," Sinbad moved over next to Ja'far and paled a bit. "…they look a bit healthier when I see them normally. Should I send for a-"

"He's just born, Sin. He's going to look like this." Ja'far was wrapping the baby before he looked over his shoulder towards Aladdin. "Do you want to hold him? He's looking at me like he thinks he's going to get some milk."

"Ah, should we feed him first?" Aladdin looked over at them from her resting place against the unconscious magi.

"That's why your breasts grew," Ja'far moved quietly over to her side, the bundle in his arms before he smiled. "I think he just wants to meet his parents finally."

The little bundle squirmed in his arms, quieting from its small cries as they got closer to Aladdin and Judal. Aladdin looked at the adviser worriedly, but lacked the time to think of a proper excuse before the man was placing the baby in her arms. When she looked down, she found herself smiling.

The small infant stopped crying finally, its closed eyes opening one at a time. The first eye a deep carmine red color, the same as Judal's, the second, a bright blue eye that reminded Aladdin of her own; both eyes looked up at her before she found him beaming right back up at her. That toothless mouth grinning at her with the same kind of smile Judal sometimes got on his face. There were small wisps of blue hair at the top of the boy's head, his cheeks were healthy and rosy. The baby's smile is what got Aladdin the most.

Aladdin held the boy close and hugged it carefully, afraid of hurting the poor thing. She stroked at the baby's head and looked over at the generals and Sinbad. "The baby smiled. Nour smiled at me."

"They tend to do that," Ja'far murmured, although Sinbad seemed to be fascinated as much as she was. Sharrkan leaned over Judal and held his finger out, slipping his finger into the baby's hand.

"He's so tiny," Sharrkan observed.

"You did a wonderful job, Aladdin," Sinbad told the magi, looking proudly at them.

Aladdin yawned loudly, blinking in an effort to force the sleepiness away. There was so much going on again. Nour was out of her, looking up at her and smiling. Judal was back and beside her. Yet there had been hours of crying and screaming, pushing and wincing. Her body was spent. There wasn't any chance of her remaining awake.

Ja'far moved forward and held his hands out for the baby once more. "Aladdin, you need to rest. Let me hold Nour while you get some sleep and then you can worry about taking care of him when you wake up."

She quickly agreed, letting Ja'far take Nour back before she curled up against Judal more. "Thank you," she murmured, at no one in particular.

"Get some rest," Sharrkan told the magi before he was following after a cooing Ja'far, asking to hold the baby.

"He's fine with me."

"Just let me hold him, he likes me. Look! He winked!"

"He yawned."

"Come on, Ja'far. Don't you have paperwork to do or something?"

Aladdin looked after them before looking over at Sinbad. "Can we keep Nour away from the others until I can get up? I want to be the one to show him to everyone else."

"I'll see what I can do." Sinbad replied before he was heading after the others.

Finally, for the first time in ages, Aladdin found herself alone with the other magi. It was a liberating moment. Her arms slipped around him, pulling him closer before she was nestled into his chest. She felt his heartbeat beneath her. She felt his warmth against her. It was nice.

She let her eyes drift to a close as she lay there, wondering how he would feel when he awakened.


	17. Chapter 17

Judal felt himself come to only to feel a warmth on him. His eyes opened slowly, blinking as light hit his eyes, making him wince. His arms tightened around the warmth on him, only for him to relax. His eyes fell to the body draped across his chest. The lovely blue hair was thrown every which way across her back, her eyes were shut tight as she slept.

"Chibi," he rubbed her back as he looked down at her. She looked so tired, no doubt still tired from…

His gaze flickered around before they fell on the king sleeping in a chair nearby. A small crib was next to him. The man was not full asleep though, no doubt having heard Judal speak. The man slowly began to wake up, looking over at him only to grin.

"Don't give me that look, idiot king."

"I'm not the one who fainted during the labor," Sinbad laughed quietly at him, shaking his head. "No one else fainted but you. Even Aladdin was awake long enough to hold the baby."

Judal's eyes went to the crib, watching the rukh fluttering around it happily. They seemed rather content with moving around the baby and trying to please him. "He's awake?"

Sinbad looked over before wincing a bit. "Shit, I was supposed to be watching him." The king went to reach for him before Judal was pulling away from Aladdin slowly. His eyes were trained on the crib as Sinbad reached down, cooing towards the child. He pulled the little one out and Judal was getting up, moving in front of him and staring down at the infant. "What do you think," Sinbad asked him. "It's your kid."

Judal stared at the infant, not making any kind of sign that he had heard the other.

"Well since you're up, you can hold him."

"Huh?!" Judal stared at him in terror before the king was laughing.

"Here," Sinbad moved forward, holding the child out before Judal was shrinking away some.

"Don't hand him to me, I don't know the first thing about holding brats that small."

"Don't be running away, hold your son." Sinbad stepped on Judal's foot painfully to keep him in place and pushed the baby against him, making him hold the boy. Judal folded his arms, praying he was doing it right before he looked down at the kid. He sat down as he felt the boy's feet dangling. He stared at him.

The hell was he doing, he thought to himself. The baby gurgled at him, making small noises as his arms waved in front of him. The infant threw a small smile up at him and cried out a small sound of joy before he was reaching up, tugging on Judal's hair.

"You're as bad as your mother about that." Judal pulled his hair away, shaking his head.

Sinbad watched the two interact before he was grinning. "You should be proud, he's as healthy as can be." It looked to be true. The baby seemed perfectly healthy as he wiggled around in Judal's arms. Those dual colored eyes looked up at him with his arms waving in front of him, patting his chest.

Judal looked up at Sinbad a moment before the baby was crying. It was a loud, shrill sound that made Judal look down at the boy in terror. "Idiot, what is he doing? Why is he crying? What do I do?" He looked over at Sinbad before the king shook his head.

"I don't know, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Make him stop!"

"I don't know how to do that! I had Ja'far for that!"

"Then go get the man!"

"He's sleeping!" Sinbad looked around as if something around him would calm the boy and Judal tried to think of what to do. He felt his stomach twisting into knots from the sound. How did he make the kid stop.

"Nour," a drowsy voice came from behind him before Judal felt the bed move a bit. Aladdin's arms moved around Judal and wrapped around the boy, pulling him away from his father. Her face was a small smile as she took the boy into her arms and held him close. "What's wrong, Nour?"

The baby looked over at her a moment before he was cuddling closer, pressing his small hands to her chest and pressing his face to her chest. His mouth began to move slowly before Aladdin was looking down at him. She frowned, setting the baby closer to her breasts and letting him have at one of her nipples. The crying stopped fast, replaced by the small sounds of suckling.

"I'll just be elsewhere," Sinbad replied before he was hurrying out of the room.

Judal watched the boy feed before he was slipping close, wrapping his arms around the two and kissing Aladdin's temple. "I should have guessed that he just wanted breasts."

Aladdin blushed before looking up at him. "I'm so tired right now. It weird to have him doing this."

Judal slipped his hand over her chest, shaking his head. "It's fine. Noir likes being there. We'll just let him get his fill and then send him back to bed." His lips went to her mouth as she went to speak, kissing her only to feel her kiss him back eagerly. Her arms were full though, holding Nour in place. She sighed as she pulled back.

"He'll be back in bed before you know it," Judal murmured. "I'll have my fun with you then." He stroked her belly gently, noting it was already smaller.

"It hurts too much," she looked over at him sadly. "I don't think I can do anything like that for a while. You can't get in me."

He didn't mind the order, rather than that, he held her close and continued to kiss her now and then, looking down at the baby when the baby grabbed his hair again. "He's messing up my hair, Chibi."

"He likes your hair." She smiled a bit, "I had been hoping he would have your hair."

"Well he seems to have gotten a lot of your looks." Although that didn't seem too true, the red eye and his facial features seemed a bit like his. The boy flailed his arms around, giggling as he threw the end of Judal's braid around. His small face went to a smile and Aladdin leaned down, kissing the infant's forehead before the baby was making a small sound of joy.

"He's doesn't talk."

"Babies don't talk, they have to learn," Aladdin laughed a bit before looking over at him differently, her head leaning towards the baby. The boy looked up at him and babbled in that baby talk, reaching out for him after a moment.

Judal shook his head before he was summoning his rukh over a bit closer, letting them play before the boy. Nour seemed to find them to be more fascinating than anything else, waving his arms around and holding onto them.

"The rukh love him too," Aladdin observed, smiling more.

"At least his rukh went to their normal size for him." Judal let the rukh play before the boy before he looked over at Aladdin. "You need to sleep."

The magi shook her head. "I want to watch him just a moment more."

"Nope," Judal reached forward to take the infant when Nour turned his head away, holding Aladdin's boob a bit tighter before resuming his feeding. His red eye looked over at Judal as he suckled at his mother. Aladdin just held onto him like nothing had just happened. The sneaky child, Judal thought. "Enough, you've had enough. Leave those for me." He tried to start to pull the child away but Aladdin pushed at him.

"Don't move him! He's thirsty."

"He's getting in the way of my time."

"You can rest with me after he's done."

Judal glowered at her a bit, "he's a greedy baby. He was done just a moment ago and now he's hogging you to himself because he knows I was going to take him back to his bed and curl up and have my fun with you."

Aladdin glared right back at him. "Nour needs to eat. You'll be fine waiting."

"I'll be fine- Don't assume anything about me, brat!"

"Stop calling me brat," Aladdin shook her head before reaching for the edge of the bed.

"I will call you whatever I want. It's not like-" He froze as he saw Aladdin reaching for the side of the bed. Her hand pulled her staff into view. His insides clenched as he saw it come up from the side of the bed, his eyes widened a moment before he was running, hearing the chant behind him before he felt his clothes set fire. He was down the hall and leaping into the bathing rooms before anyone had realized what was happening.

Morgiana screamed from a nearby tub as he dove deeper into the water of her bath, staring in terror as the magi pushed himself out of the water and glared towards the exit of the room.

"Damn baby taking my spot."

"What are you doing in here? I'm trying to bathe!"

Judal looked over at her a moment before rolling his eyes, getting up. His hair was soaked, his face set in a fierce scowl as he went to leave. Morgiana was probably still complaining, her lips were moving, but Judal was beyond listening. His temper was up, pissed at his son for being a conniving little thing. Judal headed back towards the bedroom slowly. he wasn't positive if she was going to try to get him again or if she had calmed down. Most likely the latter, he thought to himself as he approached the door. The closer he got, the more he could hear another voice with Aladdin. He listened to the sounds of Kouha talking to Aladdin in the room.

"He's a perfect combination of you and Judal's best qualities."

"He is a good baby," Aladdin replied.

Judal walked in slowly as the prince leaned on the bed more. "He's such a cute little one. I bet he doesn't even cry."

"He cries," Judal responded for Aladdin, moving to carefully sit back down. "Your fanalis friend hates me more now because of you."

Aladdin smiled, "I don't know what you mean."

"Liar," Judal looked at the baby gurgling and waving his arms around.

"You must be proud, Judal." Kouha looked over at him. "Are you planning to bring him to the Kou Empire to see your dungeon capturers?"

"No," Aladdin held the baby closer, "he's not going to do that."

"Why?" Kouha pouted. "He's such a cute thing. I'm sure my brothers, En and Mei, would be proud to see him. We all would. He would be spoiled just like Judal was."

Aladdin huffed, "I don't want him to be there. He doesn't need to learn how to fight and work anywhere near the Al Samen."

"We won't let them near him, We hate them as much as you all do. Nour doesn't need to see them, but come on. The Kou Empire would like to have a little bit of contact." Kouha moved forward a bit and smiled towards the baby, reaching his hand out for the little one to hold. "He's so cute, Aladdin."

"He is but he's not going." Aladdin looked over at Judal, letting him slip his arms around her again. Her head leaned against him for the support more than for comfort. "He isn't going anywhere for a while. Nour is too little."

"Noir," Judal corrected again, "Say the kid's name right." The older magi looked over at Kouha and nodded, "He's too little. We can't leave until he's old enough to not be latching onto Aladdin whenever I want to latch onto her."

Kouha snorted a bit at that before getting up. "Alright, but you will have to move out of this room soon. There is a lot of fresh air needed for both mother and child." He headed for the door as Aladdin shivered.

"It sounds weird to hear myself referred to as a mother." Aladdin wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I like it."

"Too bad," Judal reached around her and grabbed her staff, tossing it across the room. It was only then that he let himself relax against her side. "You're going to hear mother a lot so get used to it." He looked down at the brat suckling on her before he leaned against her, pressing his lips to her neck before he began nipping and sucking there. Her body shuddered in his arms, squirming as he continued.

"Judal stop, I'm trying to feed Nour." She leaned away from him, but he took advantage of the new terrain, moving his lips along her neck. Her arms were trapped holding their son in place. This the boy couldn't take away from him. Judal found himself slipping his hands along her other breast, fondling it as he took his time to roam over her shoulder and then back to her neck. Their son began to watch curiously. "Please," Aladdin murmured, "I have to hold Nour. Stop."

Alibaba slipped through the doorway and stared at them a moment, looking at the scene before he was turning on his heels. The door was shut quietly before they could hear him speaking. "Judal's trying to seduce Aladdin again while she's breastfeeding. Don't go in there."

The sounds of Sinbad laughing could be heard as the king pulled the king candidate away from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Judal laughed as Aladdin heard the others arguing about whether to intervene or not. Even as Alibaba was dragged away, it sounded like he was trying to argue that something should be done... later of course. The magi looked down at their son and smirked, "This makes mommy scream, although you were doing that not too long ago too, but I make her scream in a different way."

"Judal! Stop!" Aladdin gaped at him. "Don't tell him that!"

"He likes it," Judal told her, waving his hair a bit only for Nour to reach up and try to capture his hair. The child started to make noises as he did so, managing to grab some hair a moment before Judal was ordering his rukh to float around him. The black and white rukh floated before the boy, trying to get in each other's way until Aladdin was pushing her white rukh to float before him, pushing the black rukh away.

"He doesn't need rukh from sadness and pain around," She glared at him, holding Nour away from him.

"Come on, Chibi, it's just-"

"Not happening. Don't show him them."

Judal fixed a serious look at her. "He's my son, brat. He's most likely going to have his own black rukh."

"No, his are just white." Aladdin looked down at the baby and shook her head. "If we just keep him away from them, then he won't have any."

Wishful thinking, he thought before Judal wrapped his arms around the woman more and pulled her against him, watching Aladdin hold Nour to her chest carefully. He leaned down and brushed a bit of hair out of her face; his hand coming to cup her cheek and make her look up at him, away from the child. "How about a deal then; if he never has the black rukh, then he won't even be shown them or how to use them by me. However, if he asks, I won't lie to him."

Aladdin sighed, leaning up to kiss him. "I don't want him using them. They're mean."

"Mean?" Judal snorted. "They're stronger than your white rukh. Don't underestimate them."

She looked back down as the baby began to try to squirm its way out of its blanket. The boy crawled up and gurgled at them both, patting Judal's face as it was allowed to move around some.

Judal placed his hand over the boy's, kissing it loudly only for the boy to squeal in exuberance. Aladdin smiled at them both, but the worry was still there, hiding in the depths of her eyes. She watched the two boys and made up her mind right there.

She couldn't let Nour fall anywhere near depravity.

Judal looked at her as she was thinking, moving around Nour to kiss her gently. "Stop thinking, chibi." He moved to her ear, murmuring to her. "I said I would do the protecting so stop with that face and spoil our kid."

Her face went to Nour, blushing slightly as the baby looked up at them. His blue and red eyes watching them both with interest as Judal grinned.

"This," he cooed towards the boy. "This is mommy. You have to call her mommy, mama, or mother. It's very important that you call her by one of those names and not her name."

"Jugemu! STOP!" Aladdin glared at him. "He needs to call me by my name, not those names!"

"That's what kids call their parents. I expect to be called father. At all times, in fact. If he addresses me, I'm hearing a reminder of my bringing him into this world. And it's JUDAL! HOW HARD IS THAT TO PRONOUNCE!"

"WELL DON'T CALL ME CHIBI JADUM!"

"DON'T CALL ME-OH SHIT!" Judal stared at the baby in terror as the baby started to cry.

"Look! You made him cry." Aladdin pulled the boy into her arms again and began to kiss him, trying to calm the child down. She cooed to him gently, earning only more crying.

"It's not my fault he's crying! You were the one that was saying my name wrong. Noir-"

"It's Nour! How can you not pronounce that right?" She glared up at him and he glared right back a moment before growling. His arms moved around both mother and child. The woman struggled in his arms as the baby wept. He pressed them to his person and he gave them both an aggravated look before he began to hum.

They both stopped as they heard his humming. The boy's crying dissipated until he was staring at the magi, listening to him hum a melody. The gentle sound made the boy smile up at him, moving his hand around and pressing one to Judal's neck. His hand remained there as the infant babbled and pressed his other hand to it.

Aladdin watched for a moment before she shut her eyes listening to him as well. Her head laid against Judal, listening to him humming to them both.

It remained peaceful like that, Judal humming for a good deal of time until he felt a yawn escape him. His view went down towards the two in his arms only to stare in surprise. Aladdin lay sleeping quietly in his arms, her face pressed against his chest as their son slowly began to wake up. The child looked up at him, one hand rubbing at his face before he opened his mouth to make a noise.

Judal almost blanched, instead reaching around Aladdin to slowly pull their son from her arms. He lifted the kid up slowly, his eyes glued to Aladdin's expression. The last thing he wanted was for her to be stuck awake after pushing this kid out. She needed the sleep.

It was probably one reason why she couldn't pronounce names to save her life.

Their son reached for him quietly, grabbing a hold of the bangles on his arms and preparing to babble only for Judal to press his finger to the infant's mouth.

"Sssshhhh," he told the child, knowing that the kid was probably going to be noisy.

Nour took the finger into his mouth, suckling on it like he had been doing Aladdin's breasts. Those little eyes stared up at him before his brow began to wrinkle. His eyes began to tear up before Judal gave him a look. He better not cry, it was his son, not a regular one.

The infant's gaze was locked with Judal's now, the two of them having what would most likely look to anyone else like a stare-down. Judal crimson gaze promised terrible punishment for waking up Nour's mother while the infant stared up at him, slowly letting the tears fall from his eyes before he was staring blankly at him.

The boy reached up and pressed his hand to Judal's face, patting it several times as Judal glared at him. The small baby gurgled quietly before grabbing Judal's braid and holding it close. His small body snuggled a bit more into his arms and began to go to sleep.

This parenting business wasn't that hard. Aladdin clearly needed to work on her parenting practices. The kid needed to know who was the dominant figure in the relationship. She was being far too cuddly and lenient with him.

He could have had a kid ages ago with how well he seemed to be able to handle this one.

Then again it wouldn't have been the same. The mother would have been a weakling or Scheherazade. He wasn't sure which he found worse. No, looking down, he found himself feeling a sense of pride in his work. He pulled Aladdin a bit closer and let their son rest between them, pressing his lips soundly to her forehead.

"Did I walk in on the wrong two magi with child?"

Judal's gaze flickered over to the doorway, finding Sinbad standing in the doorway. The magi gave him a droll look, speaking quietly. "Wake them up and I will personally be seeing to it Sindria is caught in the midst of war."

"You won't do that since your son and Aladdin are here." Sinbad moved quietly to find himself a seat and look over at the boy in Judal's arms. "He's cute."

"What did you come here for?"

Sinbad smiled a bit, slipping a bit more onto the foot of the bed. He sat up as he held his arms open. "Can I hold him?"

"He's asleep, come back later."

"Ja'far will be here later. I'll never get to hold him once my generals come along to spoil him."

The magi held the two next to him closer, glaring over at Sinbad as they hissed to one another, lest they wake the slumbering duo. "Then demand they let you hold him later. You're the damn king around here."

"They're my advisers; they just advise that it won't be best for me to be handling small children."

"Then don't take their advice."

"It's not that simple."

"You're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

The sound of someone searching for Sinbad could be heard outside the door. The king moved to slip over on the other side of Aladdin, earning a glare from Judal before the king smiled, cuddling up close as the door was opened.

Judal continued his angry glare as he heard Ja'far apologize in a quick whisper for waking him and closing the door. His gaze was fixed on the feigning sleep king on the other side of Aladdin. His voice was an angry murmur. "You stupid excuse for a king, don't touch her."

"It's fine, I'll just stay here and nap with you all and then hold your son when we all get up."

"Don't assume Aladdin will let you."

"She's letting you. I'll just have to ask nicely and hopefully she'll let me."

"I'm going to cleave your arms off if you so much as lay a finger on-" He broke off when Sinbad reached over Aladdin and poked Nour. Their gazes locked over Aladdin. "You just lost all of my respect."

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"You're a moron."

"Just let me hold him for a minute. I want to know what it's like to hold a kid."

"There are kids all over the damn country. Go hold one of them."

"They aren't a magi child."

Judal's gaze darkened a bit, his wand coming out from his clothing and the rukh coming to him as silently as he could command them. The king across from him snuggled a bit closer to Aladdin, knowing that the other might not be able to hit him if he was behind Aladdin. Their gazes were locked, the two of them at a standstill. The magi's gaze began threatening, more viciously than he had with Nour. Sinbad gazed right back, eyes mocking him.

"Don't touch Noir."

"I just want to hold him. Why are you suddenly so protective of them? You had no problem with me watching over Aladdin before."

Judal's glare increased, "What are you insinuating?"

"I'm saying you've been tamed."

Judal went to speak but they both noticed the movement in the baby. The boy opened his eyes and looked around, squealing a bit at the sight of a new person. Aladdin stirred from between the infant and Sinbad, pulling Nour to her and muttering in her sleep.

"Judal… whatever you are wearing is uncomfortable. Go change to your normal clothes."

Sinbad looked over at Judal a moment before he moved, letting Judal take his place next to Aladdin. The king switched him places though, looking over at Nour and wiggling his fingers before the baby. Nour was excited as could be by the entertainment, swatting at the fingers before him and babbling loudly.

"Get out," Judal growled, thus waking up the blue haired magi completely. Aladdin blinked her eyes opened and looked in front of her only to stare in surprise.

"Sinbad? What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to hold Nour so you could sleep." Sinbad smiled up at her. "Judal doesn't seem to think I should though so we were going to wait until you woke up, but the little guy has another idea in mind. Can I hold him?"

"Why wouldn't Judal let you hold him?"

"He's in a rather bad mood with me," Sinbad admitted, shrugging only for Judal's arms to wrap around Aladdin and Nour a bit more.

"How about when Ja'far comes along, you ask him," Judal retorted easily, watching the king wince.

"That's a good idea," Aladdin pulled Nour into her arms and cooed to him gently before she was curling up against Judal more. "Ja'far will let you hold Nour later."

"Noir, Chibi. It's Noir."

"I'm too tired to argue Jugemu. Go to sleep."

"It's noon and my name is Judal."

She swatted at him a bit, amusing the infant in her arms who followed suit before Aladdin was holding Nour closer and trying to return to sleep.

Sinbad was already heading for the door, knowing when he had lost the battle. The fury of the black haired magi was burning a hole into his back as he was leaving the room.

Tamed, as if that were possible. Judal wasn't some kind of cat that was so easily domesticated. He was still able to do anything that he wanted. He just also had something the king was jealous and wanted as well. He just also happened to have a sexual relationship with another magi. Judal wasn't a single bit different.

"Judal, your fingers are digging into my arm," Aladdin complained, looking back at him. "Are you alright?"

"Go back to sleep," he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, dominating over her. She melted into his kiss easily, just like her will would to his. She was his to do with as he pleased. If he wanted to go back, all he had to do was say the word and she would follow suit.

He just didn't want to go back.


	19. Chapter 19

Judal found himself between a rock and a hard place. His allegiance was divided. Finding himself holding onto the furious other magi, watching the adviser carry out Nour, he found himself trying to make the young magi understand. "You need rest, brat. Let them watch Noir for right now."

"I don't want to have him leave. He can sleep with me."

Judal yanked her towards the bed. "He's been waking up every twenty minutes. Let them watch him."

"You don't care, let me keep him here."

"Dammit, Chibi. Stop arguing with me," Judal pushed her down only to feel her bite into his shoulder. A fury overwhelmed him as he held her down, pinning her to the mattress as Ja'far slipped out the door, a very interested king and kou prince at his heels. The raven-haired magi glared down at her, having to pin her hands with one of his in order to shove her head back down onto the pillows. "Stop."

"Let me go! I don't want them-" Judal leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and delving into her mouth. His lips moved against hers, making her shut her eyes. A soft moan escaped her as he kissed her. The way her body loosened, calming down; it made Judal's arms relax.

"Let them watch the kid." Judal brushed a bit of her hair back from her face. "I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid. You are a week post-birth. You're not supposed to leave bed until the end of next week."

And then there would be another week before he was allowed to plow her into the next morning... if she would even let him get anywhere without trying to burn him.

Her eyes looked up at him in concern, that blue gaze studying him for a moment before she turned her face away. The hair stumbled back into her face as it fell. "Alright," she murmured.

The magi stared at her, blinking. "What's with that look?" The other remained silent. "Brat, stop ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Then look at me." His hands released hers and he waited for that gaze to be back on him. Yet the woman remained rebelling, staring away from him in such a manner. "Chibi, if you don't look at me, I will see to it they keep you locked up in here longer."

That, of all things, brought her gaze back. The way she looked at him making him wonder if he had thrown her staff far away enough. "Don't you dare."

"Oh?" The man leaped to his feet, grinning. "Well you better stay in bed and do what I ask. I might make the others take Noir away after breastfeeding every single time if you don't stay here."

"I won't let you see Nour again if you try that."

"You think you can stop me," his voice was soft, knowing. "You think you can keep me away so easily?"

The woman sat up a bit, propping herself against the mound of pillows behind her. The look on her face serious as she stared back at him. "I would keep him far enough away that you won't be able to-"

"We had a deal," he replied before she could finish that threat. "I left everything to be here and got rid of my bracers for you. I didn't even argue, but you aren't allowed to keep him away. I'm going to be right here, right next to you the entire time he grows up." The magi moved forward, slipping back onto the bed, crossing the distance to her person. His body pressed against hers as he climbed over her. "I'm going to be so close that you won't be able to breathe without me knowing. You won't know where you end and I start." That sickly sweet voice went to her ear, "the greatest part about these deals of ours is, deep down in you, you don't want to be an inch away from me."

Aladdin shuddered under him, after a moment just shoving him away from her, making him stumble to the floor. "I don't want anything to happen to Nour."

"Noir," Judal corrected, for probably the thousandth time. Sighing a bit, he got back on the bed and relaxed next to her. "I'll watch him. You get some sleep."

"I don't want you to leave me here."

The magi smirked, "Do you feel like you need me, Chibi? Can't sleep without me?"

"Yes," she murmured tiredly. "Don't leave." Her body clung to him tightly as the magi stared at her in shock. The woman curling up close and closing her eyes. "Stay here with me."

Judal stared at her a moment before curling back up in her arms, his head resting against her breasts. She winced at him.

"Don't lay between my breasts."

"Hmm?"

"They hurt," she explained simply.

Judal's gaze flickered up to her a moment before he was jumping to his feet, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "You sleep. I'm going to watch the brat for a bit."

"Jud-" Judal's lips covered hers again before he gave her a glare.

"Stay. Sleep. I will come back."

"You can't protect me and him at the same time," she whimpered.

"Watch me, Chibi," was the reply she received as Judal crossed his arms behind his head, heading out of the room and towards the main landing towards where the generals and Sinbad were. His gaze flickered about the palace walls, frowning as he found the area filled with less rukh than usual. The carefree mood he had dropped as he heard something happening around the corner.

"My arm… I think there's something wrong with it…"

"Hinahoho, can you hold Nour. I'm going to check Hakuryuu's arm."

"Where does it- how long as your arm been like- Ja'far, get the infant away!"

Judal sprinted towards them as he heard the king's voice rise, his arms immediately reaching out for Nour, pulling the child into his arms as Hakuryuu let out a loud yell, his body shaking in agony. His arm was ripped from his shoulder, falling to the floor only for black rukh to gather. Judal was helped back by Ja'far; the adviser pulling his daggers to hand and covering him from view with Hinahoho's help. Judal know what was happening though. He could read the rukh well enough. His gaze went around the duo towards where Sinbad stood, Alibaba bending down over an agonized Hakuryuu. His eyes remained on the figure above them though.

The checkered mask couldn't be confused for anyone else. The hooded head, the robes, the way those eyes looked out at them all…

Ithnan.

"How interesting that you would leave the child so undefended, Judal," the figure greeted.

"If you would fix the sight you have with that mask on, you'd notice I'm holding the kid."

"You assume I'm talking about the infant." The masked figure let out a soft laugh, "how domesticated you've become. Do you have your every step shadowed by them as well?" The figure looked to the others. "and the rest of you, so easily swayed into thinking that your precious barrier over your kingdom will keep you safe. You will enjoy being the first to have your kingdom destroyed when the child falls into depravity."

Sinbad went to attack, but Ja'far was quicker to the punch, his daggers going straight through the figure. The man looked over towards Judal, watching him with those eyes.

"Aladdin won't fall into depravity," Judal told him easily.

"Again, you assume I'm speaking of another." The gaze of the intruder flickered to the child before he looked down at Sinbad and the others. "Watch depravity fall upon Sindria." His body began to shake, the gaze moving to look over at Hakuryuu as he made his final statement. "It felt good to be inside of you."

The body broke apart, splashing Sinbad and Alibaba who pushed the others back. Judal was already running down the hallways, running as fast as he could. His heart beat against his ribcage as he tried to go faster. The child in his arms slept soundly, hands tangled in his shirt already.

He should never have let them take the kid for a moment.

That had been the mistake he wouldn't make again. He had been careless about this. He threw the door open and stormed into the room, moving to the slumbering body on the bed without pause and picking her up. Aladdin's body over his shoulder, their son in his arms; Judal moved. He would find somewhere else for them to stay. They had to stay somewhere else.

"Judal!"

Kouha was running towards him, sprinting as fast as he could. His eyes widened as he saw the magi holding the other two in his arms. "What are you doing?! She shouldn't be moved!"

"We have to leave. I can't fight out in the open like this."

"Fight? What's going on?"

"Judal," another voice shouted his name, making the magi growl as the Fanalis woman ran towards him. "You can't move Aladdin. After what has happened, it won't be-"

"Hold on," Kouha looked between the two. "What happened?"

"Kouha, come with me." Judal looked over at him. "We're getting these two out of here."

"Of course, I will," the prince replied. "Tell me what's going on-"

"Judal stop! We have secured the area. No one is going to come in, but PUT ALADDIN BACK IN BED!" The shout from Pisti only made him look to Kouha more.

The figure in Judal's arms squirmed a bit as she awakened, yawning only for Judal to have to lean her towards a quickly accommodating Kouha. The prince took Aladdin into his arms and held her carefully, smiling a bit as he brushed some of her hair back.

"Kouha?" She looked over at Judal as Nour began to wake up and cry. "What's going on?"

"That's what I was wondering myself, beautiful." Kouha looked over at the others. "I don't fully understand what's going on, but if we're moving Aladdin and Nour to a new room, then might I suggest the ones near mine? They're in the heart of the building and on the lowest floor except perhaps the dungeons. They will be safe and sound down there until we can get this sorted out."

Judal sighed as Sinbad and another one of those generals caught up with them. Yamuraiha or something looking at Aladdin worriedly before her attention was back on her king. "I can assure you that the barrier is up and strong as can be. Judal can add to it if he wishes but it is fine. The intruder got in through the prince."

"And how long before another person is walking in with the real Ithnan in them? I can take care of what's mine, I don't need-"

"If you can then show us by not running off," Sinbad interrupted to say. The king glared at him with a face covered in black liquid. The king didn't remain before him though, looking towards Kouha. "She's still bleeding and needs rest. Take her anywhere in the palace you would find best, but keep them both together and out of sight."

"Orders, you are very high on yourself this evening." Kouha tugged on Judal before Sinbad was walking off, heading towards the front doors of the palace. Judal and Kouha took another path, Aladdin looking at them both and frowning.

"What's going on? What- Alibaba!" She looked over and Judal pushed in front of the prince and magi, holding Nour closer as the blond looked up at them.

"Huh? Aladdin, you shouldn't be out here." The blond stared at them, his body hunched over. it wasn't that that made Judal anxious. It was his rukh. Deep black and a mix of gray, the rukh fluttered around him in disarray.

"What happened?" Aladdin looked at the other and pushed herself out of Kouha's arms when the other fell. She went to her king candidate and stared at him in shock as the liquid spread over the other's person.

Aladdin stared at him for a moment before she was shutting her eyes, pushing Judal away. He could have yelled in outrage as he saw her trying to use the Wisdom of Solomon on Alibaba. It was too much magoi to be using in one go. What use did she have for doing such a thing? He watched the other murmur something. Aladdin's focus seemed to become entirely focused on stopping the other's pain.

"Damn it brat," Judal glared at her as he watched the influx of rukh around the duo. Her oh so precious king candidate's tainted rukh were being stubborn. The black and white rukh brushing against one another. He tried to push his rukh to push them away, but Aladdin held a hand up, stopping him.

Slowly, the darkness receded. The black rukh slowly pulsing into a white color; all the darkness fell back. Alibaba looked up in surprise as he found himself able to move again. He looked over at Aladdin gratefully.

"I'm really tired," the magi murmured, her head taking a dive towards the king candidate before both he and Kouha were there, holding onto her tightly. Judal was already growling in rage.

"Temper, Judal," Kouha looked over at him as he yanked Aladdin from Alibaba's arms. The blond didn't take kindly to it, glaring up at him. Yet Kouha just threw him wink. "I think Aladdin likes me more anyway, Ababa, don't take it personally." He hurried towards the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, Judal. To safety with these two we go."

Judal was at his heels in an instant, following him along as Alibaba gave chase to them. Judal looked over at Kouha and the prince grinned over at him, mouthing wordlessly before the two of them split up, leaving Alibaba to chase after one or the other. Alibaba was chasing after Kouha. Around through kitchens, around people who were rushing around to take care of Hakuryuu or to see to the safety of the building.

The blond yelled at him to stop so he could make sure Aladdin was alright, but Kouha ducked behind alcoves, changing directions and losing the blond simply through a few rooms. He ducked down into the dungeons and came up through a servant's area, his hat falling off his head as he looked back in a panic, thinking that the other had found them. But it was just a passing servant. He looked down to find that Aladdin had somehow captured his hat in the process of its fall. He kissed Aladdin's forehead as she slept soundly through the mess. Such a good magi. Kouha continued to roam up some more stairs and through more corridors until he reunited with Judal in a lone corridor, the magi looking over at him with a bemused expression.

"Sorry about the wait, the pain followed me through the kitchens."

"How's she doing?"

"She's a saint. She's slept through the entire run."

"Same with Nour, he's fallen asleep again."

Kouha looked over at the bundle, smiling a bit. "Such a cute baby."

"We need to get them out of here," Judal looked around. "We could make for-"

"For where?" Kouha looked over at him skeptically. "En and Mei would help you, you know, but Aladdin seemed to be against seeing them before. I don't think she'll let us take her there."

"She won't let me take her there," Judal agreed grimly.

Kouha shook his head. "Then we should remain here a while longer then move them when Aladdin isn't bleeding."

"Bleeding?"

"She's gotten my clothes covered in it." Kouha held her a bit away from his body, showing the other. "I know this is supposed to happen, but we shouldn't be moving her around like this."

"Come on," Judal replied, his gaze hovering over the other's bloodied clothes a moment before he began to move. "Let's get her to a bedroom then."

"Rest a bit easier Judal." Kouha followed him towards the bedroom connected to his own. "If need be, my brothers and I will look out for you, just as you have us."

The magi looked over at him as he opened the door, saying nothing as Kouha entered the room and laid Aladdin down to rest.


	20. Chapter 20

Aladdin was lain on the bed in the room, Nour being settled into his mother's arms. The duo slept soundly with one another. Yet Judal had no chance to rest. His eyes were glued to the doors. His body hummed with focus, energy ready to be used. He could feel Kouha's magoi move in response. He could feel the tension and he knew it was his fault, but he didn't care.

Kouha's sword was moved in front of his person, the other's eyes moving from Judal's person to the door and back again. His light-hearted nature was dropped, leaving only serious nature behind. "What happened?"

"The Al Samen, they're in the palace."

"I already gathered as much from Sinbutt." Kouha looked over at the duo on the bed, remaining still a moment before he shook his head. "We should move Aladdin and Nour to the Kou Empire."

"Aladdin-"

"Aladdin had you leave for your priesthood behind," Kouha looked over at him. "She's weak now and your son needs somewhere where he will be free to roam."

"He won't be able to in the Kou Empire."

"Do you doubt my brothers and I that much?"

Judal returned the look he was getting, "do your job as a dungeon capturer or leave."

Kouha shook his head only a moment before he was prepared to strike anyone who came through the door. "I will do my job, but my brothers should be allowed the same chance. We would not let someone so easily slip through our guards and come near your child or wife."

Judal didn't bother to correct him on the wife part, instead listening as footsteps approached the door.

"Where has he run off with them?"

"Alibaba, calm down. I'm sure he hasn't left-"

"Kouha has Aladdin and Judal has their kid. One of the guards must have seen them leave."

The sounds of Sinbad and Alibaba could be heard outside the door, Kouha relaxing his stance a bit, still coiled enough to strike if need be.

Sinbad spoke once more. "No one has left, Alibaba. They're still in the palace somewhere."

"Like right beneath your noses," Kouha pulled the door open and leaned against the doorway, shaking his head. "Honestly, intruders from the Al Samen, letting them near the newborn. What use is this country when it cannot protect those who need the protection the most?"

"Your cousin brought the intruder in. The figure had been inside of him."

"Well that's mildly disturbing, however fact still remains that he slipped through your close guard."

Sinbad shook his head, pushing past Kouha only to find the prince's sword in his way. Kouha looked over at him in a polite manner.

"It's rude to walk passed a prince before he is done speaking with you. My cousin may be more understanding of your rude nature, but I will not have it."

Sinbad glared over at him, turning to Judal. "I came to check on Aladdin since you've moved her. She needs rest still."

"She's fine. I was looking out for her safety," Kouha told him.

"What does it matter to you, idiot king?" Judal grinned at him a bit. "I will keep her and the infant in here with me for the time being until Aladdin is able to move and then I'll take them with me."

The man froze, holding Alibaba back from speaking. "she won't go. He isn't going to go to the Kou Empire."

"Who said I wanted to go there?" Judal smirked at him. "There are more countries in this world than just yours and his," he motioned towards Kouha. "We don't even need to live in a city. We could live anywhere in the world and you can't even do a thing to stop us. You won't be able to conquer every dungeon that I set up in the way of getting to us."

Sinbad moved forward a bit, pushing Kouha's sword aside. "You're acting impulsively. We need to stick together for the time being and think this through. You'll want to have Nour get a thorough education and-"

"Noir. His name is Noir." Judal spun around on his heels, heading to the bed and sitting down on it, holding his wand at the ready in case the others would come forth. "I've already decided on what we will be doing so don't try to talk me out of it."

Kouha yawned a bit before heading out the door. "If that is all, then I'm heading to bed. Should you need me, just knock on the wall. One of my servants will have me up before anything could happen."

Judal nodded to him before his gaze went to the other two by the door. He watched their expressions as Sinbad and Alibaba tried to both come up with something to say. The blond looked exhausted though, looking between the raven haired man and the young woman lying in bed. Those eyes looked lost, trying to fathom something. As far as Judal knew, Aladdin was very fond of her king candidate, but he hadn't actually thought about what kind of feelings the other had for her, not since Alibaba had started to keep away from her during the pregnancy. Judal moved a bit closer, watching the other's gaze narrow as Judal got in the way of seeing her face.

Sinbad turned Alibaba around and pushed him towards the hallway. The other's expression was a bit darker, stained slightly with the liquid on his face. "Come on."

"We aren't going to let him do this!" Alibaba glared up at him. He pushed at him before beginning to run into the room, but Judal was already creating ice spears from where he was, taking aim as Sinbad grabbed him.

"Think your actions through." Sinbad yanked him back and looked over at Judal a moment before he shook his head. He held the blond in a tight hold as he grabbed the door handle and began to talk to Alibaba alone. "If your son and lover were threatened by someone you knew was strong, what would you do? Think before you act, Alibaba. Judal needs his world set back into rights." The door was shut before Judal could hear anything more.

The adrenaline was still running through him as the small infant beside him began to awaken, looking over at him. The baby wiggled his arms without a sound, earning the other's attention after a moment. Judal set his wand aside and crawled over the child. His eyes stared down at him silently at the infant moved its mouth open and shut, a soft happy cry finally coming out after a moment.

"You are proving to be more of a pain than a source of amusement," Judal murmured. Nour merely responded with sticking his hand into his mouth. Those eyes staring up at him as the other continued, "I could take you off my hands and go back. I could forget about all of this and return to how I was before."

Those eyes stared back up at him.

"It would be like you never existed. The only ones who would mourn would be your mommy and the others here. No one else would spare you a thought."

Silence, just the soft sound of faint sucking as the child covered his hand in spittle.

Judal leaned down more, his hair brushing against the baby. "I don't need everyone thinking that I'm some kind of house pet to be used as they please or as your mommy pleases. There is no one in charge of me except myself. I could leave you and your mother out in the cold and enjoy a feast without feeling a bit of remorse."

And yet there was no sign of understanding or attention given from the child. Instead Nour wiggled a bit, staring up at Judal with those red and blue eyes of his. Both colors from both parents stared up at Judal. He wouldn't, despite his claims, leave the duo in harm's way. As aggravating as it was, the brats had managed to make themselves of value to him.

He pressed his lips to the baby's forehead and the boy squirmed under him, making more sounds of happiness before Judal was pulling the child close, facing Aladdin. He reached out and brushed a bit of hair out of the woman's face, watching her sleep soundly. Idiot had used far too much magoi on that useless excuse of a king candidate. She should have let him fall.

The baby began to try to wiggle, making Judal watch him as Nour inched his way over to his mother and grabbed her braid. His small arms waving the hair, he gurgled. Judal glared down at him playfully. "What do you think you are doing with your mommy?"

The baby just continued to wave the braid around as Judal purred the question out. Nour's waving the hair around only stopped as Judal moved closer to watch more closely. Those eyes were locked on him a moment before Judal found himself under fire. The infant began to swat him with the braid. The man could only splutter a moment before he moved to grab the infant and pull him back into place.

"You're a pain. Go to sleep or something. I thought babies were supposed to sleep for ages."

The infant wiggled around and grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging on it before he pouted. The two stared at one another, Nour's face threatening to get into some very extreme tear shedding as Judal gave him a look that promised should there be tears, there would be punishment. Yet the threat was not heeded to, the boy's eyes brimmed with fresh tears before he let out a small cry. His hands reached for Judal's braid lying on the other side of his body.

Judal looked over his shoulder before back to Noir. "You want that?" He reached behind himself and lifted the braid, waving it around a bit to capture the other's attention. The boy's crying lightened a bit, those eyes widening, glued to the hair. "You want to play with someone else's hair? Are you so bored with your mommy already?"

The boy reached for his hair more, those eyes brightening as his hands just barely grasped the tip of his hair.

Judal moved forward, kissing the tip of the boy's nose before the infant was falling onto his back. The look on his face was priceless. Those eyes were wide in shock, his small hands rubbing at his face a moment as he tried to figure out what had just happened. The baby looked over at him, blinking a bit before he was back to wanting the hair again. This time he let the baby have it, relaxing as he saw the boy curl up to hold the thick braid in his hands and yawn. "At least one of us doesn't lose interest with someone like that."

Taking care of their little brat wasn't what he wanted to do right now though. His eyes went to the woman asleep next to them both, dreaming of things he couldn't even begin to imagine. He wanted to hold her, not their son. He wanted to kiss her and watch her get shocked. Being stuck being a parent like this, unable to apparently trust someone else to watch the brat for even an hour, was offending him to the very fibers of his being.

Nour looked up at him curiously as Judal leaned over him and kissed Aladdin's cheek. His mood dropped further at all the sentiment. Looking up, he noticed that his rukh were even lightening, the potent black color of his own rukh splotched with white.

He was getting as pathetic as the rest of them. Lying here like this, allowing himself to form attachments; he was isolated from the power of his black rukh. There wasn't loneliness and pain around here. At least not the kind he needed. There was happiness, love, family; things unnecessary and fragile, just waiting for something to come along and destroy it all.

Judal relaxed a bit more and watched the infant cuddling his hair, getting his hands stuck in it and ruining the entire braid. Those small eyes closing after a while before the child sank deeper into his arms, falling asleep.

His dreams were not including the child though. Nour vanished from his arms, off to who knows where. His arms were filled only one body, soft and warm. He moved his hands along her sides, sweeping over her hips until he was holding her bottom. That blue haired woman looking up at him in surprise. Those blue eyes stared up at him as she let out a small gasp. Her hands clutched his chest, leaning forward until her lips were pressing against his. Ruby lips moving against his own, tempting him once more to do whatever he pleased.

Open to his every touch, responding to him so willingly. Her body touching his every sensitive place, he could hardly breathe without shivering. "Aladdin," he breathed in his dream, the name like a prayer upon his lips. He went to grab one of her hands, but that hand swept over his arm, caressing his arm until she could hold onto his chest once more with both hands.

He wanted- needed more. He rolled them over, watching as her neck presented itself to him. Her eyes hovered almost to a close, dark azure staring down at him to see what he would do. He kissed her neck, nipped it. The sweet taste that remained on her skin beckoned him further. Her every movement was like the movement of the stars in the sky to him. He could only moan as he felt her arms move across his body. He could only feel his breath hitch as she grabbed his cock, finger touching the head of his erection.

"Aladdin," again with her name coming to his lips. Nothing else was necessary. She was a temptress, a nympho in disguise. Her hair cascading down her shoulders, her small hands holding onto his chest as he towered over her; she was a sight to behold. There was no one who could come close to the appeal she held.

How had his mind neglected to notice something like that?

He leaned down and traced around her breasts, moving in a spiral all the way to her left nipple with his mouth. His eyes were glued to hers. Her head tilted to one side, eyes closing as her face pressing into the mattress as she arched her back up to let him take more of her into his mouth. Not yet though, he would not let her tempt him into something like that when he could take his time to enjoy this.

It had been so long. It had been far too long since he had done this. He had missed her body, her responses. By Solomon's good graces, he had missed everything about her while she had been preparing to let their child into the world. He needed this time to explore and enjoy her. His hands cupped a breast in each hand, moving slowly to kneed them, thumbs flicking over the nipples. His face moved up to hers, kissing her deeply.

The words poured forth from him before he could stop them. He couldn't to a thing to stop. He told her exactly how appealing she was to him. How he had missed her, how much he had longed to touch her, how much he had wanted to rip their child from her and have her for himself alone. He watched her become more wet. Her eyes glinted with that foreign emotion, the one he could never quite place. Whatever emotion it could have been, he lusted for it. It had become as vital to him as his wand. There was no one else who would be allowed to see that emotion. He would covet it, lock it away in a place so deep and secretive that no one else would be able to uncover it.

He murmured how beautiful she was, lying here beneath him, but she had had enough of his words, her body arching up only to grind against his body. She ignited his impatience, throwing his pretty words aside for bodily comforts. It was alright with him though. He had never been one to waste time on such things before. It would be out of character for him to say all that, and having done so was strange in itself.

He dominated over another kiss, lining his body with hers. His hands held onto her as he slid into her body. So warm, so tight; she had not changed. He couldn't begin to try to find the words to tell her how he felt about this. He dared not even try. Rather, he found himself splitting her legs, letting her rock against him as he thrust into her body. Their pace was steady, together. The image before him unfolded until he was watching her moan, cry out. Her eyes screamed to him for more, her body eager for his touch, his embrace. He pressed his lips to ever part of her that he could get his lips to. Her face, her neck, her chest and her shoulders, her arms; he pulled one at a time into his hands as he thrust into her, sucking on her fingers just to water her writhe. Her eyes were glued to him.

What words, he wondered, did he want to tell her? There was something, something that was burning at the inside of his mind as he watched her react. He trailed his kisses along her arm, returning to and moving across her shoulder blades and upper chest. He kissed and nipped his way across her chest to her other shoulder, down her arm until he could spoil her other hand.

"I wouldn't do this with anyone," he murmured. "Feel lucky, Chibi."

No one could get this kind of attention from him. Not even for a split second. No, this was something she had sparked within him, encouraging his mind to fall into the kind of depravity that he had never thought he would fall into. And yet, here he was; touching, kissing, and caressing. Here he was, pounding himself into that tight heat that enveloped him like a glove specifically made for him. He wanted for naught, asked for naught. His world lay before him and he was reaping the benefits of it.

Her hand reached up to caress his cheek as he came, his voice letting her name escape his lips as he shivered. Her eyes were knowing, filled completely with that unique emotion. He felt that flooding of pride, possession. It was his, she was his. Everything was his and he could not be more pleased with himself.

She pushed herself forward, brushing their lips together as she murmured to him. "Judal…"

He couldn't stop his climax from continuing. He just continued to fall apart in her arms. Those soft hands of hers caressed his body, not even stopping when his hair tumbled free of his braid. She welcomed him against her, kissing him so nicely.

"Aladdin…" He began to speak again, trying to find those words again. Whatever they were, he would say them. It felt like he had to. Just once, then he would be okay. To find the words though, even looking into her eyes and feeling her arms around him, he wasn't sure if the words would come to him.

"Judal get up…"

He frowned as she murmured that. He could hear the sound of distant crying. His mind tried to intercede, to take away his happiness. He clung to his lover, refusing to face whatever was going on. Yet he felt his body being shaken, an invisible hand moving him slightly.

"Judal, Nour is hungry. Get off my chest. You're spilling my milk."


	21. Chapter 21

Judal's eyes opened slowly, looking up to see Aladdin pushing him off of her. Their son was lying on the other side of her, wiggling around and trying to crawl away from his mother. Aladdin didn't look too pleased. "You are going to have to sleep on the floor for a while or somewhere else. You were sucking on me like Nour does."

He just stared at her for a moment as he left himself take in what he had been missing. His hands roamed up her arms only to come to rest on either side of her head. Pushing himself up, he met the other's lips before she could comment once more about leaving him on the floor. He pressed his chest against her lightly, coaxing her mouth to respond. The return was just as he had wanted.

Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as they let the child fend for himself for the moment. Her eyes began to hover to a close, her lips pressing to his more. He could feel her try to move to wrap herself around him more, tears gracing her eyes as her body refused to work with her. She pulled back and looked up at him, watching him a moment before she looked away.

"Don't… don't have those kind of dreams in front of Nour."

Judal cupped one of her cheeks, making her look at him before kissing her once more. He moved closer, pulling her into his arms as they embraced one another. Her arms could hold him; her body shifting to a comfortable position. He couldn't help himself when he held her closer, when he rubbed her back and held her this close. This is what he had wanted. "Stop being weak, Chibi," he murmured against her lips. "It's annoying."

"It's not my fault," she argued half-heartedly. "I'll be better soon. I miss going outside and Yamuraiha still needs to show me how to control my magoi."

The other magi brushed her hair out of her face, watching her a moment as he thought to himself. But she was patient, waiting his thoughts out; content to just holding him close and enjoying whatever embrace he wanted to give. When he moved in to kiss her again, she was the first to cling to him. Her arms cradling him to her so that she could tilt her head and deepen the kiss to the best of her ability. Judal could only find himself grasping for those words he had dreamed of being unable to find.

Something grabbed his braid, making him look over his shoulder to find their son looking up at him, trying to shove the end of his braid into his mouth. Nour's gaze just went from him to Aladdin until Aladdin was reaching over to pick him up. She smiled to him and kissed his forehead. "Did you want attention too?"

"He's spoiled," Judal complained.

"He's not that spoiled. He'll get lonely if no one is around. I want to make sure he has a lot of friends."

"I want to make sure I still have what I want."

Aladdin looked over at him in confusion, but her attention was drawn back to the baby after a moment. Nour continuing to try to chew on Judal's braid as though it were tasty in any way. He watched as Aladdin pulled the hair from him, tossing it over Judal's head to land behind him. She faked having her hand crawl up the infant's chest, wiping at the baby's eyes before he could begin to cry over his lost object. The attention she gave to the child was strange, given that just a year prior, she had been a boy in Solomon only knew where.

He stared at her as he tried to think of what he did know about her. He knew trivial things; obvious to anyone kind of things. He didn't know where she was from though. He didn't know how she was a magi when there was only supposed to be three. How did she have the Wisdom of Solomon? How old was she even?

He moved them all slowly, heading towards the headboard to lean against. The duo in his arms let him so easily. Aladdin's gaze went to him only after Nour was settled in for a little nap once more. Her gaze was met with Judal kissing her again, holding her tight.

"Who are you, chibi?"

The question seemed to confuse her as her face fell into a frown. "Who… are you okay, Jugemu? I haven't changed while I was sleeping or something have I?"

"Not a bit," he replied, but her words did not answer his question. Even as she smiled at him and moved to curl up a bit closer, he found himself more and more curious. Who was she really? There were supposed to be three magi and now with her help, they had five in the world; the fifth being an even younger brat than her.

Yet he had been enamored with her, wanting nothing more than to wrap himself up in her arms and lose himself in her embraces. For her he had thrown those who had raised him to the wind. Because of her, as he looked up, he found himself noticing more and more white rukh around them, the black vanishing slowly from around him.

He was getting so much weaker in that sense now and there was nothing he could do about it. There was power to be had with having the object of everyone's desire but that object was more concerned with trying to chew on his hair and cry. Nothing had turned out like he had thought they would.

"Judaru?" Aladdin looked up at him, once more changing how she pronounced his name. Her arms moved to pull him a bit closer, kissing his forehead as she had done with their child.

"Don't treat me like our kid, Chibi."

Her smile was sheepish, "I would do more, but I'm still tired from helping Alibaba. He was having trouble with black rukh before." Her gaze went to the door. "Do you think he's okay?"

"He's fine," Judal pulled her closer. "Are you sore?"

He could tell she was torn from demanding to see the other by the way she refrained from answering for a moment. Her bottom lip being bit as she tried to decide for a moment whether to question about the king candidate more. "No, I'm not that sore. It just hurts when I try to move too much. I think it will be fine by morning."

"That soon?"

The woman shut her eyes and nodded as she leaned into his chest. "If I sleep a little more and don't have to get up to watch Nour for a while, I'll be alright. I just need a little more sleep."

"Then get some rest." He told her, pulling the blankets around her and Nour. His gaze moved up to where Sinbad was inching the door open, looking in to see how they were doing. He stood from the bed and let Aladdin rest with their child as he moved towards the doorway, opening and slipping through the door before he looked at the king.

From the folds of his robes, Sinbad pulled a mask out, showing it to the magi. "The other generals and I managed to find another one of his props on the outskirts of the country, we've ensured that there is nowhere in the country for him to be. Pisti and Hinahoho have gone out to search a bit more, but as far as we have found, no one has gotten so much as a trace of the intruder."

"You're bad at getting to your point."

"I think you need to marry Aladdin and claim your son officially before something or someone comes along to mess things up." Sinbad crossed his arms over his chest, face serious for once in his life as he looked at the magi. "There's only so much that even you can do. Kouha believes that you have already done so, but not everyone will jump to such conclusions."

"It should be obvious enou-"

"It would tie her as much to you as it would you to her." Sinbad shook his head. "You let me help you see her through pregnancy. Let me help you see her through more."

"She won't let you use the kid as your magi."

"There are two other magi here and one that has promised to help me should I have need of him during more difficult times."

"Yunan…" that was why he had come. Judal shook his head. "The brat has no intention of doing anything like that with me. She's just happy having the smaller brat suckling on her all day."

"I wouldn't count on that." Sinbad replied, his arm going around the other's shoulders. "I think she would leap at the chance if she was given it."

Of course he would think such a thing, Judal could only think as he shrugged the other's arm off of him. "She won't so there is no point in bothering to ask." He fixed the other with a serious gaze and shook his head. "She can take care of our kid and when she's better we'll be out of here. I'll train them both and watch the world rip itself apart."

Sinbad leaned against the wall of the hallway, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared at Judal. Those eyes seemed to peer straight through him before he chuckled. Whatever was funny was lost to Judal as the other continued to laugh to himself. "You're going to train her?"

"Of course, I'm not going to be stuck having to rely on someone else to look after her while I look after the mini brat."

Sinbad rolled his eyes before replying. "It's funny to watch you try to be like you were before she was a girl."

"I don't know what you mean, but call me tamed and I'm going to slit your throat and leave your carcass on Freckles's desk."

"It's not that bad to be tamed."

Judal sighed loudly before he began to walk back into the bedroom, finding the king shutting the door before he could enter. "Ask her."

"Ask- if it's okay to be tamed?"

"No, ask for her hand. She what she says. If there's any bit of honor in you, you will before someone comes along to ruin things for the two of you. No one is going to come to get those two and slip through the guards here. Do yourself a favor and ask her before someone else comes along and whisks her away from you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Consider it advice from your king candidate."

Judal could only pause as those words escaped the other's mouth. King candidate; how long had he wanted to have the other bend to his will and do what he wanted of him. Sinbad had more djinns than his other dungeon capturers and had more magoi than most. Even the Al Samen had wanted to get their hands on him. How long had he been trying to get his hands on this person, and he so willingly hands himself over now of all times.

There was no point in him needing the man now though; perhaps that was why he was doing this. Judal had no use for him, not right now anyway. There was no power that was going to drag him away only for the Al Samen to be able to swarm in and get Aladdin and Nour. Sinbad knew he wouldn't act upon the submission from him.

He could have cursed had he not wanted to wake the two in the bedroom up. At the very least, he shot the other a look.

"Nine months ago, had I said that you would have had me eating sand and slaughtering countries," Sinbad stated calmly. "Isn't it interesting how much one person can change another?"

Judal turned away from him and scoffed. "Fine, I'll ask her."

The king caught his arm as Judal went to head into the other room. "Think of it this way," he told the magi. "You'll have her wrapped that much closer to you and know she won't stray. You'll have her friends as your own and no one will be able to stop you with the entirety of Sindria and Balbadd behind you."

"You'd sacrifice your entire country for one person?"

"I would do a lot of things that most would deem unintelligent," Sinbad replied. The tawny-eyed man gave him a grin. "Just ask Ja'far how many times he has had to sleep with me to stop me from drinking in my sleep."

The two stared at one another a moment before Judal pulled his arm away. "Don't think of us as close, idiot king. She can have me tamed, but when she's up and able to take care of the kid on her own, I'm going to make you eat every single refusal you've given me to become my king candidate up until now."

Sinbad just gave him a grin before he opened the door for Judal, looking over at the sleepy Aladdin that had apparently woken up.

"Sinbad," Aladdin greeted with a sleepy smile. Judal moved across the room and shook his head.

"You were supposed to sleep, stupid. You said you were going to sleep."

"You left so it got cold," the woman sat up a bit and held her arms out, having them filled within an instant by the aggravated raven haired magi. Judal shoved her back down onto the sheets and held her there.

"Sleep. You're no use weak like this."

"Aladdin," Sinbad leaned against the door as he spoke, earning their attention. The man crossed his arms over his chest as he smiled over at them. "Judal and I were just discussing something outside the room for a moment. Sorry to have stolen him away."

"It's fine," she replied, curling up against Judal a bit more. "What were you guys talking about?"

"The idiot king wants to be my king candidate."

"Actually," Sinbad interrupted Judal to say, "Judal was curious about something and wanted to ask you what you thought about doing something."

"Doing something," she looked over at the other magi only to note the warning look on Judal's face.

"Let me ask in my own way, king."

"You weren't going fast enough. Ja'far's going to realize I've drunk through the kitchen's supply of wine in the next couple of minutes so if you could hurry things along."

"You're going to watch me," Judal asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"There is no way I'm missing this," Sinbad replied easy.

"Missing what? Asking what?" Aladdin looked between them and frowned. "What's going on?"

"Are you sure you don't want to invite someone else to join in watching? Maybe bring something to eat or a bit of cloth to cry into," Judal asked the king. He could only groan a bit as he saw a head hover a into view for a moment outside the bedroom door. "Damn it Kouha…"

"Oh. Was I called?" Kouha moved into view, smiling brightly as he leaned against the other side of the doorframe and copied Sinbad's stance. "Don't let me interrupt. Continue."

"I don't need you both here for this," Judal stated in a half growl.

"Can I please just be asked, I want to know what's going on." Aladdin looked between the lot of them, becoming frustrated with the vague conversation. She sat up and set Nour down in the middle of the bed before she looked over at Judal. "What do you want to ask?"

Sinbad looked over at Kouha, exchanging a knowing look with the other that earned a pissed responding look from Judal. The magi fuming a moment before he looked over at Aladdin. He opened his mouth to speak and found himself hesitating. Those blue eyes looked at him curiously, her hair in disarray as she looked up at him. She was still just a brat. He would have liked to have waited on this.

A soft chuckle came from nearby, Kouha from the sound of it as Judal took the moment to let himself not go over and throttle his newfound king candidate and the prince. They were here for him being soft. He knew that and that was probably what the worst part of it was. They were all but eager to watch him either be rejected or act 'civil' and ask her. He huffed a bit before speaking. "I want you to marry me, so marry me chibi."

The room went silent as Aladdin stared at him in complete shock. "…what?"

"Marry me."

She frowned, "Why?"

Judal moved forward before the others could say anything, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into his arms. They had wanted to stay so it was their fault if they say shit. He leaned over her, brushing a bit of hair out of her face and smirking down at her. "Because you need me and I feel like it, so marry me."

Aladdin stared at him, her eyes looking for something before she spoke. "That's not really a reason."

"Then you think of one and agree."

She huffed at him instead, "and what if I say no?"

"Then I'll chase you through the entire palace and across the whole damn globe like I did with that idiot king over there until he became my king candidate and keep demanding you to until you marry me. I won't be as nice to you about it as I was with that idiot either. I'll tie you up and drag you to the nearest priest if I have to."

Aladdin stared at him a moment more. Her gaze still looking him over closely before a small smile came to her features. Her arms wrapped around him before she leaned up and kissed him. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him over so that he was closer to her height. "Fine," she replied, "but you have to give me a real reason first. Just chasing me around won't work. Tell me the real reason you want to marry me and I will."

"What kind of reason is there? I said I was bored and it seems like a good idea. Marry me."

She leaned against his chest and shook her head. "Give me your real reason and I will, but no. Not until you give me your real reason."

"Do you want something from me? You've gotten me away from the Al Samen. What more do you want?"

"I don't need anything from you," she replied easily. Her arms wrapped around him as her eyes closed. "You've given me enough. If you want me to marry you though, you have to tell me why."

"Because the idiot king thinks we should. I don't know. Why don't you give me some choices for reasons why and I'll pick one."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "It's really obvious."

Judal looked at the two men by the door, earning two shrugs and them glancing at one another. "None of us are getting it. You might want to explain."

Aladdin pulled him down again and kissed him.

"Sex, okay. That's not a good reason-"

"No," she shook her head and pulled him to her lips again, kissing him again and motioning towards their pinkening rukh.

"Because our rukh change color? You think because they have that kind of reaction to how we feel that we should marry?"

"You're getting closer," She smiled at him before she moved to grab the slumbering infant nearby. "You have plenty of time. Until then though, I won't marry you."

"Aladdin, you couldn't be a bit more explanatory about this," Sinbad moved into the room a bit more, frowning as he decided to take pity on the magi proposing. "We have no idea what you are looking for."

"It's blatantly obvious," a voice replied from behind the king, making him turn to see a furious looking Ja'far staring at him. The adviser held up an empty wine bottle. "Been drinking again, Sin?"

"Ah, Ja'far."

"What's blatantly obvious, I don't get it either," Kouha stared at the adviser and smiled a bit. "I might have been drinking with King Sinbad earlier. We got a bit ahead of ourselves with my cousin and a few of the others in the palace. We seem to have gone a bit further than that bottle though, judging by your expression."

Ja'far's temper seemed to cool at that, the man shaking his head. "Love, you drunken idiots, that's the reason for marriage. Clearly you all have never thought about such things before."

Judal wrapped his arms around Aladdin, pulling her a bit closer only to kiss her temple. He murmured to her gently while the others argued. "You want me to love you and that's the only way you'll marry me?"

She leaned against him more as he murmured to her, wrapping an arm around his neck as she replied. "I already know you do. I just want to hear you say it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I won't marry you. I'm going to make you say it to me once though, just so that I can be sure. I don't know what marriage really means, but I know that's what seems to be the big thing about it. No love, no marriage."

"I gave you a kid," Judal replied, all but purring as he held onto her tighter. "I would say that goes a long way to telling you what I feel better than saying that damn phrase would."

"Then go home if you think that."

"You're a bossy brat," he remarked, but she only smiled a bit before resting against him, closing her eyes as the trio argued in the doorway. "I'm not giving you a choice anymore. You're marrying me, Chibi."

"Why?"

Judal gave a small growl before he gripped her neck and forced her to look up at him. His face set in a fierce, bemused expression. His eyes were hard, glaring down at her after those playful refusals. He leaned a bit closer so she wouldn't be able to avoid or miss what he was about to say. He took a breath in to gather himself and have enough strength to say the stupid phrase loud enough so her ears would ring with his statement.

She stared up at him in surprise, her hands tightening on the white fabric around his shoulders. Her eyes surprised and expectant, waiting with bated breath for those words.

"Because I love you."

Everything stopped. The fighting, the gestures from the trio in the doorway, the air entering Judal's lungs; everything seemed to pause as he said that statement loudly. Aladdin's eyes widened with those words. Her face remaining facing his. Their bodies seemed to both be heated with that statement, perhaps only due to the blush that was slowly rising to her face. Her hands held onto his clothes as she slowly began to smile.

Her arms wrapped around him as she leaned forward and kissed him, being welcomed easily as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Her body pressed against him as she gave him what had to be a far more pleasurable kiss than they had ever given one another before. The rukh danced around them, pinker than before.

"Okay," she murmured, her eyes locking with his as she pulled back to breathe. He felt her breath against his face as his senses took note of her scent, the way her body seemed to fit perfect in his arms. "I'll marry you."

Judal pulled her close and held her in his arms. His eyes went to the doorway, watching Ja'far get pulled into Sinbad's arms as the king watched them both with a foreign expression on his face. Kouha hugged his sword close, watching them a moment before he was pulling the other two slowly from the room. He shut the door, leaving Judal took have no one to look to except the woman in his arms. He felt his whole being burning for some reason. He couldn't pull himself away from her as he watched their rukh dance around them both.

What was this, He wondered to himself, watching his black rukh flee from the room. The white rukh seemed to pulse with that pink hue, diving at the black rukh. He watched them run, holding Aladdin close as she settled into his arms. "I love you too," she murmured after what seemed like eternity passed. Their rukh turning a deeper pink.

He couldn't breathe with this feeling, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to move lest he find himself waking up back in his old room with the Al Samen. His hands grasped at Aladdin as he felt her hold him. He moved to lie down, pulling her with him until they were horizontal. He buried his face into her chest and felt her wrap her arms around him, stroking his hair.

One more weakness, he thought to himself as she stroked through his hair. She was just one more weakness that would be the death of him.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun and stars seemed to revolve around the young magi in that room. Judal would wander out long enough for food, to talk to Kouha for a moment or to prove that Alibaba needed to train more. Then, without fail, he would be returning to that room. His arms were always going to the other's arms. She woke, he was there. She rested, he had their child in his arms.

"He's so much tamer now," Sinbad told Ja'far as he sat down in a chair across from the adviser's desk one afternoon.

"It's been over a month. I would have thought that Aladdin would have been coming out of that room already." The adviser sighed before looking over at him. "It's their child though. I'm sure that they just want to be sure to be there for the baby."

"It's strange to see him this domesticated though."

"I'm surprised they aren't worrying about their marriage. I don't know whether I should be working on that or let them handle it."

Sinbad was leaning back for a moment before grinning. "We could plan it ourselves and drag them out of there with that excuse."

"I wouldn't count on it." Ja'far shook his head as he continued to work on writing document copies up. "If I know Judal, he won't let you have five seconds alone with Aladdin. He's been forcing the servants to leave the tub in the bedroom for them and making them leave before he even lets Aladdin near it."

"Those two need some sun. Just an hour or so, it's not healthy to be stuck inside all day."

"It isn't, but they've been through a lot. If they need the time to adjust to being a family, then they should have that time. It is not for us to decide what is and is not appropriate."

"I-"

"Chibi!" A voice in the hallway drew their conversation to a close, the king looking behind himself before glancing at Ja'far. Both men rose from their seats to see Judal rushing through the hallways, throwing doors open. "DAMN IT BRAT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"…It would appear that you have no need to involve yourself in trying to get one of them to leave that room," Ja'far murmured.

"I knew I liked Aladdin for a reason," Sinbad murmured, slipping the door silently closed as the magi continued to rage through the hallway.

"CHIBI!"

Aladdin was down on the main floors though, being hoisted up into Alibaba's arms as Hakuryuu held and stared nervously at Nour.

"Aladdin! I thought for sure that we were going to have to drag you out of that bedroom," the blond held her close and hugged her tightly.

"Alibaba-kun!" She cuddled against him and grinned. "Let's go outside! I want to run around or go swimming."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She beamed at him, "We can take the baby with us."

"Er, Alibaba. Aladdin." Hakuryuu began to speak when the other cut him off.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Alibaba hoisted her over his shoulders, letting her ride on his shoulders before he glanced at Hakuryuu. "Do you mind holding the infant? I can switch you-"

"It's fine. I'll hold him." Hakuryuu looked down at the baby and sighed. "I don't really know much about children though."

"He's really easy to take care of, although usually he is just trying to chew Jugemu's hair."

They began to head towards the door and Alibaba glanced up at his friend. There were red marks here and there, bitemarks by the look of it. Her face was pressed against his head, resting there as they went under doorways and out into the sun. He rubbed her legs a bit in comfort as they headed down towards the sea. The breeze would be good for her, he thought. "You could just stay with one of us tonight if you would like, Aladdin." He smiled. "We wouldn't mind if you decided you needed a break from Judal."

"Judal is really needy a lot," she complained with a sigh.

"We'll tell him to knock it off," Hakuryuu replied, looking over at her in concern. "It's not right for him to be telling you to do anything. I'm sure if we tell him immediately to let you have your space, you will get it."

"It's… it's not like that." Aladdin shook her head. "I really don't mind it, but it's really hard when we both want to and Nour is climbing all over the place. Nour cries a lot too so we always have to stop before we can get too far. It's really stressful to have to have him pull away."

"Aladdin," Alibaba shook his head, "too much detail."

"Sorry," she replied hugging him more.

"So you're happy then?" Hakuryuu looked over at her with a small smile.

"I would be happier if I could sleep."

"Then we'll let you get some rest while we're out and about." The Kou prince smiled at her as they grew closer to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. "We'll enjoy some sun and you can get some sleep while we're there."

"Do you mind if I sleep?" She smiled sheepishly. "I know we haven't been able to spend any time together, but-"

"You don't get a choice." Alibaba set her down under a tree and grinned, "take a nap. We'll watch the kid for you."

She looked between the two of them before she shook her head, pushing herself to her feet and grinning. "Let's play in the water a bit before I take a nap though! I want to have some fun. It's been ages since I could run around without Nour in me."

So to the shore they ran, Aladdin splashing the others as she went to the water's edge. Alibaba threw his robe on the sandy beach, letting Nour relax on it as they ran around. Hakuryuu watched them and laughed, giving a yelp as Nour reached over and grabbed his hair. The prince began to play with the baby as Alibaba fell under the waves.

The young magi laughed at the blond as she ran back to him, tackling him and rolling in the waves with him. They were both cackling as they gasped for air. Her hair getting into her face, she growled playfully and splashed him, beginning to swim out into the water as Alibaba chased after her.

And then they were under the water again, having a mock battle beneath the surf.

Hakuryuu could feel his djinn prickling at him; he looked towards his spear he had stood near their spot on the coast, noticing that Zagan seemed to be eager to make his presence known. He shook his head as he felt the other tugging at his rukh, forcing small crabs to walk around in front of Nour and fight with one another. The baby squealed in delight, watching them with interest as Hakuryuu sighed.

"At least one of us knows how to entertain children," he murmured.

"What are you doing with my kid, Hakuryuu," a voice snarled into his ear. The prince could only jump as he saw the magi standing over him.

"Judal, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my soon to be wife and my kid." Judal sat down next to him, looking over at the baby before he clicked at the child. "Noir, come here… Noir."

The infant was distracted though, too busy having fun with tossing around the crabs that were under Zagan's control. Judal began to reach out before he thought better of it. He waved the child off.

"Better the crabs than my damn hair."

"Forgive us," Hakuryuu asked of the magi. "Aladdin wanted to go see the shore so we decided to wander down here."

"It's fine," Judal replied lying down and flicking at one of the crabs in the child's hands. "Aladdin has been anxious for ages in the bedroom. I was almost sure last night, when I went to grab Nour and stop him from falling off the bed, that she was going to set my butt on fire."

"I see," Hakuryuu looked out towards the two playing in the water and shook his head. "Things have been really peaceful at least."

"Speak for yourself," the magi retorted. "If you had any idea how often this little spoiled brat gets up to cry, you wouldn't be saying that."

That spoiled brat seemed to be losing interest in his toys, moving his attention back to his father. The child climbed over to him, smiling and cooing a moment before Judal was picking him up and setting him into his lap.

"Yes, you are so spoiled," Judal told the infant. "Mama spoils you endlessly."

"Mama?"

"Aladdin is his mother," Judal clarified. "I'm not having Noir call her father." The magi's gaze returned to the boy. "No, we can't have that. Aladdin is mama and I'm father."

The baby seemed to almost be listening, although whether he was watching the magi talk or staring at his hair was debatable. The boy grabbed Judal's hair after a moment and began to play with it, earning a sigh from the magi before he looked out towards the waves.

"What are they doing?"

"They're playing in the water."

Judal frowned at the duo. Both he and Hakuryuu listening to Aladdin laugh as she tackled Alibaba, sending them both into the water. "They look like they're fighting."

"What did you do as a child for entertainment?"

"Fight," Judal returned his gaze to the infant and grinned again. "So much fighting. When I was half Chibi's age, I was able to fight anyone."

"Somehow I don't think Aladdin will approve of that for Noir-Nour… Noir?" He frowned, having heard both names now.

"His name is Noir," Judal corrected. "Chibi will come around. Noir has to be taught how to fight sooner or later."

Hakuryuu shook his head, lying back in the sand and sighing next to the magi. "…Your son is cute."

"He's a brat." Judal replied, "Nothing but a brat who seems to think my hair needs to be in his mouth all the time."

"It's nice to know you have a softer side."

A mound of sand landed on Hakuryuu's face, sending him rolling through the sand and coughing profusely. The magi let him, laughing at him before he looked down at Nour. "No one calls me soft or any of that shit." Judal glared at him, "Call me that again, or anyone else do the same, and Sindria is going to be hiding bodies away to prevent war from happening."

"I was just saying it's nice to know you have a caring side," Hakuryuu spluttered. "I thought you liked nothing better than war."

"War comes with time. You can't have a war every day."

Hakuryuu went to speak, but a streak of blue crossed his vision, landing next to Judal and the child before her face was leaning over him. "Juggly!"

Judal turned away from her kiss, "Try again, Chibi. You can't pronounce any names right anymore, not even your own son's."

"Who cares, your name is too difficult… and I can say Nour's name right."

"It's Noir," Judal growled, making the other magi laugh at him before she leaned forward and kissed him. "You look like hell, Chibi."

"Well, I've been locked up for months."

"No, that's not the problem," Judal shook his head and leaned forward. "You look like shit when you have sand all over you."

Aladdin shook her head at him, turning her attention to their child.

It was… strange, both for Hakuryuu and for Alibaba, to watch Aladdin and Judal with a child between them. Judal seemed like he wasn't interested in the kid at all, his body posture laid back, like the infant had climbed onto him and decided to call that spot. Aladdin meanwhile was doting all over the child, cooing and kissing the infant. Her fingers slipped into Nour's hands and wiggled them around as she talked to the little boy.

It looked like, for any outsider, that Aladdin had dumped the infant there and was annoying Judal.

There were only signs after Aladdin yawned. From where Judal's arms were holding up Nour as the infant wiggled around, the magi moved to pick Nour up, setting him aside a moment to pull Aladdin into his arms. The infant was replaced, but onto Aladdin's lap instead of Judal's. Aladdin just leaned against him. Her eyes closed as she yawned again.

"Sorry about getting you wet."

"Go to sleep, Chibi." Judal shook his head at her.

"You can let Alibaba and Hakuryuu take care of Nour if you are tired too."

"Sleep, brat. I've got things."

She seemed to accept that, cuddling a bit more against him before she was out cold. The men watched her a moment before Judal looked over at the other two men.

"What," he asked them, demanding answers of them.

"Ah, nothing," both of them replied at once. Alibaba waved his hands in front of himself as Hakuryuu picked up his spear and brushed some sand from his clothes.

"Then get lost," Judal told them.

"Don't just tell us to go away. Aladdin was having a great time with u-"

"And now she's exhausted."

"Hey, I don't think that's-"

The other magi laughed softly, shaking his head a bit. "Damn."

"Huh? What is it?" Hakuryuu knelt down next to Judal before he felt a fist connect to his face, making him fall back.

The magi didn't seem too pleased though, staring at the prince a moment before sighing. "They've almost completely abandoned me at this point."

"What the hell is wrong with you," Alibaba asked in a hiss, glancing a bit worriedly towards Aladdin. It was obvious he didn't want to wake the magi up. Judal could only smirk at them.

"Stop slacking and get back to training."

Alibaba grabbed for his metal vessel before Hakuryuu was grabbing his arm. "Come on. Aladdin will meet with us later, perhaps. I'm sure she probably will want to spend more time out of that bedroom now."

"Don't count on it," Judal replied after them as they began to walk away. The magi looked towards the ocean before sighing. His gaze dropping down to the blue haired magi in his arms, "You are a terrible faker. I'm surprised they didn't notice."

Aladdin's eyes opened before she smacked at him, "You hit one of them."

"Yes I did. My black rukh have been being rambunctious. I thought that might bring them back to listening to me better."

"Did it work?"

"Obviously not." He motioned in front of them. "They're being stubborn still."

"They're not very nice looking anyway." Aladdin snuggled closer. "I think you should just not worry about them. We can just use white rukh all the time."

"Maybe I like my black rukh."

"Alright, then you can use them elsewhere, but not around Nour and I."

Judal leaned a bit closer, tilting her head back, "It was much more fun when it was just you and I. I don't know how much I like there being another person getting your attention. I'm killing your king candidate later for being in my way and using my time for you."

"Don't be silly," she replied, pulling his hand into her own. She kissed it a moment before smiling at him. "I asked him to join me. It was nice to get out and have some fun."

"Does this mean that you don't feel sore?"

"It means I'm tired," she replied. "We should play in the waves after a nap."

"Someone has to watch Nour."

"We could call Sinbad or Alibaba over." She smiled up at him before the magi glared at her a bit.

"I'd rather let Kouha hold Nour."

"Kouha would be okay." The woman sighed, "If only we could have the rukh drag people here."

"Mhmm." The older magi yawned before Aladdin looked up at him in concern.

"You can take a nap if you want. I'll stay up. You are always staying up and having trouble sleeping."

"I'm fine."

"You haven't slept in three or so days. That was one reason I thought it would be okay for me to take Nour out for a while and let you sleep." She shook her head, pushing him to lay down in the sand. He didn't budge. "Get some sleep."

"I will sleep later. Stop telling me what to do."

She huffed at him a moment before grinning a bit. "I could use the Wisdom of-"

"Don't you dare," he growled.

She set Nour nearby and grabbed Judal before he could move. The other didn't stop at her touch though, rolling them over and pinning her to the sandy ground. "You use it, I lock you in a closet."

"I'll burn the door down."

"I'll freeze it over."

"I'll melt the ice."

"I'll steal your staff so you can't."

"Then I'll steal your wand."

"Try it and see what ha-ah, that's not yours," he breathed, feeling her grabbing his crotch. "That is not for you to grab." She pushed him back, climbing over him and shaking her head.

"We haven't tried using the Wisdom of Solomon on you since you had a djinn."

"We don't need to. I don't need those stupid memories."

"I want to know more."

"I don't," he glared up at her. "Use it and I'll make sure to keep Nour away from you for a week."

"I'm breastfeeding, you can't." She seemed to wiggle, making sure her small chest bobbed over his face. "Try again."

"You think you're so pretty," he purred.

"I know you think so," she replied, leaning down and capturing his lips. He shut his eyes, kissing her back only to feel that push, her rukh bearing down on him slowly. Things were spinning, her lips comforting him as he felt her pushing to get his memories running over his mind.

"Don't do it," he growled.

"I want to know how you ended up with the Al-"

He rolled them over, pinning her down again before shaking his head. "We know how that happened. Don't go looking for trouble, brat."

"Judal-"

The baby babbled nearby, making them both look over to see Sinbad and Kouha playing with the infant. Sinbad grinned, "Don't let us interrupt. We're just watching Nour for you."

"He's such an adorable baby," Kouha added, nuzzling the child. "You two can get it on here if you want. We'll keep others at bay."

"We're not going to do that here!" Aladdin stared at him in shock before Sinbad laughed, shaking his head.

"We're just kidding, but Kouha and I have agreed that you both need a night away from Nour. Sleep, do that kind of thing. You are going to get a break."

"Are you sure," Aladdin asked, but Judal spoke up.

"Nour sleeps nearby."

"Absolutely," Sinbad replied, nodding.

"Well then," Judal looked down at Aladdin and smirked. "There you go, I'll sleep tonight."

"I doubt that," Aladdin murmured, but the others had already decided.


	23. Chapter 23

Sinbad and Kouha bickered as they carried the child towards the palace a while later, Judal content behind them to carrying Aladdin in his arms.

"You don't have to look so unwilling, Judal," Sinbad quipped as he glanced back to see what the other was doing. The magi looked all but bored with carrying her around. His expression drifted onto other things in the area as they wandered towards the palace. The king could feel Kouha's gaze meander behind them as well, looking at the raven haired man before he shook his head.

"I'll carry her for you."

"She's fine," Judal replied before he glanced at Sinbad. "And what do you mean look unwilling? I wouldn't cart her ass back if I didn't want to."

"You look miserable."

"You look miserable," Judal countered, glaring at him a bit before he looked at the sleeping magi. He gave a small huff as he held her a bit more intimately, letting her rest her head against his collarbone. "You're all a pain in the ass."

Sinbad shook his head before he was turning to Kouha again, reaching for Nour. "Let me hold him-"

"No, you have your magi, this one is mine." Kouha cuddled the infant closer. "He likes me anyway. Don't you Noir?" The baby squealed at him a bit, smiling up at him as Kouha cooed at him. "Yes, you love your Kou prince." Kouha was beaming as he looked back at Judal. "I know he's too little, but I think he would be best off with having a declared king candidate before others try to steal him away."

"Couldn't agree more," Judal replied. "Just make sure not to say that too loud around Chibi. She'll burn you alive."

Sinbad laughed at him a bit as they moved along, holding the doors for them as they approached the building. "I hope you know my entire country is still waiting for that marriage, Judal. Saying you will is one thing but-"

"You're being a pest," Judal moved ahead of him only to stop short when Ja'far stood waiting. The adviser looked at them all, opening the chest.

"I made sure that things would move along a bit more productively and had the blacksmiths working on these while you were all busy. I believe they should be adjustable to size."

The magi blinked at him. "Why do you have those?"

"Ah, perfect! I was just about to order a pair made for them." Sinbad moved forward and picked the contents up, looking back at Judal with a grin. "Customs are very important around here." Moving forward, he wrapped the smaller end around Aladdin's wrist and nodded to himself. "It looks like these are the right size."

"We are not doing any of that kinky stuff just to satisfy your damn country!" Judal snapped, glaring up at him only to wince as Nour began to cry.

"It's a symbol of being bound together. There isn't anything kinky about it." Before Judal could move away, Sinbad had the other end of the chain around his wrist, moving away and beaming. "There we are. A bride and groom are supposed to be tied or bound together for seven days and then wed."

"How are we supposed to get ready for anything chained up?"

"You're not. We are supposed to do that," Ja'far answered. "It's inappropriate for a couple to do anything besides spend time with one another before the wedding. Their parents are supposed to arrange everything… although for magi we have to take the task into our own hands."

"Noir-"

"He'll be fine," Sinbad interrupted before the other could complain. "We'll watch him and bring him when he needs to have nourishment. You both need the break though."

"He stays nearby," Judal bargained. "You all almost lost him once."

"It was a puppet, but we understand what you mean," Ja'far moved over to Kouha only for the prince to hold Nour a bit closer.

"He's already upset, don't touch him." Kouha looked down at the kid and smiled, "Now then, let's see what we can do about a nap with you."

"Don't you have a country of your own to get back to? Your brothers must be expecting you back."

"Nope," Kouha grinned at him before heading into the palace more. "We're going to go see what the Fanalis are doing and play in the grass outside."

"You can't just wander around, they might be training." Ja'far hurried after him as the prince bounced the boy in his arms, laughing a bit as they left the room.

Judal looked over at Sinbad though. "What else should I be expecting from your pathetic customs?"

"They're rather straightforward. You're both locked together for a week to get accustomed to one another."

"And then?"

"Then you both say vows and are wed. Simple."

Judal huffed, adjusting the blue haired woman in his arms. "Nothing is ever simple with you."

"I remember you liked that before."

"Don't flatter yourself." Judal began to carry Aladdin towards their room when Sinbad stopped him.

"You look like you need the week to regain some energy. We'll make sure that the three of you are safe and sound, but you need to rest sometime. You look about ready to drop to the ground half the time."

"I've just been neglecting to use makeup," he replied. "It happens, idiot."

"You use that much on your face?"

Judal glared over at him. "I just use it above the eyes. Don't start thinking I wear as much as half the women here."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sinbad followed after him as he carried Aladdin down the hallway. "It would be interesting to see Aladdin with makeup on though."

"…I'm the one marrying her, not you."

"I am simply giving you my thoughts."

Judal gave him a look before he turned his attention back down to the woman in his arms. His hand went to her face, turning it a bit before he shook his head, "doesn't need it. She's not a hag."

Sinbad could only laugh again at him as they headed to the couple's room and Judal went in, shutting the door behind him so that the man couldn't follow.

In the room though, Judal found himself looking down at Aladdin, his mind stuck on the mental images that the king had thrown into his head. He looked around a moment before he found himself digging through some of the things the servants had thrown in their room. His hands found a brush and the eye shadow he usually used quickly enough. He paused though, looking at it another moment before he looked around a bit more.

This was stupid, of course. He was doing this completely on a whim, more to make himself understand that the king had been an idiot who didn't know what he was talking about.

He pushed the brat's bangs away from her face, tying her hair back before he bit his lip, carefully running the brush over her eyelids. He moved back after applying, staring at her a moment before he bit his lip. The color seemed to only emphasize her eyes, her lips. The small pout she had on her face in her sleep seemed much more obvious. He had to stop himself from doing something stupid, opting to look at other parts of her.

His eyes went to her hair a moment before he glanced at the door. No one was going to come, everyone was busy with other things and her king candidate was off licking wounds with Hakuryuu. He let Aladdin lean against him as he went to playing with her hair. His hands once more were running through the blue strands, weaving them together to create a braid more like his usual one. He lost himself in tying the hair up, using his usual ties instead of hers.

Aladdin began to shift, stretching a bit in his arms as she awakened. Those eyes opened only to look up at him. "Hmm?"

Judal could only stare at her.

The woman looked around a moment before frowning. "We're back inside? Where's Nour?"

"He's with Kouha."

She looked up at him as he answered, frowning a bit more as she heard him respond strangely. "…are you alright?"

He leaned down and kissed her, his hands wrapping around her. The chain linking them together clinked as he moved, but his lips sealed over hers completely. His tongue swept over her lips, a smile coming to his features as he cursed. "The damn king was right."

"What?"

"You should never be allowed to have anyone see you with any makeup on."

"I don't have-" she paused as she noticed the cuff around her wrist. "What's this?"

"Some stupid marriage thing," Judal kissed her again, making her squirm in his arms. Her hands went to cup his face, holding him at bay as she stared at him with a surprised expression.

"I'm not wearing makeup."

Judal laughed at her, hoisting her up to look in the mirror nearby. "No? What's that then?"

She stared at her reflection before he saw a blush stain her cheeks, her eyes turning away as she shook her head. "…That can't be me."

"You look better with the blush as well, Chibi."

"Judal-ah," She found her lips stolen away, the magi pressing her back against the mattress as he kissed her. His hands stroking her hair to the side as he kissed her. She could only pause at his every touch. She was wearing makeup, there was a cuff on her wrist, her hair was braided differently; what else had he been doing while she had been asleep?

It felt like everything was rearranged for her. It felt too warm, the other too close. She wasn't sure about this, but Judal was being comforting, his white rukh in abundance over her. She leaned into his embrace and watched them a moment before her lips were claimed. She clung to him tight as he kissed her again and his eyes roamed over her.

It felt like he was able to strip her down with the looks he could give. The way his hands seemed to know every inch of her by heart now. She could hardly think of anything else besides him anymore. Everything felt like it had lost some of its meaning once she had fallen into his arms and had him begin to covet her away.

Aladdin pulled back once more, looking up at him from underneath those eyelashes and shaking her head at him. "How long am I supposed to be cuffed like this?"

"We," he corrected, holding up his end, "are going to be like this forever, so get used to it."

"Aren't you going to get back at Sinbad though? I have to go to the bathroom sometimes too." She wasn't enjoying this idea very much.

"We could just grab Nour and run to the Kou Empire with Kouha," Judal offered, looking at her with a grin.

Aladdin leaned against him and pouted up at him.

"What?"

"I don't actually know what to do with you."

Judal only stared at her. "…What do you mean you don't know what to do with me?"

Aladdin shook her head, wiping at one eye only to realize the makeup wouldn't come off so simply. "I've never actually just sat around with you before, at least not without either having sex or taking care of Nour."

"You're exaggerating, we've done that before."

"Name one time."

Judal paused a moment before shaking his head, "You're being stupid. Don't think about things like that. Who cares if we don't have stupid conversations or anything like that? We're magi, we aren't really supposed to talk to one another that much anyway. We're supposed to have king candidates and fight."

"Maybe…"

The magi looked over at her before giving a grunt of frustration. His body slipping forward, he lifted her face up to look at him. "You want to have a conversation, then start one."

"What was your family like?"

"What was yours like?"

"That's not answering my question," Aladdin frowned at him before Judal shook his head.

"You know my family was killed before I was old enough to really understand. It's not like it matters anyway. What about you though, Chibi?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know more about me than I know about you."

"I never really had a family or at least I don't remember them."

"And you were getting after me about not telling you about my past. Just use your stupid Wisdom of Solomon."

"It doesn't work that way," Aladdin looked over at him before shaking her head. "We can have sex or get Nour if you don't want to talk-ah, what are you doing?" She stopped as he pressed a finger to her lips, scooting her back and giving her a grin.

"I'm going to find out about you."

"How?"

"How else," Judal leaned forward a bit more before Aladdin felt her eyes begin to droop, her lips parting in expectance before the magi pulled her into his arms. His lips moving to kiss her forehead before she was curled up in his arms. "Here's better questions. Are you hungry now or do you want to work on your magic?" They would start with simple magic before he had her try to use her Wisdom of Solomon on herself.

"Huh?" Aladdin looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean, use my magic?"

Judal's hands moved in front of him, calling the rukh to him a moment before he had them forming shapes, forming objects in the air. He had them pull up the bedsheets and she curled up against him more. "You have to show me how to do that."

His hand pulled hers up, holding it in his own as he leaned against her a bit more, his lips at her ear. "You have to make the rukh listen to you. Tell them what to do and they'll do it."

"What else can you do?" She looked up at him and watched him grin.

"Watch and learn, chibi."


	24. Chapter 24

They didn't leave the room the entire night.

Sinbad and Kouha had both expected something. Maybe Aladdin dragging a burned carcass out of the bedroom and grabbing her baby, perhaps Judal coming sprinting out of the bedroom for their son. Either way, they had expected to see the duo sooner or later. When dawn came and Nour was still tucked in Kouha's arms, sleeping soundly, Sinbad and Kouha had found themselves stunned.

"Judal will probably be pounding her into a wall if they haven't come yet," Kouha murmured.

"We normally would hear those kinds of sounds," Sinbad argued. "Those walls aren't that sound proof and Aladdin is loud."

"Voyeurism, very nice to know the king is so readily spying on his guests," Kouha stood up, adjusting the child in his arms. "The kid is going to need milk. We should go wake them up."

"Are you sure about that? If they are finally sleeping, it might be best to let them have the time to sleep."

Kouha shook his head. "the baby has been sleeping for a few hours. He's going to wake up soon enough."

The duo looked at one another for a moment, silent as they watched the other for further argument. Sinbad looked more hesitant, but he sighed in the end, standing up and adjusting his robes. "We should have slept ourselves."

"Someone has to stay up for Nour," Kouha turned around and headed towards the two magi's room. The infant in his arms began to squirm, waking up and looking up at him with its dual colored eyes. "Good morning, Nour," Kouha cooed. "Let's go pick on your parents."

Sinbad followed after them, moving in front of them to open the door to the duo's bedroom. Or he tried to. He looked at the door in confusion as it refused to budge.

"Open the door, idiot." Kouha looked over at him as Kour tried to suck on his clothes. "Nour is starving."

"It won't move, Kouha."

"What does that- ugh, here." Kouha moved forward, handing Sinbad the child. He pressed his hand to the door before moving to grab the door handle. He turned the knob, pushing to open the door only to find that it wouldn't move. He frowned, pushing a bit harder. He slammed his body against it, listening to his body bang against the door.

But the door didn't move.

Sinbad stopped Alibaba and Hakuryuu as they were heading towards the dining area, forcing Alibaba to hold Nour and grabbing Hakuryuu to help. As a very nervous Alibaba held the child, Sinbad and the two Kou princes slammed against the door of the room, trying to open it.

"It can't be this stuck, can it?" Hakuryuu panted a bit, rubbing his arm as Kouha hammered his fists against the door.

"Judal! Aladdin! Open up!"

"I have no idea what is blocking this door, but damn, if they just had a window in that room," Sinbad shook his head before they all looked over at Alibaba. Nour was now crying, squirming in Alibaba's arms to try to get away.

Kouha was over in an instant. "Don't upset my magi, Alibaba." He took the infant away and cooed to the infant, trying to comfort him as Alibaba shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a woman. I don't have what he was looking for."

"Should we try using our djinn to open the door," Hakuryuu suggested, patting Alibaba a bit as the blond shook his head, muttering about magi being confusing.

"We probably shouldn't," Sinbad replied. "The last thing we need is Judal deciding that we're threatening Aladdin or something. We would probably never see the lot of them again."

The door clicked behind them, a ragged looking Judal looking out at them. They could only stare at the magi, frowning at his appearance. He looked more exhausted now than he had the night before. His eyes shadowed with deep bags, his eyes hovering almost to a close for a moment. His hair was in complete disarray, trailing behind him in an unbound mess. Aladdin rested in his arms, not looking much better in the least.

"Why's there so much damn noise," the raven haired magi asked, looking at them all.

Kouha shook his head, moving forward. "Nour is hungry so we were bringing him to you both but the door was stuck-"

"What happened last night, Judal?" Sinbad interrupted the prince, staring at Judal more.

"None of your business, idiot king." Judal looked over at Kouha. "Aladdin is tired, but I think I can get her up enough to feed Nour." He pushed the door open a bit more and the group moved into the room, drawn by the look of the room in general. Ice crushed beneath their feet. Scorch marks littered the walls, the furniture. The bed looked like it had seen at least a dozen wars.

"What were you both doing?" Hakuryuu asked as he looked around.

"It started out as just showing Aladdin how to command rukh," Judal replied. "Then things went downhill."

"Define downhill," Sinbad muttered, noticing what looked to be a burned black scorchmark that seemed to move from the ceiling towards the floor in almost an artistic manner.

Judal followed his gaze before giving a noticeable shiver. "I hope to move Aladdin to a different room… preferably after Nour gets something to to eat."

"What is that," Alibaba moved towards the wall, running a finger over the wall. He frowned at the soot that got onto his fingers.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Judal replied, sitting down with Aladdin in his lap. His hands went over her face, pushing back her bangs and kissing her gently. "Chibi… brat, get up. Nour's here." He shook her a bit trying to wake her up.

She only started to wake after a moment, holding onto him tightly as she came to. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped, her arms holding him tight. "Judal!"

"Shhh," Judal held onto her a bit tighter, taking the room by surprise as he tilted her head up to his, kissing her. Her body seemed to melt into his arms. He pulled back after a moment, motioning for Kouha as he spoke to Aladdin. "Nour's hungry."

"Nour," she looked over at Kouha and to Nour, her arms reaching out for the infant.

There was… a tense feeling in general. The four dungeon capturers could feel it. The way Aladdin seemed to nervously cling to Judal, the way Judal seemed to be overly affectionate and quiet this morning, the way both of them seemed to pull Nour into Aladdin's arms and hold him close.

Sinbad looked over to see Hakuryuu and Alibaba looking at him as though they wanted him to ask about the feeling. Alibaba looked the most prepared to say something, but Sinbad shook his head. It wouldn't be right. Whatever had happened, the duo seemed unwilling to be able to handle it properly. They were unsettled. It would be best to-

"So what did you both do last night, Aladdin?" Kouha plopped down on the bed and smiled at the trio, waiting patiently for an answer from Aladdin.

"Kouha," Judal growled before Aladdin spoke up.

"Judal was showing me how to use magoi, but we kind of got out of hand about it." She smiled a bit. "I ended up falling asleep on him after almost burning him." She looked up at Judal with a sheepish expression. "Sorry."

"…You should be," Judal scoffed, looking away.

Kouha looked between them before shaking his head. "You're both terrible liars."

"Then mind your own business, Kouha," Judal snapped.

Aladdin winced a bit as Nour sucked on her harder. "Nour is really hungry this morning."

"You must be as well," Sinbad offered, moving to sit down on the bed as well. "We should get you both out of here and to the dining area to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea," Aladdin said through a yawn, feeling Judal press her closer. The other magi's eyes seemed to flicker to the scorched wall behind the king, keeping Aladdin's gaze towards himself.

"hmm?" Sinbad frowned before Alibaba spoke up.

"Aladdin, what happened to this wall," the king candidate pointed at the wall nearby and Aladdin frowned, trying to look only for Judal to pull her gaze back to him through a kiss, his free hand moving to cup her cheek.

"We should get you something else to wear, Chibi. You look like shit this morning."

"You don't look much better," she argued, tugging at his hair a bit only to make him growl at her.

"You want to fight, brat?"

"Don't tempt me." She countered. Her gaze went to the wall before he could stop her though, her eyes widening a bit as she saw the mess. Her face seemed to pale as she took in the sight.

"…Aladdin?" Sinbad frowned, looking back at the mess before Aladdin spoke.

"We made a really bad mess of this room. Sorry." She leaned against Judal a bit more, shutting her eyes.

Nour pulled back at that moment though, gurgling a bit as he wiggled in her arms. Both the magi looked down at the child, Judal picking up the boy and giving him a smirk.

"You are being a pain. We were trying to sleep."

"Don't get after him, he was hungry."

"Yeah, so am I," Judal argued. "I don't get to suck on your mommy like you get to either." Judal bounced the boy in his arms a bit before Aladdin grabbed the infant, pulling him back into her arms and cooing to him.

"You don't need to call me mommy. Don't listen to him," she cooed, making Judal snort.

"Watch, brat. That's going to be his first word. Mark my words, I will have him calling you mama."

Aladdin gave him a warning look before Sinbad laughed, moving to help them up. He took Nour from Aladdin's arms and grinned at the boy, earning a smack from Nour. Judal laughed at him.

"That's my son."

Aladdin shook her head before looking at them all, making them all start as they realized what was happening.

"We'll leave so you both can change," Hakuryuu stated, pulling Alibaba along and looking at Sinbad and Kouha.

"I'll see you in the dining area, Aladdin," Kouha murmured, kissing Aladdin's hand and giving a small laugh as not only Aladdin blushed, but Judal growled.

Sinbad smiled to them both, murmuring a similar statement as Hakuryuu and looking at Nour, pouting at the boy as they all left the room, leaving Aladdin and Judal alone.

Aladdin looked over at the magi. "The black spot."

"I know," Judal wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Don't worry about it, they don't have to know about Alma Toran."

"But shouldn't we tell them about the black-"

"No," Judal held her a bit closer, his hands moving to tilt her head so he could kiss her. "You can't even remember the details. Don't dwell on it."

Her arms went around him as he spoke, her face burying into his chest. "We can't let something like that happen though. Not again."

Judal pulled her over to the bed again, sitting her down before he looked around their wrecked room. He grabbed a bundle of clothes and tossed them on her. "Come on, brat. I'm dressing you up properly."

"Huh? Why?" Aladdin looked at him in confusion.

"Because you need a distraction." He pulled the makeup out again and Aladdin shook her head at him. It had taken a good while to get even a bit of it off yesterday. She had at least gotten a good portion of it off before this morning, when she had awakened while Judal had slept. It felt weird to see herself with that stuff on.

"Are you sure it's not just to distract yourself?"

"And if it was?" Judal set the makeup aside and grabbed a brush first, slipping her hair over her shoulder and beginning to fix the mess. He snorted a bit as he found himself having the brush get stuck with both of their hair in it.

"I'll fix that," she pulled their hair into her hands and went to work at it as Judal stood up, moving to put his clothes on after a moment. She watched as he pulled the robes over his back, covering the claw marks and teeth marks that littered his back. He slipped his cuff off to put the other sleeve on before replacing it back to its place. The belt for his robes was soon enough fastened, tied into place before he looked over to find her brushing through his hair.

"Chibi, I can do that."

"I'm already started." She smiled up at him. "Thank you for letting me use the Wisdom of Solomon last night."

Judal shivered a bit at the reminder. "It wasn't like I had much choice, brat." He leaned his head back onto her lap as he sat down on the floor. "It was supposed to work the other way, not towards me, although it seems to just like delving in my head and messing up everything in there."

"At least we know your parents really loved you," Aladdin smiled at him as the magi shook his head.

"Is it better I know that? Personally thinking I had none was better than knowing I lost them."

"Sorry," she leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

He gave a soft sigh right before she kissed him. "I play with you so it isn't like it matters that much Chibi," Judal shutting his eyes, kissing back a moment before he grinned a bit. "Now come here." He reached up, pulling her into his arms before he stole the brush away, beginning to work on her hair. He didn't resist from grabbing the makeup after she had relaxed into his arms, letting him brush her hair. His movements were quick enough that she could hardly argue when he was sweeping the makeup brush over her eyelids.

"Judal, I-"

"Stop arguing with me," Judal's arms went around her waist, pulling her to her feet before he was pulling out some of the clothes that the others had stuffed into the drawers in the room. His eyes fell on one outfit, pulling it out only for Aladdin to frown.

"Isn't that for festivals and things?"

Judal just responded by pulling her over by the chains holding them together. He wrapped the loose chain separating them around his hand, yanking her in until she was right there. His hands went to her clothes, pulling them off of her and replacing them with the clothes he had found.

It was about halfway through breakfast when the two magi finally showed up. Sinbad was in a conversation with Kouha, frowning at the other's descriptions of the Kou Empire's plans while Ja'far held Nour in his arms. The room seemed to drop in conversation, making Sinbad and Kouha pause, looking over to see what was going on.

"Ohh, wow," Kouha breathed, slinking down a bit in his seat.

"…I think I hate marriages now," Sinbad murmured as they both caught a glimpse of Aladdin. Hair unbound, flowing out behind her. Her body's every curve hugged by loose fabrics. Her belly showed, as skinny as ever in one of the Sindrian festival outfits. Somehow, she seemed to go nicely with the official robes Judal wore, the older magi much more covered than usual.

"Your highness, I would like something like that," Kouha murmured. "I would say I want Judal's lady, but I believe he would probably murder me."

"Get in line, Kouha," the king replied.

Judal looked over at them and smirked, wrapping his arm around Aladdin, who was seemed to hover close to him to begin with. Even as they went to sit next to Ja'far, Sinbad and Kouha both took a moment to take in the fact that she was wearing makeup, her eyes seeming much more interesting as those blue eyes seemed to be the most noticeable thing about her face. Kouha nudged Sinbad, "Take a look at her king candidate."

Sinbad followed Kouha's pointing; looking over at Alibaba as the blond watched gaped at Aladdin. The king could only laugh as he looked at Kouha again. "This is why Judal's my magi. I don't get morning wood by looking at him."

"Say that any louder, Sin," Ja'far murmured from the other side of him, "and I'll sick Judal on you."

"He's going to make me suffer later no doubt," Sinbad replied. "It's quite obvious he's doing this on purpose."

"He could have helped her into something a bit less revealing," Ja'far murmured back once more, looking over to find the two of them talking to one another; Aladdin whispering to him only for Judal to smirk at her and reply quietly.

"Let him have his fun," Sinbad looked over at the duo a moment before he looked at Ja'far. "We're getting more than enough from them without them doing anything."

Kouha shook his head, "For all we know, Judal is going to be bringing Aladdin and Nour back to the Kou Empire… or run for it."

"Judal won't even consider leaving while Nour's so young." Sinbad shook his head. "He's got everything he wants here and by being here with Aladdin and their son, has brought more trade and stability to Sindria than we could have all dreamed of."

"Yes, well," Kouha shook his head. "Don't get full of yourself. It only takes a bit of pride to send your kingdom crumbling down."

Ja'far glared at him as Sinbad motioned for one of the servants to come and pour him some wine. "Are you threatening him," the adviser hissed, but he couldn't continue to get after Kouha when he saw the wine being poured for Sin. The man shook his head. "It's too early, Sin."

"Ja'far," Sinbad looked over at him. "I'm sitting next to the most attractive man in the room and next to him is the most attractive woman in the room. If I don't have this drink, I'm not responsible for my actions."

Kouha stared at him for a moment as he heard half of the first sentence, looking at him in disbelief as Ja'far facepalmed. The two magi on the other side of them were still oblivious to their conversation as Judal began to play around with the rukh around them, making the white rukh move silverware from one place to another. Aladdin tried to follow suit and made a spoon go flying towards Alibaba. It missed, without him noticing since he had his head resting against the table, but Judal laughed hard at the sight of the spoon in the wall. The magi held his spoon up and offered her a second try, earning a smack in the arm and a huff from her.

"I think you could hit him this time if you try a bit harder."

"Don't go there, Jugemu."

"Damn it, Chibi! Pronounce my name right!"


	25. Chapter 25

All week the duo was spotted doing one thing or another. Judal would be either teasing her as they sat inside and had something to eat or they would be practicing using magoi. Yamuraiha was becoming intolerable, having wanted to join them during one of their training sessions and ending up feeling the fool as Judal made both himself and Aladdin vanish without a trace for the day. Silverware was getting stuck in the walls after meals. Aladdin's king candidate was taking meals in other rooms.

Elsewhere , Ja'far and the other generals, along with Sinbad and Kouha, were planning things, wanting everything to come to pass smoothly. It would be a simple affair. Would being the key word; Sinbad and Kouha were making that difficult. The Kou prince had informed the Empire of the affair, forcing the wedding to be pushed back for the sake of his brothers. Sinbad was trying to push for a public eloping, wanting to have the thing done and over with.

"Judal has almost left once because he felt the child threatened. I don't want him to run because we waited for Al Samen members to storm the port."

That had led from one fight into another. Between Kouha and Sinbad, there was a great deal of hostility, being only shown when Aladdin and Judal were out of the picture. For them, the entire palace was nothing but accommodating. Of course, the two wanted nothing of them. They were too lost in their own little world of magic using and trying to help their son try to speak.

Ja'far was worried, if only for the child's sake about that.

"Don't you both think he should learn naturally?" The adviser's hands were twitching to take the boy back from his parents as the duo were pushing rukh at him. Not much, but they were trying to help him to speak.

Judal looked up and shook his head. "I don't see why. That crooked midwife you guys got said that these babies cry because they are trying to find their voice. We're doing him a favor."

"Aladdin," Ja'far looked at her and the woman shrugged.

"It's not that bad. He likes the rukh anyway. We aren't hurting him."

The adviser looked to Sinbad for help, only to be pulled away. "Come on, there's better things to do than to argue with two parents over how to raise their child."

"Sin!" Ja'far glared at him before the king shook his head.

"It's their son. The midwife told me earlier what she told them. Aladdin is going to be careful. She won't let anything happen to the boy. It might be good for the infant. Who knows. Magi babies are strange."

The week came to its end, the palace on edge as Judal found out the plan to postpone the marriage. A fury like no other was unleashed, the kitchens in a permanent ice age as Aladdin rode on the other's back. "Just another couple weeks," she told him, "it's not that bad. I'm used to being chained to you at this point."

"We can unbind you both," Ja'far pulled the key from his robes, only to see Judal ice over the cuffs, glaring at him as he pulled Aladdin out of the room. It was only after the woman was out of the room with her lover that Sinbad would move to be a part of anything. He had taken to hiding out in places, to roaming through the port areas. He was doing his paperwork. Ja'far looked over at him and shook his head. "Are you interested in Aladdin that much or just scared as to what will happen when Judal finds you."

"I'm being unthreatening." Sinbad smiled a bit. "Judal has been ready to kill me since Kouha told him what I said at breakfast earlier this week."

"Then what you have coming to you is your fault." Ja'far shook his head before looking around at the paperwork, beginning to sort through it.

With the palace preparing for the events to take place, the magi distracted, and the remaining people taking care of Nour; it was easy for time to pass. Judal slowly was settling into the idea of having others there to help. If anything, it left Aladdin less stressed, which meant she was more willing to play around with him and spar a bit outside in a double match against Masrur and Morgiana. The group of course would end up going easy at first for Aladdin's sake.

Then Judal had found that he could throw the woman over his shoulders, using the cufflinks to keep them together and being able to have her fire follow after his spears. Their attacks were growing in strength.

Kouha joined in the training, dragging his cousin into the matches with him. Between the two of them, he began to grow frustrated with the other's abilities.

"Alibaba and I were working on something," he would tell the other, time and time again. Kouha laughed at him.

"You are a member of the Kou household. Hold your head up high and be more proud of it. Don't dress up in their clothes and try to hide it away."

Judal only laughed at the prince as his cousin bickered with him. Aladdin held onto his back, looking over the top of his head at him. "We should hurry this. I'm getting hungry."

And so things would turn towards getting ready for another meal.

Another week came and went, and once more another week after that. Sinbad was all prepared for the whole affair to be out of the way. His patience was growing thin in wanting to allow his kingdom to celebrate before returning to a normal routine.

It was after over a month that they saw the Kou ships arrive. A missionary was sent ahead, announcing that Kouen would be arriving, but Koumei would be staying behind. The ships had been set out, taking along with them Kougyoku.

Judal didn't even remember by the time the ships were to the port. He was far too lost in both himself and Aladdin finding that their son was finally making more intelligible sounds. The boy would finally remain and sleep in his crib through the night. With every evening, he was able to curl up next to Aladdin and tug her over to him. She would be the one to initiate the contact sometimes. He would insult a few people, earning a sigh or a smack from the other. She would give him a look for insulting her king candidate.

But when the ships arrived, Judal frowned, watching them come into port as he lounged on a few rocks with Aladdin and Nour. His gaze flickered to the many ships, locating Kouen as the man stood near the front of one of the leading ships. Kougyoku stood on the deck of another, looking around eagerly. Both of them seemed to be interested in something.

Aladdin yanked on the cuff keeping them connected, pulling him back to her and their son before she kissed him. "Nour said 'pa' again."

"What?" Judal picked the boy up, noticing that there was less hair on his head again before he grinned. "Are you wanting me for something brat?"

The baby gurgled at him, waving his arms around before Aladdin rolled her eyes. She laid back down and shook her head. "What's going on at port?"

"Kou Empire finally got here." Judal lifted Nour up a bit. "Look at them all. You can have any of them that you want. Don't pick the old hag, she's good at fighting, but she'll get you into wearing so many clothes that you'll feel trapped beneath them. En will be a good choice though, if you don't like Kouha. En is very strong. He'll get you through any kind of fight."

"Don't tell him to pick someone." Aladdin looked over at them both and motioned for Nour to be returned to her.

"Come here, Chibi. We should probably head down there."

"What if they have someone from the Al Samen with them." She looked over the rocks with the two, watching Kouen descend the plank to speak with Sinbad. The king greeted him formally before Kouha moved forward, talking in what looked to be a proud manner. "En looks like a mean person."

"He's strong," Judal replied, standing up and hoisting Aladdin into his arms after setting Nour in hers. He carried them both towards the docks, Aladdin hissing at him the way there.

"I don't want to meet them."

"I live with your king candidate. He's such a mean person too."

"He's not!" Aladdin gaped at him before they were approaching the others, Judal set her down to walk herself and smirked at Kouen.

"No shadow with you?" Kouen looked over at him and Judal laughed. "I expected either your head in a book or your brother with you."

"I have a brother here," The other stated simply before his gaze went to the child and Aladdin. "You seem to have become fond of this place."

"Yeah, well wars don't start themselves," Judal replied, pulling the duo closer so he could show his king candidate. "We were planning to come to the Kou Empire soon enough."

"Koumei packed some gifts for you three," Kouen shut his eyes before shaking his head. "Things have been quite hectic for your fellow priests back home."

"Burn them alive at the stake," Judal looked with interest as a crate was lowered from the ship though, his eyes widening a bit. "Oh, peaches."

"I believe those were your favorite. We had some crated so that you would have something to eat here, although from looks of it, you're being well taken care of."

"Not as well as I would back home," Judal countered, laughing a bit before he snatched a peach from the crate. Kouen moved forwards, looking at the child before he laughed a bit. His eyes met Aladdin's wary ones before he reached out, poking her face.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"I know that." Aladdin stared back at him, frowning even as Judal laughed at them both. The magi seemed more interested in watching the exchange then helping either of them. Kouen held his hands at the ready, expecting her to be a bit more eager for him to see the boy. After all, she had been with Judal. Judal was usually more than eager to go along with things.

Yet Aladdin stood her ground, watching him and holding Nour, staring at him as though if he touched her again, she would no doubt be using some serious magoi to send him into the seas. Between the two of them, there was a tension.

Sinbad coughed a bit, moving forward. "So you will be staying for the entire affair?"

"All of it and then to see to negotiations between Sindria and the Kou Empire, you have wandered off with our oracle after all. Something must be done about that." Kouen moved forward a bit, resting a hesitant hand on Aladdin's head and patting her before he dismissed her in lieu of speaking with Sinbad.

"Well you certainly had him worried," Judal mumbled while he ate another peach.

Aladdin stared at him a moment before sighing. "He's really okay?"

Judal laughed, "he's a stoic bookworm."

Aladdin looked over at the other, torn on what to do when Judal pulled her along. As they approached, joined by Kouha as they moved, Kouen looked over at them, watching until Aladdin gave him a small smile. The smile was returned with a blank stare.

"You can hold Nour if you really want to," Aladdin murmured, making them all stop for Kouen to look at her. He moved forward, carefully taking the baby from her arms. His face lightening from its stoic state only for him to smile slightly.

"It's very fitting," he told her, "for two powerful magi to have a babe. I would like to talk to you both again when you are not preoccupied with such formal affairs."

"We can talk now unless you have something to do," Judal replied. "Although if you do have something to do, cancel it. We can win any war if the people here decide that they want to fight."

"Juda-" Sinbad was cut off by Kouen laughing, leading both magi towards the palace.

"Where are you from," Kouen began with Aladdin by asking, leaving Sinbad to watch them all worriedly, his attention going to Ja'far as the adviser shook his head, motioning for him to relax.


	26. Chapter 26

Kouen talked and talked, cradling Nour in his arms as he spoke to them. Aladdin found herself surprised more than anything about how long the other talked. She was pulled into the food hall to sit with him and Judal at a table as a room was prepared. She leaned into Judal's arms as the other asked his questions, most of which Aladdin couldn't actually answer.

"You don't know," Kouen would ask, surprised at first before he was asking a different route of questioning. One after another, even after she took a break to go to the bathroom, even as they had lunch and later dinner; the questions went on and on.

Aladdin looked up at Judal, hoping the other would help, but Judal was too busy enjoying food and enjoying pressing himself against her back and napping. That being done, she found herself eventually curling up into Judal's arms and shaking her head.

"Can we continue this later? I'm too tired."

The dining hall was finally clearing as she asked that. Even those who had been on the ship had come through and eaten dinner by this time. Sinbad and the generals had been nice enough (although a little cruel in a way, considering she had wanted the questions to stop) to not interrupt Kouen's questions and discussion.

Things were winding down to the end point for the night. Kouen stared at her a moment before nodding, "Of course, you must be nervous about things."

"Nervous," she frowned at his choice of words. Why would she be nervous about things? Judal was better than so many people and wanted this. She was happy. There wasn't a thing to-

"You will be of course expected to represent both your candidates and Judal's king candidates." Kouen answered. "My brothers and I are interested in seeing what having you with Judal will bring to the Kou Empire. There will be a lot of expectation on you."

Aladdin shook her head. "No, we are going to-"

"Judal still has his own duties to perform... to which he has been quite lacking." Kouen shook his head, but he returned Nour to her arms. "I'm sure things will be much different from this point forward. Hopefully with someone to push him a bit more and provide more incentive, we will be able to do more than what suits his moods."

Aladdin looked over at Judal to find him sleeping. Of all the times for him to be sleeping, this had to have been the worst. The thought of having Nour and them all be back near the influence of black rukh. Especially with what dangers they knew were around, it was too much. She watched as the Kou prince walked off. His leaving followed by...

She bit her lip as she saw the hooded figure following after him. Her stomach dropping.

There would be no way to really stop from going over to the Kou Empire after things. They would have to face the Al Samen soon. Even if they had been training with the others and Sinbad wouldn't let them be in danger if he could help it… Her eyes dropped to the child that was left in her arms.

It was too soon for him to have to see black rukh. It was far too soon.

She could feel the anxiety plague her thoughts. Her eyes went to Judal's few black rukh that remained. She couldn't remain here. They were going to use this thing to pull her and Nour into the way of the Al Samen.

Her fists clenched at the thought.

She slipped the wand from Judal's robes easily, looking around before she broke the cuff. Everyone was mostly gone from the room at this point. The few remaining people were drunk.

Aladdin pulled away from Judal and headed towards their room. Her footsteps were quiet, quick. She avoided the hallways with Kouha and Ja'far's bedchambers. Instead, she was a bit slower at getting to their room, but she didn't waste a moment once there. Her hands grabbed at a few garments. She grabbed her staff, setting it under her cloth belt. She pulled her discolored turban from the depths of the drawers and took one last look at the room before she peeked outside the room.

Her insides freezed up at the figure at the end of the hallway watching her. She glared at him a moment before shutting the door. Her feet carried her to the window, summoning her turban to float flat. She rested Nour into the bundle of clothes she had collected and she climbed on.

Without any thought for anything else, she was up, into the air. She moved upwards more and more until she was feeling the chilled air of the higher elevations. She pulled Nour into her arms and she flew off. The cuff attached to her arm jingled in the wind, but that was the only sound they made as they left Sindria.

She flew and she flew, over the deep seas and the rugged hills. She followed the white rukh. With their fluttering white path ahead of her, she felt safer with them.

It would be better this way.

She would have to apologize to everyone when she returned eventually. Judal would have never let them leave though. He trusted Kouen and Kouen had one of the Al Samen with him. He wanted them to go to the Kou Empire.

Nour woke up after a while, looking up at her with the same color red as Judal's eyes. Her stomach clenched a bit more.

Judal would be very upset.

There would probably be no end to the amount of anger the other would have, but would he have understood that he would have to tell his king candidates no? He had been adamant on having Kouha stay around. She could imagine him using the same logic towards Kouen. If she hadn't seen the white hooded figure, she probably would have let him persuade her. But she had seen him.

Nour was wiggling in her arms as she flew towards the wilderness, her sights going to a valley nearby. A figure rose up from its depths. She would have panicked had it been anyone else, but the rukh were swarming around him. They were praising his very presence as the other moved closer. The green hat moved in the wind as the man approached.

"Aladdin, you are far from home," the other greeted.

"Yunan," Aladdin smiled at him tiredly. "Can we stay with you?"

The magi stared at her a moment before his eyes went to Nour. "…Where is Judal?"

"We couldn't bring him."

The blond magi wrapped his arms around her and steered her towards whence he came. "You are freezing. I think we should get you both to some warmth before you explain to me what is happening."

"It's really hard to explain," Aladdin told him as they flew downwards. "It's… it's just… I don't think Nour is old enough to see the Al Samen and the Kou Empire prince has one of them with him. They're even in Sindria now."

"Calm down," Yunan replied. He smiled. "That's not really something I feel need to know much about. We will let the world focus on the big things and we'll focus on taking care of Nour, alright?"

They touched down onto the ground within a few minutes, the warmth making Aladdin shiver a bit. Her eyes wandered to the cabin before she smiled. "I like it."

"I had to do some touch ups to it this evening when the rukh told me you were running away, but it's comfortable enough." The magi smiled at her before holding the door open. "Do you want some milk for him or does he like something more specific?"

When Judal awakened, the rage that he exhibited was like nothing anyone had ever seen. The walls of the palace were iced over. Rooms were barged into, servants were harassed. Sinbad and Kouen both found themselves diving behind the food hall tables as the magi threw his fit through the palace.

The other generals helped with the search. Not a sign of Aladdin or Nour could be found.

No one was spared from the search and with the palace frozen over, no one except those inside the palace and Judal could search in the place.

The city was lacking in magi. The palace grounds were barren. Inside, what servants were still conscious and the Kou princes were searching the lower levels. Sinbad had taken to the upper levels. Through room after room they searched, calling for Aladdin over and over. They searched bathrooms, closets, dungeon cells, kitchens. There was no trace of the woman or her child.

It was when they reached the room for Aladdin and Judal that they found Judal sitting on the floor by the window. The magi looked back at them, laughing a bit.

"She took him. She just up and took him and ran for it."

Sinbad slowly stepped his way into the room. "I'm sure she didn't do that. There must be some place we haven't-"

"Her turban is gone," Judal told him, that dazed look still on his face. "Her flute's gone too. Her old things are all gone from the drawers. They're still messy from being looked through."

Kouen shook his head, walking in and kneeling down beside Judal. "We should see to it that you are fed so that you can go after her then."

Judal looked over at him and almost growled. "Leave me."

"Judal-"

"I said out," he sneered, sending his wand out. The ice formed as a ramp, sliding the prince and Sinbad out of the room before the door froze over.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Sinbad offered. His expression said otherwise.


	27. Chapter 27

**Three Years Later **

"Nour!" Aladdin leaned out of the cabin and looked around, her eyes scanning the surroundings. For a moment there was silence, but it was soon ruined by the sound of someone running. A dim blue haired child ran from the trees, smiling and laughing. His arms opened up as he cried out to her in glee.

"Amama!"

"What have I said about that nickname," Aladdin shook her head, but her arms opened immediately and took him into her embrace. Her lips met his forehead before she was kissing him repeatedly. "Where were you? I thought I said for you to stay by the cabin."

"I wanted to go see where Uncle Yuna went when he's not here," the boy replied, nuzzling into Aladdin's arms more. "Did daddy leave more peaches laying around the house for me?"

Eyes dimming, Aladdin forced a smile to come to her features more and she stood up. "I don't know. You've been running off into the woods a lot. You know daddy likes it better if you stay here with me."

"It's okay. I've grown up," Nour replied. He looked around her and made a squeal of joy. "There's a whole bowl full today!"

"Yes, there is," Aladdin hugged the boy once more before letting him go. "Who do we thank for this again?"

To her surprise, the boy looked up at her, frowning. "Can I see him sometime soon? I want to see my dad and thank him face to face." The request made her breath catch, the boy's face growing a bit somber. "Does he not like me or something, Amama? He's been away for so long and he always comes back when I leave to run off somewhere or when you go out into the woods with Uncle Yunan."

"Ah… He's just really busy." Aladdin replied, pushing the boy into the place and shutting the door behind her. "I'll make him stop and see you soon, alright."

The boy smiled at her again before he turned, heading towards the fruit eagerly. Even with that mess avoided, they would no doubt be talking about this again soon. _You can't avoid it forever, Aladdin,_ Yunan had told her. _He will ask questions just like you do. He will want to learn magic and know his father._

Not yet though, for now, he was happy just with more food.

Aladdin sat down on the bed in the corner of the place. Her arm went over her face as she laid back. Judal had stayed in Sindria, from what Yunan had heard. He was staying in a corner of the country though.

_"We aren't sure what he's up to," Yunan told her the night before. "It is not my business though what comes about with him. I was just to check how the countries are surviving."_

_ "And?"_

_ "Magnostadt is a mess. There is war brewing around there and the other countries are worried. Even Sindria is worried."_

"Amama," Nour's voice pulled Aladdin from her thoughts as the boy came over, bowl under his arm. The child crawled into her arms and cuddled against her. "You look sad."

"I'm just worried. I'll feel better tomorrow maybe." She smiled at him and pulled him closer. "What tale do you want to hear tonight?"

"Umm… How did you and dad meet?" the boy looked up at her hopefully before she shook her head.

"That's not my story to tell, Nour."

"I'm old enough though! I use the bathroom by myself and I could sleep on my own if you didn't get really sad at night." He smiled brighter. "Come on, please? I want to know!"

She let out a sigh before pulling him closer. Her hands went to the bed sheets, pulling them over the two of them. With the squirming boy in her arms, she settled against the pillows better and thought about what to say. The rukh danced around them as she thought.

"Your dad was picking on a friend when I met him. He was being a mean person when I found him. He even hit me in the face," she began, seeing the boy's eyes widen in shock.

"He was a bad person?!"

"Yes, but it was okay, because he quickly changed his mind and did the right thing." She smiled as she remembered the man dropping his bracers to the ground, chasing after her and pulling her into his arms.

"But Amama, what happened to make you and dad live apart? Why doesn't he sleep with both of us at night?"

"He's making sure that no one else is mean so that we can be happy," she replied, watching as the boy frowned a bit.

"We only see Uncle Yunan though."

"Yeah, but that's because we live really far in the forest. Do we have any more peaches left?" Aladdin looked down at him before the boy handed her one. Nour pouted, sitting up a bit and looking around.

"I want dad to stay with us. It's not fun anymore for him to always miss seeing me. He leaves you to be sad too. He's being mean."

"No, he loves you very much." Aladdin pulled the boy closer and kissed his forehead. "He's just making sure we are both safe, okay? Now put the bowl back and let's get some rest, alright?"

The boy stood his ground, that red eye of his reminding her only too well of Judal. There was just too much about the boy's stubbornness that reminded her of him. Even the way the boy stood sometimes, the way he wanted to play around outside in the mud and his food choices; it all reminded her of the other magi. It was only after a moment of silence that Nour moved, pulling the bowl into his arms and carrying it back to the table. He set it on the wood surface before he came running back to the bed. He crawled into the bed again and curled up against her side. His chubby little face pressed against her cheek.

"Night Amama, I love you."

She smiled back at him and pulled him closer, cuddling him tightly as the regret and pain of leaving everyone else behind left. "I love you too."

They fell asleep swiftly, holding one another through the night.

When the sun rose overhead, Nour's eyes opened to look around the quiet place. He sat up, pushing the sheets aside and jumped to his feet. As routine, he grabbed his little towel from by the door and went running out into the morning light. His feet rustled the grass under his feet as he went sprinting on down to the creek.

"We'll pause here, I guess," a voice said bitterly.

"Should we not go further," a second voice asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, idiot, we've been travelling nonstop for three days because you wanted to travel here by sea and then expect me to be ready to fly around after the damn storm you had me aid your ship through," the first voice snarled.

Nour peeked around a few trees, rushing from one to another as he looked to see who it was that was talking. They didn't sound like Uncle Yunan.

The tall, purple-haired man shook his head, cupping some water from the creek nearby. "I don't know why Yunan would be living here of all places. I just hope that he hasn't moved on yet."

The other figure, whose back was turned, had his arms crossed. His voice sounded angry. "We're here on old information? What the hell is Freckles doing?"

"Ja'far has been busy."

"Listen here, idiot king. I have better-"

"You've been searching for over two years-"

Nour jumped as he felt a snake touch his leg, making a rustling sound as he fell back into a nearby bush. His heart began to race as he heard the voices stop.

"...animals," the purple haired man must have said.

"That's not an animal," the other said, his voice off. Nour looked around a moment before he gathered his wits. He was old enough to handle them. They were just two people passing through from the sound of it.

With that in mind, he stood up, moving proudly to the other side of the tree and grinning. "Good morning!"

Both the other two froze in place. The purple haired man stared at him, surprised enough that his hands were losing the water they were holding. His eyes were wide, the golden color apparent even from this distance. The other man had his mouth open. His face didn't show signs of anything, but he was staring as well.

Good. This was his private creek and they were interrupting his morning.

"Amama won't like that I'm not bathing before breakfast, so if you two don't mind…" he fidgeted with his towel a moment before smirking. "I need you both to go away."

"He sounds like you," the purple haired man quietly observed. The black haired man stepped forward, walking towards him as though he were half asleep. His eyes were only half open, staring down at him as he moved forward. When he was right in front of him, he knelt down to one knee and stared at him long and hard.

Nour stared back at him.

"What's your name?"

"My name is none of your business. It's between Uncle Yunan, Amama, and dad."

The black haired man smirked a bit as he leaned forward, "Uncle Yunan? Who made him an uncle?"

"Amama and dad made him my uncle," Nour replied in a huff. "You're annoying."

"Oh my god," the purple haired man practically wheezed. "He's been out here with them the entire time. That's why Yunan's been coming to Sindria."

The black haired man waved the other off, his eyes still glued to Nour. Those red eyes were staring at him carefully. "Can you tell me who your father is?"

"His name is Judal," Nour replied, wrapping his towel around his shoulders proudly. "Now hurry or Amama is going to get mad at me."

"Now why would she do that," the man asked.

Nour huffed, staring at him a moment before he turned around. "Fine, be rude. I'm going home. I'll find a time when Amama is busy and come bathe by myself because I don't need her help and I want to catch the fishies."

He turned around with that being said, starting to walk away when he felt an arm wrap around his person. "I've been walked away from before," the black haired man told him, pulling him back. "I don't think we'll be doing this again, Noir."

Nour started to squirm when his eyes caught sight of the cuff on the man's arm. His eyes widened before he looked up at the man. "…Dad?"

Judal pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him tight. "I would have hit Aladdin if she had made you call Yunan your father."

Nour laughed, hugging him back and wiggling in his arms. "Yunan could never be you. You're the person who brings all the good food to the house. Uncle Yunan brings vegetables. Yuck." The man continued to hold him close, but his voice sounded surprised.

"I do what?"

Pulling back, Nour nodded. "Amama always has food that she says she gets from you. You always seem to come when I'm not around, but this time I knew I would see you." He grinned, seeing the other grin back at him, although his smile was a little strange looking.

"I will have to tell Amama that I don't like doing that anymore."

"She's really sad when you aren't here so stop leaving," Nour told him, holding onto the man 's clothes a bit more. "I'll be really good if you do. We can tell Uncle Yunan to stop bringing yucky food and just bring more fruits. So please don't leave."

"You'll never eat a veggie again," his father promised, picking him up as he went to stand. His eyes went to the other man before he paused. "..."

"If we find Aladdin, she should know where Yunan is," Sinbad offered, letting the other nod before he looked down at Nour.

"Which way is home?"

Nour grinned, pointing the way and having them follow his lead. While they walked, his arms reached over and grabbed the man's braid. "I like your hair."

"You used to chew on it when you were a baby," the purple haired man told him.

"Really?!" Nour looked up at Judal and closed his eyes with a smile as the man bent over a bit and kissed his forehead. He wiped at it and smiled more, "You and Amama do that all the time."

Judal didn't reply anymore, but Nour happily pointed them in the direction of the house. He babbled on about the fish that were in the creek. He talked about the animals in the woods, using his arms to describe their size and how he could take them down if he was given the chance.

"Uncle Yunan and Amama don't like that though. They said that the animals should be left alone," he finished up by saying. The cabin was ahead of them and Nour squirmed in his father's arms as he caught sight of it. "Here's home. I bet Amama is still sleeping. She sleeps in a lot."

The other man looked over at Judal and stopped him from moving forward. "You should take a minute."

"Don't touch me idiot." Judal glared over at him before he moved towards the place. He pushed the door open without knocking, letting Nour down before he looked over at the bed. The little boy stared up at him to see what he would do.

Judal couldn't have cared less if Sinbad keeled over and died outside the building. His body felt heavier as he moved across the room. The blue hair was strewn about her as she lay sleeping under a blanket. Her flute was on the small stool next to the bed.

She had grown a bit, he found himself noticing. Her chest was even a bit bigger. Her body was thinner, her arms not showing much meat on them. He walked to the bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling the boy follow after him and climb onto the bed as well. His little arms were wrapping around him as Judal stared at his runaway bride.

He reached forward, pushing some stray hair from her face and leaning over her. His arms were on either side of her head as he murmured to her. "…I finally found you, Chibi."

Those blue eyes from his nightmares and fantasies opened, staring up at him in shock. Her eyes darted to where Nour was smiling behind him.

"Morning Amama," the boy greeted. "Look who I found!"

Aladdin stared at Judal once more. Judal cupping her cheeks and leaning in close. He leaned in until the woman was shuttering her eyes to a close, her head tilting in preparation. But when he was about to kiss her, he stopped. "You left me," he breathed, glaring at her. "No one leaves me, brat."

"I missed you," she murmured. Her hands wrapped around his, holding them in place; her eyes met his.

"Words, Chibi. Nothing but words." He pulled back and wrapped his arms around Nour. "So, Noir… What kind of magic do you do?"

Aladdin sat up as Nour looked at him in confusion. "Magic?"

Sinbad walked in behind them and sat down at the table. "Hello Aladdin. It's been too long."

"Sinbad," Aladdin smiled at him for a moment before she looked over at Judal. Judal glared back at her, holding Nour against him.

"Surprised?" Judal laughed bitterly. "I've been training troops in Sindria for the past three years when I wasn't looking for you both." The woman winced, making him glare at her more. "Do you know what happened when you left? Have you given a thought to what that looked like politically, brat?"

"I did consider it."

"Too busy teaching our kid to speak with that nomad wimp of a man," Judal snarled.

"Judal. Aladdin," Sinbad looked between them. His face showing signs of worry. "Why don't we worry about finding Yu-"

"The Al Samen-"

"They haven't shown their faces," Judal interrupted to say. His black rukh pulsed around him as he went on. "Not that I would have minded them showing up. It would have been at least one group I have grown accustomed to that doesn't run off in the middle of the night on me."

Aladdin glared back, "they were in the palace the night I left. I did leave for a reason. They were part of Kouen's company."

"Are you sure they weren't someone dressed similar? You could have woken me up, Chibi. I would have…"

"You were sleeping after pigging out on food and letting Kouen question me through the entire day."

"You were only asked a few things, all of which you wouldn't answer!"

Their voices were rising as they fought. Aladdin leaned a bit closer, "He didn't even stop asking questions when I went to the bathroom and I didn't know the answers."

"And that just leaves more questions for him to ask, you could have told him no, but you didn't. I think three years of taking a child from one of their parents should not be punishment for you being uncomfortable with a couple questions."

"It was more than a couple questions and I left because of the Al Samen getting too close!"

"We didn't see dark rukh, did we? Don't you think we would have felt it had they been there?"

"Stop fighting, stop fighting," Nour jumped from Judal's arms and ran to Aladdin. "I don't like this. Amama, stop fighting."

Aladdin's whole body relaxed, her arms wrapping around Nour and pulling him closer. "I'm sorry. I'm just still tired. We're done fighting."

"We're done with a lot of things," Judal added, making Aladdin look up at him.

"Judal…"

"You broke everything between us the moment you left," he pulled at Nour a bit.

The boy looked back at him with his red eye, the other half of his face still pressed against his mother as he glared at him. "Stop being mean. Amama said you were not a bad person anymore."

"Too bad she is," Judal replied.

"No, Amama is nice." Nour hugged Aladdin tighter, making Sinbad stand up and groan.

"Alright, how about Nour and I go take a bath and you both can talk? This is getting complicated and there's a lot to do still."

"That sounds like a good idea." Aladdin looked over at him and nodded. Her arms pulled the boy from her person. "Why don't you go with Uncle Sinbad while Judal and I talk?"

"I don't want you to be sad," Nour argued, hugging her again. "I need to stay here and make sure you don't get sad. That's my job."

"She'll be fine," Judal replied for her. "She isn't the one who ran off into the wild for three years, leaving the person she looped into being with her to stay behind and watch the world fall apart." His gaze met hers, "who was that again? I think I have forgotten."

"Nour, please," she set the boy down on the floor before looking over at Sinbad for help. "I'll be fine, please go with Sinbad."

"So those fish in the creek," Sinbad began to ask Nour. "Do you know how big they get?" The two of them struck up a conversation immediately, Nour proudly telling the man how he always was the best at catching fish and doing everything under the sun. They left the cabin and the two remaining went quiet.

Aladdin's hands messed with the hem of the blanket she was under. "…he's a lot like you."

"I see that," Judal replied.

She went quiet for a brief pause before sighing. "I didn't want him to be hurt-"

He moved across the bed and towered over her within seconds. "Don't tell me what you thought or try to justify what you did. You ran off. You left me there and took him with you. I don't care what pathetic thought was running through your mind. What's mine stays with me and both of you are mine." The possessive note made her look up, her gaze growing somber again.

"I don't want to you to leave," she told him.

"I'm not planning on it."

Aladdin smiled a bit more. "We don't have much, but with Sinbad around to help, we could easily make the place a bit bigger. Nour should be learning how to use magic soon anyway. His rukh have been making him more and more restless lately-"

"We'll all go back to Sindria."

"We can't. If something-"

"_Nothing _will happen," Judal glared at her again. "There won't be a single thing happening because we're not pathetic humans. Stop thinking like them and stop being an idiot. You're worse than Sinbad is."

"We'll all go back, but if something does start to happen, I will take Nour and make sure he stays safe." Aladdin sighed; moving forward to touch Judal's clenched fists. The magi pulled away. "… I should have woke you up."

"You should have."

She went silent again before speaking, "There's nothing I can do to fix things, is there?"

"I'd rather have Freckles poison me like he wanted to when I beat up Sinbad the day after you left."

Aladdin fell back onto the bed, seeing the man's eyes follow her. She sighed again. "I love you, Judal…"

"Words, Chibi. You're nothing but words."

She slid across the bed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his arm. "I missed you a lot. It was really lonely here on my own. Yunan travels a lot so he was only here every once in a while. Even then, he doesn't stay long. I had to wait for a long time for Nour to be able to speak. Otherwise, it was just me here every night. It got really lonely."

"I dealt with your king candidate and my own. Try again," his expression was a bit easier though.

"They were around to talk to though. There was something to do to stay busy. I had nothing." She moved to sit up, hugging him even if he didn't hug her back. "I wanted you here all the time, but Nour was too young to really move again. He got a fever for a week after I ran away."

Judal looked down at her a moment before he gave an aggravated sound. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. His lips went to her neck, kissing her a moment before he pushed her onto her back. She hugged him tight, closing her eyes.

"I won't leave again."

"I won't let you," Judal replied.

"Let's stay together from now on."

"I would have chained you to me if you had argued with me, Chibi." He pressed his lips to her cheeks before staring down at her. "You are stuck with me. No running away, no hiding. I will find you, faster now than I did before. I will lock you in a room and tie you to our bed if I need to."

Aladdin shook her head and leaned up, only managing to kiss his cheek as he turned his head away. "Judal?"

"You don't get to kiss me until I know that you aren't going to run off again." He pushed himself to his feet and looked around the place, grabbing a peach from the bowl. He turned it around in his hand before looking back at her. "And don't lie to our kid. I want him to know me, not some stupid stories you make up to make him happy. I don't deliver peaches to anyone. If I had been, I wouldn't run off to somewhere else."

Aladdin nodded, "anything else?"

"Yeah, get your shit together. We're going to leave as soon as that idiot brings Noir back."


	28. Chapter 28

Aladdin watched the man look through the cupboards, looking at the drawings on the wall nearby. "Did he even notice I wasn't here?"

"It was really hard to avoid that conversation," Aladdin replied, watching Judal trace over the drawings. She moved to stand, picking up things from around the cabin and setting them on the table. There wasn't too much to collect. Her clothes and Nour's didn't take up that much space. Her flute was set on top of the table as well. She grabbed her staff from under the bed and dusted it off.

"Has it been that long for you," Judal asked, noticing her actions.

"I didn't need to use magic much," Aladdin replied. "There wasn't a need for it since I just needed to start a fire every now and then. Nour was usually busy drawing by that time so he really doesn't know much about that kind of thing."

"What about training for the sake of when others would find you?"

"After over a year of no one but Yunan; I kind of stopped thinking about it."

Judal looked at everything for a moment before he took a seat nearby. His arms crossed, the man waited for the other two to return. "…You know there's war going on in Magnostadt?"

"I heard something about it. Yunan told me a couple days back."

"Where did he run off to?"

"He was heading towards his own home I guess. Is he why you were in this area?"

Judal leaned back more, "Sinbad wants to have a second magi that will stay in Sindria while things are happening. Apparently one is not enough."

"That's a good thing though. You shouldn't have to get into a war."

"I happen to love war, Chibi. I live for it. If I hadn't been seeing that idiot king through a storm, I would be in Magnostadt right now fighting instead of sitting here with someone who left me."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

The man's face grew darker. "How about I answer that by taking Noir with me for the next three years so that you don't even know if we are alive and see how you enjoy coming across us playing house in the woods? I actually think that would be a blast. We can go enjoy war together. It'll be a great bonding time." When he stood, Aladdin ran to him, pushing him to sit again.

"Don't! Please! I brought him here to be saf-"

"Does the thought hurt," he asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. His black rukh pulsed at her, pushing her down. "Imagine living every night like that. Over and over seeing all the possibilities of what could have happened. Imagining a great black spot descending down and taking away everything that you had come to hold dear, and you were snug in a big bed somewhere else. Imagine watching nightmare after nightmare of your parents dying being replayed during the night, those deaths now joined with the possible death of your-_ would_ _be _wife and child."

"Judaru…" Aladdin looked over her shoulder at him, staring at him carefully. When he pulled away, she could only watch as he headed for the door. The sounds of the other two coming back could be heard from outside.

"Noir," Judal opened the door and waited for the boy to come running up. The boy ran towards them while holding Sinbad's hand.

"Is Amama alright?" Nour looked up at him a moment before frowning. "… there's a lot of black rukh around you. Did they get dirty or something?"

"Judal," Aladdin looked at him warningly before she moved forward with their things and smiled. Her arms didn't get to wrap around Nour though. Judal pulled the boy into his arms and picked him up.

"Amama has decided that we'll all live together with Uncle Sinbad."

"We are?" Nour looked over at Aladdin before he reached out for the woman. "Amama, you haven't really hugged dad yet."

"I have to hold these things," Aladdin argued before Sinbad was taking their belongings off her hands.

He smiled, making Aladdin bite her lip a bit. "I'll carry these. You three should be able to spend time with one another." He grinned at them before moving to take the lead. "We came by ship so we can walk for a bit or fly if you have the energy."

"We can fly. It will be faster." Aladdin looked over at Judal before moving forward. She pulled her old turban out before Sinbad shook his head.

"Judal and I have a carpet by the creek where Nour found us at."

"Oh, alright."

Nour wiggled in Judal's arms, making Judal fight to keep his hold. The boy reached over, pulling Aladdin over and hugging her. She was forced to come closer as Nour pulled at her. Judal found himself having to let the boy down after he pushed at him. "Are you angry with each other?"

"Judal just missed you a lot," Aladdin told the boy, making him huff.

"We will be together now though. You need time with Dad too."

Judal looked over at her as Aladdin smiled at Nour. She wrapped her arms around Judal and hugged him close. The hug was like that of strangers or angry siblings, full of tension.

"That's not a very good hug," Nour complained.

"I think you're right," Judal pulled Aladdin closer. "You're being very cold, Aladdin."

The name more than anything was what seemed to make the distance between them most apparent. She looked up at him and stared for a moment before she acted. Her arms pulled his head down, ignoring the warning voice that said that Judal probably didn't want to do this at all. Her lips pressed against his forcefully, kissing him with every bit of the loneliness she had felt without him.

Every sleepless night, every time Nour had asked a question about Judal, every time Nour had behaved like Judal; She kissed Judal hard, feeling those stoic lips remaining still under hers. The sound of questions, coming from Nour, were heard behind her. She continued to try to kiss him for a while longer, pleading with him through her kiss to kiss her back.

It was only when she began to pull away that Judal did anything. His hands went to her face, wiping at her cheeks before he kissed her gently. He looked at the other two as he pulled away from her. "Well? Come on, we aren't going to make it home by standing around here."

"Amama is crying." Nour bounced over and reached up, trying to reach her face.

Judal picked him up, letting him wipe at Aladdin's face before they were moving. Nour kept reaching over to hug Aladdin, pulling at her cuff and trying to reconnect her cuff and Judal's.

"Why are these broken?"

"Your mom broke them," Judal answered, smiling a bit as he grabbed the chains. "We can fix them right now though."

"We can?" Nour looked up at him a moment before Judal had his wand out, icing over the broken ends. "That was so cool! I want to do that!"

Aladdin looked at the repaired chain and glanced up at Judal. The man was ignoring her.

"You'll learn how to do all sorts of things. I'll make sure you learn enough that you'll be able to do whatever you want." He smiled that old smile that Aladdin remembered only too well. "Have you ever taken a bath with bubble animals."

"Bubble animals," Nour looked at him excitedly.

"I'll make you a big dragon bubble when we get to the ship," Judal promised, holding the boy a bit closer. "I can make it do anything I want."

"REALLY?!" Nour looked at Aladdin, "Can we hurry to the ship? I want to see the bubbles!"

"We'll get there soon enough," Aladdin eyed those black rukh around the man warily. He had had almost completely white rukh when she had left him. The thought made her wince. It was no doubt her fault that things were the way they were. Somehow, she would have to find a way to regain that trust she had lost.

He looked okay otherwise though. There were more scars on his body, but there had been three years since they had seen each other. A lot had happened. A lot perhaps for him at any rate.

Things had been slow for her.

Sinbad looked back at her, smiling a bit. "Everyone missed you quite a bit, Aladdin. The generals will all be glad to know that you're back."

"How has Alibaba been?"

Judal seemed to tense beside her, making her look over at him as Sinbad answered, "Alibaba went to travel on his own for a while."

"I see…"

Judal looked over at her as she said that, his eyes looking at her hard before he moved along towards the creek. He grabbed their carpet and flattened it out, setting Nour on it before he sat down himself. Aladdin settled beside him, having had the great challenge of not getting in his way with their cuffs linked together once more. Even as Sinbad climbed on and they took off into the air, Aladdin watched Judal.

"I like this," Nour declared from beside them, looking over the side of the carpet. "Amama, look. Our house is covered by the trees!"

"It would appear so," Aladdin replied, wrapping her arms around him and holding him closer.

The boy looked up at him and paused. "Are you going to miss home?"

"No, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, we're all together!" Nour looked at Judal and smiled. "We can all live together and be even more happy than before."

Aladdin leaned against the boy a bit more and shut her eyes, listening to the wind whip past them as they moved across the skies. She could see the sea in the distance, calling them back towards Sindria.

It was only when a hand rested on hers that she looked up, staring over at Judal in question before he pulled her over to him. "Take over for a bit. I haven't slept in ages."

"you're going to sleep?" Aladdin frowned.

"I'm tired." Judal pushed at her rukh, making her take over a bit as they slowly began to descend towards the ground. She kept them floating towards the sea, watching as Judal stretched out and yawned a bit before closing his eyes.

"I want to help." Nour pressed his hands against the carpet and scowled. "How do I help you make the carpet float?"

"You have to ask your rukh to help," Aladdin smiled at his concentration, kissing the top of the boy's head. "Let me work on this."

"But there's nothing else to do and I want to help. Don't be mean. Let me help."

"You have been helping me all morning."

"I want to help more." Nour huffed before moving to go sit by Judal. The boy stared at him a moment before one of Judal's red eyes opened.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to help Amama but she won't let me."

"She's mean like that," Judal agreed, pulling the boy into his arms. "We'll make sure she pays for her wanting to do everything herself later."

"Are we going to make her eat veggies?"

"All the veggies we can find," Judal told him, closing his eyes again.

"…I don't want to do that. We need to think of something else to do."

"I'm too tired to think right now."

"You can sleep with Amama when we get to where we are going. I always do and I have lots of energy in the morning. Uncle Yunan likes to sleep with us both too that way he has lots of energy in the morning as well."

Aladdin could feel the black rukh swell like a giant wind behind her. Those red eyes were definitely staring at her. "He does what now, Noir?"

The woman looked back at him and shook her head. "There was one bed. It's more convenient for us all to sleep in it."

"Careful, Chibi," Judal told her softly. "I have half a mind to freeze the world over to find and kill that pathetic excuse of a magi. He came by often enough that he should have said something."

She wasn't sure what to say to that, so instead sped their flight up. With that speed up, they made it to the boat in quick order, dropping down slowly onto the deck of the ship.

"Your majesty! Aladdin?!" Pisti waved from nearby, running down from the helm to greet them. She smiled as she rushed over, dropping down to hug Aladdin closely. "I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

"Pisti!" Aladdin hugged her back before motioning towards Nour, "I've been taking care of Nour."

"Well look at you, you've grown up quite a bit." Pisti smiled at the boy, making Nour stare back at her a moment before curling up closer to Judal. The dark magi sat up and shook his head.

"You're all too loud, I'm going to the captains quarters to sleep. Wake me when we hit Sindria."

Pisti glared at him as the man headed towards the door to below deck, in lieu towing Aladdin along and Nour. Nour bounced around his heels. "I want to see more of the boat though!"

"If you don't get in Sinbad and everyone's way, then you can, but be careful," Aladdin pat the boy's head before she found herself pulled to the other side of the door. She could hear Nour tell Sinbad that he wanted to work on the ship and looked over at Judal.

She followed him to the captains quarters and shut the door behind them.

"What are you doing," Judal asked.

"We're cuffed together again, in case you've already forgotten." She held up her arm to remind him.

"Right," he moved forward, pressing her against the door and staring down at her. "So how was Yunan? Was he better than I was to you?"

"Was- I didn't do anything like that with him! He would just help me out by bringing clothes for Nour or news from Sindria."

The man wasn't listening though, his eyes were closed. "Three years."

"I'm sorry," Aladdin looked up at him apologetically. "It was wrong of me, but once I was gone, there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't want Nour to get sick from flying all the way to Sindria to see you. I didn't have any way to get to you."

The man pressed closer before wincing. "…You clearly must see how far I've fallen."

"There are more of them then there was before," Aladdin told him. Her eyes went to them all, trying to spot some white rukh among Judal's rukh. "You had been doing so well too."

"They were colder than I remembered when they started to come back." He murmured. "Do you know how it feels to have rukh turn black? It's like your body is slowly dying-"

"Enough," Aladdin shook her head. "Stop falling please. I don't want to leave again. Nour needs you. So please, stop falling."

Judal laughed, pulling her along towards the cot in the room. He pressed her down on the small mattress and shook his head. "I'll just tell them to go away. It must be that easy. Why didn't I think of that before," he mockingly asked.

Aladdin looked up at him, cupping his face. "I could use the Wisdo-"

"Ah, that must be the way to fix things. It seems to work so well." Judal dropped down next to her only to receive an elbow to the stomach.

"I was trying. I know I ruined things, but I want to fix them. Fine though. Be angry. I'll be here when you decide to stop being angry and either want to try again or leave."

"Oh I won't leave," Judal wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I will be right here, pushing everyone else away from the one who _should be_ my wife."

"I would marry you right now," Aladdin murmured, turning around to face him again. "I would have married you before if things hadn't gone the way they did. I wanted to. I still do."

The man's face moved closer, resting against her neck. "And what makes you think that I want you that badly? What makes you think I want you the way I wanted you before?" The black rukh were moving faster now, closer to him. All Aladdin could do was beg her rukh to shove them away.

"Because I fell in love with someone who loved me and wanted me the same way I did him." She smiled as she hugged him tightly. She lifted his head to look up at her, forcing him to look her in the face. "I won't let you fall into depravity."

The man laughed at her, reaching down to grab her arms and pull them off of him. "Do you think I'm so simple to persuade, Chibi? I'll tell you what happened when you vanished. I destroyed the palace. I froze it over and brought the whole damn palace to its foundations. All the generals gathered to try to stop me and I began to take them down one by one. I would have killed them if the other two magi hadn't come and stopped me. They only managed to stop me so much though. I went hunting for you both." He pressed her against the bed more, his grip on her hands tighter. "I hunted through the entire Kou Empire, through Reim, through Balbadd. I searched every damn place I could think that you would go. When that didn't work, I went back to that damn idiot king and began training his damn troops, you know why?"

She shook her head silently.

"Because a small voice told me that you would come back any day and you would want to stay in that damn country so why not make it so that no one could defeat them. I would even make them able to stand on their own without using black rukh." He laughed, a hollow, dead sound. "But you know, that was a stupid idea."

"No, it wasn't."

"It was," Judal replied. "You never had faith in me. The generals talk, brat. You didn't think I was going to stay for you when you were pregnant. You didn't think I wanted you before we were engaged. I thought your heart had changed when we had become betrothed to one another." His eyes were dimmer. "That was a lie too. You've achieved more than any other magi, you're good at lying to me."

"Stop it!" Aladdin shook her head more viciously, forcing that black rukh away from them. Magic rippled through her rukh as she shook her head more. "You don't believe a word of that. You know why I left and you know how I felt."

The dark magi let her go, turning away only for her to grab him. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his chest. As she looked at him, she growled, not liking how he looked away.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his chest, to his neck, to his jaw. "I didn't want Nour to get hurt or fall. I didn't want him get sick once I had run. I missed you. I missed you a lot more than you think."

"Stop touching me, Chibi."

Aladdin shook her head. "If you don't want me, then break the cuffs and push me away. I will watch over Nour and then, when we get to Sindria, you can go fight your war. It's there waiting for you, isn't it? That's your favorite thing in the world after all. You adore war. You can enjoy all the black rukh and misery you want there. All you have to do it break a bit of ice and tell me to go."

Judal stared up at her, watching Aladdin stare back at him with a reserved expression.

"I won't cry, even though it will hurt," Aladdin promised.

He moved upwards to sit, making Aladdin shut her eyes to prepare herself mentally for this. She had been hoping for a different outcome, but… the rukh were black for him now. She couldn't see a single white one among them. They were singing of violence and pain, of all the things he had loved before. There was no room for her in his life anymore.

Judal was a man of war. He loved the swinging blades and the sight of blood flowing over the landscape. There was no escaping that fact. There was nothing that was more important to him. Everything for him ended in blood and death. Everything for her ended peacefully. There was no middle ground to be made between them.

Those arms of his wrapped around her, making her wince. Why couldn't he just break the chain without touching her? It would be easier for her to stand if he would do that. She could just run away after he said that and focus on the other important thing in her life.

"Such little faith," Judal murmured. His hand moved to tilt her head back, making her look up at him. Those eyes of his were burning into hers. "I can hear your rukh. You're scared of me finally."

"Just do it."

Judal leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened before she curled up closer. Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him back. It felt the same, even with the darkness around him now, to kiss him. There was still the same feel, the same feel of emotions. She could feel her rukh swell to a happy storm around them as she kissed him. She could feel the black rukh shy away. This, this was one thing that she hadn't been able to have in all that time.

She felt his hands rubbing her back, comforting her. His eyes were shut, simply letting him focus on what he was doing. When he pulled back, it was only to the slightest. "I hate you," he told her, making her stare at him. "I hate you for making me like this. You're mine, Chibi. You don't get to leave again. I don't care if Alibaba confesses to you or anyone else. I don't care if the world around you begins to break apart." His arms pulled her closer. "You don't get to leave me again. Consider yourself a slave to me. Whatever you do, it's with me."

"That's not how slaves work," Aladdin replied, shaking her head with a small smile.

"Don't care. Tell me what I just said. Repeat it back to me and swear to me, Chibi." He growled. "I'm still going to be ready to make you an ice statue in my bedroom, but maybe I'll go easier on you if you swear that to me."

"Whatever we do, we're going to do together," Aladdin told him. "I don't want anyone else." She leaned closer, pressing against him only the slightest bit more before she shut her eyes. "You have to be tired though."

"You've made sleep impossible. When I close my eyes, you're always gone."

"I will be right here when you wake up."

His arms held her tighter before he laid down, drifting off to sleep next to her. What trust he had was apparent by his hold of her. His hold was unrelenting, as though he thought she would run immediately.

"I love you," she murmured, resting her head against his chest. "I'm sorry you hate me."


	29. Chapter 29

Judal remained silent at her words, making her lay down against him and cuddle close. She let her eyes close, leaving a small kiss to his shoulder before she let herself rest. He was here, she told herself. Judal was here and things would change. Things always changed. She would set right what had been so horribly set wrong. He would find forgiveness for her in time.

The gentle rocking of the ship lulled her weary heart. The movement of Judal's arms to wrap around her made her cuddle closer. This was what was needed. If only for the contact, she wanted him near her.

But rest was only by body. Her mind roamed over her worries. Judal had fallen into depravity a lot, even worse than when they had first met. There was so much to be worried about again. She couldn't stick her head in the sand and avoid things anymore. Thought after thought went through her head, making her squirm in her sleep until those arms of Judal's pressed against her, quelling the mental storms.

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Nour's little body was pressed between the two of them. His eyes closed as he slept soundly. Aladdin looked up to find Judal laying on his side, holding onto both her and Nour with one arm. He pulled the arm back as he saw her watching him, stroking at Nour's hair a bit. "You sleep long enough?"

"I have no idea," Aladdin replied sheepishly. "Was it that long?"

"A few hours, the sun is getting close to setting now." The man's gaze drifted down to their son before Aladdin smiled.

"He's such a good child."

"He slipped in about an hour ago. Just waltzed into bed and curled up between us."

"You didn't explain your black rukh or anything, did you?"

"Would you be mad at me if I did?" Judal glanced over at her before he shook his head. "I haven't done anything of the sort, Chibi. Although I don't know why I would bother not to tell him if he would ask."

"I want him to have white rukh."

"White rukh aren't that great. They're weak," Judal complained.

"…I don't want to fight with you either." Aladdin wrapped her arms around Nour and looked up at the magi. "I broke your trust in me and I ruined a lot of things for us, but still. I want to have our promises from before back. If you want to add more conditions to your end of the agreements, then you can. I just want to have Nour learn magic to know magic and use white rukh so that he won't be persuaded to join the Al Samen."

Judal looked down at them both, leaning in to hold them both tightly. His head moved over the boy, moving to Aladdin's ear. "I will keep from showing Nour how to get black rukh if you remain by my side. You are never to leave me. Not for a day, not for more than the short few moments you would need to take care of personal needs. I want you right beside me."

"I can do that," Aladdin smiled at the request. "What about not making him choose a king candidate or fighting?"

The other magi went silent for a moment before he murmured to her. "You marry me before we get off this ship."

All that was needed in response was to move his face to hers, pressing their lips together. She kissed him deeply, smiling into their kiss before she nodded. "I would do that now if you asked me to. I told you that I'm all yours. I don't want anyone else."

"You're both noisy," Nour complained under them, looking up at them before he smiled. "Is it dinner time?"

"No," Judal leaned down and smirked at him. "No son of mine is tired this fast. Get up and I will show you some real magic." He pushed the boy to sit up, only needing to give a small push before the boy was off, sprinting to the door and grinning brightly.

"Come on then! Come on!"

Judal looked at Aladdin, breaking the cufflinks and pressing his lips to hers before he murmured to her. The look on her face followed him as he went to the door, wrapping his arm around the boy and leading him out of the room.

_I still don't trust you. I might never again. I will trust our son though. After all, he is mine. _

Aladdin followed in close pursuit, wrapping her arms around Judal as they headed towards the deck of the ship. The man looked down at her only for her to glare up at him. "I said I would stay with you."

He rolled his eyes before his wand was out. They made it to the deck and the boat suddenly launched through the water faster. The crew all jumped a bit at the speed. Judal pulled away from both Aladdin and Nour before his wand was raised higher.

Judal was always one for showing his abilities off, Aladdin thought as the waters rose up into the skies over the ship. Rukh rippled around them, pushing and pulling at the waters. The water took shape, crackling with magoi as they did. Nour was bouncing, watching as a large dragon moved around the sails. The boat continued to move through the water at its quick speed, other shapes joined the dragon. A rabbit bounced from one sail to another, landing before Nour. A snake slid around Aladdin's feet,

"I'll teach you water magic, Noir. You'll have the most success with that." He smirked at them both as he continued to work his magic. "Water is the element of power after all."

Aladdin grabbed her staff from Sinbad, listening to his words for only a moment before she gave a great shove with her white rukh, dispelling the dark rukh. Her rukh collected around the lamps that were lit on the ship.

"What's this," Judal asked as Aladdin forced the fire to expand, lighting up the skies above them.

"I told you that I wanted to stick to showing Nour the power of white rukh, yet you keep using black."

"You said that before, you said nothing of that now."

Aladdin sent her fire expanding, changing shape in the air. Great fiery feathers formed around a body, expanding and changing, until a great fire bird flapped its wings. Judal stared up at it before he broke apart his watery animals, creating a bird of water. He smirked at her.

"I wonder who is more powerful between us."

"I don't want to fight with you."

Judal pressed his wand forward, making his bird go on the attack. "There isn't a choice, is there?"

Their birds collided, creating a great ball of steam in the atmosphere. Smoke billowed passed the ship's sails. Pisti jumped down from her place in the crow's nest of the ship to land on the deck. Her hair was a tangled mess from the change of winds caused by the magoi.

"What do you want me to say," Aladdin asked the other, moving closer, summoning more fire around from the lamps, taking it all.

"There's nothing to say, you've told me everything already." Judal gave a great shove with his black rukh, bringing water to his person and closing the distance between them with her. "You've made it very apparent why you left. I wasn't strong enough obviously."

"You were always strong enough. Don't even try to tell me that you felt weak."

Their gazes were locked, both showing traces of anger, hurt. Their rukh created a column, blocking Nour's view of them as the fire and water lashed at one another.

The boy watched his parents before he scrambled over to Sinbad, tugging at his robes. "Uncle Sinbad, make Amama and dad stop fighting."

Sinbad sighed, pulling the boy to him and pointing at them. "Aladdin did something really mean to your father, Nour."

"No," Nour shook his head. "Amama is nothing but nice. Even when I accidently hurt her, she never gets mad or mean."

"Someone take the helm for me," Sinbad called before he pulled the boy a bit closer. "When you were a baby, your mother took you away to the woods without telling anyone. No one could figure out why, but it made your father very sad. He looked for you all for a long time."

"No, dad knew. He would bring…" Sinbad was shaking his head though, motioning at the two fighting.

"Judal didn't know where you were. He destroyed a very large place and almost took down an entire country because he was so upset."

"Why would Amama do that though," Nour looked up at Sinbad worriedly.

"I am guessing that it had something to do with worry for you. It doesn't matter though. Judal was glad to see you both today."

"He doesn't seem happy."

"He was ready to marry her."

"Marry?"

The king smiled at the boy. "When two people really love one another, they decide to get married before having children. Your parents weren't patient and wanted to have you first though. Then when they were to get married, your mother ran away with you in her arms and left Judal in a really bad state."

"…That's too complicated. Just make them stop fighting, idiot king." Nour huffed at him before Sinbad began to laugh.

"You're just adorable," he hugged the boy before looking around for a minute. "I don't really have any kind of staff or anything like your parents do. I don't know what kind of things are needed to make something for you to do magic like them, but I know one way you can stop them from fighting."

"How?"

"You need to go up to them when you see an opening, climb into Judal's arms, and ask him if he hates your mom again. When he says he doesn't, you will need to make them hug again. They just need to be as close to one another as they can for a while until they find forgiveness for one another. Judal is too proud and angry to let Aladdin close again. He doesn't want to be betrayed. Aladdin is going to run if he keeps this up though."

Nour huffed, "that didn't work the first time though and you said they would be closer if I made them kiss."

"if it doesn't work the first time, try again. They didn't react badly so it must have worked a little bit." He picked the boy up and headed over towards where the duo was now standing in a thick cloud of steam, both panting. Aladdin's hair was already blowing a bit wildly around her as she shook in place.

Nour took over, bouncing from Sinbad's arms and running over to Judal. His eyes were beginning to water as he climbed into his father's arms, forcing Judal to stand down. "Papa, you don't hate Amama do you?" The boy stared at his quiet father, waiting for an answer before he shook, tears falling from his eyes as he asked again. "You can't hate mommy. You don't hate her, do you? She cried whenever she thought I wasn't looking because she missed you. She likes to say your name while she's asleep too. You don't hate mommy, do you?"

Judal stared at him for a moment before he was setting his wand away. He moved to sit down where he was, wiping at the boy's face. "Don't do that," he told the boy. "Don't cry. You don't need to cry. Crying is for weak people."

"You hate mommy," Nour argued.

"I don't hate your mother." Judal argued. He looked at the kid for a minute before he pulled him against him, hugging him close and looking up at Aladdin's surprised expression. "Your mother makes it hard to hate her," Judal told the boy.

Aladdin moved over to them, waiting a moment only for Nour to move over in Judal's lap, leaving space for her to sit. Judal reached over to pull her in, resting his head against her.

"See? We get along. We were just settling a few things."

"Amama lied," Nour told Judal. "she said you were the one who brought peaches, but you can't be if Uncle Sinbad said you were really angry at mommy."

"Sinbad said that I hated her," Judal looked over at the king, watching as the man turned and hurried back towards the helm of the ship. He pulled his little family closer and looked at his son carefully. "I will say this only once, alright? Your mother has a lot of work to do to get back the trust I had in her. Since I can't seem to do what I wanted to do when I found you both, I will at least make her earn back what trust she lost in me."

Aladdin looked at him a minute before she turned towards the helm of the ship. "SINBAD!"

The man turned, looking down at them all. "What?!"

"COME HERE PLEASE!"

Judal snorted, "We can kill him when we get to Sindria, brat. We don't need to kill him-"

"SINBAD PLEASE HURRY!"

Judal watched with interest as the man hurried down to them, a few others following after him. Aladdin just wrapped her arms around Judal and looked up at the king. "Marry us."

Everyone was staring at her with that demand being made. Judal was choking on air. Sinbad was staring at them all before he spoke after several moments, "That's not something I'm actually that good at Aladdin. Normally we have a religious man or-"

"Someone with power does it," Aladdin replied. "Who better than a king? Please?"

Nour stared at them all before he climbed to his feet and grabbed Aladdin's staff, waving it around as Sinbad hesitated. "It isn't something I'm used to doing, Alad-"

"Are you telling her no," Judal asked quietly, making the king tense. Sinbad looked over at him before he motioned to the others around them.

"Anyone not having to steer get down here, I want everyone around for this." He stared at them both as the order was repeated, yelled around until more and more were gathering. The staff was taken by Sinbad from Nour. He held it before the two, using it as a symbol of power.

The boat went silent fast, the boat slowed as Judal stopped using his rukh to push it towards Sindria at that faster speed. All eyes and focus were on Sinbad.

"Judal, do you want Aladdin? You want to love her, cherish her? Do you want to have her as your wife and do you swear your best moods to her and your complete devotion and _understanding._" He emphasized the understanding, making Aladdin tense a bit. "You swear to her that you will take care of her under any circumstances and stand by her as she will stand by you?"

"I would die for her."

"You have to say yes or no," Sinbad told him making the other shake his head.

"Yes, yes."

Sinbad's attention went to Aladdin, "You swear to love him back? Despite everything he's done or might do, you swear to stand by him through everything and love him anyway? You swear to always love him as much as he loves you and to have him be the most important thing in your life, with your son and any children you might have in the future?"

"Yes!"

"Then by the powers that make me king of Sindria and by the Solomon's blessing, I declare the both of you married." Sinbad motioned them to move together. "You may kiss your bride, Judal."

"I'll do far more than that," Judal replied, pulling Aladdin against him and kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes as she felt that old passion return. This was more like him. This was like how he had been before. She breathed her white rukh into him, letting him enjoy the feel of their happiness. Their rukh swarmed around them, singing happiness in their every movement.

Their son's eyes were covered by Spartos, the general pulling the boy along with him towards where Pisti was having her eyes covered by Sinbad. The two were pulled towards the inside of the ship, bring promised food.

"I love you, Jugemu," Aladdin murmured, pulling back to beam at him. The magi didn't reply, but his rukh were quiet, not able to tell him what to do or how to feel at the moment.


	30. Chapter 30

The ship was sailing fast as Judal left Aladdin's arms to head up to the helm of the ship. He stood by Sinbad's side, pushing the ship along towards Sindria with his magoi. While they did that, Aladdin held onto Nour and watched the fish swimming past the ship. Their son's eyes were glued to the colorful schools of fish, pointing soon enough at dolphins that were leaping out of the water.

"Amama! Look!" He motioned at the great serpents that were running alongside the boat.

"They're huge, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Nour looked at them all before he cuddled closer to his mother. "They're really big."

"Don't worry," Aladdin murmured, kissing the boy's forehead. "They're just big fish, like the ones who you catch at home."

Nour looked up at her with those eyes of his, his hands holding onto her clothes as he watched her carefully. "Where are we going though, mommy?"

"We're going to Sindria."

"I don't know if I like this."

"It's going to be okay." Aladdin smiled at him, hugging the boy close as she spoke. "We're going to be going to somewhere full of happy people and food. There's lots of fluffy pillows and fancy blankets and so much food that you won't know what it means to be hungry ever again."

"Really?" Nour looked up at her in excitement.

"It's a place full of happiness. It was where you were born too."

Nour hugged her tighter. "I was born in a happy place."

"Yes you were," Aladdin murmured, holding her son tighter to her. Her gaze went to Judal, her lips pressing to the boy's forehead once more. "We'll have a great time in Sindria. You'll like it much better than our old home."

The boy hugged her, nuzzling against her as they watched more waves pass. He was gaping a bit as they approached Sindria in record time. He looked at the people waving, the crew of people running forward to take the ropes that were dropped from the boat. As a few of the generals gathered on the dock to greet them, Nour buried his face into his mother's belly, not wanting to see them. Aladdin led him towards the plank to climb off the ship. Judal was shouting with Sinbad, the two of them at ends and bickering over the masts as Aladdin joined pisti and pulled her son along to get off.

"Aladdin! Dear Solomon, is that you?" Ja'far hurried forward, smiling brightly to her as Nour looked up at him nervously.

"Ja'far!" She hugged him, feeling those wired wrapped arms hold her. Nour tugged at her pants before Aladdin smiled. "You still remember Nour-"

"You've grown so much," Ja'far exclaimed, kneeling down and hugging the boy a bit. It was hard when the child had a death grip on his mother's legs. His eyes were wide as the former assassin smiled to him. "Ah, you must not remember me very well. I'm Ja'far, Nour. It's been a very long time since I have last seen you. You look like your mother from this angle a bit."

The red eye of Nour's was visible as he looked at Ja'far a bit more closely. He didn't speak much more though, instead ducking behind his mother again.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Aladdin told the man. "He was all too eager to talk to Sinbad and Judal."

"I'm sure it must be a surprise to be here," Ja'far stood up and bowed a bit. "It's a pleasure to see you both again. I will make sure to have someone draw you both up a nice bath and lay some fresh clothes out for you."

"That would be nice," she replied, watching him pass by to talk to Sinbad. Judal was still on the ship though, arguing with Spartos and soon enough Drakkon. The three of them were in a fierce debate about something as Aladdin looked over at Pisti. "Can you tell Judal that Nour and I are going to head up to the palace?"

"I will tell him once he gets the stick out of his ass and decides to stop suddenly giving a crap about the ship," Pisti fumed. "He didn't seem to care when we were all trying desperately to navigate our ship through that storm a few days back."

"Come on, Nour," Aladdin pulled the boy along, heading up towards the palace.

"Amama-AH!" He jumped as the two of them were picked up. Hinahoho laughed as he hugged them both. Aladdin hugged the man back, grinning brightly.

"Well if it isn't our little lady and her son. I missed you both!" The general smiled brightly to them both as Nour tried to grab his mother again. He looked at the man fearfully, not used to so much attention at once. The boy held his mother tight, earning a bit of cooing from her before Aladdin smiled at Hinahoho.

"Would you help us get up to the palace? Nour isn't really used to this kind of thing."

"I would be happy to." The man set them down, watching with a chuckle as Nour tugged at his mother and was picked up. He held onto her tight as the Imchuck warrior general led them towards the far grander palace than it used to be. "We had to rebuild a few places in the country after someone lost their mind," the man explained. "we have everything back up and looking wonderful again. You'll like the new baths. We got bigger tubs and we expanded the ceilings a bit. It's much easier for Drakkon and I to walk through doorways without worrying about smacking into the doorways.

"That's good to hear," Aladdin replied, holding a curious child close as they walked. "Has Judal…um…"

"We don't let him stay in the palace anymore. He's been becoming nothing but a sour apple over the past couple years. We never have him miss a day of training, but his methods are harsh. He put poor Alibaba and Hakuryuu through so many trials and training methods that the two were literally coming back covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. He tried to set fire to the palace at least a half dozen times after he would go to sleep. We ended up throwing him in his own little place up on the hill there. He pointed back towards the docks, towards the top of a nearby hill, the same one where Aladdin remembered they used to sit to watch the boats come and go from the port.

"He stays there?"

"He sets the place on fire now and again. You can see the place burn in the middle of the night. There's some serious problems with him these days." Hinahoho looked at their worried faces and shook his head. "Ah, but that's going to change. I can feel it. You'll bring him right out of that with your bright smile and your happiness. Both you and Nour will bring him around. That I have no doubt of."

"I hope so…" Aladdin smiled to him as they got to the front doors, watching as he pushed the doors open for her.

"Don't worry too much about it, Aladdin. We all know why you took off." Hinahoho shook his head. "We are more prepared this time around. We won't let anyone you don't want around come around. You are both safe with all of us here."

She nodded, being led inside. To the bath houses in the back, she was led. Her son was doted on, nervously looking over at her as the maids helped them to undress and get into the bath tubs.

"Amama," Nour murmured as they washed. "They bathe in bowls."

"It's a bath tub. They don't want to all run into the ocean around here to wash up."

"I see," the boy looked at the floating toy in the water and smiled, playing with it instead of focusing on cleaning. Aladdin washed his hair, asking the maids for some oils and soaps. Some clothes were laid out for them, laying neat and pressed on the chair nearby.

When they got dressed, Nour bounced around her feet, pulling and fidgeting with his clothes. The robes were not what he was used to, the boy having grown accustomed to wearing Aladdin's old oversized vest. He looked at his mother though and smiled as he watched her brush her hair out.

"You look pretty."

Aladdin smiled over at him, beckoning him over to her and pulling him into her arms. "You do too," she replied, kissing his nose. The boy wrinkled his nose at her.

"I shouldn't look pretty. I'm should look strong like Jupapa."

The name made her smile. "You look just as strong as Judal."

"Good! I want to make big birds and things in the skies and be able to take control of big ships too. He was really strong."

"He's very strong," Aladdin told him, "but you have to remember one thing about being strong."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do," Aladdin looked at him very seriously, adjusting the boy's robes again and tying the band across his waist to keep it in place. "All strong people have to be very nice. They have to treat everyone with respect and never ever make anyone cry on purpose."

"Does Jupapa do that?"

"…yes." She replied hesitantly. "Your father is very nice, but right now he's just very sad."

"Is that why his rukh are black?"

"Mhmm," she braided the hair he had so far, seeing the braid was barely brushing passed his shoulders. "We're going to work very hard and make him happy though, then he will have lots of white rukh and won't be sad anymore."

"Can I help? I want to help." The boy looked at her hopefully, giving a squeal of joy when she nodded. He stood up and headed towards the door. "Let's go find Jupapa now and make him happy!"

Aladdin looked in the mirror. Her mind going to their many times before in this palace; she looked over at Nour and grinned. "Can you ask the maids to bring me some of the makeup?"

"Makeup?"

"Yes, go ask one of them to fetch me some please."

"Okay!" Nour hurried from the room, nearly tripping over his robes as he went. He returned a moment later with the makeup and held up a big golden armlet. "Uncle Sinbad told me to give you this."

"What's this?"

"He said I should have you wear that too." Nour shook his head. "Sinbad is kind of loud."

"He's always loud," Aladdin replied, kissing the boy's forehead before she put the armlet on. The golden band gleamed, an engraved 'j' on the side catching the light. She smiled at the thing, putting the makeup over her eyes before she left it on the small table by the mirror and pulled Nour towards the door.

"Amama, should I put that stuff on too?"

"No, you look perfect just the way you are. Shall we go meet up with everyone else?"

"Can we wait until later," Nour asked.

"But I had such a brave little boy, getting what I needed and greeting everyone." She knelt down to look at him. "Can I just have a little bit of time with everyone and you? There will be food."

"Well… if there is food." Nour relented, turning around and pulling her along. "I have to lead you though. If that big guy had to lead us here, then I will need to lead Amama to the food."

The boy led him to the food hall, being guided by Aladdin telling him where to go. The boy proudly took her to the doors, only ducking behind her once they were walking in and he caught sight of all the faces. Everyone else was settling into their seats. Two seats by Sinbad and Judal were open and waiting for them as they walked into the room. Judal looked down, his eyes catching sight of them both.

"Aladdin," Sinbad smiled brightly, moving from his seat down to her and Nour. They met in front of the table, the man pulling her and Nour up to their seats. "You look as splendid as ever. Did you like the baths, Nour?"

"We took baths in a bowl," the boy murmured, hiding behind Aladdin more.

"He's not used to the differences around here," Aladdin told Sinbad, smiling a bit. Her gaze met Judal's, seeing those red eyes staring over at her.

Sinbad moved to pull Judal to his feet, pushing them together and beaming at everyone in the room. "Everyone! Please! Can I have a moment!"

The generals seated themselves, looking over with the people passing in the room stopping and sitting down to listen before they ate. A few small coughs could be heard as everyone waited.

The king proudly looked at them all, speaking confidently. "Judal and I left with several of the seamen just a week and a few days past. We sailed through the worst kind of storm, one that would have you wondering if your every nightmare had come true. We didn't see any light. We didn't know if we would live as we were pushed and shoved across our ship like sand on the shore. We were in our own world of depravity." He looked over at Judal and Aladdin as he continued. "We made it out though. The sun shone in the skies as we hit land soon enough. We found our two missing members of our family, one of which, little Nour."

"It's Noir," Judal corrected, not to the king's attention.

"We found them and they agreed to come back with us to help protect us. We have truly the most blessed country." He smiled brightly. "Ah, but that's just the official news. That is something we never truly needed to worry about. No, the most important news here is that, on the return voyage to here, one of which I must say was the fastest sailing to have ever been done, Judal and Aladdin decided to not waste a moment longer apart. They're finally husband and wife."

Ja'far was the first to clap, immediately standing and applauding them. The others in the room followed suit immediately. Congratulations being given as Aladdin felt her face heat up. She turned towards Judal as she felt her face burning, seeing his pride become visible behind those red eyes. His arm wrapped around her waist, patting Nour as the boy pressed against his mother's leg.

"You should get a proper kiss though," Sinbad told them, talking over the applause. He raised his wine glass, holding it up as a toast. "To you both, may your child grow to be every bit as powerful as the both of you combined and may any other children you have do the same. May you never be separated again, not even for a day's time."

Judal looked over at him, his black rukh pulling away from him as he pulled Aladdin closer and pressed his lips to hers. Sinbad drank a healthy amount of wine from his glass, moving to sit down as others followed suit. The servants moved to set out their food. Aladdin's grip was tight on Judal's official robes as she kissed him back.

This was what was really needed. Those arms around her, their son at their side. Here, with all of their friends, or as many as could be around; it was here that she felt she belonged. There was no more pain, no more sadness. There was just the two of them.

Judal held her close as they went to sit, Nour climbing into the seat by Sinbad only after Aladdin picked him up and sat him in the seat. The boy looked at Sinbad warily before he began to eat. His manners weren't the best, but he tried. He was hungry, making a mess of himself much to Ja'far's fussing. The adviser moved his things, pushing his chair between an eager to chat Sinbad and a nervous Nour. He wiped at the boy's face and praised him about his manners when it came to Sinbad offering him a bit of wine.

"Honestly, the boy is three. Don't be offering him such things!"

It was not so much on Nour that Aladdin paid attention to though. She looked over at Judal, watching him as he ate silently.

"Judal."

"Oh, you can finally say my name correctly," Judal looked over at her, taking a large bite of an apple. "There's a surprise. What do you want, brat?"

"…Shall Nour and I come stay with you in your small home?"

"No, we're going to stay here." Judal continued eating. "I'm not having us all cramped up in some small shack. Noir needs to talk to people and learn magic. He's not going to do that very well in that isolated dump."

"I suppose not." She looked over at him and smiled a bit. "Can I try to make things up to you later? We could go lay out in the gardens or I could-"

"I'm not that interested, Chibi."

Aladdin pressed her case, leaning over to him a bit more. "Judal please, we are supposed to be married. Doesn't that mean we are supposed to be together and happy with one another?"

"You seem happy enough."

"I'm not happy without you…"

Judal looked over at her, finishing his food before he stood up. "Then maybe you can just do whatever made you happy these past three years without me. That seemed to keep you happy enough."

He walked out, leaving Aladdin to stare after him. Nour climbed out of his seat, escaping Ja'far's 'corrections' to his table manners in order to climb into his mother's lap.

"Amama, I'm sleepy."

Aladdin wiped at the boy's face and nodded. "Let's go to bed soon."

"Okay," he murmured. "Let's go soon. I don't like Ja'far. He's being mean."


	31. Chapter 31

Aladdin looked down at Nour for a moment as she tried to think. There had to be some way to make things up to Judal. Somehow she could find a way to make him forgive her. She looked over towards the door once more. He couldn't be that mad forever, could he?

"Aladdin?"

She looked over at Ja'far as the man moved over to her side. "What is it, Ja'far?"

"I know you and Judal will probably want to be alone tonight. Would you like to have Nour sleep in another room or with someone specific…" Ja'far looked over towards Sinbad before shaking his head. "Would you like Nour to stay with me or Masrur?"

"I don't wanna." Nour clung to his mother's leg, glaring over at Ja'far as the adviser looked at him.

"I really need to talk to Judal." Aladdin pulled Nour close, kneeling down to meet his gaze. "Can you be a good boy and sleep in your own ro-"

"I want to stay with you." The boy's eyes brimmed with tears. "Don't leave me, Amama."

"Oh, Nour," Aladdin pulled him close, kissing his forehead. "How about you sleep right next door?"

"I want to sleep with Amama," Nour looked up at her, his lower lip wobbling.

"I'll bunk with Nour," Pisti hurried over, smiling brightly to Aladdin. "do you think that's okay, Nour?" She smiled to him. "We can see all the fish in my room and the birds that come sit on my windowsill at night. They're really cute. Spartos will be there too."

Nour looked at her for a minute before nodding. "…okay."

"I will be in the same room as Jupapa," Aladdin told the boy, hugging him close. She looked up at the other, going to speak when Pisti smiled.

"Don't worry, Aladdin, we'll have a great time."

Aladdin looked over at Sinbad after she handed a nervous Nour to Pisti. She cooed to the boy to get him there, promising lots of food and lots of play time tomorrow. "We'll play all day outside if you are good, alright?"

"Can we eat peaches?"

"All the peaches I can fit in your belly." Aladdin pressed a kiss to his nose. "You have to be good for Pisti and Spartos."

"Ah, so cute," Pisti smiled, taking Nour and leading the boy towards the doors. "Let's go get some peaches now and wander to our room for the night."

"We still sleep near Amama and Jupapa right?"

"Of course," Pisti promised.

Aladdin looked to Ja'far once the others were leaving. "I need your help."

"Help?"

Sinbad looked over at them as Ja'far replied. "What's wrong, Aladdin?"

"I… I want Judal to forgive me." Aladdin looked over at them, seeing them bite their lips, fidgeting in place. "…I want to seduce him." She played with the hem of her sleeve as she saw their nervousness. "If I can just do that, he loves me too. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to marry him before. He wouldn't have married me if he didn't. I want you both to tell me what I need to do to make him look at me and listen. If I do that, I know I can get him back."

"Aladdin," Sinbad shook his head, "Judal requested-"

"I will help you," Ja'far told her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her away from Sinbad quickly. "I will help you get him to listen to you. Stubborn as he is, I know between Yamuraiha and I, we can bring help you bring him around."

"Really?" Aladdin smiled up at him as the king tried to call them back.

"Absolutely," Ja'far replied. "Let's go to Yamuraiha's chambers and see what she is doing now."

"I want to hurry though," Aladdin looked over at him before Sharrkan was following after.

"Don't ask Yamu. She doesn't know a thing about men. We should just all make recommendations."

"Sharrkan," Ja'far glared over at him before the man was continuing.

"Don't worry about it," Sharrkan told him before he pulled Aladdin close. "You know what a man likes? He likes a girl who moves. You gotta move your hips a bit. You just gotta give him that look." He looked straight at her. "Imagine yourself looking straight into the biggest feast you could imagine. You need to look straight into his eyes and just want to devour him whole. Guys love that. Play a little with him."

"Sharrkan," Hinahoho laughed from nearby, wandering over to Ja'far's relief.

"Thank god, Aladdin will be striking out at this-"

"He's right, but there's more to it." Hinahoho pulled a chair over from one of the tables, sitting down beside where they stood. "What my wife does, and I really cannot say no, is she peels off her clothes as she climbs onto my lap. She looks straight into my eyes and just tells me exactly what she loves about me. She likes my muscles, she loves my height. She loves my strength." He smiled more as he shook his head. "God, what a woman. You literally see the way she wants me in her eyes and body. She spreads her legs as she climbs onto my body. She licks her lips, she sometimes even tears up because I will be hesitant. You know, after our second child, she seduced me after a week. She had me crying from it being too soon."

"So… I compliment him and press against him… and give him an interested look," Aladdin looked at them all before Ja'far groaned.

"Aladdin-"

"Perfume." Sinbad walked over, looking at them all. "There's nothing that gets a man more than a perfume on a woman, something that makes you notice a woman with all the senses. Nothing too strong, just something to notice while you're pressing your lips to the woman's body."

Drakkon looked over at them and smirked, the general walking over and leaning against the wall. "Show some skin, Aladdin. When you get him down, just go wild on him. He likes violence and he likes war. Show him a method of love making that's similar."

Ja'far rolled his eyes at the others. "Don't you think a woman should be giving women's advice instead-"

"Who better to know a man's interests then men? Sharrkan was right about that," Hinahoho told him. "Although I can see Yamuraiha being of slight help."

"Help?" Sharrkan laughed, "come on, the woman will have Aladdin talking Judal to death about magic all night. Aladdin needs a good form of seduction."

Sinbad looked over at Hinahoho. "Your wife still doing those fragrances?"

"Every day." The man smiled. "I know a type of perfume she's been developing that would get him." The warrior was running through the halls to head towards his chambers.

The king turned to Sharrkan, "You think there's still some-"

"I might have…thought a few designs up and had something made." Ja'far looked at the others, shrugging. "When we had the wedding about to happen, I had the opportunity to have the seamstresses make a few things." He looked at all of their surprised expressions. "gentlemen, don't be so surprised. I thought it would be nice for Judal to have Aladdin in something more like what he saw at home. I figured something like he wore would be interesting for him to see Aladdin in."

"Sinbad," Sharrkan grinned, "I believe you are doing my paperwork for the next month."

The king groaned for a moment before he looked over at Ja'far. "Well… let's get this festival started."

It was a couple hours later that Judal was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he played with his rukh. He watched the black rukh floating around, the few white rukh being pushed away. They were never going to be accepted again, not most likely.

"Judal," the voice pulled him from his thoughts. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look over at the woman. He had had enough of her for the time being. He couldn't- wouldn't forgive her so simply.

"I believe Sinbad picked a room out for you."

"Yes, he did." The sound of movement, of jingling made him move to look over at her. His eyes fell to the clothes, seeing the bangles holding the strips of fabric from a belt around her waist to her ankles. Her breasts were hidden from a strip of fabric draped across her chest. Jewelry around her wrists, hanging from between her breasts to her belly; he could see the golden jewels and the rubies. Those had to be rubies. She moved forward, pulling the sheets back from his body. "I asked him to not bother with the room. I just want to be with you tonight."

"It's not going to happen, Chibi."

"Judal," Aladdin climbed onto the bed. "I didn't come here to hear you tell me I can't or you don't want. I said stop before, but we both knew I didn't mean it. You're saying stop now, but…" She moved forward, pressing her lips to his hand. She held his right hand in her own. She looked up at him from underneath dark lashes. "I can see the pain within your rukh. I can feel them pushing me away and I don't care what your rukh say. They aren't you."

Judal stared over at her, watching the woman carefully. He could feel the soft hands rubbing his hand, her lips kissing his hand once, then again. What was she doing?

Aladdin pressed the hand down on the bed, climbing between his legs, up onto his chest.

"This is very different from the normal attire," he murmured. "I don't go for this kind of thi-"

She leaned forward, the gold hanging from the fabric across her chest pressing against his belly. Her hair tumbled around her head as she pressed her lips to his upper torso. "Let me speak, Judal."

"I think I've had enough of this." The man moved to sit up when she shoved him down. Her eyes narrowed, her hands fisting in his hair as she looked at him.

"Stop. Please just stop." Aladdin moved her hands away from his hair, moving to cup his face. Her gaze softened, "Do you love me at all anymore?"

"Don't you dar-"

"I'm here." She interrupted him, not letting him give a comeback. "I'm sitting here, dressed completely different than normal. I asked everyone in the dining hall once Nour was sent to bed what to do. I _begged them_ to help me." Those blue eyes brimmed a bit with tears. "I've never felt so alone as I do right now. I can see you and feel you. You're every bit as perfect as you were before. You're strong. You're warm. You're just as handsome to me as you were before."

"That wasn't enough for-"

She covered his mouth with her hand, wiggling a bit as she felt him lick her hand. "Ah, that is something I really missed." The woman didn't stop though. She pulled the back of the top, letting it drop onto the other. You told me once that you thought I was perfect. Well, every moment I was away, I thought the same about you."

The dark magi remained still, looking up at her as she stared back. Her hands slid to his chest.

"We're going to remain together." She smiled at him. "We might have had a rough start, you hitting me in the face, our fight, losing Ugo and you finding out about… we've both lost enough. The last thing I want to lose is the one man who has come to mean more to me than anyone else. I've spent three years watching our son become more and more like you."

"Am I supposed to be moved by this?"

"No, you're not." Aladdin shook her head. "I don't want or expect you to be moved by that. They're words. You don't like words. Words can be lies and you don't forgive. That's why I'm dressed like this." She pressed her body to his. "Hit me, husband."

Judal stared at her as she held her face at the ready, completely open. "What do you want?"

"Hit. Me."

"I won't hit you."

"Judal, I can't do this." She felt the first tear fall, feeling it roll down her cheek. "hit me, beat me, break me. Freeze me to the wall, stab me with your magic. Do what you want with me, but don't keep doing this. You're going to kill me doing this."

He once more stayed silent, making her pull the bed sheets to her body as she sat up. The sheets were pulled around her chest, blocking his view of her body.

"I can say you are my husband, but you will never let me love you again, will you?" She could feel the tingling feeling in her nose as she felt her eyes watering more. The sniffle came automatically. "I can't stay here with you, but you hate me for being gone. You hate me for running away, but you push me away when you say you won't forgive me."

Judal could feel her move, pulling away from him. She stood up, pulling the top to her revealing outfit to her once more and starting to try to fix it back into place. From the looks of it, someone had helped her into the thing. Her hands blindly attempted to tie it into place, unused to such clothes.

She would leave for real. The thought had Judal frozen in place. This had been her moment, her best chance, and now… "Where are you going?"

"You don't want me." Aladdin looked back at him and shook her head, tying a lousy knot behind her back to keep the small top in place. "I'm going to Pisti's room to sleep with her and our son. Then tomorrow I'm going to talk to Sinbad about where Alibaba went. I'll… take Nour and go to where my king candidate is. He might have need of me and he has never had a problem with me being around to help. I'll teach Nour magic myself. We'll just roam for a while, maybe go back to where we had been before-"

"You just said that you were going to stay-"

"You don't want me here," her voice cracked a bit. "I won't make you change. I will keep the world safe from the black rukh again. That was what I was supposed to do. After all this time of taking care of Nour, I think it's time I went back to doing what I'm supposed to be doing."

"You are going to face them then? The Al Sarmen?"

"I'll stop them." She looked back at him before heading for the door. "Kouha will watch Nour if that happens. He's done it bef-"

The door was shoved shut as she pulled it open. Judal's body pressed her against the wood. "You're bluffing."

"If I tell one lie, then soon enough nothing I say will mean anything. I will come to not even believe myself if I lie." Her gaze met his calmly, her body still. "If you don't want me, let me go."

The other responded immediately, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her deeper into the room. His force sent her falling back onto the bed. His hand went to the door lock. His rukh swarmed around him, pulsing violently as he locked the door. "You think tears and a few words will get me to change."

"I don't think any of that."

"Oh no," Judal crossed the room in brisk strides, climbing over her. "I can smell you. You know my favorite scents, my favorite kinds of touch. You know exactly what I like and how I like things. Your attempt to feed my ego didn't work and then you went for tears."

"Ju-"

"Oh no, let me finish."

"I won't let you finish when all you are going to say is what your rukh want you to say." She shoved him over, climbing onto his waist and glaring at him. "I want to weep when I think about what you went through. I can feel it coming from your rukh, but I can feel them trying to tell you what to do."

"They aren't telling me any-"

"Then why are they black!" The strength she had used to push him down left her, the tears falling from her eyes faster now, unable to be stopped when she wiped at them in a confused manner. "If you aren't going to forgive me then let me leave. You have gone too far. You have a war waiting for you. Why are you here?" The woman shook her head. "Why would you want me here when you could go do something you love so much?"

Judal leaned up, burying his hands in her hair, pulling her forward to his lips. His thumbs went to her cheeks. "You push too much," he murmured, pulling back after a small kiss. "You think just because you have white rukh and you are loved by everyone that you can just get things your way."

"I'm going to go to Alibaba." She shook her head. "He wasn't at dinner and when I asked Sinbad earlier, he said that Alibaba had gone travelling. I will stop the black ru-"

The dark magi pulled her against him again, kissing her harder. His hands swiftly untied the pathetic attempt at a knot holding her top on her. He rolled her over as he kissed her, trailing a hand down her chest to her belly. "Stop talking about your pathetic king candidate in front of me."

"I am only-"

"Shhhh," Judal slid those hands of his down to Aladdin's hips. He kept that close distance between their faces. "You will stay here."

"You don't-"

"Don't tell me what I think," Judal leaned down, moving away from her face to press his lips to her neck, her collarbone. His touch was light, reminiscent of the many times before they had done this, back when things hadn't been so tense between them. He pressed only a few kisses around the necklace wrapped around her neck. The gold band with its red jewel reminded Judal of his necklace from before. He looked up at those blue eyes and the light that seemed to give her a glow in the darkness around them only to give a small, silent laugh. "You're so pristine, even in clothes as questionable as these."

"Judal…" Aladdin fell silent, their bodies simply pressed together.

It wouldn't work, Judal came to realize. He couldn't hold this grudge like this, not with her. She would leave. It was apparent by her words, her rukh, her body language. There was still the same fight in her as there had been when he had first met the brat in Balbadd. There weren't any reservations.

Keep her or let her go.

He refused to let her leave him. They had done that. He wouldn't survive being away. As much as the minx of a woman had wronged him, being in her presence, her blindingly white rukh around them, her smell, her body, her resistance to him. She could have come in the room covered in the most conservative of clothing, not revealing an inch of herself to him and he would have come to this point. It was that fire, the way she stood up to him that seemed to be the tilting point. There would be no arguing when she had made her decision.

It was with that thought that he moved to kiss her lips again. He let himself ease into her every curve, losing himself in the scent of her. There was nothing like the way she seemed to move in the moonlight. Her skin lit only somewhat; the shadows leaving him to discover what more there was to her. The way he could make her respond, whether it was the way her head leaned back, eyes closing as a shudder ran through her frame. Whether it was the way that he could feel the warmth pooling around her most personal region, one of which lay waiting for him; she was beguiling.

He couldn't seem to pull himself away. She had gotten under his skin. The woman haunted him, in his every thought, in his every decision; there she was. Try as he might to keep away, to reject her, there she was, breaking through all the hatred and the anger.

She was as ruthless to his sanity as her Solomon's Wisdom. He could try to keep away, but he was unable to resist the light.

Drowning in those blue eyes, Judal found himself unable to pull away. He felt those arms of hers wrap around him and he knew it was too late to make her leave, to make her bend to his will. He had been blind, distracted when he had first seen the woman that she would be way back when she had been shopping for clothes with Sinbad. He had had his chance to pull away then.

He didn't have the will, the desire to leave his temptress. Her siren's song was calling to him when she kissed him, when she wrapped those sinful legs around him. He could feel the cold metal of her jewelry against his skin and he couldn't help the excitement that rushed through his veins.

Her nails dug into his skin as he pressed his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking on the skin there. The smell was something new, something that seemed to only make him long for the scent it hid: her scent. He felt obsessive, having not realized he how much he had taken it for granted before. The way her responses were so open, ready for him.

He prayed no other had been where he was in that moment. He would murder them. Bathe in their blood and leave them in so many pieces that no one would find them. She began to try to take command and he pressed her down against the mattress more.

"Oh no," he murmured, "Don't you dare do another think, Blue Eyes. I've had three years to prepare for this night. I'm going to take my wife the way I want to."

She blushed up at him, her body warming under his touch. Her expression softened, eyes becoming hooded more under those lashes of hers. He stroked his hands over her thighs, feeling her quiver. He undressed from what little he had been wearing, leaving his own armlet on his upper arm. Her hand ran over the letter engraved on it, her eyes locking with his.

"Not bad, is it?" Judal pulled the cloth from her waist down, moving it out of his way. He tossed it out of his way, letting it flutter away to the floor. He stroked a finger along her core, watching her shiver more. A soft whimper escaped her.

"I love it," she replied, her eyes saying she thought more of it than that.

He pressed their lips together again, delving into that velvet heat, feeling her tongue meet his. She pulled him in from there; the noises she was making were filling his ears, the touches she gave, like fire across his skin, melting him. He felt like he was lost because of her.

He pushed his finger into her body, feeling the heat wrap around him. Her legs spread, shaking a little as she did that. It had been a long time for them both. She hadn't been with anyone else. She was nervous about the touch, even as open to his touch that she was. What a rush that was to think. Judal ignored his black rukh, the thoughts they were giving him. It was like a switch had been flicked to off for them.

The light beckoned him home. Aladdin was moaning, her hair falling over her shoulders as he rolled them over. He pushed a second finger into her body, feeling her tighten a bit more around him. She was getting wet enough. There wasn't enough time for him.

"Judal," the word was breathless, the name tumbling from her lips in such a manner that his name should never be spoken again with any form of child around.

"I can't wait," he told her, unable to stop himself. He didn't want to.

The minx, the temptress; she only reached out for him, her entire being trying to get to him. When he pulled her closer, letting her have her way, he felt her core press against his erection. That delicious heat pressing against him in a way that made him release a moan. With her hand guiding, she slowly impaled herself upon his cock.

Then, he felt her insides tighten, wanting to hold him in. He could feel her move, trying to ride him a bit and he gave another moan. He hadn't expected this when he had turned them over. He had expected things to end, for them to somehow not do this, but he couldn't argue with the events. That slick warmth around him made him want to keep going.

He rolled them over when he felt her moving slowly on his cock. His body shoved himself into her until he was completely inside her. In and out he went, his pace was languid, making her writhe. Make her tears return for a new reason, he thought as he watched the tears brim at her eyes. His name came to her lips, spilling forth for him to hear. The sound of their love making filled his ears. He could feel her arms pull him home, her kisses only building the pressure within his body into a crescendo.

He wanted more when he got more. He wanted her more with the more she gave. Their hair tangled together as they moved against one another. Aladdin's hips met him stroke for stroke. Yet more, if he could just have that little bit more of her. He could feel her shower him in kisses, her teeth bit into his neck, making him shake uncontrollably as they moved against one another.

The pressure was rising, his body feeling like he had a fever. The sweat was on his body, the room too warm for them. He could see her first orgasm the moment before she climaxed. Her body collapsed around him as he thrust into her. He changed his angle of thrust, watching as he hit a certain place. Her whole body went wild under him when he touched there. Her eyes flew open.

That place, he continued to abuse his new found sweet spot within her, the oceans of her eyes able to be seen by him completely. He met her needy kiss with equal passion, wrapping his arm around her waist, stroking up her back. His hands ran over her breasts, fiddling with the nipples. It was like she was coming undone in his arms.

The short breaths she was taking, the way her hands clawed at him, looking for some kind of control. She was losing herself to him. He could see it in the way she was behaving. There was no method of control or sanity under his touch. He thrust harder, faster. The cries she gave were getting louder. They weren't intelligible, all attempts at his name. He wouldn't have been able to tell if they hadn't been.

There was no way for her to pull away, no way for her to escape that second orgasm as she was thrown into it. The way her back arched as he held her up, wanting to keep being able to hit that same place. The way her body shone vaguely with sweat as she came in his arms…

"Dear Solomon," he breathed, feeling the pressure making him lose his mind. There was no thoughts other than her. She was moving against him, rocking her hips around him as she climbed slowly down from her second orgasm. Her lips pressed against his again, that tongue delving into his mouth with a mission.

Had he been a religious man, he would have thought the black rukh had taken his mind. There was no way that depravity could mean anything but losing himself in the touch of the nympho in his arms. Her arms were tangling into his hair. Her breasts pressed against his chest, warming him. Her whole body was heated, flushed. He had no doubt his face was flushed as well.

"I love you," she breathed. The words were like honey, turning him on like nothing else. It broke through his mind. It sent his senses into a frenzy. He kneaded at one of her breasts as he held her against him. He didn't have to tell her what to say, how to send him closer to his limits.

Her body was doing all that he wanted her to do. Her teeth bit at him, her eyes were glinting with her wants, her wishes. It was only him that she wanted, only him that she could see right now. There was nothing else in her thoughts. Whenever she had the voice, it was his name that came out. Whenever he touched her, it was only for her body to try to press closer.

The whimpers, the pleas that came from her; they were all for more. He was as wanton for him as he was for her.

"Come for me again, Chibi," he murmured. He wanted to see her lose herself to him again. Once more, and then a thousand times more; he wanted to see it happen. She looked wild, her mouth was bruised now from his kisses and her hair was a mess around her. There was a look in her eyes. "I want to see you climax again."

Her body tightened around his dick, her eyes closing as she climaxed once more. It was as though she had known he would lose himself in that instant. He felt his seed escape him, filling her to the brim. It was like his body was losing all its energy as he came. He held her close, resting his head against hers. She didn't let him just come quietly like that though. Her lips found his, pulling him along as she fell back against the sheets again. He rested his arm against the bed as he leaned against her and kissed her. He dominated over their kiss, feeling the way that she was responding.

He yanked her cuff off, using the crazed rukh that were drunk with emotions around them to pull the chains off her. His own were lost by her reciprocating actions. He held the wrist to his mouth, kissing her smooth pale wrist. He looked down at her.

"You're mine. No one else can have you. No one else is allowed to make you feel this way. No one may ever hold you the way I do." He could feel the thrill of demanding her to do these things. The rush went through his veins. The adrenaline was only fueled with her agreeing to his terms.

"I want to do this often," she murmured. "I want to hold you all the time. Stay with me, forgive me and let me be with you."

"I won't let you tell me no." He answered. "Give me you, Chibi."

"Be with me," she demanded breathlessly.

"I will keep you with me forever," Judal told her. "There will be no place in the world you will be able to run now. I will find you, bind you to me. I will never let you go. You've become mine, entirely mine. You're my wife now. There's no one else to want."

Her smile, the sparkle in those eyes as she replied; if he hadn't just finished his orgasm, he would have cum again. "There has never been anyone else for me but you."

He pulled out, wrapping his arms around her. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him to her body. The covers were like a barrier from the world. No one would reach them, not tonight. He would beat anyone who tried.

"You have forgiven me," she asked once more, her voice anxious.

"Go to sleep," he purred to her. "I have forgiven you."

He felt fatigue grip him, pulling him slowly into slumber, Aladdin's body gripped tightly in his arms. His hold was almost a death grip, as though the woman would vanish if he didn't. He would not lose her, never again.

Their son snuck in during the early morning, long before dawn. Nour scrambled onto the bed, hugging his mother tightly before he moved in between her and Judal. The boy paid no attention to the smell in the room, the clothes strewn across the floor. He pulled the blankets over himself and rested between his parents.


	32. Chapter 32

When the sun was streaming through the window, lighting the room, Judal woke up. His body felt satisfied, his person feeling well rested. He could feel the gentle stream of sunlight breaking through the windows, warming him. He immediately looked over to his side, seeing the woman resting quietly beside him. Her face was serene, eyes closed. Her neck and upper chest were covered in marks from him. Yet his gaze fell away from her as he saw movement.

Judal blinked as he saw the boy resting between them. Nour stirred quietly before he opened his eyes, looking up at him with a small yawn. "Good morning Jupapa."

"…What are you doing in here?"

Nour looked up at him, instantly waking a bit more. "Don't tell Amama. I was supposed to stay with Pisti. I don't want to stay with her though."

The dark magi pulled his son closer, hugging him a bit as he felt the boy's hesitance. "We won't tell her then. It will be our secret."

"Good."

Judal looked at him, seeing the boy's smug look. He watched the boy nuzzle a bit closer, holding onto him.

"Amama must have gotten hurt or bit by bed bugs. She has those red marks." Nour looked up at him in concern. "Should we tell Uncle Sinbad and see if he can help-"

"No, those are just… They're nothing to worry about."

Nour looked at him a bit closer before looking at himself. The boy hopped up, running over to the mirror in the room and checking himself. "I don't get it. You and Amama have those marks on you. Why don't I have them too? Did you both do something that caused you to get those marks?"

Aladdin stirred in the bed at that moment, opening her eyes slowly only to smile at Judal. She moved across the space between them, pressing her lips to his chest. "…good morning." One of her legs slipped between his legs, sliding along his as she moved to kiss him properly. Her eyes were hooded, her breasts pressing against his body.

"I don't think we'll be doing that this morning," Judal murmured, kissing her chastely. Their son jumped on the bed, making her shriek in surprise. The woman dived beneath the covers as Nour laughed.

"Hello Amama!"

"Nour?!" She peeked over the covers. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were with Pisti?"

"He just came in this morning." Judal told her before Nour could begin to panic.

"Yeah, Jupapa and I were going to eat peaches this morning."

"We were," Judal agreed, getting a curious look from Aladdin before she smiled over at him.

"Well come here. I missed you last night." Aladdin felt the boy leap into her arms, hugging her back and replying with a very enthusiastic response of missing her back.

"I think I kept you distracted well enough," Judal murmured, making sure that it was said low enough that their son didn't hear.

"Nour," Aladdin moved back, leaning against Judal as she smiled at him. "I need to get dressed and Judal and I have some things to talk about. Would you go like to ask Sinbad if we can have breakfast outside in the gardens?"

"The gardens?" Nour was beaming, jumping to his feet and running for the door. "I will get his permission! I want to make Amama flower crowns!"

"You've babied him too much," Judal told Aladdin after their son had left. He could only press himself against her a bit more, enjoying her warmth this morning. Not that she minded one bit. Her arms wrapped around him as she held him backwards, her breasts exposed now as the sheet fell slightly from her frame. Her face looked up to him, like a flower blossoming to the sun. He leaned down, pressing their lips together and feeling her move against him. She gave a pleased hum of pleasure.

"I baby him as much as I indulge you," she replied.

"I don't feel very indulged," he pushed her hair out of the way, feeling her hands pull his into her arms. His own hair blocked her body from his view, her lips met his again as he pulled her onto his lap more, stretching his legs out a bit. "You could be a little warmer to me."

A knock came at the door before she could reply, forcing him to yank their sheets up to cover them both as the door opened. "Judal! Aladdin!" Pisti smiled sheepishly as she saw the two of them. "I… I think Nour ran away from me last night, I'm-"

"He went to get food." Judal replied. "Go away, little girl."

She huffed, glaring at Judal before she slammed the door shut. Aladdin looked up at Judal and shook her head. "That was rude."

"I don't really care," Judal reached between Aladdin's legs, pulling her closer before she slipped from his grasp. Her hands went to the outfit strewn about the room, picking up and replacing things back on her person. "What are you doing?"

"Nour is going to bring food and we're going outside to eat. I should get dressed elsewhere."

"Are you going to wear that all day?" Judal looked at the fabrics and jewels, debating it over in his mind whether or not he wanted to have everyone else see her looking like this. Then again, he was going to be training the others in a while. The last thing he wanted was someone seeing every curve and bit of womanhood that the other had developed. He grabbed his robes from nearby and wrapped them around her. "We could just keep Noir and stay in here."

"_Nour_ and I are going to eat outside because he should see people and play. You can stay in here if you want to… but I would rather have you with me." She smiled up at him as she tugged the robes around her a bit more. She leaned up, getting on her tiptoes in effort to kiss her, but it wasn't working. He was still too tall. She yanked his hair in frustration, seeing him begin to frown before she pressed her lips to his.

"Damn it. Just ask if you want me to bend down." Judal pulled his hair away, pulling back from her.

"It was obvious." She turned, moving to look around when she huffed. "I can't find my necklace."

"So? It was just some metal?" He had felt it when he had gotten up.

"I feel bad." Aladdin looked up at him a bit morosely. "Ja'far and everyone got this for me and I've already lost part of the-"

Judal leaned down again, kissing her once more. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. When she tried to pull back, he pursued her. When her hands pressed against his shoulders, giving her that extra bit of strength she needed to get away. He moved to her chest, pressing a kiss to the valley between her breasts, just above where the robes were covering. "They're just clothes."

"Well then-" A knock at the door made her sigh, pressing against Judal and yank the robes over herself a bit more. Sinbad opened the door this time, pulling Nour in tow.

"Your son froze Masrur to a wall."

"He what?" Judal looked down at the boy, letting go of Aladdin in order to move across the room. His smile was wide as he knelt down, meeting the boy eye to eye as Nour tried not to look to see their expressions. He was pouting, shaking a bit in fear of punishment. "You froze someone in place?"

"To a wall," Nour said quietly.

"Nour," Aladdin moved to lecture him when Judal wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into his arms and laughing. "Ah, such a good kid. I knew you would be an ice magic user."

"It was okay?"

"Of course not," both Sinbad and Aladdin started to say when Judal was laughing more, standing up with the boy in his arms.

"I'm proud of you. I bet he was doing something to deserve it. Did you see about getting us breakfast?"

"Judal!" Aladdin rushed forward, pulling Nour into her arms as she tried to keep her robes in place. "You can't tell him he did a good job by freezing someone to anything. He should be behaving, not bothering others."

"Oi," Judal looked over at Sinbad as the robes around Aladdin slid a bit, threatening to fall off. "Get out of here."

"Amama? Why are your clothes too big?"

"They're Judal's clothes, but-"

"I could freeze them on for you," Nour smiled. "I managed to use magic like Jupapa! I want to do it again."

"Nour, I don't think that's a good idea." Aladdin looked over at the bickering two and shook her head. "I'm going to get dressed." She set Nour in Judal's arms before straightening the robes up on her person. "You and Nour can free Masrur from the wall or whatever he's frozen to."

"I only froze him to the wall because he scared me." Nour looked to Judal. "He was really tall and surprised me."

"Always better to freeze first… and apologize later," he added after a moment.

"Don't freeze people before you ask who they are." Aladdin slipped passed Sinbad as Judal praised their son some more. Passing Sinbad, she looked over at him, noting the look of relief on his face.

"When you are done with your son and wife, there's still things we need to discuss, Judal." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as Aladdin wandered away, walking into her own room to change clothes.

The magi looked up, ruffling his son's hair before he frowned. "Yeah, we need to move Aladdin's shit in here. She shouldn't have her own room. Better for her to be in here with me."

"You're getting distracted," Sinbad shook his head at his own words though, standing up properly and turning. "I'll free Masrur for you both. I'm sure by now he's gotten most the way free. You both have a good breakfast."

Nour huffed as Sinbad walked off. "I don't know if I like him. He's bossy."

"You're right." Judal smirked at him. "…so you really froze the muscled Fanalis to a wall?"

"The what?"

"Masrur."

"Oh yeah," Nour nodded, looking up at Judal with an anxious expression. "He just came out of nowhere and started to grab me when I was swinging Amama's staff around and the next thing I knew, I was wanting him to go away and he was frozen."

The man was beaming at his son, bouncing him a bit as he turned and went to dress properly. "You've got the same talent I had when I was your age."

"I do?" Nour smiled brightly back at him as Judal started to get dressed in his less formal attire. The boy was rolling around on their bed. "I know that Amama says I'm a lot like you. Does that mean that I get to do whatever I want and boss people around too?"

"Any and everyone," Judal replied. "They'll be hanging on your every word."

"Ahhh, as long as they bring food." Nour fell back on the bed, moaning happily at the thought. "I want to eat all the pears they have and all the peaches too."

"You have to be strong though." Judal stood before his son as the boy rolled around and found his mother's necklace. He held it up and stared at the thing. "Nour," his father called, catching the boy's attention. The piece of jewelry was taken from his hands and wrapped around his neck. Judal resumed his lecture. "You have to be able to make sure that everyone knows they have to listen to you. Only the strong get to lead; you have to be able to talk to people and you have to know what's right and wrong. Although nothing is ever that wrong so don't worry about that."

"Ja'far seems to think a lot is wrong," Nour complained, playing with the necklace he now wore. "He kept telling me how to eat last night."

"What a mean person," Judal told him, getting a really enthusiastic nod in return. "We should bother him."

"We should."

"We should freeze the door to his office shut."

"His office?"

Judal pulled his son closer and nodded, "you see, Ja'far is very attached to his office. We will get back at him for trying to correct us by freezing his door shut so that he has to remain outside the room and not work. It'll be fine. I'm giving you permission." He pulled his wand out and handed it to the boy. "You can even use my wand to do it."


	33. Chapter 33

Aladdin found that getting dressed took far more time than she had expected. After three years of dressing herself, she hadn't expected to have a couple servants come into the room and lay out clothes for her. The blue fabrics and Sindrian designs were draped on the bed before her. Her hair was taken into hand, moved slowly into a tolerable design of its own.

She found herself sighing a bit as she heard the sound of magic being used outside. Pulling her arms away from the overly indulging servants, she hurried out of her room, wanting to escape to see what Judal and Nour were doing with themselves. She searched through the surrounding area, starting with the gardens and working her way around until she found them sitting in a patch of flowers by one of the ponds near the training grounds.

"You have to weave them together," Judal was telling the boy as Nour fumbled with a bunch of flowers.

"How?"

"Like this, let me see your hands." Judal reached over, pulling the boy into his arms and covering the boy's hands with his own. "See? This is how you weave these things."

"You're really good at this."

"Yeah, well, I've gotten bored a lot. You learn little things like this when you get bored."

"Do you think Amama will like these flowers best?" Nour looked up at his father and smiled, "I want to make one for her too."

"I'm sure whatever you make, she will like." Judal looked up, noticing her before he frowned. "Speaking of Amama, you're late Chibi."

"I ended up getting help this morning when I went to get dressed." Aladdin pulled at the clothes a bit. "I don't know what was wrong with what I was wearing before though. My clothes from yesterday would have sufficed."

"You look pretty," Nour complimented, trying to weave faster.

Judal slid over a bit, holding his arm out to pull her down next to him. His arm wrapped around her waist as they relaxed.

"Did you both eat already," she asked as her stomach growled.

"Jupapa let me eat a couple peaches early," Nour answered. "I was hungry and you were taking a lot of time."

"I'm sorry," she looked around before Judal pulled the basket in front of them.

"We waited. It wasn't like there was much else to do today."

"What did you both get," aladdin could already taste the melons from the country, the well cooked meats and-

"We got lots of fruits!" Nour beamed as he pulled out a peach and a pear, handing the peach to his father and beginning to eat. "'s the best!"

"Did you get anything else?" Aladdin looked through the contents of the basket, shaking her head at their food choices. They were in Sindria, there were so many choices, given Ja'far was one for complicated dishes and Sinbad was into eating more meat than was probably safe; yet the two had picked a bunch of bananas and other fruits.

"We didn't need them." Judal replied, arrogant smile on face as he munched on some food as well. He looked down at his son, seeing the excited expression on the other's face.

"We're going to practice magic all day today!"

"We are?" Aladdin looked over at them as Judal nodded.

"I figure our son should know how to use his full potential-"

"We're going to make lots of water animals again like back on the ship and Jupapa said he could try to teach me how to use fire like you do, Amama!"

"I see…"

"Can I try showing Amama the magic," the boy bounced up, holding Judal's wand in hand.

"Absolutely," Judal threw his peach core aside, pulling Aladdin a bit closer. "You did it perfectly before. Let's see you do it again."

"Judal, I don't think this is a good idea," Aladdin looked at the boy nodding, bouncing up and down as he held the wand with both hands. His rukh were already gathering far more than she would have liked.

"Shut up, Chibi. Watch your son be as amazing as I had expected," Judal grinned more. "Alright, Noir! Just like I told you!"

The boy nodded eagerly, running into the middle of the open space and holding the wand up. "HARARARARA!" The rukh gathered around him. Sinbad could be seen poking his head out from the palace, looking at the boy as Judal and Aladdin waited.

A silence swept through the area before it happened.

Flames burst forth, setting the field on fire. Aladdin gasped loudly as Judal sprung to his feet, sprinting for their child and taking the wand. His rukh drenched the two of them in water, extinguishing the flames and surrounding them both in smoke.

Aladdin looked to the side to see Ja'far and Sinbad coming outside, Ja'far fuming as he stormed towards the smoke.

"Ah, the power of magi is wonderful! Don't you agree, Ja'far?" Sinbad was grinning as Ja'far stomped passed him.

"No." The adviser waited, watching as the duo pushed out of the smoke and Judal shook his head.

"You got your control from your mother. We'll work on that later."

"Okay… I did okay though?"

"You managed to piss of Ja'far. I would say you've done a good job." Judal smiled at his son as the boy smiled back.

"You set the gardens on fire!" Ja'far glared at them. "And what happened to my office!?"

"I have no idea," Judal looked over at him and smirked. "You should stop being so careless about your work, Freckles."

"I DID NOT SET MY OFFICE ON FIRE THEN FREEZE IT OVER!"

Aladdin slipped over to Sinbad's side as Ja'far tried to get after Judal and Nour. The two magi were making it difficult, agreeing and snickering with one another as the other grew more and more upset. "Is everything alright, Sinbad?"

Sinbad looked over at her and shook his head, ignoring the bickering now. "It's just… you make him better, Aladdin…It's amazing what you do."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" She looked over at the three, watching as the boys were slowly pushing the rukh to push at Ja'far's robes a bit or knock his headdress off. "They're both just being rude."

"They're acting like complete children." He smiled at her. "It's better that way though, don't you think? The two are easily hitting it off. They'll be close when Nour comes of age. I'm sure whatever the two of you decide is best for him, he'll listen and take your advice to heart."

"I hope so."

The king laughed a bit, moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Now you look like the one with a lot on her mind. Are you having doubts?"

"Not really, I just… I feel like something is going to go wrong." Aladdin looked up at him, holding his arm around her as she spoke. "I feel like something is out of sync with the rukh and that I should know what it is, but I can't quite hear their warning."

"It's a feeling that comes to the best parents." Sinbad shook his head. "My father used to have those feelings often."

"What happened to your father?" She smiled, thinking about asking Sinbad's father for some advice. The king had certainly turned out well enough.

"Ah, old age," Sinbad shook his head. "It doesn't matter what these feelings inside are telling you. There's two people over there that find you to be the biggest part of their world and one who wants to spend every waking moment with you." He pushed her forward a bit. "Enjoy the time, Aladdin. Don't dwell on worries and anxieties."

"-and furthermore, you are not to be roaming around my offi- SIN!" Ja'far looked over at the king as Sinbad moved forward to pick up the adviser. He gave a grin to Judal before he headed towards the palace.

"Come on, they've had enough harassment from us."

"They burned the gardens!"

"Judal burned the whole palace down; we know how to fix these things. Don't worry about it."

"I will stop worrying about it when you do your work!"

The man laughed again as Aladdin moved forward, wrapping her arms around Nour and pulling him into her arms. She pressed a small kiss to the boy's forehead. "Are you two done?"

"We only meant to bother, Ja'far-san by freezing his office door," the boy muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't think I want you using much magic right now. Maybe in a year or three."

"What? Jupapa!" Nour looked at his father as Judal gaped at her.

"Noir needs to know this kind of thing. He has no control. If he slips up, he could end up cleaving his arm off or something."

"I have faith that he won't be doing that." Aladdin shook her head. "I would rather there be a few years before we try setting the garden on fire."

"…Ah, Noir, your mommy is worried about you." Judal moved forward, pressing his chest against the two of them as he leaned over her, smirking at Aladdin. "Such a good mommy. Ah, but I don't remember anyone worrying about my safety like that."

Aladdin huffed, pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss the other before she spoke. "You get my concern whenever I'm not taking care of Nour. You're a glutton for attention."

"Oh yeah? You're one to talk-"

"Ahhh, I don't want to be in the middle of this," Nour squirmed in Aladdin's arms, reaching for freedom from between the two of them. "Can you both do this later? This is gross."

"Gross?" Judal looked down at the boy and frowned, "What's that supposed to me-"

"I don't want to see Amama and you kiss each other. Don't make me be held in the middle." Nour wiggled a bit more before Aladdin set him down.

"Why don't you eat the rest of breakfast?" Aladdin smiled at the boy, only to see the boy huff. He went back to the basket, bringing back a piece of fruit and setting it in his mother's hands.

"Here, you haven't eaten yet, Amama." He held up his attempt at a flower crown, trying to reach up to her head and failing. His cheeks puffed up more, tears coming to his eyes for a moment before Judal lifted Nour up, letting him set the crown on his mother's head. "I made it," he said proudly, earning a smile from Aladdin.

"I see. It's gorgeous." Aladdin smiled to him, moving to give him another kiss when the boy stopped her.

"You need to eat."

"I'll make sure to eat when I get through thanking you for this." Aladdin pulled him closer, showering his face with kisses as Judal stared at them both. The magi raised a brow at the actions, not saying a word as Nour squirmed in his arms, laughing a bit as Aladdin began to tickle him.

"Ahhh, Amama! I want to go play with Pisti now."

"Are you sure?" Aladdin smiled at him as Nour waved to be put down.

"Yeah. You said no magic so I want to go see the birds in her office."

Aladdin shook her head, letting him run along towards the house. Her eyes went to Judal as the boy slipped through the doors of the palace. "…and now it's just you and I."

"You should eat," Judal told her.

"I'm going to. I'm not about to pass up a meal." Aladdin bit into the pear she had been given, watching Judal survey the mess they had made of the area. "He will have to learn control like I had to."

"He's got it worse than you did…"

"It'll be okay though," she smiled, moving to wrap her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "We'll teach him. You were good at that with me." Her face pressed against him, she could easily block out the sun, just enjoying his arms for a while longer.

Judal looked down at her for a moment, something like worry flickering in the depths of those red eyes. He moved to lean down, to kiss her. He found himself almost there, almost brushing his lips to hers when they heard the person come running out of the palace.

Bright blond hair, bright smile on his face; Alibaba hollered at the top of his lungs as he saw her. "ALADDIN!"

"ALIBABA!" Aladdin spun around, her hair whipping out behind her as she saw her king candidate. She went sprinting for him, leaving Judal behind as she ran into the man's arms and hugged him tight. The two were laughing as they hugged, exchanging greetings.

Judal watched the two for a moment before he moved to pick up the basket from nearby, pulling out a peach as he slipped around them. Heading through the palace, he ignored the laughter and the compliments Alibaba was giving Aladdin.

Nour rolled around in a sitting room with Hinahoho and one of the man's daughters, smiling and boasting about his life in the wild. Drakkon laughed at the boy.

"You're just like Sinbad, always with stories. I'm sure you'll have a thousand more to tell in time."

And just like that, he thought to himself. His rukh were practically singing their mocking at him. Just like that and once more he was on the outside. He was convenient when power was needed. Strength. There was no use for him in times of peace.

"Judal," Sinbad looked over at him as he worked at his desk for once. "I was about to talk about this with you, do you want me to remove you from the group going to Magnostadt? I'm sure with your wife and chil-"

"Send me tonight," Judal told him, his expression blank.

"What? Aladdin and Nour-"

"I'm leaving after dinner tonight."

"Judal," Sinbad shook his head. "You should think about this for a minute. You aren't going to win anything from running off to the middle of a warzone. Your son needs you here, not dead! Take it from someone who knows about fathers running to wa-"

"Tell your troops to be ready or I will leave by myself." That was all he would tell the other though, ignoring the expression on the other's face as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Judal," Sinbad called, earning only a pause and Judal looking back at him. "…The Kou Empire left this," he pulled a box from his desk and handed it to Judal. "They must have thought you would be giving your son your wand."

The magi took the object into his hands, feeling the familiar pulse of black rukh around it. He nodded, "Just tell that wimp of a king candidate of Chibi's to keep her busy while I'm gone."


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a little bit strange to find that Judal hadn't returned when Aladdin had gone to have lunch with Alibaba, meeting up once more with Nour and the generals. She listened to Alibaba boast about his strength and adventures, laughing at some of the messes that he got himself into. Nour climbed into her lap as Alibaba entertained them.

She didn't actually see Judal until dinner, where he sat on the other side of the king. Yet Alibaba was eager to talk to her, distracting her for a while.

"You grew up so much, Aladdin," her king candidate exclaimed once more, hugging her again. "I can't believe you're the same kid that I found stuffing their mouth with food."

Aladdin laughed a bit, nodding, "You've grown up a lot as well. You are so much stronger than before."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Are you going to stay here in Sindria though?"

"For now, yeah. It's easier to stay here and raise Nour around everyone. He's not used to people-"

"I am now," Nour once more pulled himself into his mother's lap, grinning at Alibaba. "I'm old enough to do anything."

"I bet you are," Alibaba agreed, laughing as the boy grinned.

"Yeah! I can do magic like Amama and Jupapa."

"Not without setting fire to the gardens," Aladdin ruffled the boy's hair. "He's got a lot of training ahead of him."

"We could practice together in the morning," Alibaba offered, smiling at them. The blond forked another piece of meat on his plate and ate a bit more. "I can show you my full djinn equip. I can finally manage it."

"That's amazing, Alibaba!" Aladdin gaped at him, in awe of how far the other had come. "We would love to train with you."

"What's a min equip?"

"it's how I use magic," Alibaba told the boy, making Nour gape at him.

"Are you like Amama and Jupapa?!"

"No one is like them, but I have my own power." Alibaba smiled more as the boy beamed at him, trying to crawl into his lap to hear more.

"What can you do? I want to see you do magic!"

Aladdin laughed for a moment, looking over at Judal as she saw him move. He was just going to stand up though, heading towards the door behind them. She followed, setting Nour in Alibaba's lap. "Watch him a moment," she told her king candidate as she moved.

She followed Judal into the hallway, picking up the skirts around her legs to speed her pace. She grabbed him, pulling him to a stop.

"Where have you been," she asked of him.

The man looked over at her, pulling her closer. "I was training. What have you been doing?"

Judal was always training from what it seemed. Aladdin smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his braid into her hands as she leaned against his chest. "I was talking to Alibaba and waiting for you. They moved my things to your room today. Ja'far came around to tell me for a minute before he had to get back to work."

"It's about time they figured out where you belong," Judal murmured. "Are you going to wait for me? I have something to go do now."

"I'll be in bed waiting." Her eyes went to look up into his, a seductive look on her face. She bit at her lower lip a bit as she saw the man chuckle. Her hands went to pull him closer, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Why do I think you're laughing at me?"

Judal leaned down, pulling her along only to press her against the wall nearby. His hands went to her arms, stroking along them as he pressed their lips together. Their mouths moved against one another for a moment before Judal pulled back. "You think you're so beautiful."

"You do," she breathed, lips parted as she panted slightly.

"Maybe I do, Chibi." He brushed a few strands of flyaway from her face, kissing her forehead. "Wait for me."

"I don't have anything better to do," she replied, watching him walk away. She blushed a bit as he smirked at her, leaving the room.

She returned to the dining hall, laughing with Hinahoho as Alibaba was trapped against the wall. Nour had Aladdin's staff in hand, playing around with ice magic again and freezing things that Sinbad was throwing in the air. Ja'far was shaking his head, offering only a poor apple to the group's game.

"Come here Nour," Aladdin called, holding her arms open for her son. She pressed a kiss to his forehead as she unfroze Alibaba, causing him to fall into a dish on one of the neighboring tables. She sat back down to eat, bouncing the playful child in her lap and feeding him veggies, despite his grumbling.

Eventually Masrur claimed Nour for the night, the boy eagerly climbing onto his shoulders and laughing a bit as the man finally got him to not be afraid of him. Nour's fists grabbed a handful of the Fanalis's hair, ordering him to take him to the bedroom so he could sleep.

"I'm tired," he told Masrur, earning a small nod from the man before they were heading towards their room.

Aladdin did the same, wanting to head straight to her room. She was pealing out of her clothes immediately, climbing into bed. Her eyes were to the door as she waited for Judal to come.

It must have been something really important.

She found herself yawning a lot while she waited. Her arms went to his pillow, pulling it into her arms and cuddling it. Maybe he was checking on Nour too. The night was dragging on a lot, the final bells for the evening going off before Aladdin found her eyes for a lot longer than she would like.

Fatigue took her, the woman sleeping through the night with Judal's pillow in her arms.

She woke up to arms around her waist. A smile came to her face as she moved to look at the other. It wasn't Judal, but Nour behind her though. The boy stirred, opening his eyes and looking over at her. "Good morning Amama."

"Nour… Where's your father?"

Nour looked up at her and smiled a bit more. Sitting up, the boy pulled an object into his hands from the nightstand. It was only when she saw it that she was having alarms going off in her mind. The wand gleamed in the morning light. "Jupapa said I could have his wand because he got a really good one from where he was from. He told me that he was going on an adventure."

"An adventure?" Aladdin was up in an instant. Her hands were on her robes, pulling them on and into place haphazardly as she tried to hurry.

"Amama?! Where are you going?"

"Come here, Nour." She held her arms open and the boy proudly climbed into her arms. The necklace around his neck made her frown a bit. "Isn't this-"

"Jupapa put it on me yesterday. I like it." He smiled, only making Aladdin smile a bit, although the smile wasn't much.

"I'm sure you do, but let's find Jupapa and find out what he's really doing."

She opened the door to run for Ja'far when she found Sinbad waiting outside the room. The king was sleeping against the door, only waking because the door was open. His hair was down, his face had marks from where he had had his face pressed against the door. It was when he looked up at her that she knew that something had to be wrong.

The king's eyes were dim, the dimmest she had ever seen them. His rukh were half black. She could see him bite his lip before he went to speak. The man opened his mouth, but it was not him but Aladdin that spoke first.

"Where's Judal?"

The question sounded different. It wasn't like a child asking where a friend was. Her voice was absolute, worry hanging in every word. Perhaps a part of her knew, deep down. It should have been obvious in a way. Her arms held her son to her, but not even Nour was going to make a peep at that. He clung to his mother, watching for what Sinbad would do.

…ah, but he wasn't able to answer.

"Aladdin-"

"Where is he?"

The question was more forceful, the strength behind the question not leaving room for discussion. Sinbad took a breath before speaking. "He went to Magnostadt. He's going to fight in the war so that it can end."

"You're in charge of Nour." Aladdin handed the boy to him, making Sinbad stare at her in shock.

"Aladdin-"

"I don't have time for you. Watch Nour and keep him entertained while I'm gone." Aladdin pulled her robes into place a bit more before he hurried back into her room. She grabbed her turban when she noticed something was missing.

Her flute was gone from her things.

The fact made her pause, Sinbad and Nour coming into the room. "Aladdin, don't do this." Sinbad shook his head. "If anything happens, your son needs one parent. You took him away from here for a reason, don't make that sacrifice useless."

Aladdin turned, going to their son and pressing a kiss to Nour's forehead. "You'll be good for Sinbad and everyone, right?"

"I want you to stay," Nour asked of her, confused by it all.

"I'm going to get Jupapa. When I come back, the three of us are going to practice lots of magic, alright. Jupapa will show you how to make all sorts of water things and ice magic then I'll show you how to control fire magic."

"But… you'll be gone for now." Nour looked up at Sinbad, seeing the man watching it all with a less than happy expression. "Amama will come back soon, right idiot king?"

"…Aladdin, don't do this," Sinbad looked over at her. "Don't break what you have."

Aladdin pushed her staff into the belt of her robes, laying her turban out flat outside the window and climbing onto it. "I will be back in a few days."

"Aladdin! Don't- ALADDIN!" Sinbad called after her as she took off, disappearing into the skies quickly enough. He looked down at Nour and saw the boy looking up at him.

"Amama will be okay, won't she? She and Jupapa will just turn around and come home."

"They'll be alright." He told the boy, feeling his anxiety climb as the boy spoke.

"Yeah, Jupapa is the most powerful. He will take down everyone bad and come home with Amama."

The sound of footsteps could be heard behind them as people came running towards the room. The door was slammed open as Ja'far came in.

"Did I just see Aladdin leave?!" The man looked at them both before he was shaking his head. "Sinbad, give me Nour. You should… go work on paperwork."

"Paperwork, right." Sinbad felt more in the mood for a drink, perhaps a few bottles. He handed Nour to the adviser, despite Nour's attempt at trying to escape.

"I don't want to be with Freckles!"

"Not even for food," the adviser offered.

"Food?" Nour perked up, looking over at him with an interested expression. "What kind of food?"

"Come on, Sin. I'll pour your wine while Nour and I get something to eat." He motioned for the man to follow them as Nour frowned.

"What's wrong with the idiot king?"

"He is having a nightmare while awake."

"What?!" Nour looked at Ja'far fearfully. "That isn't possible!"

"I'm afra-"

"Ja'far," Sinbad stopped him, shaking his head and ruffling Nour's head. "I was just thinking of how much paperwork Ja'far's left on my desk."

"Then don't do it," Nour told him, earning a laugh from Sinbad as Ja'far groaned.

"I might change my mind about pouring at this rate. Behave, both of you." The adviser's words weren't serious though. His face was lined in worry, like the adviser's king was.

Neither of them was willing to discuss what could happen.


	35. Chapter 35

Aladdin flew through the air, trying to reach the place before Judal and pull him back. She didn't know if he was flying or following the troops. She couldn't find any of them though. Not a trace on the way to the country. Judal had pushed them on with magic. Whatever they were taking, Judal had spared no magoi in trying to get them to hurry along.

It was only by the feel of his rukh that lingered behind that led her path. She followed through the storms that were passing over the ocean. She flew over the monsters of the oceans outside Sindria. She flew over the great distance that separating them.

But her mind felt like it was trapped. He had told her without telling her. She had told him she would wait, but…

There was no way that she would wait when he ran off into a war. There was too much violence. There was too much death. She wouldn't let him join them. If the Al Sarmen got their hands on him, she wasn't sure she would have the strength to fight against him. She had spent enough time trying to get close to him once more. She had spent too much time- far too much time away from him!

She had made her decision to be with him. He had made his decision to be with her, so he shouldn't run off like this. Why had he gone off- ah, but it was war. Judal loved war. Her insides twisted in indecision. Should she be going all this way? Sinbad was right. Nour needed her. She had acted impulsively in running after Judal, but…

Judal shouldn't have to decide between protecting her and everyone or waiting at her side for the violence to come to them. He was going to stop abnormalities, something she should no doubt commend the other for doing. It would be selfish on her part to make him choose between war and her.

They weren't talking about the good of everyone though. If they were to go to a war, they should do it together. She had trained with him. They had been unstoppable together before. Yes, if there was a need for Judal to fight, she was going to be right there with him. She had said that she would be by his side when things happened.

He should have known that she would be coming.

There was no way she was going to sit back and let things fall into place.

Judal was hundreds of kilometers upon kilometers away, all the way in Magnostadt. His eyes catching sight of the black djinns. The sound of their cries rang through the air. He could see the black rukh swarming in mass, but it only made him smirk. He gripped his new wand in hand, feeling the pulse from it.

He raised the wand into the air and summoned the rukh together, heading for the idiot ahead in his home. "Let's have some fun…" He sent the first wave of ice spears ahead of Sinbad's army, smashing those against them. The black rukh were being ripped apart for his magic. When they attacked, Judal blocked their attack with his magoi.

There was so many of them though. He growled as the second wave came in. The troops below were advancing, but their pace was slow. He could see some going after another army in the distance. But he recognized the feel of that djinn.

"KOUHA!"

"JUDAL!" The voice called back.

Judal ordered his troops to join forces with the Kou army. He pushed the djinns back and went to his friend's side, lifting him up above his army as the boy once more encouraged his army forth. He was eloquent with words, there was no doubt of that.

"There's too many of them," Kouha told him, holding his sword at the ready. His body was tense, prepared for the fight.

"I'm going to move ahead," Judal told him. "I'll break them at the source, but you have to control shit here. Don't be weak, Kouha."

"I have never been weak," the man told him, smirking. "I will handle this so my brothers have no need to."

"Then lead on, King Kouha." Judal gave him a smirk before he pushed off, breaking for the heart of Magnostadt. He pushed through the djinns, stealing their black rukh as he went. The more of them that was used, the more he absorbed. There was no issue for him with them. They came to him like moths to a flame, wrapping around him and powering him further.

He made it a great distance before he found himself slammed down.

There was another djinn, this one far more powerful than the ones before. This one was held with white rukh as well. He could see the man behind it, white bearded, stern. Weak was the biggest thing, the man stood behind his creations holding them all by magic. Judal spat on the ground before he held his wand tighter. He would use a good portion of his strength to kill both the djinn and the man at the same time.

The monster of a djinn roared, rearing its head about as it moved forward.

The wand in Judal's hand was raised upwards, his eyes narrowed. Thousands of rukh were gathered around his wand as he prepared to strike at the man. He could feel the rukh melding together, becoming his strength. He could feel it all, but-

The wand began to melt in his hands, breaking apart at the end. He fell back, the rukh becoming completely out of control around him. His sight was fading. His rukh disobeying him. He looked up at the bearded man as the man looked down at him.

He couldn't breathe after a moment, the rukh pushing against him more, swallowing him in their darkness. The cold of their power hit him immediately. Trying to scream proved useless as they covered his mouth. His eyes looked forward, going to the skies behind them as he heard a scream.

He saw the carpet flying towards him, but he couldn't say a word to the woman screaming towards him. The light, it was fading from his sight. He couldn't see anything but her, seeing the wind whipping at the woman on the carpet. And then- the light was gone.

Aladdin screamed for him the moment she saw the large gathering of black rukh wrap around the figure. She could see the trail of rukh ending at him so..

"JUDAL!"

She pulled her staff out, firing flames at the black djinn in front of what had been Judal before. She looked up at the fleeing bearded man, watching him run away. There was so much darkness. All she could do was set the place aflame as she dropped down to fight.

The djinn roared at her, earning a mouthful of fire as she fired at him. She looked back at the other djinn a moment before she was hit, sent flying into a wall nearby.

What-

She couldn't move as beams fell onto her from the building. She coughed through the smoke and pushed with her rukh, trying to get through it all.

Solomon's Wisdom. She would have to use it on Judal now. There wasn't anything else to do but that. She would have to strip the other of his black rukh if she could.

He hadn't been this bad before and she hadn't been able to do it. It didn't- She would have to try though. No matter what happened, she would have to give it her best shot and hope for the best.

Closing her eyes for a moment to gather all of her strength, she pushed forward, running for the djinn that was Judal. Her body pressed against its leg. The rukh pressed against her, trying to either absorb or hurt her. It felt like both. It was as though a thousand needles were pressing to her skin. It made her wince.

Just a bit more strength though. Just a bit more power.

Judal found control after a time, finally able to use the djinn. He saw the fire burning ahead of them as the rukh were weakened enough around him that he could control this djinn body. He slammed the thing's fists forward, literally ripping the other djinn apart. He pushed to absorb the other's rukh. The power of it all! He could feel the strength rippling through him. His body was like a beacon for it, calling and taking it all in.

Even the pain that was coming from below him was ignorable at the strength he was getting. He laughed through the pain. He pushed it up with his arms. He was like the ultimate source for the black rukh! There was going to be nothing to stop him!

The flute hanging from his chest was suddenly burning, making him shut his eyes as he felt the black rukh trying to keep him. He could see a light, following it in his mind's eye as the black rukh went into a frenzy around him.

"Child of Solomon…"

Judal tried to ignore the voice, trying to pull back towards the fighting. There was too much to do. He would take the country down and wipe everyone in his way of a good life aside. He was going to take the world for his-

"I feel Aladdin's power around you. Listen to me."

Judal felt himself drop into the place. His body leaping up as he looked around. Where was he? How had he gotten here?

A large head looked at him, its eyes closing. "You are a fool."

"What am I doing here? WHO ARE YOU?"

"I was Aladdin's djinn." The head told him. The other shook his head. "I miss him greatly."

Judal sniffed, "I forgot that the brat was a boy at one time."

"Hmm?"

"Aladdin's sporting a pair of breasts and a kid nowadays, djinn." Judal glared at him. "So take me back. I don't give a shit what you want to say."

"You will lose them if you continue down this path." The head frowned at him. "Your pride will end it all, Child of Solomon."

"What does that-" He stopped, feeling a pain in his chest. He looked up as the djinn gasped.

"You have no idea how much you destroy with your black rukh. You've become a great black spot. You're turning into the thing to which destroyed everything before. It's just like last time."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I have no time for you anymore. Leave the rukh to choose destiny."

His vision swam though, the words falling after him as he found himself back at what he had been doing before. Had it been a dream? He shook off the feeling when he felt his power break. He felt arms wrap around himself, pulling him closer. Something pressed against his forehead.

He looked at the other and saw the deepest depths of the world in the eyes of Aladdin. He could see the blue color, the tears that rimmed her eyes, the cuts and bruises that were forming on her from pushing through rukh.

He couldn't breathe as his every pain and second of life was laid before his eyes. He could see himself destroying the Sindrian palace, he could see himself roaring, trying to kill everyone. He could see himself with Aladdin around him, sparring with others as Ja'far sat nearby with their son in his arms. He could see himself laying with Aladdin in their own room, holding the infant that was their son in his arms. He could see Nour being born, the pain and agony he had put Aladdin through.

He could see more than that though. The memories went back further, those memories with Aladdin so bathed in white light for him. They were so clear, so well-remembered. He could feel the exuberance that had gone through his being at the sight of their son, of having Aladdin at his side.

The memories around that time were nothing but bleak. Their emotions were filled with nothing but misery, or boredom. There wasn't anything to remember. Even further, to his bleakest, faintest memory of his parents. He could not even miss them. They didn't matter to him. They were two strangers, filled with no importance to him.

Those blue eyes closed, the strength in her grip was loosening on him. Judal felt the black rukh repel them both. He felt himself falling towards the ground. He fell onto her, feeling the impact nowhere near as badly as she must have.

He heard the man return, the bearded man who they had been fighting before. He was outside now, before them. He was calling the black rukh to him and Judal grabbed Aladdin's staff, taking it into hand and finding himself calling upon white rukh.

He pushed forth with his strength, moving forward as the other was falling to the ground, the ice that was hitting him repeatedly causing him to cough up blood. The man looked up at him, moving to attack a final time. The magic went to him, crackling with electricity before he threw it, collapsing to the ground.

Judal didn't have time to turn to the defense. He watched as the thing headed for him, shutting his eyes and beginning to curse when the body got in the way. He felt Aladdin take the blow, the pressure shoving Judal to the ground.

He coughed, sitting up once more. His eyes searched out Aladdin, finding her lying on the ground a few feet away. Every portion of his body was aching, feeling like it would never be whole again.

"CHIBI!"

For the first time in his life, he crawled for someone. Feeling jagged rocks cut his hands and legs as he moved to be at her side. He stumbled, his whole body shaking at the sight of her broken in front of him. The robes she was wearing were torn, burned in several places. Her hair was scattered in a mess around her.

"Chibi…" the word was breathed, filled with every faucet of his emotions at the moment. He took her body into his arms, forcing his rukh to come to him. She was a bloody mess. Her side was bleeding out. The shot had hit her, but her rukh had stopped it from being a death blow. She had defended them both, saved them both.

But she wouldn't open her eyes!

"Chibi, come on!" Judal pushed more of his strength into healing her. He couldn't start her heart. He couldn't heal some of the cuts, but the vital things… he had those healed. His hands began to shake as he used his power, forcing him to stop.

He could hear the armies coming in the distance. He could hear Kouen and Kouha leading them all.

"Chibi, we won the war. There's no more darkness around here. You can feel it too, can't you?" He shook her a bit. "Open your eyes, brat. You are such a pain. OPEN YOUR EYES!"

She was not opening her eyes though.


	36. Chapter 36

The man wouldn't move from that spot, holding his wife in his arms. He pushed more and more of his rukh into her, refusing to let hers leave her body. He refused to let her die. A figure came upon them, her blond hair trailing out behind her as she walked.

"I did not expect this. Hello Judal."

"Scheherazade," Judal looked up at her, holding Aladdin closer and the staff at the ready.

"Your rukh is clean… how is this possible…" She looked down at the woman in his arms and shook her head. "I heard there was another magi woman. Rumors have been spreading about you a lot, Judal."

The man glared at her. "You are a healer normally. You do this kind of thing all the time. Save her."

"Are you asking me for help?"

Judal bit his tongue, keeping from telling her to shove her surprise up her ass and get lost. He couldn't tell her that. He could feel Aladdin's body getting colder in his arms.

"She's losing her rukh slowly. There isn't much time left for her." Scheherazade moved forward, holding up her arms in a sign of good intentions before she knelt down beside him. Her arms went to Aladdin, her rukh gathering around her. The blond sighed. "There is not much strength left at all. She used too much magoi."

"Then give her so-"

"It's not that simple," Scheherazade glared at him. "It is your fault she is like this to begin with! Don't tell me to do things we both know I cannot! You don't care anyway. Return to your people like normal a-" Her eyes caught sight of the armlets on both of them finally, her words dying on her lips. She shook her head, "you married…"

"Tell me what to do," Judal demanded- no, ordered of her with the most hostility that he could possibly put into his words.

"I can give her my remaining magoi, I haven't long in this world either, but I'm not filled with much." The female magi stared at Judal. "You will have to give her some of your strength as well Judal. You will be magically weaker."

Weaker; the word rang in his ears. He was not one for such things. He was about gaining strength. He was about acquiring and having that edge over everyone. He chose his king candidates because of their strength. He chose everything for the amount of power and status that they had. Every part of his being and life…

"You don't have much time, Judal," the other warned.

Judal clenched his fists, shutting his eyes. "Tell me what to do."

The woman stared at him in surprise once more, taking his hand into hers. "You have changed, Judal… It will only take a few moments."

"Save her."

The rukh gathered around them, blindingly white as they set to work. The armies coming to find the remains of the palace of Magnostadt, the lifeless body of Scheherazade lying beside Judal as Judal held Aladdin in his arms.

* * *

Nour went to bed with Sinbad after a day of demanding to know why everyone seemed so glum. No one was acting right and he could see the lies through their rukh. They were all really mean liars. He slipped out of the king's bed, shoving a pillow on the man's face before he went to his parent's bedroom. Their empty bed made him sigh.

He missed his mommy.

His mother wouldn't have let them lie. She would have been playing with him all day and they would have had his father around to play with too. They were all going to be using magic all the time and having a great time together when they got home.

He didn't know how he felt about calling this place his home though. It was too big.

Crawling into their bed, Nour pulled his parent's pillows over, holding them close as his eyes watered a bit. Why had they both had to go? He wanted to spend time with them, but they were both away. Sinbad and everyone else weren't as interesting to him.

Amama was so much nicer.

Jupapa was so much more fun.

He could feel someone enter the room as he laid there crying. He could feel something brushing against him. He opened his eyes to see a black rukh move past him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a checker masked man standing up nearby, their eyes were glued to him, staring almost deep into him.

He didn't know this person!

All he could do was grab his father's wand from his robes, attacking without thought. It was like his rukh couldn't decide which ability to use. Fire burst forth from the wand, ice following as the stranger was blasted through the door to the room. Chunk after chunk of ice slammed into the person as people yelled, everyone waking up immediately to see what the noise was.

Nour heard Ja'far get to the room first, seeing the man attacking the person as well. Masrur arrived next, his fists slamming into the man. Sinbad and the others were soon there, Sinbad wrapping his arms around Nour and pulling him into his arms.

"Nour! Why weren't you with me?"

"Idiot king, why was this guy in Amama and Jupapa's room?" Nour looked up at him, clinging to him tight as the others dealt with the man.

"Sin… he actually was physically here." Ja'far walked over, hiding his bloodied blades within his robes. "Ithnan is dead."

"…so the Al Sarmen-"

"They will be one less," Ja'far confirmed, nodding.

The king looked down at Nour before he caught sight of one of the boy's spells that was stuck in the wall. The flame looking chunk of ice had him grinning, seeing his reflection in the piece of ice. "You're amazing, Nour."

"Huh?" Nour looked up at him as Sinbad was laughing now.

"We've reached a breaking point, Ja'far. No more Al Sarmen soon. We'll beat them yet." The king held up Nour, looking up at the confused boy. "We're going to work together to make everyone happy."

"I'm hungry," Nour complained, earning another roaring laugh from Sinbad as the man hugged him close.

"If you're hungry then I declare a second dinner! Let's get some pears and wine!"

"Really!?" Nour looked at him excitedly.

"I'll have the best looking women in this whole palace to serve us!"

"Sin, you're getting drunk?" Ja'far gaped at him a bit as Sinbad carried the boy towards the dining hall. Hinahoho came upon the scene far too late into the conversation, looking around.

"What happened?"

"Nour has iced flames!" Sinbad grinned proudly. "He's stopped an Al Sarmen member from causing trouble for us all."

"Well done, Nour. We should celebrate."

"My thoughts exactly Hinahoho!" Sinbad grinned, leading them onwards. Yamuraiha was busying herself with the ice, in awe of its structure and remaining intact.

"Come on, Yamu," Sharrkan pulled her along. "I'm not going to catch heat for you being stupid."

* * *

The first thing Aladdin saw when she opened her eyes was the roof of a boat. The rich red fabrics catching her attention immediately, she stared up at the ceiling. Where was she?

Something moved beside her, making her look over at the person next to her. She could see Judal lying there, his face pressed in her hair. One of his arms was draped over her body, holding her close to him. His body was littered in wounds from it all.

"You're awake."

Aladdin looked up, seeing Spartos and Kouha watching her. Kouha was the one who had spoken, standing up as the other slowly moved a bit from his seat nearby. The prince moved to press the cloth that had been resting on her forehead onto her forehead once more.

"You were sleeping for a while."

"What happened? Is Judal-"

Her frantic start of a question was stopped by Kouha's hand covering her mouth. "Shhh, he's fine. You're both fine. He fell asleep waiting for you to get up."

"The black rukh- What happened in Magnostadt?"

"There's not much left in Magnostadt. Brother En is going to take care of things there." Kouha smiled to her. "You can sleep more if you would like."

All Aladdin could do was shake her head, "I don't want to sleep anymore." She slowly moved, feeling her body argue to movement. It felt like her entire being was aching. Her arms went around Judal's waist, one of her hands moving after a moment to hold the flute around Judal's neck.

Spartos gave a small laugh. "That's a tradition for warriors from where I'm from."

"Hmm?"

The general pulled a red feather from his armor. "Someone important to us gives us something of theirs to hold while we go to war. It's a symbol of having a life worth living for and a promise to return to them after the war is over."

"That looks like one of Pisti's tools."

"She is the general I am closest to. It seemed suitable as such to get something of hers to have to return when I see her again. I am surprised that Judal did the same kind of tradition."

"I don't know," Aladdin cuddled closer to the man, ignoring the two. She pressed her lips to his jaw.

Kouha stood for a moment before he motioned for Spartos to follow him. "I believe we should check with the crew about our bearings and distance from Sindria."

The two left the room, leaving Aladdin to lay with Judal. A silence remained once they were gone, only filled by the sound of the waves hitting the boat, the people outside the room moving about their business and speaking to one another.

But there, in that little room, Aladdin lay with her husband, watching him sleep next to her. She held him in her arms, being held in his. Here in his arms, she felt alright. She was ready to be home with Nour as well, to be able to just not worry about the wars and fighting of others. If she could have that, there would be no need for anything else in the world.

Those red eyes opened, Judal's arms pulling her closer. His lips went to hers, pressing against hers possessively. "Chibi…" He held her tight, moving over her as much as he could. He buried his hands in her hair as he kissed her more.

"Hi there," she murmured, smiling into his touch.

"Stop running away from me," he murmured. "You are not allowed to die or run away from me."

"You were the one who ran, but it's okay. I went to stop you, just like you would for me."

"You almost died, brat."

"I couldn't have you run off to war alone." Aladdin smiled. "I'll go whenever you have to. I don't want to sleep alone or have to take care of Nour alone."

"So you'll let someone else do it while running off with me?"

"We will fight fast and come home to him."

Judal held her closer, shaking his head. "There's no need for that."

"You love war, I won't stop that if it-"

"Stop talking and let me just hold you, Chibi." Judal shut his eyes again, taking in her warmth. He could feel her body rising and falling as she breathed; feel the way her body snuggled against him more. She was alive and in his arms once more. If he hadn't had Scheherazade come, if he hadn't given up some of his own strength…

But she was here and with him, holding him tight. He could feel her curled up and warm. She was his moon, the light in the middle of his darkness. The one thing that would lead him to his own paradise was her.

"I love you, Chibi."

Aladdin looked up at him, surprised by the man's words. The other look so lost, but as he looked down at her, she could see that warm gaze. She could see his expression soften. She laced her fingers with his, enjoying how big his hand compared to hers. She pressed her lips to his once more, smiling still as she kissed him deeply. "I love you too. Let's go home. We've got a son to raise and I want him to grow up to be like you."


End file.
